Wicked Game
by DarkJewelRomani
Summary: A girl born for darkness, a boy lost in shadows. Follow Severus and Mina as they fight against their consuming destiny and battle their dark desires to find a path to the light. Mostly canon, and some AU.
1. Paint a Dark Picture

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Story title borrowed from a song cover by H.I.M. Chapter title borrowed from a song by Techn9ne.

A/N I'm posting this story as an experiment. It's exhaustively difficult to find people in my life to give me feed back on anything I write. It is my hope that the readers of fanfiction will give me feed back as I am slowly loosing faith in my ability to write. Please give me feed back!

* * *

**Prologue**

July 1956

"You've made waves." The sun had barely been down for an hour, the pink still fading from the spring blue sky. Tom Marvolo Riddle stood stiffly on the porch of a Spanish style villa, arms crossed, his dark eyes gazing out over the ocean that was his host's backyard in annoyed hostility. The waves lapped lightly over the sand as the tide shifted. The sea spray carrying the slight salty tang that caused one to lick constantly dry lips, with it. "The wizarding world has become a disgrace, Drago. Not that I would expect you to know, hidden as you are, here, among the Yankee population." He worked to keep the sneer of intolerance from his voice.

His companion glided closer to him a dark husky chuckle dancing over the early evening blending with the coolness that seemed to creep over all living inhabitants. "Yes, hidden, but you can't expect the Ministry of Magic to allow me and mine to coexist with them." Tom sneered before turning to the dark skinned man behind him his own dark locks burnished by the porch light like chestnuts. "The ministry is intolerant of many things, but then very accepting of the unworthy around them. However, I am not here to talk about them. I received your message. What do you want?" Impatience was written clear in his voice his dark eyes glaring at the gold eyes that looked down on him amusement written in their depths.

One dark hand reached up to caress long blue-black tresses that fell in long locks, shifting them from his face. "You wanted me to find a blood line that could accept my own with out decaying the mind. A magic line." Tom seemed to drop a bit of his annoyance as his eyes lit with obvious interest; he licked his lips almost nervously in excitement. "Pureblood?" It was more a demand then a question. "I would not seek another kind. I've tasted the women... she's delicate." Tom narrowed his eyes. "I don't care about taste Drago Tsingani, My interests lie in strength, power, immortality, and training. Will they do it?" Drago laughed darkly, "You know if the child is born it will have to belong to me... other wise control is out of the question."

Silence followed this pronouncement and Tom narrowed his eyes, thinking furiously, clearly unhappy with this pronouncement, and turned back to the ocean. A light breeze picked up carrying with it a mild charred smell. Someone near by was obviously out on the beach, seeking heat. Drago studied the young human before him for several long moments. Tom stood pale in the lights, his hair tamed neatly. His black cloak swaying in the wind. Drago felt his fang lengthen as he caught the scent of blood. Weather from the human before him or not he smirked. His thoughts circling as he glided closer to Tom "I could just turn you, Riddle, you would have your immortality and could find a… more fitting line on your own."

Tom turned his eyes blazing with insult and fury. "You want me to become half human with half rights? That would defeat what I a trying to accomplish." He snarled, turning abruptly and pacing away from the vampire. "Just ensure the child's loyalty to my cause." Gold eyes glinted at the mention of his future child. "If you keep your promises to my people then you have no worries, the child won't want to resist." Tom nodded and disapparated away with no other words, Drago smirked and turned back towards the villa.

"Gitana love…" A petite and stunningly gorgeous golden skinned female drifted lightly out onto the porch. She pulled her long curly black hair into a ponytail as she moved with a felines grace. She turned her hazel eyes to her sire her fangs already protruding over ruby red lips. Drago grinned and pulled her to him roughly taking in her scent as he did. "It's time to visit our new friends." The two vampires shared a look, predators with an understanding before launching themselves into the sky, their bodies blending with the sea spray as they faded into mist.

Mira Chakano stood near her bedroom window overlooking the road below nervously biting her bottom lip. She knew _he_ was coming, her husband had said as much. She was not sure what she felt in regards of the situation. Her husband had seemed certain that this would save them from their destitute lives. "Mira, sweet, you must come downstairs. Master will be here soon." Mira turned to her husband, her olive skin glistening in the light, a lamb awaiting her impending slaughter. Merikano stood in the doorway smiling lightly in an attempt to comfort his wife. "I do not understand why you serve him." He crossed the room and drew her into his arms, her long mahogany hair draping over his arms, a waterfall of gentle curls, as he embraced her. "My family has served his for centuries Love, who am I to deny him when he needs this. Its only one week a year. If he wanted to hurt us he would take you from me." Mira turned to her husband; large, almond shaped eyes, grey wells of sorrow "Instead he will take our first child." Her voice carried an innocent pain laced with fear.

"A child that is still not here, nor in the making." Drago's husky voice sounded as he glided into the room his eyes red as they fixed on his servant's wife. "Your child will be at the fore front of a new future for human kind, magic and muggle alike." Mira stepped out of her husband's arms trepidaciously, yet resolved and crossed the room too the man she both feared and desired. He pulled her to him gently lowering his fangs to her neck. "It is but once a year for a week until the child is born." his breath wafted over her neck and her eyes glazed in fear and expectation before desire laden lids fell as his fangs pierced soft flesh. He sipped lightly, counting her heartbeats reaching five and releasing her. He held her against him using his own saliva to heal his mark. She shuddered against him, her eyes remaining closed as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth. Weather from pain or something else was hard to tell.

He lifted his eyes bright red and met his servants across the room. The golden skinned man nodded and crossed the room swiftly taking his wife in his arms as the vampire pricked a finger on his own fangs. Light glinted over dark curls as blood welled and he reached towards the Mira placing his finger in her mouth, four drops and the thing was done. He moved backwards giving the man the chance to tend to his wife. He placed a bag of coins on a nearby table. His eyes dimming from red back to gold.

"This will stop when I have the child." Merikano nodded his head bent as he settled his wife upon their bed. "Of course my lord." The man had eyes only for his wife. Drago glided back towards the door. "You will have the child until it graduates from school… assuming it is a magical child." He paused in the door way "If not this will have to continue until a suitable child is bought to bear" He waited for several minutes but with no response forthcoming he left the small, bedraggled apartment vanishing into the night.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Still Doll

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry potter and anything associated with it. Chapter title borrowed from a song by Kanon Wakeshima.

Still Doll

3 years 8 months later

March 7, 1960 12:07 am

Mira Chakano lay moaning in pain as another contraction swept over her. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out, as she wanted to avoid attention of Him. He had just swept out of her and her husbands room, chuckling darkly his golden eyes gleaming red in the late night. He was pleased, he had said and by pleasing him she knew that she pleased her husband. Though he was decidedly missing from the room. She clutched at her bed sheets arching her back in an effort to stop the pain.

"Mira concentrate, remember to breathe." She opened her eyes and looked at the women positioned at the end of her bed. "I am concentrating. Its kind of hard to miss what's happening here." The woman's ruby lips twitched in an effort to hide her amusement her hazel eye glinting as she rose, gliding to Mira's side. She helped to rearrange the pillows supporting the very pregnant women. "I realize your pain but you must breathe like we discussed. She placed a cool hand against Mira's forehead. The coolness of her hand was a comfort and Mira took several deep breaths. Gitana smiled pleased at her patient's compliance.

A knock at the door drew her from the bedside as she drifted to answer it. Opening the door her eyes landed on a darker skinned, taller but equally beautiful women. Long sable locks secured in a single think braid down her back. Gitana slipped backward allowing the other female entrance and gliding back to Mira's bedside. She reached for a cloth and leaned over Mira dabbing her forehead and murmuring. "Jessinia is here now. Let's finish this quickly." Mira glared but continued her breathing as Jessinia propped her legs up and open in preparation.

The shift in position only eased her discomfort mildly. She gripped her sheets tighter and Gitana shifted behind her on the bed helping her to prop up better and offering her hands to the young women before her. Mira hesitated at taking the woman's hands but another contraction took the choice right out of her hands and she cried out as the pain racked through her body. Jessinia murmured softly to Mira her voice washing over the women and offering little comfort. "Get ready to push Mira, I see the crown." Mira's grey eyes flew wide as pain rolled through her and she screamed.

Merikano flinched as he heard his wife scream, his dark eyes black with worry. He paced his small living room furiously, making rash promises to his wife in his head. Husky laughter sounded behind him and he turned, his dark eyes met a pair of gold, tinged in amusement. "Do not worry Merikano, Mira will be fine. As will the child." Merikano glared at his master for several seconds and Drago all-out laughed. "My blood has ensured it you know." Drago did not wait for an answer and instead handed a brandy to the obviously terrified man before him. Merikano snatched the glass and threw back the liqueur in a single gulp, nearly choking as his wife cried out a second time.

Drago took the glass back and filled it again. "I feel sure that the child will have magical blood." Merikano took the glass back as it was offered and drank only half of it before answered nervously. "I should hope so, considering it has been fed your blood for the last several months." Drago's gaze shifted around the living room. "Yes, I needed to ensure my progeny." Merikano stilled, glaring at his master. "The child is mine, of my loins." Drago's gaze shifted back to his servant. He gave the visibly stiffening man a once over before meeting his gaze. In the blink of an eye he was across the room his servants throat gripped in his hand.

Both brandy glass and decanter fell to the floor shattering as Drago pulled Merikano's face closer to his. He allowed his nails to lengthen into deadly claws, which bit painfully into the man's throat. His voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "And your house, your livelihood, your wife, and the child she is birthing belong to me." He flexed his hand lightly and Merikano's gasp of pain was lost as he was dropped carelessly to the ground. He hit the floor with a loud thump and muffled groan. It was as he was taking a steadying breath that the silence registered. Drago and Merikano looked at the door to the Chakano's bedroom. It stood open and Jessinia watched them her green eyes rimmed in silver. "The child is a girl."

Drago glided across the room to the bundle in her arms as Merikano struggled to his feet. By the time the drunken man gained his bearings the baby was already in the vampire's arms. Drago studied the clear silver eyes that studied his own golden ones. He traced one sharply tipped claw along her cheek. It was the lightest touch and yet the child's tender flesh yawned open in its wake. The baby's eyes widened and her face scrunched up in preparation of crying out in pain. The sound never came as Drago, having bitten his own tongue followed the path of his claw his blood mixing with hers and healing the wound quickly. The baby instantly fell asleep and he used the edge of her baby blanket to clear the smudge of blood from her skin; the dark sacrament complete

He looked up his eyes glowing a bright crimson and held the child out to her father. Carefully, Merikano took his daughter from the vampire and shift away from the immortal putting as much distance as possible between the two. He was angry that he missed his baby's eyes but he would have the rest of her childhood to see them. "What will you name her?" Drago's voice sounded right over his shoulder and he fought the urge to jump in startled paranoia. "You're allowing me to name her." Drago laughed his voice caressing the side of the shorter mans face. "Yes… besides no matter what you do she will belong to me."

Merikano took a deep breath considering his options. She was a Black, though chances of that ancient family's acknowledgement were slim. Her being the grand daughter of a little remembered squib in the bloodline, yet, she was also a Chakano, an ancient line descended from the Romani, the travelers. They had magicks of their own dating back to the age of Merlin. She was a pure as could be, aside from the vampiric taint. "Merikano…" his wife's voice sent worry skittering along his nerves. He turned from his master and slipped into his room cautiously carrying his child to her mother. "Yes my love?"

Mira smiled softly, barely a twinge of discomfort as she reached for her baby. Merikano handed the baby to her and she drew the child close to her. The baby opened her eyes and met those of her mother. Mira bit her bottom lip to keep from gasping; her child's eyes were silvery-gold. She glanced at the door way as Drago glided into the room and shivered. She knew he had marked her daughter the scar on the baby's face clearly visible. She ignored the vampire as she felt her baby's mouth searching and drew the child to her breast. The baby latched quickly and began to feed. Mira ignored Drago for several minutes, focusing solely on her child. "What is her name?"

Drago's voice snapped coldly and Mira looked at him, grey eyes narrowed. "Mina Isadora Chakano." Drago nodded smirking lightly at her before turning his cold golden eyes to his servant. "Remember what I said Merikano, if you interfere things will only end badly for you." He waited for no reply gesturing to both Jessinia and Gitana. Jessinia's green eyes flitted over the couple and their baby almost enviously as she turned to follow her sire. Gitana set the last of the dirty linens in a dirty cloths hamper before following her sires out, closing the door behind her as she went. Her carried as they made their way down the hallway towards the front door. "I don't think we should leave the child with them."

Mira and Merikano held their breath waiting for an answer, fear gripping their insides. Drago's voice carried back to them. "I gave my word Gitana, until she graduates, the Mina will come home with us." Jessinia's soft tone followed behind his. "We should check on them frequently, your servants loyalty is wavering." Drago laughed as Jessinia and Gitana slipped passed him. "Come my darlings, its is merely 12:38 in the morning. The night is young yet, Merikano will not betray me, or he will loose what he holds dear to him. He knows this." The rest of their conversation was missed as the front door clicked shut behind them and they vanished into the night.

Mina finished her first meal and after Mira burped her she fell into the sleep of innocence. Merikano placed the baby in her crib and climbed in bed beside his newly cleaned wife. Mira turned to her husband. "What can He take?" Merikano studied his wife's grey eyes, "Nothing Love, I will give him all he asks to protect you." Exhaustion weighed heavily in Mira's mind and she nodded her head accepting his assurance and falling into a fitful sleep. Merikano watched his sleeping wife for several long minutes his hand lightly tracing the marks on his neck and thinking furiously. There had to be away to save his baby girl. His thought was never complete as his booze addled brain forced him into a sleep of his own. As dreams took the place of nightmares a pair of silvery gold eyes looked out the window at the full moon and a pair of gold eyes looked back.


	3. All the Myths Are True

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry potter and anything associated with it. Chapter title borrowed from a song by Abney Park.

* * *

Summer 1971

June 17th

The high noon sun blared down harshly upon the small inner garden of a Spanish style villa causing a young girl to shift uncomfortably in her hammock, under a baby blue gazebo tent. With an indignant huff she shifted to the edge of the hammock reaching with dainty honey skinned feet pointed in tiptoe fashion. As soon as her toes touched the ground, the hammock flipped sending the small child flopping face first on the ground with a high-pitched shriek. She clambered to her feet quickly and spun sending her long, sable curls falling in their gypsy cut disarray.

She tucked her bangs behind her ear and turned with heat filled, glaring silver under laid with flecks of gold eyes. A tinkling bell like laughter sounded behind her. She turned her teal Mexican style blouse flaring with the movement. Her eyes met the cool gray of her mothers. "Mina, darling, you must come in out of the sun, lest you burn too much." Mina's heart shaped face fell a bit as she nodded and followed her mother into the airy room her feet silent over the adobe style stone work. "I don't understand why I can't be out doors Mama. It does not make me feel sick, and sunburns happen all the time." Mina cast a sidelong glance at her mother.

There was a stark contrast in the two females coloring. Where Mira was olive skinned with dark lambent eyes, her daughter was all honey and gold. The two women shared the long dark tresses, pert noses, and rosebud colored lips yet where Mira's complexion was clear and smooth; a smattering of freckles, irrepressible dimple, and jagged scar ranging from curling just under her eye all the way down to her dimple. Mira reached out and traced the scar her yes glazing for several seconds. "Because I said so dearest." Mina nodded her eyes studying her mothers before she turned away moving to a nearby sofa and climbing into its comfy embrace.

"Papa said that to deny what is my natural right would be forsaking that which is human… whatever that means." Mira's eyes jumped to her daughters. "Do not say such things." She glided over and sat on the couch next to her daughter. "Your father knows he should not say such things." Mina puckered her lips in thought, "Because of his boss?" Mira glared frostily at her husband's portrait. "Because he has no right." Abruptly the older of the two shifted pulling a book off the coffee table. "How about we read _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_?" Mina scoffed "I'm not four years old any more mother."

Silence met her and she shifted her gaze to her mother whom had her head tilted to the side as though listening to something. "Mother?" Mina's voice sound again. She shifted closer to her mother rising up on her knees. "Mother?" Again silence met her and she reached up waving her hands before the women's eyes. The action brought no response for several seconds and then her mother rose and left the room, leaving a very confused Mina behind her.

* * *

June 23rd

Merikano Chakano sat at his desk in his library his dark eyes focused on the parchment envelope in his hands. He lifted the envelope and looked at the back before taping the corner of it in a slow but steady tattoo upon the dark cherry wood. It would be so simple to toss the letter into the fireplace behind him. She would never go to that school, never graduate, and never fall into the arms of evils emissary. He wondered idly if the experiment would continue even if the girl, his daughter, never reached magical majority. Would that monster still want her? Would he still desire to have her at his side, his emissary to the dark lord?

"You're not thinking of betraying me, are you Merikano?" The husky voice sounded around him and he jumped his eyes flicking around the room in panic. When had the sun gone down? He felt a breeze behind him and he turned only to find nothing behind him. The letter was swiftly taken from his grasp and he turned back finding his wife crossing the room and handing it to the Vampire. Drago's eyes glinted in the shadows as he glided further into the room. Merikano could not help but notice that his wife fallowed the man falling in line behind him, as if she were his. Mira shifted her eyes to her husband. There was coldness to them.

"This is a grand day husband, it was unfair of you to keep this from me, from us." Merikano stared at his wife, his heart constricting painfully. He nervously licked his lips before speaking. "Who is us?" Drago glided forward bringing Merikano's eyes back to his. "Do not dodge the issues Merikano, I feel as though you seek to betray me." Merikano swallowed but held his master's gaze. "I live to serve you my liege, I merely wondered when the best time to give it to her would be." Drago said nothing and Merikano, with desperate intuition added. "I also wondered if you would desire to give it to her yourself, milord." Drago laughed sinisterly. "No, she should not meet me yet, when it is time, she will know me."

Drago glided over to Mira wrapping his arms around her waist with seemingly possessive welcome, drawing her to the study door. "Go now Mira, make sure young Mina is asleep and settled." Mira glided softly from the room. Drago turned back to Merikano. "Give Mina the letter tomorrow. Let things run their course. If you do not…" In the blink of an eye he was across the room with his servant pinned to the wall near the fireplace his fangs extended and crimson eyes blazing with unholy fury. "I will kill you… and then I will take your wife, as she already belongs to me, and I will take the child and do what I already intend to. Do you understand?" Merikano pulled at the hand around his throat struggling for breath. His eyes begging for mercy he struggled to nod. A mere second later Drago was gone and Merikano was struggling to his feet.

* * *

July 1

Mina woke early to the sun beaming in through her window. She climbed out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day. As she finished dressing she noticed a letter on her nightstand. She gave a giggle of excitement that she quickly stifled. It would not due to disturb her mother. Especially as the older women seemed more sickly during the day, sleeping frequently until dusk. She skipped to her bedside table and picked up the letter she had been waiting for since the first time she had levitated the cookie jar from the cabinet over the fridge down to her waiting hands when she was four. With a rush of excitement she opened it.

Hogwarts School _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Mina Chakano,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Hogwarts School _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry nametags_.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _By Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _By Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _By Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _By Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

Mina did a little twirl of excitement, her wrap skirt flaring with the movement and crossed to her bedroom door. Her feet skating over the floor lightly; she darted down the hallway and silently passed her mother's door. She skipped down the stairs and into her father's study. She skidded to a halt upon noticing that her father was asleep in his armchair by the fire. A half empty liquor glass bore testament to his unusual position. Silently she glided over to him and lightly tapped his arm.

Merikano jumped at the feather like touch on his arm. Glazed eyes worked to focus on the petite girl before him. He tried to smile in greeting but it turned into a grimace as light poured into the room. Mina noted his grimace and crossed to pull the curtains across the morning sun. "Are you going to be alright, Papa?" He grimaced again but answered gruffly. "Yes angel I will be. Mina skipped back over to him. "I got my Hogwart's letter today papa." She missed his startled gaze as she looked down retrieving it from her pocket. She held it out to him, excitement clearly visible in her eyes. Merikano tried to keep his face neutral but inside he raged. _Who had given it to her?_ He girt his teeth to keep from snatching it from her and killing that look in her eyes.

His silence was noticed and confused Mina sought to reassure him. "I know it means I will be gone most of the year papa but I promise to write every week." She sought his eyes. "I promise to be a good girl and do all my studies. Please say I may go." Again more silence was her answer. Her brow puckered in concern. "Papa?" Merikano heard the edge in his daughters voice his attention snapped back to her clearly worried silvery gold gaze. He shuddered a bit as he noted her eyes were more gold then silver at the moment. "Of course you can go angel, give me a few moments to get ready and check in on your mother… then we can go and see about your school supplies." _Where had **that** come from?_

Mina's smile lit the entire room as she turned and darted nimbly from the room. Merikano blinked and got to his feet slowly before he followed in her wake. He made his way to his room and eased the door open slowly. His wife lay asleep the, dark curtains pulled tightly allowing next to no light in the room. He crossed to the bed and gazed at his still beautiful but frail looking wife. He wasn't sure when he realized that he was loosing her to his master. But the fact that Mina had her school letter proved that his wife was no longer his. With a depressed sigh he made his way into his closet to find a change of clothes. _There may be away to fix this_; he thought as he changed. _With Mina gone, I can find away to get rid of Mira, and cut ties with Drago._

He grinned to himself. _There is still hope_. On the wings of this thought Merikano felt his spirits soar. With a refreshed heart and changed clothing he fairly skipped from the room closing the door softly behind him. Mina was waiting near the fireplace her hair pulled back in a single braid, silver eyes dancing with suppressed excitement. _There is so much light in this child meant for darkness_, he thought; _Perhaps at Hogwarts, with other like-minded souls, she would find the strength to rise above her destiny_. "Are you ready to go dear-ling?" Mina nodded and steeped up to the floo pot on a table beside the fireplace and reached to take a large pinch. As her hand slipped over the opening of the jar her father's much longer one closed over hers.

Mina looked up at her father wonderingly. "We have to apparate dearest. Diagon Alley is further then Arcadia Isle." Mina bit her bottom lip for a moment before asking. "Why can't we go to Arcadia Isle? Is it because Hogwart's isn't Salem?" Merikano studied his daughter for a second before answering. "Would you have rather gone to Salem Witch's Institute?" Mina though about it for several minutes before answering; "No I don't think so. Mother says that Salem is a young school, still learning its way. She says that the purest knowledge can only be gotten at Hogwarts." Merikano nodded and turned towards the door leading out onto the villas terrace tugging mina after him. "Diagon alley has the best wand maker, and it is a guarantee that we will find everything that we need. Arcadia is too… slapdash with their inventories to be sure."

Mina trotted after her father and giggled a bit as she nearly stumbled into her father as he stopped. "Besides, you should have a taste of Florean's before we send you off for the majority of the school year." Mina blinked up at her father and he looked at her with a mysterious and impish grin on his face, a throw back to his youth. "Florean's?" She loved when her father looked like this. Seeing him happy was rare these days. Belatedly, she wondered if she should stay. There were days when it seemed to her that she was the only one keeping the family together. She would ask him if he wanted her to stay home while they were out. "Ice cream dearest. The best ice cream on the planet." She was given no chance to answer as with a loud pop she felt air pressing in on her from all sides. With a whirl of color and near suffocation Mina and Merikano left their villa in the early afternoon sunlight.

* * *

A/N This was a much longer chapter then I thought it was going to be so I am behind in the plot a bit. But never fear Dearlings it will still find its way to you. The letter and school suplies list i got from the Harry Potter Wikia


	4. Freak on a Leash

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry potter and anything associated with it. Chapter title borrowed from a song by Korn.

* * *

Diagon Alley

August 10

Diagon Alley was a study of intense contrasts when compared to Arcadia Isle. Reached via a shabby pub called the Leaky Cauldron, it seemed to Mina that the English sought to squeeze as many buildings as possible together in a single block with half their merchandise spilling out of their shops onto the street. Arcadia Isle was a small island, yes, but the booths, tents, and small shop huts that lined the spacious streets linked together by a mini boardwalk had small but spacious lots. The air, while riff with various scents, felt cleaner, less constricted. She clung to her father's hand and followed him closely in this strange clustered area, quite contrary to her normal wandering among the vendors of Arcadia.

The biggest difference to her however, was the immediate need for apparent and repressive secrecy. Arcadia was open to muggles and Wizards alike, magic it seemed, was a dirty secret meant only for wizards, in London. Arcadia hid much less; muggles and wizards alike frequented the streets and shops, regardless of the intended clientele. Not to say there weren't any muggles period, however, where Arcadia was teeming with non-magic folk, Diagon Alley was clearly… not. Her father towed her towards a large, and stately white building that stood as a direct contrast against the grey, smoggy buildings. As they got closer the name Gringott's Wizarding Bank came into view. As they approached the large doors inside Mina's eyes grew in size when they landed upon the large silver doors that marked passage to the inner sanctum of the bank. They did not diminish in size when they noted the two goblins guarding the stately entrance.

Mina had seen the occasional goblin in Arcadia but they always seemed harried and never stayed in anyone place for very long. As she and her father stepped into the bank proper Mina found herself surrounded by the fastidious creatures. Each stood behind tall counters and wizards, witches, and muggles formed several long lines in front of the individual berths. Her father joined on such line and glanced down at her. "Its overwhelming isn't it?" Mina met her father's dark gaze and nodded nervously. "I never realized.. There are so many." Merikano smiled kindly, goblins are not fond of Arcadia, it's less ordered then they would prefer." Mina nodded her understanding and turned her curious gaze back around studying various parts of the building. Her father's business was concluded quickly and with an appreciative sigh Mina found herself back on the crowded streets.

"Now dearest, I think first we should get the heavier items on your list." He tugged her hand and she followed him back down the alley towards Potage's Cauldron shop. As they entered the dark building Mina found the claustrophobia of the street outside vanishing in the familiarity of normal scents. She dropped her tight hold on her father's and slowed, studying the various cauldrons and vials. The rusty metallic smell soothing her as the ocean lulls one to sleep; this coupled with the lack of crowd ease the nervous tension that had pervaded over her since arriving. They found the cauldron she needed much quicker then she would have preferred and before she knew it they were back on the noisy street.

It was when exiting the shop that she bumped into a young man entering the shop. As he was taller then she, Mina stumbled backward into several large cauldrons stacked precariously behind her. They, of course, crashed to the ground and mina spun quickly her face flushing in embarrassment. She turned back to the boy whose silver gaze locked onto her, clearly startled. He stood over her in silence and mina found her breath had sized in her throat. Swallowing thickly, she bit her bottom lip nervously. "I-I'm terribly sorry-" his eyes flicked over her condescension entering his gaze as he smoothed his hand through black shoulder length lock of hair and cut her off. "But of course you are." He didn't wait for a response and walked past her, as if she were a speck of dust. Anger bloomed in her cheeks and she bit her lip again, this time in vexation. She turned and quickly stacked the cauldrons before fleeing the shop.

In panic her eyes flicked around the street and she heaved a sigh of relief when she spotted her father waiting outside Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. Quite contrary to the previous clumsy display, she glided through the crow of people, quite unaware of her grace or the pair of silvery grey eyes that watched her from the cauldron shop. She entered the shop just behind her father and breathed a sigh of relief as the similarly familiar scents eased her tension. This time, however, there was a line. As she and her father fell in behind a muggle couple with a red haired girl and a dark haired boy. Gazing at the pair in front of her, Mina felt she could almost be seeing a double to the rude boy in the cauldron shop. That was until he and the red haired girl turned to glance as the shop's door jingled with another entry. Mina found herself eye to eye with eyes blacker then a ravens wing and skin paler then moonlight. The eyes stared at her for several silent moments, leaving her feeling as though he were peering into her soul before they flicked to her scar then back to her gaze. Black held silver intently.

The contact was broken when the bell like voice of his vibrant companion called his attention to a shelf next to her. He answered her question quietly and turned back to the front. The girl glanced at her and Mina found herself startled at the vibrant green emeralds that locked onto her gaze. "Hello, my name is Lily, are you here getting school supplies as well?" Mina instantly liked this girl, though her dark companion was; a different story. He made her nervous but she answered the girl's question. "Yes, this is my first year for Hogwarts, I'm Mina." The girl's eyes instantly lit with excitement. "This is our first year too isn't that right Severus?" She glanced at her dark friend who appeared to struggle before nodding. Further conversation was halted as it was Lily's and Severus' turn at the counter. They purchased their items and turned to leave. As they passed her Lily stopped, "Maybe we will meet again on the train, I think it would be wonderful if we could ride there together, right Severus?" She glanced at her companion but he was already out the door. Mina nodded her agreement and the vibrant ginger followed after her friend.

Mina's purchase was made and they quickly left the shop for the next on the list. Mina furtively hoped to see the read head again and found her self disappointed with not being able to. Several shops later, she found her self to indeed be very unlucky as the rude boy was in the robe shop when her father left her to be fitted for her school robes. To her displeasure, he was not alone. As soon as he sighted her he elbowed the equally blacked haired companion beside him to grab the other boys attention. "There's the one I was telling you about." Mina turned resolutely from the rude boy and tuned him out. She was a Black, Pyrites, and Chakano if they knew who she was they would not treat her in such a way. This was the one thing she took from her mother. She may not employ the stuck up attitude of her mother and grandmother often but that didn't mean she couldn't. She tuned the boy out.

This was not what he was prepared forward as his voice grew louder. "Hey princess, knock over anything else today?" She gave no reply. "Perhaps you stumbled into the Second hand robe shop, your skirt looks like it?" This drew a loud laugh from the rude boys friend. Again she ignored him, his insults continued in their unimaginative way for several minutes, even after he and his friend were fitted. He was steeping down from the perch and the madam gestured for her to take his place. She glided forward her head held high, slipped around him and had one foot raised to the small dais when his hand grabbed her arm and she was swung violently to face him. He towered over her irritation writ in his slivery gaze. "You can't ignore me girl, I'm Sirius Black." Mina felt her temper rise. Her equally silver gaze flaring gold; she snatched her arm from his grasp.

"Black is it, well _Black_, I'm a _**Chakano**_, my father will hear of your disrespect and I am sure your father will hear from mine." Sirius seemed confused for several seconds before stepping back from her his eyes holding several questions. She turned, dismissing him in silence and steeped up to be fitted by the madam who had just returned from the back room, arms laden with several robes which she passed to Sirius and his friend. His friend tugged his arm and the two left the shop. Sirius' gaze flicking back to her several times before the two boys headed off. Mina breathed deeply to calm herself as the matron flitted about her before telling her to step down and vanishing into the back room only to return several minutes later to hand her the robes. Mina's father was waiting for her, having used to the time to pick up the rest of her school supplies. "Our last stop, dearest, will be Ollivander's. We must get you a proper wand."

Mian stopped walking. "Papa, Mama said she was taking me to get my wand from a special maker." Merikano stopped moving. "She did, did she." Mina nodded. "Oh yes, please say she may take me, we hardly every have time together theses days." Merikano took a deep breathe how could he deny her this, she was right. "Very well poppet." He took her robes and tucked them into her cauldron and with a wave of his wand, sent their purchases home before taking her hand. "Florean's it is then." The ice cream shop was everything he said it would be and more. They returned home in another whirl of blinding colors to find Mina's mother standing in the entry hall in the early evening dusk. One look at her eyes and Merikano glanced down at mina. "Dearest, take your things to your room, make sure to pack them properly in your trunk." Mina hurried to comply, hugging her mother and then darting up the stairs as quickly as her things would allow.

Where he heard her door close he looked back at his wife. "Where are you getting her wand?" Mira studied him for several before answering. "Drago has arranged for a friend to make one for her." Merikano gritted his teeth be fore biting out his reply. "I thought Drago was to have nothing to do with Mina until she graduates." Mira glared at her husband. "The _Master_ only wishes to see her, she wont see him. Our lord is noble, and he has a right to see his investment." Merikano glared at his wife. "Our, _daughter_ is not an investment, you speak of her as if she is a thing… property." Mira turned and glided up the stairs after her daughter. "She is his property Merikano, you gave her to him before she even existed." Merikano felt the rage build up in him. He stalked to his study, slammed the door behind him before crossing the room and reaching for his decanter and glass.

It was about 8 pm when her mother came to her room. She glided in her eyes flicking quickly to her window before focusing on Mina. "Ready to get you wand dear-ling?" Mina, who had been reading through her schoolbooks jumped from the bed to the floor and slipped her feet into sandals scooping up her cloak as she crossed the room to her mother. Mira studied the child before her. She reached out and caressed Mina's hair following the silky locks down the side of her face her thumb brushing Mina's scar. Mina tired hard to ignore the way her mother always focused on her scar. She tried to pretend it didn't exist but her mother always made her feel as though the scar held secrets. Her father told her how the surgeon's scalpel slipped and pierced her check as he removed the after birth from around her face.

Abruptly Mira's hand dropped from her daughters face. "He will be waiting." She murmured before she turned and glided from the room. Mina fastened her cloak as she followed her mother down the stairs, passed her fathers study, and out into the night. Where her father apparated, her mother chose to take a carriage. Mina climbed in behind her mother and the door snapped shut before the driver clicked the reins. The ride was semi long and as darkness bathed the landscape around her there was little to see. She peered out of the small window at fields bathed in silver but could distinguish noting as fields and trees looked like fields and trees. She found herself looking more at the sky then the ground. Mina loved the nighttime. It was cool, and dark and mysterious. She always felt magical at night. She felt the beams of the moon and drops of mist as if they were her mother's hand lightly caressing her curls as she slept. They were a part of her.. in away the garish sun could never be.

A couple of hours later found the carriage turning into a courtyard and slowing as they reached Arcadia Isle. Mira's mother stepped lightly from the carriage and turned to her dainty daughter. "Keep close Mina." She waited for no response and started down the boarded walkways. Mina hurried after her, wishing they could slow down as she enjoyed the nighttime and it was late. She was getting tired. It wasn't a long walk but the particular walkway they were on was darker then most, as it was shaded by trees. The approached a small hut shop that was set back from the others and as they entered the shop Mina felt sure they were being watched by more then the dark skinned man behind the counter. Her skin radiated with the surety that there was more then tree people in the building. She drifted closer to her mother. The man peered over the high counter at her his dark eyes holding hers.

"I wondered he would send you to me." Mina glanced at her mother before answering. She was met with a blank gaze "I'm sorry but do you mean my father? He wanted to take me to Ollivander's." the man glanced at her mother and then nodded. "Never mind girly, I thought you was someone else." Mina knew, though she wasn't sure how, that he was lying to her. He turned from her quickly his eyes avoiding hers. "Your mother tells me that you have special talents that must be brokered to. She ordered this wand commissioned, sure that it would suit you." He offered Mina the handle of the wand. Mina took the handle hesitantly and waved it. Immediately she felt a shift in her mind. Her eyes clouded for several minutes and then cleared abruptly. She felt the rightness of the wand in her hand. This was her wand. She knew instinctively that no one but her could weald it. "What are its components?"

Her voice sounded strange to her ears. Older almost, more full bodied, nearly sultry. Her eyes now fully gold, for the first time ever, were on her wand so she missed her mothers startled stare and he shop keepers fear laden one. The man cleared his throat before answering. "It's Willow and Ebony grain." Mina's eyes flicked to the shopkeeper and held his gaze as if he were prey. "The core?" Again she sounded older, a shadow of what she would become. He did not hesitate in his answer soaked unicorn tail hair and fwooper tail feather." Impatience lit her gaze lending her an intimidating factor that should not have been in one so young. "Soaked with what?" Mira stopped in front of the shopkeeper her blank gaze filled in wonder and fear. "Its not important daughter, we should return home" mother and daughter stared and one another for several long minutes. The shopkeeper stood frozen aware that movement would draw the child's gaze again.

Mina blinked after several minutes suddenly feeling lost. Her eyes returned to normal. She looked at the wand in her hand. She was afraid of it suddenly, the... something she felt seconds ago scared her as well. She wanted to give it back to the shop owner and go to Ollivander's. At the same time she knew that it was hers, right for her, she could not bring herself to give it back. Mira saw the change in her daughter and turned to the keeper handing him the payment for the wand. He reached for the wand to package it and Mina jerked back reflexively her fist tightening on it. "I would like to carry it this way." The man nodded and smiled nervously. Mina tried to smiled reassuringly and turned to follow her mother, whom had already exited the shop. She paused in the doorway and looked back at him. "Thank you for the wand Lazarus, its very beautiful."

The man froze in fear, holding his breathe until he heard the clatter of hooves singling the departure of the girl and her mother. He turned to the back of the room his eyes seeking those of gold. A husky voice sounded pleased. "You did well Lazarus, I thank you for your services." Lazarus bowed to the man as Drago glided into the center of the room. "It was a pleasure master." He looked up at the vampire a question in his eyes. Drago smiled, fags out. "She going to be astoundingly beautiful isn't she." Lazarus shuddered a bit. "She will be all that you desire, my liege." Drago chuckled darkly "She will a glorious creature when the time comes." He waited for no answer and glided from the shop. Lazarus shuddered again. She would be glorious all right, terrifyingly so, when the time came.

* * *

September 1

Mina's second trip to London was much less exciting then the first. Aside from the lack of shopping, Mina and her father were lat as her father stumbled in at seven in the morning, clearly having spent the night at a pub. Mina didn't know what to think as she brewed him a hangover cure while he showered and ate breakfast. Her mother would not be seeing her off, as she had disappeared three days prior and had not returned. This was around the time Mina realized that something was very wrong with both her mother and her father. When they finally apparated to King's Cross Station, Mina felt harried and overwhelmed by the sheer number of people crammed into the building.

The platform was just as crowded when they finally got there. Merikano helped her heave her trunk onto the train before giving her a kiss on her forehead. He held her cheeks between his hands to keep her attention. "Dearest, I need you to stay at school during the holidays as your mother and I will be very busy." Mina read the lie clearly but nodded. "Alright Papa." He kissed her for head again. "Remember what I said about your scar. You remember the spell yes?" Mina nodded and whispered "Dispar Cicatricea." He nodded. "Go, have fun, be safe." He kissed her forehead again and stepped back as the train began to move. Mina watched her father on the platform until she could no longer see him. She turned then and, pulling her trunk behind her, sought out an empty compartment. She didn't go far before stopping at a compartment that held Lily, and her dark companion. She opened the door a bit and peered inside. "Um.. Lily, was it?"

The red head turned and smiled. "Mina, I wondered if we would see you. Why don't you sit with us, we have room to share. Right Sev." Mina's gaze shifted to the dark haired dark eyed boy. He studied her for several second be fore nodding curtly. Mina smiled gratefully and opened the door father slipping inside and let it slid shut behind her. She grimaced a bit, mindful of her skirt, and climbed awkwardly onto the seat to heft her trunk onto the shelf above. She struggled for a second with the weight as she was still a bit short, when the heavy item abruptly lifted from her as it was pushed up onto the shelf. She turned expecting to find Lily when her eyes were captured in black again. Mina licked her lips, as they were suddenly dry. "Thank you." He nodded and stepped back finding his seat again.

Lily grinned at her friend before turning to Mina who had settled across from them. "So Mina.. Do you know much about Hogwarts?" Mina smiled and opened her mouth to answer only to find herself interrupted as the compartment door slid open with a bang. We can sit here James there's still plenty of room. Mina frowned and looked at the intruder. Sirius Black grinned down at her his silver eyes lit with determination. "You don't mind right, I'm sure my company is more then desirable, right scar face." Mina raised hr hand to her cheek and glared at him. In that moment she wished she had listened to her father and cast the spell. She was cut off from answering when Lily's rage filled voice broke into the conversation. "No your presence is not welcome here, not if you act like a common lout. This carriage is for decent people."

Sirius Black turned to look at her. "Sorry red, didn't see you there." Lily's eyes darkened and she drew breath to speak but lost the chance when Severus stood up blocking both Lily and Mina from Sirius. "Leave." Sirius stared down at Severus, and with out saying anything he sat beside Mina draping his arm around her. "I think we will stay actually." Mina jumped up and darted over to sit beside Lily. Severus stared for several long minutes before reassuming his seat, sitting between Mina and Lily. "I don't know Sirius, they don't seem to want company." This new voice drew all eyes. "Every where else is full mate, they have room besides, theses pretties cant be left alone with hook nose here." The new comer with glasses looked at Mina Severus and Lily. When his eyes landed on her his eyes lit up and he raised a hand to ruffle his already messy hair. "You have a point."

With out further deliberation he sat in Mina's previous seat across from Lily. "So doll face, what did these losers do to get you to sit with them." Mina had had enough. "I believe she chose to sit with us "losers" in an effort to avoid the children that seem to plague this train." Her voice was biting and she promptly turned to Lily and continued as if they had never arrived. "My mother went to Hogwart's and my father was home schooled. Mother doesn't really talk much about school, though she said she was in Slytherin House." Severus joined the conversation then. "Slytherin is the purest of all the houses. I hope that's where we get placed Lily."

James snorted then. "Yeah if you want to be a dark bigot, there isn't a person in the whole of Slytherin that wasn't a dark witch or wizard by the time that graduated." Sirius joined in then. "My whole family has been in Slytherin." James looked at Sirius. "Really.. I thought you were all right." Sirius shrugged. We will see when we get there." His gaze shifted to Lily. "But really Red, you're muggle born right, you don't want to be in Slytherin, they are pure blood extremists." Mina glared at him. "Don't listen to him Lily I'm sure Slytherin is all that is good." Sirius snorted. "Whatever scar head." Lily stood then abruptly. "You're insufferable." She turned to Severus and Mina. "Lets find another compartment." She made for the door and Severus rose to follow her. With a wave of his wand his trunk, along with Mina's and Lily's lifted from the rack above. Mina rose to follow her two friends.

The trunks glided ahead of them and Lily followed, Severus left and Mina reached to the door, stepping out into the corridor to follow them when a hand gripped her arm. "Stay, Chakano, I need to talk to you." Mina felt the anger rise again and she glanced back and up at Sirius Blacks silvery grey eyes, usually so similar to her own. Though at the moment hers were turning a fierce gold. "I have nothing to say to you Black." She spit this response at him. He narrowed his eyes. "I mentioned you to my parents, they don't know who you are." Mina tried to snatch her arm from his grasp. His fingers tightened holding her still. "I care because?" He leaned closer his eyes skating over her face, flicking to her lips and then back to her eyes.

"They want to know who you are?" Mina opened her mouth tell him off with Severus' voice cut coldly between them. "Mina, are you coming." Sirius looked at Severus and his fingers slackened their hold. Mina snatched her arm free and turned gliding closer to Severus. "I was detained by an imbecile, Thank you for returning to get me." She passed Severus who kept his eyes on Sirius' for several seconds before her turned his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards a new compartment. Before they reached their destination Severus slowed, Mina followed suit. "It is an unusual scar." His voice held none of the disdain that Sirius' had held. "I got it a birth, a surgical accident." Severus nodded and then started forward again. Mina followed. She was not sure what to think about him, or Sirius for that matter.

She put the matter aside to consider for another time; as she entered the new compartment. She had just stepped in to the small car when her eyes met amber ones. Lily's voice carried as the silvery gold held golden amber; "Mina, this is Remus Lupin, he was sitting all alone and invited us to sit with him." Both sets of eyes shifted to green before hastily flicking back towards each other. Mina swallowed and fought the urge to flea or attack; both reactions were confusing for her. "Hello." Remus Lupin forced a smile and murmured softly. "Hi." Severus studied the by play, sensing immediately that something was happening and wondering what it could be. Lily too felt a thickness in the atmosphere and was equally as lost. Remus seemed confused but gestured to the seat beside him. "Have a seat?"

Mina moved stiffly and sat, putting as much distance as she could between them and not seeming rude. Remus cleared his throat and worked hard to keep his nervousness in check. "So Lily was just telling me about some horrid boys in the compartment you left?" Mina shook away her stupor. "Yes.. Sirius Black and... James... um." She faltered as she tried to remember his last name. Severus came to the rescue. "Potter." Mina nodded gratefully and Lily continued the conversation. The rest of the train ride flew quickly as similar interests were revealed and books discussed. Soon the unease Mina felt faded and Remus warmed up as well. It seemed that in the blink of and eye they were changing into their robes and arriving at Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

Literal Translation: Dispar Cicatricea = vanish the scar


	5. Welcome to the Jungle

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Guns and Roses.

* * *

Welcome to the Jungle

When Mina, Lily, Severus, and Remus stepped off the train in Hogsmeade Station they were dismayed to find that it was raining. Remus raised his cloak in an attempt to shield from the rain. Severus however looked around at the various individuals hurrying towards what would appear to be horseless carriages. Lily reached into her small knapsack and pulled out an umbrella Opening it and raising it above her head. Mina blinked at her and she smiled a bit shyly. "I watched the news on the telly this morning. Thought it would be better to be safe then sorry." She pulled Severus under her umbrella and was reaching for Mina when an abnormally large man bellowed over a crowd of students. "Firs' years this way." Mina and Remus turned at the same time facing this mountain of a man. "Firs' years to me."

The small group moved in unison towards the hairy man, who seemed heedless of the pouring rain. Others joined them in a rustle of nervous and very wet children. En masse the group of first years followed the giant man in a different direction from the other students. This was soon explained, as the group of students was lead to the edge of a great black lake, lined with many little boats. The intention that they were to ride in theses boats was not a hard one to figure out. As students began clamoring into the little boats it was soon apparent that only three students were able to fit in each boat. Mina darted hurriedly passed Remus into the boat now occupied by Severus and Lily. She looked at him apologetically but with resolve.

She had been seized with a sudden vision that she would be place in a boat with the very rude Sirius Black, and his equally obnoxious friend. Remus studied her in silence for a second before nodding in an accepting manner. Glancing to the left of their boat he saw that had she not take his place she would have been forced to sit in a boat with two dark haired boys. One with short hair gaping at Lily in awe and his long-haired counter part staring intently at Mina; with a shrug of nonchalance he climbed in the boat with the dark haired pair. He sat not a moment to soon as the boats began to lurch across the lake seemingly of their own accord.

As the boats slowly crossed the lake Remus found him self-drawn into a quite amiable conversation with the boys he was convinced were all that could be evil. Clearly his acquaintances' just got off on the wrong foot with each other as he laughed at a joke told by Sirius Black. Mina cast her eyes over at the boat Remus had forced him to take, only to find him laughing at something. She lean forward slightly and whispered to Severus. "And here I thought he was alright, seems he and those horrid boys are getting along fine." Severus' eyes flicked to the boat and then found there way to her own. "That's not the impression I had."

Mina was saved from a reply as the boats turned a corner. Her eyes grew wide her mouth dropping as she caught site of the castle that she knew, was to be her home for the next several months. Severus' gazed slipped from her to the castle as well. He felt near instant relief, though he hid his emotions well. Lily gave and excited giggle and turned back to her companions, her green eyes sparkling like precious gems. "It's going to be just like a fairy tale!" Mina felt Lily's excitement grip her as the boats drew close to the shore. When the boats stopped moving, the hush that had pervaded over the students due to the castles first site filled with exclamations and furious whispers.

Lily rose and stepped lightly from the boat and Severus rose following with his own grace. This grace did not reach Mina as she felt her self-tripped as her second foot was lowering to the ground. This sent her crashing into Severus whom, with his slight form, was sent crashing into Lily who fell to the ground. Laughter rang out from her left as, red faced, she clamored forward to help Lily from the ground apologetically. When her friend was again standing and she was sure no injury occurred she whirled in her anger, only to find herself nose to chest with Sirius Black. She glared up at him her silvery gaze clouding with gold. She raised her hand, her intent to slap him clear when a cold, thin-fingered hand closed around her wrist.

"Don't Mina, muggle fighting is not permitted." Sirius held her gaze laughingly as her hand was lowered against her will. She continued to glare, anger rushing through her when a gentle tug on her wrists drew her silvery and golden gaze to one of black. Severus held her gaze even though he was confused that her eyes could change so quickly. She took a deep, calming breath after several seconds. Her eyes cut back to Sirius as she hissed. "This isn't over" Sirius grinned, clearly enjoying her attention and anger. "Undoubtedly not." Another tug on her wrist and she turned abruptly from Sirius, her long hair flicking him as it hit his chin. Severus led Mina back over to Lily who was glaring balefully at James Potter. When the two reached her she turned with a flick of her own hair and the trio made their way after the other students whom were already trekking up the stairs into the castle.

They found themselves in an anti-chamber and Mina was annoyed to find that, in her anger her hair was matted and slicked to her face. Her annoyance eased, however, when she found that many students were worse off then she. Lily had her long ruby locks pulled together over her shoulder and was twisting the strands in an effort to ring out some of the water. Mina bit her bottom lip and followed her friend's example. This seemed to be a standard procedure for many of the first years, as long hair was a fashion trend. The first years, now as dry as they could be in the circumstance, fidgeted as they waited for what ever was to happen next. They did not wait for long.

Ringing steps announced the arrival of a tall, stately woman. She wore dark green teaching robes with her dark hair pulled into a tight "no-nonsense" bun. Her green eyes passed over the first years pausing on some and flitting quickly over others. As her slightly Scottish voice carried over the students. "I am Professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwart's." Silence followed in the wake of this and she continued sternly. "In a few minutes you will be entering the Great Hall in order to be sorted into your houses. After which the Welcoming Feast will commence. The four houses into which one can be sorted are as follows: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

While here, your house is to be like your family. Everything you do, or don't do, will be tallied and either earn or lose your house, points. You will have most of your classes with your house and share a common room with them. Your dormitories' are also grouped together by house. At the end of the year house points are totaled and the winner earns the house cup until the end of the next year." Her eyes continued to flit over the nervous students before her. "I am sure each of you will do your best and credit your houses. Now, in a few moments, the Sorting Ceremony will begin. You should use this time to prepare." With this piece of advice she returned into the Great Hall leaving the students to their own devices.

Lily looked at Severus nervously. "Prepare for what, a test? But surely they would give us more time to study." A snort sounded behind her and James Potter moved to her side, his normally messy hair, slicked to his head due to the rain. "They sort us by how we answer their questions. I heard once, that if you don't know an answer they send you to the dungeons until you learn the answer." Lily looked panicked. "How can that be fair?" Mina moved forward pulling Lily closer to her. "Don't listen to him; Lily, my mother said it's decided by magic that pears into our minds." Her gaze flicked to Remus, whom had held back behind James. "Something about reading our secrets and desires." Remus paled considerably and shifted his gaze to Sirius who was studying Mina again as though contemplating his next move. Severus put a stop to this by drawing attention to the Great Hall. "We are about to find out."

His words were followed by the re-entry of Professor McGonagall. "We are ready for you now." She turned in silent instruction and the first years followed her behind her Mina behind Lily who was beside Severus whom Remus followed. The first years moved quickly eyes flitting at the students on either side of them. Mina's eyes flew to the ceiling and she found herself mystified by the candles floating there, of their own accord. This fascination was short lived as someone stepped on her heel. She stumbled and would have fallen if not for Remus. She looked up to thank him, only to find him glaring over her head behind her. The snicker behind her explained this; she grit her teeth to keep from responding. Cloaking herself in that same dignity that her mother used to show disdain for those around her, she continued forward.

By this point they had reached a set of stairs leading up before a grand table running perpendicular to the other four long tables behind which sat several adults whom she assumed to be her future teachers. In front of the table sat a semi-high stool upon which rested an old ratty wizard's hat. "Line up along here please." McGonagall's instruction was followed with alacrity as the first-years trotted up the stairs off to the side of the stool where they had been indicated to go. When these instructions were followed, an excited silence fell over all the students and teachers in the hall; a rip opening near the brim of the hat broke the silence.

"_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin."_*_

One could not quite call this a song, but the fluid way the hat spoke made it seem such. Mina felt relief as she learned how the sorting worked. Her relief was short-lived however, as Professor McGonagall moved forward again. "When I call your name move forward and sit on the stool. Then I will place the hat on you head at which point you will be sorted." She paused once more eyeing the students before her with a deep breath Sirius Black was the first to be called. So it will be alphabetical then Mina thought, as the rude boy became a Gryffindor. Her name sounded after Sirius took his seat at the table with those of red and gold ties around their necks. She glided across the floor to the stool and climbed to the seat.

"Ah… a Chakano." She jumped at the sound of the hats voice in her ear. "Yes… I see it clearly, you have such strength, and such fire, such darkness." _I don't want to be a Gryffindor_, she thought furiously. "Why not?" The hat whispered. _That Sirius Black went there, I don't want to be in his house._ "Hum… I see, your mother was a Slytherin, would that suit?" Without meaning to, her eyes shifted to the table on the far left where green and silver stood out against black. She shivered as she suddenly felt a deep foreboding in her chest. "No...Well then that settles that for me… Let's make it… RAVENCLAW!" This last was shouted to the hall at large and as she felt the hat removed from her head she slipped off of the stool. She glanced at Severus and Lily before stepping down the stairs and moving towards the table of cheering students.

She sat next to a tall blond boy. At a glance he was… not quite there. His tie was eschewed and the tips of his hair had feathers braided into it, much like the peace-loving hippies back home. He smiled down at her, his dark eyes a sharp contrast to his pale hair. Upon closer inspection it was white, not blond. He turned back to the sorting and Mina followed suit. It was several names later when Lily sat on the stool. Mina could not hide the hope that her friend would join her in Ravenclaw. Disappointment was keen as she went to Gryffindor. Twins sorted into Hufflepuff followed this.

Disappointment struck again as Remus followed a Frank Longbottom to the Gryffindor table. Marlene McKinnon was a pretty brunette that flounced over to sit beside her in a reminiscence of her mother. Mary McDonald another blond skipped over to the Gryffindor table. Peter Pettigrew found himself in Gryffindor. The round boy waddled over and sat across from Sirius who raised an eyebrow at his second roommate. A second later James followed him, high fiving Sirius as he plopped down next to her enemy. Alice Selwyn became a Hufflepuff and next Severus was called forward. Mina sat up straighter. She could not keep hope from burgeoning again. Abruptly, she found herself washed in disappointment.

Severus looked between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables as he crossed to Slytherin table. Adrian Tripe joined Ravenclaw as Stebbins Urquart followed Severus. Mina let her eyes drop to the table and was startled to find it teeming with food. She had just finished putting together a light salad topped with pieces of baked chicken when she felt a cool hand on her elbow. She turned to find Severus had sat behind her, their backs to one another. "I'm sorry." Mina blinked at him. "I would rather be alone then at that table with Lily. She got the worst end of the deal." The corner of his mouth jumped. "We can be study partners if you like." Mina nodded a smile lighting her features. "I'll invite Lily as well." Severus' gaze flickered passed her briefly looking at Lily who seemed to be watching them with desperation in her eyes. "Do that." Without another word he turned back to his meal and Mina did the same.

When the meal came to an end, Headmaster Dumbledore gave his welcoming speech and reviewed several, seemingly common, rules before dismissing them all to bed. The boy sitting beside her rose and called for the first years to follow him to the common room. As the rest of the first years fell in behind him, Mina held back and caught Lily's eyes. Lily got the message and slipped in behind her, as both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw headed in a similar direction. Mina linked their arms as she spoke. "Severus suggested that we form a study group, you know, to follow the advice of the sorting hat. Maybe you could invite Remus." Lily smiled, pleased with this idea. "That would be wonderful I'll let you know at breakfast tomorrow." At this point they had reached the place where their houses separated. Both girls stopped walking and smiled a bit sadly before wishing each other a good night and following their respective Perfects.

* * *

A/N * Goblet of Fire I confess that I really thought about placing Mina in Slytherin.


	6. Only Time

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Chapter title borrowed from a song Enya.

A/N So My beta is terribly involved with his homework. As I can't get anyone else to act as my beta I went through and edited this chapter Myself. I apologize for any bad spelling or grammar that I may have missed. Great news for anyone that cares; I only have like four chapters left to write after which the story will be completed. Once done I will probably post most of them up. I am way ahead on the actual story. (there's 32 chapters)So if you read and review, I might be inclined to post more. Now on to the story.

* * *

After separating from Lily, Mina found that she and the other Ravenclaw's still had away to go before they reached their common room. Mina was excited to find that upon reaching the common room entrance one had to answer a riddle. When they entered the room, Xenophilius stopped in the center of the common room, thus allowing the first years to gather their bearings. Mina turned about slowly taking in the rooms that would be her home for the next seven years while at school. It was an airy room, the walls draped in cloth of blue and bronze. The large circular room held various arches that led to darkened alcoves. The one closest to her held what appeared to be several desks. The walls were lined with books.

Almost against her will she crossed to the nearest bookshelf, her honey colored hand contrasting vibrantly with the dark tombs. Abruptly the Perfect that lead them into the room began to speak his voice was quiet but it carried over the first years with a presence of its own. As he spoke Mina's eyes drifted to the domed ceiling. Her mouth fell open in silent awe at the beautiful patterns that the stars there formed. "Through this door you will find two sets of stairs. The left set leads to the boys dormitories. The right, likewise to the girls." He paused and Mina's eyes dropped back to him He gazed at her, or so she felt, as he continued. "Your things have already been brought to your rooms. Each year your rooms will shift a level as the first years will come to take your places on the lowest level."

Mina smiled, so it would be the first floor this year. The Prefect continued. "You should all probably get to bed early tonight, as its and early day tomorrow. I wish you all a good night, and good luck in the coming years." He turned from the first years crossing the rest of the way to the door next to a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. He paused as he opened the door and turned back to the first years. "I should mention now, that the netters have been abnormally active the last year or two. They mean you no harm but do be carful not to smash one accidentally." He smiled again and cocked his head to the side before entering the small hall and disappearing up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Mina glanced at the first years and shrugged before heading up to her own dormitory.

As soon as she entered the room that would be hers for a year, she jumped. Before her a clearly, once elegant lady glided about the room; she paused in her floating and looked at Mina. The quickly stifled "Eep." behind her caused the grey lady to vanish into nothing. Mina glanced at the brunette behind and pursed her lips. "I read that each house has a ghost. I think that might have been ours, The Grey Lady." With this Mina crossed over to the bed closest to the large arched window on the left side. Marlene, she noted took the bed across from hers, also by the window and sat on the foot of the bed and removed her seats. "Do you know much about what we should expect?

Mina smiled as she removed her own shoes. "Not really, my mother attended Hogwarts, but she never talked about it much. She was in Slytherin." Marlene blinked and then eased out of her cloak. "You must be disappointed, then what with being in Ravenclaw." Mina dropped her eyes to the luscious midnight blue carpet and flexed her toes. "Hum... Not really I just didn't want to be in Gryffindor." A gasp had Mina looking up quickly. "Why ever not, did you see some of the boys in Gryffindor. Why, that Sirius Black went there. His eyes were so…" Words failed Mina as she was faced with this clear attraction. With a mental shrug to her conscious she answered the only way she could.

"Sirius Black is a jerk. He's the reason I didn't want to be in Gryffindor." This abruptly silenced Marlene and she quickly gathered her night things. "Well I won't let you color my opinion until I meet him. Mina smirked. "Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion." Marlene narrowed her eyes and walked quickly into the bathroom and closed the door with a snap. Mina sighed and turned pulling out her own school things, setting them neatly on the chair beside her bed. She changed into her night things quickly and was already under the fluffy blue blankets. As the bathroom door opened Mina was pulling her bed curtains closed on two sides of the bed.

She left the one closest to the door open. Several minutes full of rustling later, Marlene's voice carried across the room. "Good night, Mina was it." Mina grinned at her canopy. "It was, good night Marlene." The next morning Mina startled awake in her unfamiliar bed, something was missing. Mentally she thought over the previous night but could find no answer to what she was missing. With a shrug she climbed from bed slipping into the pale but bright morning light. She grabbed her things and crossed to the bathroom as quietly as she could. While Marlene had been a bit enamored of the Black boy, it was still only polite not to disturb one who was sleeping. She showered and tamed her hair twining the silken mass into several braids before pulling them into a single ponytail.

Dressed for the day she left the bathroom as quietly as possible. She was startled to find Marlene sitting at her vanity dressed and applying make up. "I apologize, did I wake you?" Marlene's gaze flicked to hers in the mirror. "No, It was time to wake up, I wanted to get an early start on my make up before I meet Sirius." She turned as Mina crossed back to her side of the room. "You know, Sirius might be nicer to you if you wear makeup and, you know, act more English." Mina was shifting through her books wondering what would be safe to leave behind when she looked up startled. "I… I can't help that I am American." The brunette smiled. "I realize that you are from the states, Mina, but things are done differently here. You'll want to learn how to go on properly or you might find yourself in dodgy company." Mina considered this. She was right, and the offer would make transition easier, yet why should she change who and what she was to appease a bully or a jerk.

"I think I'll be just fine doing my own thing, thanks." Marlene blinked. "I only want us to be bosom bows. Connections can be important in the future. Knowing one another could be very profitable for both of us especially as you and I are in the same year." Mina studied her attempting to determine how sincere she was being. She crossed the room swiftly, her steps silent. She stood nose to nose with Marlene, the latter having still been seated. "Don't tell me what to do. I wont change the way I am to appease anybody. Especially Sirius Black!" Her eyes had shifted to gold but she was determined to get this point a crossed. Marlene blinked at her, confused by the change and wary of the shift in behavior. "I only wanted to help you." Her gaze flicked nervously to the dormitory door before flying back her.

Mina held Marlene's gaze for a second longer before gliding back to her side of the room. She moved so fast, so gracefully. The brunette was confused. Mina gathered all her books and turned back to the other first year her eyes and voice normal. "We should hurry we don't want to miss breakfast." Mina glided out of the room leaving Marlene to follow or not. When Mina got down into the common room she paused taking in the scene. There were two boys sitting near the exit. They kept glancing at the door to the dormitories as if they were waiting for some one. One was older with blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled as he saw her and waved her over. The other with him was the dark haired dusky skinned boy sorted into Ravenclaw last night. "Ah your another of the first years."

Mina smiled and nodded though she had to fight the urge to wretch, everything about this boy screamed condescension. As though he thought he was better then her. "I'm Mina." Her fellow first year smiled. "Your from America aren't you?" Mina switched her silvery eyes to him. "Yes." She glanced at the clock over the fireplace. "I am meeting some friends so if you would excuse me." She didn't wait for an answer and slipped out of the common room. She was startled to find her self, nose to chest with another older boy this one with dark hair. They both stumbled and the dark haired boy glanced down at her. "Terribly sorry, I was listening." He didn't stay still for long and entered the common room clearly forgetting about her. She looked around wondering what he was listening to and with a shrug she headed down to the great hall.

She reached the great hall only to find Lily, Remus, and Severus waiting outside for her and talking about their first nights in their houses. Or rather Remus and Lily exchanged descriptions dotted with questions aimed at the darker of two boys and Severus stood beside them nervously giving few one-worded answers. It seemed that Severus and Remus understood the rules regarding house interactions. The memo did not reach the girls. When Mina joined them she immediately launched into a description of Ravenclaw's common room as well as a small complaint about Marlene's insistence that she act more 'British'. They paused at the Gryffindor table and Severus drifted closer to Slytherin table after a whispered good bye to Lily. Mina said her good byes as well and made plans to try and meet before they headed off to their first classes. As the two drew closer to Ravenclaw's house table Severus spoke. "Mina I am going to have to be more circumspect about how I talk with Lily and Lupin." Mina paused and looked at Severus. "Meaning?"

Severus sighed and took her arm drawing her to a secluded area at the end of both their tables. The two sat back to back before he answered her question. "Gryffindor is a different house, historically it's always held a rivalry with Slytherin. I must be careful with how often I am seen with them. It is advisable that we meet in the library or out by the lake when others are absent." Mina narrowed her eyes at her plate. "Your saying it will cause trouble for you in Slytherin if we are to open with our friendship." Severus heaved a sigh. "Not as much if it were just you." He took a bite of his breakfast swallowing before continuing. "If you are to open about anything it will cause trouble in Slytherin." Mina was quiet and took several bites of her break fast before responding. "They threatened you didn't they?" Severus half smirked. "It was advised as a precaution but yes." Mina reached into her school bag and pulled out a parchment quill and ink.

Severus glanced at the back of her head and raised an eyebrow as she wrote something quickly before tearing the strip with the message on it from the roll of parchment. She put her writing utensils away and folded up the strip of paper as small as she could. "What is that?" Mina glanced over her shoulder at him and smirked. "Me fixing this problem. This is the second time today, in less then an hour that I've been cautioned about 'messed up' or 'American' behavior. Excuse me a moment." Mina stood then and traipsed across the room over to where Lily was just getting up from the table in an effort to avoid James Potter. Lily moved towards her seeing that she wanted her attention. Mina's gaze flicked around the room and landed on Sirius Black whom was entering behind her. Mina smiled silently thinking the Gods for this opportunity. Lily had just reached her when she spoke.

"Evans it seems I've made a mistake" Lily's eyes darkened as she studied her first female friend. "A mistake with what." Mina saw the disappointment forming in Lily's gaze and as she did she allowed the same attitude she employed with Sirius to swallow her features. "A mistake in the friends I've been making." Lily blinked again confused as to how this could be happening. Sirius took the bait being offered by Mina"Realized hook nose isn't the kind of company you should be keeping." Mina's gaze swung to him cuttingly. "Actually it has more to do with blood traitors and half bloods." Sirius's eyes flashed and he knocked roughly into her as he passed, causing Mina to knock into Lily.

The contact shielded their hands long enough for Mina to slip the note into Lily's fingers. Lily's hand closed over the small missive reflexively and she stumbled back looking even more confused. Mina gave her a smirk that would have done any Slytherin proud and turned tossing her hair over her shoulder as she went. She felt many eyes on her and caught a few whispers, which she ignored as she returned to her seat behind Severus. Severus quietly asked. "What did it say?" Mina glanced back at him but didn't respond as Severus' head of house, Professor Slughorn, handed him his class schedule for the school year. "Never you mind Severus. It was between us girls." Severus glanced back over at Lily whom was just finished reading something in her lap. Lily glanced up at Severus and nodded. Severus looked down at his class schedule.

Mina glanced over at his shoulder at his schedule and was forced to lean back as her head of house passed between them handing her, her own. She studied her's for several minutes "Hum…It looks like we have all the same subjects this year." Severus looked at her timetable and back at his own. Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, and Flying. Mina smiled again before speaking. "I notice we have Potions, Defense, and Transfiguration together with Gryffindor, the same with History, Charms, and Herbology but Huffelpuff instead, only Astronomy and Flying with everyone. We have flying with every house though." She leaned closer and whispered. "That's five classes total with Lily and Remus, and they would appear to be classes that will need lots of study." Severus said nothing and glanced further down the table to Lucius and his friends whom were watching his interaction with Mina avidly. Lucius gave him a nod of approval before leaning over and saying something and older boy that Severus recognized as Rabstan Lestrange; whom he had met, among various others the night before.

Severus was drug from his thoughts as Mina spoke up. "Oh goodness if we don't hurry we will be late to class." She reached for her bag slinging the strap on her shoulder. "Ready to go Sev?" She walked sedately down the aisle and Severus followed behind her. As he passed Lucius he received another approving nod. Severus nodded back and continued towards his classes. Mina breathed a sigh of relief when she entered the potions classroom. She knew right away that she would be at home in this class. She chose a table near the center of the room and set her books down. Severus looked around the room critically and chose the seat nearest her as well as the wall placing him in the center row furthest left and facing the room. It wasn't long before Marlene and Adrian Tripe, who glanced, at Mina before sitting with Marlene in the front, joined them. Stebbins Urquart followed and sat with Severus. Several minutes later, after Mina and Severus had already pulled out and set up their cauldrons, Lily stormed into the room.

Her face was flushed and her eyes bright with fury. James Potter was trailing in several feet after her, a red handprint staining his cheek. James was followed by a laughing Sirius, whose merry grey gaze flicked around the room and landed on the seat beside Mina; he crossed the room swiftly and sat beside her, setting up his cauldron with purpose. Mina hissed her dissatisfaction and began gathering her things in preparation of moving when both Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew took the only other empty seats; this left Lily sitting with Potter and her stuck with Black. Mina glared at Black and cleared her throat before calling lightly across the room. "Oh, Potter." James turned his hazel eyes growing chilly as they landed on her.

"What do you want?" Mina mentally sighed remembering that James was a witness to her little stunt earlier in the great hall. "Trade me seats please. I'd like to make peace with Lily?" James' gaze flicked to Black's and then back to hers. "I think not _Princess_, you see, Lily is muggle born, it makes her _half blood_. Of the two I would think sitting by a _blood traitor_ would be a better deal to you." Mina's eyes narrowed as Sirius smirked before commenting. "He has a point scar face." Her gaze flicked to him, irritation clear in her eyes. She ignored him and turned preparing to demand that Urquart trade seats with her but was beaten to the punch by Professor Slughorn entering the room and calling for attention.

"Today we will be testing your abilities of following directions. You will brew a simple calming drought known as Soft-petal Solution." The large man looked around the room grinning. "This is a simple solution that is easily created when one follows the directions which can be found in you book on page 5. You have one hour starting now." Mina bit her bottom lip and resolved to ignore the nuisance beside her. She set about gathering the ingredients she needed from her potions kit and then set her cauldron to heating while she prepared the base. The room worked in silence as each student focused on their own potion. Fifteen minutes in, Mina paused to add minced lavender when Sirius Black leaned closer to her and murmured. "You're not a bad actress deary, but you are going to have to be less sloppy in disposal of evidence."

Mina added the ingredient and flicked her gaze to his as she began to stir her potion. "I don't know what you mean Black." She dropped her gaze back to her schoolbook but the boy beside her continued. "Dear Lily, I wish now that the hat put you Remus and Severus in Ravenclaw as opposed to Slytherin and Gryffindor. I'm sorry for what I am about to tell you but apparently trying to be your friend openly is a very bad idea. That being the case I think it would be best if we kept our friendship hidden. To do so we should-." Mina stopped mixing her potion and glared her eyes swirling in a mixture of silver and gold. "Shut up Black." Sirius smirked and waved her letter in her face before quickly stowing it back in his bag. "Now that's not very nice princess, like earlier today, harsh words from such a cute mouth.

Mina narrowed her eyes and tended to her potion again adding a lemon sprig at the appropriate time before hissing. "What do you want Black?" her gaze shifted back to his and he smiled. "I want you to talk to me." Mina pursed her lips and continued her class work. "Fine, talk." Sirius turned his attention to his own potion but continued to speak. "Who are you parents?" She huffed and answered. "Mira and Merikano Chakano." Sirius nodded "Your grand parents?" Mina glanced at him. "You know you're decidedly concerned about my lineage for someone who is in Gryffindor." Sirius shrugged and continued workings. My parent's don't know who you are. So I want to know something they don't." Mina glanced at him as she bottled her solution and began cleaning up her cauldron before turning her wand in his direction.

"My parents don't determine who I am Sirius Black. I am who I am and that's all you need to know. Accio letter to Lily." The letter flew from his bag into her hand. She promptly tore it up before shoving the tiny pieces of the letter into her bag with her book. "Next time find a better way to black mail me." She took her vial of solution up to the teacher waiting inline behind Severus, as he turned his own in. She returned to her seat and grabbed her belongings just as professor Slughorn announced that they must turn in their samples as it what the end of class and to read chapters one through four to be reviewed next time they met. Severus was the first out of the room and Mina moved quickly to catch up to him and they made their way to the next class.


	7. Dance in the Dark

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Lady Gaga.

* * *

Dance in the Dark

Slughorn's class turned out to be the standard for classes with Gryffindor. Every chance he got Sirius Black attempted to sit with her. It got to the point that Mina fairly hung onto Severus in an effort to always sit by him. A few times she got lucky and sat with Remus or Lily, both of which remained firm in their friendship. After that first day when Mina had passed Lily her note the four students would meet regularly in the library always sitting near but not at the same table or out by the lake or in a secluded courtyard. Mina even made friends in Huffelpuff. On occasion Alice Selwyn would join their study group. This became a soothing pattern one that contrasted sharply with the time spent in her common room. Since the first day when Marlene tried to make her less 'American' Mina and the pale brunette were less then friendly.

Every time she entered the tower, Marlene would find away to embarrass her. At first Mina had no issue with this. She was stuck up, but she only ever criticized her. Problems didn't start until Marlene put it around the house, that Mina was a pureblood fanatic that spent all her time with Slytherins. This caused a good portion of the house, which had only seen her with Severus, to by into the lie. As a result, Mina often found herself alone when she spent time in her common room. This in turn caused her to spend more time with Severus and as time passed she met more of the darker individuals of Hogwart's. This of course, garnered her the attention of several older boys in Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, Rabstan Lestrange, and Avery Nott among others.

Often times Mina would sit at dinner with the Slytherins, her scene on the first day of classes brought her a level of favor among the solitary and ambitious house. Lucius took it upon himself to keep Severus close, in an effort to mold him into one to carry on the leadership legacy. Often Severus would desert her at the table in his efforts to ingratiate him self to the head boy. Mina often found herself spending more time in the company of Rabstan, Yaxley, and Nott. The latter two kept up the appearance of distance unless the older boys were missing. Then they moved in swiftly and tried to get handsy.

It was after one of these experiences that Mina's temper snapped. The Halloween feast had ended several hours before and Mina had been sneaking out of the dungeons from hanging out with Severus when Nott found and cornered her just outside their common room. As he was bigger then her he had her pinned against a wall, arms on either side of her his palms flat against the rough surface. He was leaned over her his lips coasting over her ear as he spoke. "A pretty thing like you should not be unclaimed. You need a man to protect you." Mina's temper was already high having just argued with Severus whom insisted that Mina should avoid her girlfriends more and stay in the dungeons with him and the other Slytherins. As a result she was already very unhappy, so her golden eyes narrowed on him. "I suppose being only a year older then me, you think this makes you a man." Nott chuckled darkly. "I could show you just how much of a man I am Princess. Say the word and it will be a lesson you'll never forget." Mina's eyes dropped to his neck, she felt it in her; the rightness that made no sense. A shadow from when she had gotten her wand.

Her voice shifted without her realizing and the sultry, full-bodied cadence washed over Nott when she answered. "What would you give to have me? What sacrifice would you make?" Nott blinked his eyes confused as he stared down into her own. "What... I-" She laughed darkly her hand raising to frame his throat. Her nails lightly coasted over his skin and he shivered. She laughed again. "Kneel before me Nott." Hesitantly, more then a little confused, he complied. She smiled baring her perfectly normal teeth, as if she were an animal of some kind and her touch firmed. She held his gaze captive. Abruptly her hand was snatched from Nott's neck and she was swung roughly to her left; Her fully gold eyes meeting onyx ones. "What are you doing?" Mina's gaze blanked for a second as her eyes slowly returned too normal.

She held Severus' gaze for a second and then glanced around, confused as to where she was. "What-?" Her gaze landed on Nott as the older boy climbed to his feet. "What are you doing?" He blinked at her nearly as confused as she was. "I.." His mind floundered for an answer that would not make him seem foolish. Severus glowered at him and then turned Mina toward the dungeon exit. "It's late and we have class in the morning." He led her out of the dungeons in silence. They had reached the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw split when he stopped abruptly and turned Mina to face him. "What were you doing Mina?" Mina blinked at him. "I- I don't know what happened Severus. He had me against the wall and then…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to remember. "Everything's blank." Severus studied her eyes for several seconds and then released her. "Go to sleep Mina, perhaps you will remember in the morning." Mina nodded and headed for the stairs leading to her common room.

The next day she did not remember and the incident was forgotten in rush that is school life right before the Christmas holidays. Mina already knew that she was staying at Hogwart's as her father had requested that she do so. She was disappointed to find that Lily, Remus, and Alice were going home. She had just entered the dungeons outside Slytherin common room when she found Severus about to enter his own common room. He stepped back from the entrance and waited as Mina approached cautiously. "Severus, are you alright?" Severus blinked as if his minds were somewhere else and she waited as his eyes focused on hers. "Come to say good bye have you?" Mina's eyebrows puckered. "I'm not going home for the holidays, my father requested that I remain here." Severus blinked and then shifted gesturing for her to enter before him. "Sorry."

Mina nodded and slipped into the Slytherin common room. With a familiarity that could only come from frequency she chose a seat near the fireplace. "It's not a big deal actually; it's easier to not be home." Severus nodded and took a seat across from her turning slightly in the chair to stare at the fire. "Nott is also staying here. Something about thinking his company will be needed." Mina sighed in annoyance. "Well that's just peachy, I suppose I should be grateful it's just the one." Severus leaned back in the chair and Mina turned to face him more directly. "Oh?" She nodded. "Sirius is leaving which means I wont be harassed by him too." Severus' eyebrow cocked. "I thought the two of you had an agreeable truce." Mina snorted and leaned back and propped her self on the arm of the chair a bit so she could better see him. "I don't know how you came to that conclusion… I can't stand him." Severus nodded and the two sat in silence for several long minutes.

The peace was ruined by Nott, as he entered the common room, letting the door slam shut behind him; "Mina, I've been looking every where for you..." He slowed to a halt and glared at the two first years. Severus immediately tensed and sat up. Mina followed his example in an effort to put more distance between them. She clasped her hands in front of herself. "What did you need?" Nott shifted his glare from Severus to her. "Are you an item then?" Mina sighed and narrowed her eyes at the belligerent 2nd year. "No actually, I'm not interested in dating as I am much to young for that sort of thing." Nott narrowed his eyes at her. "I see." Whatever he saw was never made clear as he swung around and stalked from the common room slamming the door as he left. Mina and Severus shared a glance both raising their eyebrows. Mina laughed and then rose heading for the chess set that sat on a nearby table. Severus rose and followed her lead knowing that he would beat her again.

Several days into the holidays Mina and Severus were bringing their assigned homework to an end when she received an unexpected owl. She took the letter and opened it expecting something from her mother or her father. Two seconds into the missive she was glaring with gold tinged eyes. She came to the end of the letter, huffed and tossed the letter aside returning to her homework. Severus raised an eyebrow and tapped her on the shoulder. She lifted her gaze to his annoyance clear in her eyes. Without a sound she reached for the letter and passed it to him before returning her eyes to her potions essay. Severus read the letter and could not help the irritation, or the amusement that rose in his chest.

Dear Mina Chakano;

It has been brought to our attention that we have not been introduced and we would very much like to make your acquaintance. Every year we have a Christmas gathering and would like to extend an invitation to you. This is a black tie affair but our son, Sirius Black, is quite insistent that we invite you. Our niece, Narcissa assures us you are all that is noble and that you are a pure blood Ravenclaw. We hope that you will find the time to visit us in our humble abode.

Cordially Yours;

Walburga Black

PS. Our son also insisted on sending you his own personal invite; which is added below.

Princess-

You have to come to this party. I'm sure hook face can spare you for a couple of days. It's only right that a pretender such as you should come see the festivities that your wholesome friends would never attend. I know you want to.

Sirius

Severus choked on his laughter and sat the letter down again. Mina glared at him. Severus leaned forward and whispered. "Well _Princess_, are you going to go?" Mina glared harder and instead of replying she returned to her essay. "Of course not _hook face._" Came her murmured answer. Severus grimaced. "Touché, Mon Ami." They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued their homework.

Several days later Mina, homework completed took a walk around the lake students were returning to Hogwarts over the span of the next four days. The day was clear but cold as snow shifted and crunched under her boots. She had a book with her as well as a small jar with a flame inside it. She sat near the forbidden forest and read for an hour or so. As the cold got to her and the sunset, she rose gathering her things and moved inside. She had nearly reached the stairs leading to her common room when a strong hand gripped her arm and pulled her into an old supply room. A muttered colloportus told her it was Nott. Before she could turn to give him a piece of her mind she found herself slammed against the wall near the door. The next instant her wrists were pinned above her head in one vice like grip. Her book was lost, probably out in the hall the jar of fire was smashed at her feet the fire extinguished. Her head ached where it had slammed into the wall. As she drew breath to speak his mouth forced its way onto hers. She struggled to fight him off and failed. The only avenue open to her she took. She bit his tongue, hard enough to draw blood. He cried out and stumbled back blood dripping down his chin, stunned and angry.

Mina should have felt fear, however she was experiencing something quite different. She stared at him not really seeing the boy before her as she marveled in the taste of his blood. Her eyes were full on gold when she met his angry gaze. She was confused but could not hide her reaction as her tongue skated across her bottom lip, tasting his blood. Her eyes dropped to his lips where more blood dripped slowly, but steadily. She watched first one drop, then another fall onto his robe. Nott glared at her and with a growl lunged at her swinging. She dodged his strikes with a preternatural speed and was behind him before he could react. She jumped onto his back and wrenched his head back baring his neck to her. She could smell his blood and lowered her head to his neck here teeth just making contact when the storeroom door swung open with impressive force. Severus stood there, Mina's book in his hands, behind him Lucius Malfoy's icy gaze swept over them.

Mina had not lifted her head but her eyes were on Severus. Slowly she raised her mouth from where here teeth rested against Nott's neck. Even more slowly she let her legs drop to the ground before she released her grip on Nott's head. Mina's head was in a daze as Nott dropped to his knees his hands covering his mouth. She kept her eyes on Severus as if he would bring her clarity. Malfoy crossed over to Mina his eyes on her. She stood like a cornered animal her feet apart ready for flight, her fingers bent as if they were claws, her mouth teeth and chin stained with blood he approached slowly. "Mina." She gave no response and he stopped an arms reach from her. Raising his hand he snapped his fingers twice in quick succession. Mina's stark gold gaze jumped to his icy blue one.

Once he had her attention he nodded, telling her it was all right. Slowly he reached into his cloak and pulled out a handkerchief. He passed this to Mina. Mina blinked and looked down at the cloth in confusion. While she was distracted he gestured to Severus to come forward; "Take Mina up to my dormitory and help her clean up, I'll deal with Nott." His protege nodded and slipped passed him to lightly grab Mina's wrist. This seemed to help her gather her mind and she raised the silk to cover her mouth and chin as Severus pulled her out of the room. Mina paused as she reached the door looking back at the head boy. "I-I didn't mean to do it." Lucius looked over his shoulder at her. "I know… You're not in any trouble." Mina nodded and resumed following Severus. The door closed as soon as they left the room.

Severus led Mina to Lucius' room and sat her at the desk. He proceeded into the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth. As he dabbed at the blood on her hands and then her face he spoke. "What happened Mina?" She took a deep breath and snatched the cloth from him using it to wipe her mouth out before she answered, her eyes just loosing their golden color. "I was coming back from outside, he grabbed me and pulled me into that room. He locked the door and had me pinned by my wrists to the wall. I opened my moth to tell him to stop and he forced a kiss on me. I bit his tongue and then…" She looked at the pink stained cloth. "It's like I was someone else, something else…it always feels so… not human." She looked up at her friend. "I wanted more of his blood." This last was barely audible in the large room.

"He won't bother you again Mina, I promise you this." Severus could barely contain his rage when he saw the bruises on her wrists. "How's your head?" Slowly Mina reached to the back of her head. She winced as she encountered the slight swelling. "Is she injured badly?" Mina jumped, her eyes flying to Lucius as he strolled into the room. "I-I'll be aright." The older boy nodded. "Do you want to report this, press charges?" Mina shook her head no. "I would rather pretend nothing happened. Besides I don't think Nott will be touching me again." She glanced ruefully at the blood stained cloth in her hand. Lucius nodded and looked at Severus. "Would you mind going to the kitchens and retrieving a snack for Mina?" Severus hesitated, as he did not want to leave his friend. The decision was taken from him however when Mina's small hand brushed his own.

"Please Severus." Severus looked back at her and nodded slowly. He crossed the room pausing as he reached Lucius. The blond looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. The two shared a look before Severus glided the rest of the way out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind Severus, Lucius crossed the room and removed the blood stained cloth from her hand. "You and I must talk my dear." Mina shifted uncomfortable in her seat. "What about?" The blond smiled. "I had an interesting visit from an acquaintance of my fathers. He was asking questions, in regards to you." Mina raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "I find it odd that this, friend of my father's had a pair of peculiarly gold eyes. A trait I know you seem to possess on occasion." Mina blinked her mind whirling.

"I don't know anyone who has gold eyes." Lucius nodded as if this were a confirmation. "Yes he said you wouldn't know him, I found it odd though as he too has a taste for… Human blood." Mina jumped to her feet. "I don't have a taste for anything of the sort. That's… disgusting." Lucius waved the pink cloth he had taken from her. "This says other wise." Mina narrowed her eyes. "He was kissing me." She held up here wrists. "I was held down, what should I have done?" Unbeknownst to Mina, her eyes were gold again, brighter and more vivid. Lucius paused as he could read the anger at his accusation clearly. Perhaps he was wrong, or perhaps she didn't realize yet. He nodded to himself and then with drew the cloth. It was clearly to early for his theories to be presented. "I see… perhaps I was wrong."

This change in tactic threw Mina off her stride and not a moment too soon as Severus reentered the room. He paused, a plate of crumpets in his hand and surveyed the room. Lucius stood closer to Mina and she stood before him glaring up at the taller boy with irritation much as she had glared at Sirius at the beginning of the year. What ever had happened had clearly set Mina off, as generally she avoided saying much around the head boy, at all costs. Severus cleared his throat drawing the attention of both occupants. Mina shot a narrowed eyed glance at the man before her before crossing the room and taking the plate from him. "Thank you Severus I think I will take these to my room and have a shower." She looked back at Lucius as she continued. "I'm feeling rather _unclean_." She stressed this last word and then left the room. Severus looked at his mentor in confusion as the door slammed shut behind him. Lucius merely smiled and shrugged. It was enough to leave Severus concerned.

School was in full swing a few days later when Mina considered the events of that night again. This was the sixth episode where she felt… something was not right. The night she got her wand she could not hide the something that was in her. Nor the morning she dealt with Marlene and then there were the times she blanked out. She was sure she was missing something. Briefly she wondered if she was going crazy or becoming like her mother. _Should I ask to be home schooled?_ She shook this thought from her head; _I am __**not**__ my mother._ She turned her attention back to the charms essay she was supposed to be writing. It was not long before she was distracted again. Since that night in the storeroom, many Slytherin's deferred to her. She was treated as one of their own, as opposed to a first year's Ravenclaw friend.

Whenever she entered the room Nott, and therefore his shadow Yaxley, fled the room. Lucius always invited her to sit with him, Severus, and Rabstan. Mundungus followed Urquart's example and gave her the widest berth possible. Only Severus treated her as he always had. Well Severus and her friends outside her house, Sirius excluded. He seemed offended that she had not even bothered to reply to his invitation and was determinedly ignoring her. Apparently a letter of insults was to be considered friendly. She could not decide if this change in status was a good thing or not. She shook her head and focused on her essay again. She did not have time to worry about everyone else.

Spring holidays had come and gone and she had much to do in an effort to prepare for her finals. It wasn't long before she found herself distracted again. This time the distraction was not her thoughts but in the form of a letter. Mina bit back her irritation as she and opened the letter. She sighed in relief as she discovered the letter was from her Mother. It seemed that her father would not be home over the summer and she and her mother were to spend the time with a friend of her mothers. Mina felt her disappointment surge. She had so hoped to have time with her father as she had missed him terribly. She had several questions to ask as well, regarding the strange occurrences.

She knew from experience that she would not be able to get any answers from her mother. Balefully she regarded her essay for several seconds before gathering her things and packing them away. She knew there would be no finishing it now. She stood, her things packed, and headed towards the exit. She had just reached the hall when she bumped into Remus, who was entering the library. His hand snaked to her elbow to steady her even as he paled to sickly complexion. Mina blinked up at him and Remus studied her face. "Are you ok?" Mina nodded confused by the fight or flight panic she felt. This was her friend she had no need to fear him, or fight him. Remus' fingers flexed. He felt her unease, and unlike her, instinctually knew the reason. What confused him was how she was clueless, how she didn't know. She didn't sense it like he did. He relaxed his hold as he struggled with his own animal and stepped back from her. Tonight was the full moon; he had to remember to keep his distance from her around that time. He smiled in an effort to be reassuring and walked passed her. "I should go, studying to do you know." Mina nodded and turned heading off for her common room. She didn't want to go there but she knew she had to get away.

Finals came and went and the students were lounging by the lake and in various courtyards in the after math of stressful classes. Mina sat under a beech tree in the shade wishing clouds would find their way out to block the sun. It was bright and hot. She leaned back with a sigh and closed her eyes. Severus sat beside her and on his other side Lily sat reading. Lily broke the pervading silence between them. "Mina what are your plans for the summer?" Mina sat up and glanced at her red haired friend. "My father is out of the country and my mother has arranged for us to stay with some friends." Lily nodded. "That sounds fun." Mina forced a smile and shrugged. Silence returned and the three friends watched as she sun began to set. The trio rose and headed back indoors to find their dinner.

It was there last night at Hogwarts and Mina sat at the Slytherin table looking woefully around her. Severus' voice cut into her thoughts. "We will be back next year you know." Mina sighed "I know, it just took so long to get comfortable with so many people, and now I have to leave it all." Severus shrugged. "I would prefer to deal with less people, bedsides don't you have a fun trip planned with your mother?" Mina looked down at her food. "I hope the summer goes by fast." Several days later the first years, along with the rest of the school, received their final grades for classes. As her head of house passed her final grades to her she felt a flutter of nervous energy. She looked at her grades and Severus could feel the displeasure roll off of her in waves.

Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts Acceptable

Charms Exceeds Expectations

Potions Acceptable

Astronomy Outstanding

History of Magic Exceeds Expectations

Herbology Acceptable

Flying Acceptable

Severus glanced at her grades and frowned. "Sirius Black has cost you several classes. Though, why so low-a-grade in Herbology?" Mina narrowed her eyes. "Plants hate me." Severus raised an eyebrow. "Its not like you could do better." Severus handed her his own final scores. Mina pursed her lips in annoyance when she saw his grades exceeded her own.

Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding

Charms Exceeds Expectations

Potions Outstanding

Astronomy Exceeds Expectations

History of Magic Acceptable

Herbology Outstanding

Flying Acceptable

Mina passed his scores back to him. "If you had to deal with Sirius Black you would find that all the Os would be harder to achieve." Severus snorted. "You spend to much time sneaking around the school that's why your grades are so low." Mina glared. "And why do I have to sneak around so much." Severus turned back to his meal. "Because you, impertinent chit, you constantly harass my house." Mina glared frostily at him. "Because my house hates me and how am I a chit, you're only a month older then me." The corner of Severus' mouth jumped. "That's not my fault." Mina huffed and returned her attention to her food and mumbled. "Next year will be different." Several days later the first years all piled into the carriages and headed back to Hogsmeade. They boarded the train and returned home for the summer.


	8. The Beautiful People

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Marilyn Manson

* * *

The Beautiful People

Mina Chakano heaved an avid sigh of relief as she stood just inside Hogwarts Express. She was incredibly early, but she had gotten her way, convincing her mother and her mother's friend, Drago had been a difficult feat. Mina started down the corridor seeking a compartment that would be out of the way, like so that she could meat with her friends in a neutral zone. She also hoped to find a compartment that Sirius Black would avoid. She took a compartment near the back of the train and dragged her trunk inside. She was still short so it was several minutes before she was able to get her trunk up. She had just gotten it into position and was about to step back down when a voice startled her. "You cut your hair." Mina jumped a bit and slipped falling backwards.

Her impending crash to the ground never occurred as slim arms wrapped around her waist and set her gently on her feet. Mina looked up her silver eyes widened as they met the black orbs of her friend. "You got taller." Severus' mouth twitched and he stepped back from her. "Lily is running late, something about her sister complaining about having to wait to go out." Mina's mouth twitched. "Yeah I got her letter about how the sister is being." Severus nodded and heaved his own trunk onto the rack above. "Did you finish your homework?" Mina smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I had it all done in the first two weeks of break." Her gaze shifted out the window as she sat." Severus sat across from her, a book in his hand. "You didn't enjoy the trip with your mother."

It was more a statement then a question. Mina twisted the ends of her now shoulder length hair. "It was fine." She kept her eyes outside and Severus scoffed. "Don't lie to me, Mina" Mina glanced at him. "It wasn't a bad… trip… but her friends, they..." She took a deep breath and decided to tell him honestly. "I don't think they are human." Severus raised an eyebrow. "There were three of them that we stayed with, a man and his sister and another women." Mina leaned across the isle. "The man, his name was Drago, he acted really weird, always touching me. I could swear he was in my room several times over the summer. You know late at night. He had gold eyes too. And he was constantly tracing my scar when he would talk to me." Mina blinked and leaned back.

"My mother has always been distant with me, but this time it was like she had just dropped me off and went somewhere else. And we only ever did anything when the sun went down." Severus studied her. "He had gold eyes." Mina nodded. "And I could never just... tune him out. I didn't even get to see my father all summer and I only got one letter, reminding me to stay at school over the holidays this year. I just don't know what to make of it all." Mina shrugged. "Anyways, how was your summer?" Severus shrugged. "The same as every year before. I spent most of my time in my room or outside with Lily." Mina nodded and glanced down at his book.

Severus held up the old and battered copy of Advance Potion Making. "A gift from my mother it was hers back when she attended Hogwarts." Mina smiled. "May I?" He passed the book to her and she opened it reading some of the contents before flicking through some of the pages. "This is really advanced stuff." She paused reading something before raising her eyes to his. "Are you editing the potions?" Severus shrugged. "Its just theory for the moment. I have some things to look up." He reached for the book and Mina somewhat reluctantly let it go. "Don't say anything about it to Lily."

"Anything about what?" Mina jumped and looked at Lily who had just entered the compartment. "We were talking about house stuff, you know the way the Slytherins were being in regards to us last year." Lily studied her for several seconds. "I should think it would be easier now that Lucius is gone." Mina smiled crookedly. "One can only hope, I never understood why you don't like Lucius." Lily shrugged. "He was always rude to me." Mina nodded and moved to change the subject. "How was your summer?" Lily took the bait and so the three friends were chatting about various things as well as comparing and debating what they got for answers on their homework. Halfway through their conversation, well after the train was already on its way to Hogwarts, their compartment door was opened again.

Remus stood in the door way his hazel eyes slightly more yellow then Mina recalled she smiled her welcome. "Sorry I am late, I was with James, Sirius, and Peter." Lily nodded form her seat next to Severus and gestured to the seat beside Mina. "Its alright we were just discussing the reason a glamor potion is less safe then a glamor spell." Remus smiled and sat next to Mina, careful to avoid contact with her. Mina did not seem to notice this careful distancing, but Severus did, and raised an eyebrow. Mina continued her point barely missing a stride. "I know that you think a potion is less safe Lily, but really witches and wizards are not allergic to their potion kits, and a spell is much more dependent on emotion. A potion is systematic; you do the same thing every time. Emotionally all you have to do is follow directions." Severus' mouth twitched Lily cocked her head and considered her golden skinned friend.

"You have a fair point, I never really thought about it that way. I don't know how it is that you got so low a grade on potions Mina, your such an advocate for the subject." Mina snorted "I should think that reason should be obvious and also not an issue this year." Remus glanced at her. "What's the reason and why won't it be an issue?" Mina looked at her friend and tensed as the compartment door opened. "Princess… there you are." Silver eyes flicked around the compartment. "Still running with hook nose I see." Severus lifted his head from his book. "You are not welcome here Black." Sirius Black glanced at his dark haired enemy. "I'm a Black I go where I please." Mina snorted bringing his attention back to her.

She rose slowly and crossed the small compartment to stand before him. "You are still throwing that excuse around are you? Tell me Black can you be any less creative." Sirius stared down into her eyes. He wondered if what he had heard at the Malfoy house was true. She had cut her hair, he noticed, and her lips were darker making her seem paler then he recalled. It was startling to think that she could bring the hulking Nott boy to his knees with little effort. His eyes flicked to her lips again they were pursed in annoyance now and Sirius knew he had to say something. "Would you like to take me to school Princess?" Mina bit her bottom lip and pushed him out into the corridor.

"I thought you were ignoring me Black, it was ever so refreshing the second part of last year. Please return to that state of being." Sirius grinned. "So you noticed my absence, its so wonderful to know that you did miss me." Severus snorted and Mina narrowed her eyes. "Miss you… not likely. I am, however, hoping to get a few better grades this year, and that requires the absence of you, Black. So please, just go back to ignoring me." Sirius raised a hand to cover his heart. "You wound me Cheri, but I shall do my best not to interfere with my favorite Ravenclaw's classes this year." Mina narrowed her eyes and sized him up as if looking for the truth behind his sudden contrite behavior. She could find nothing to support her theory but she knew instinctively that he was lying. "Then the Gods be praised." She slammed the compartment on his face and hoped that he would take the hint.

Remus' lips twitched as her now slightly golden eyes landed on him. "So much for better grades." Lily let out a tinkling laugh and Severus glanced at Mina sympathetically. Lily's laugh ended however, when the irritated Ravenclaw made another valid point. "I don't know why you are laughing Lil. Potter is likely to be the same way." This silenced Lily and she looked nervously at Remus who had let out a ringing bark of laughter. "That's not likely, is it Remus?" Remus blinked and tried to hide his mirth as he had just spent the first half of his train-ride with the boy in question. "I feel very sure that in this Mina is right." Mina gave a pale Lily a smug grin and returned to her seat. As she brushed passed Remus her hand touched his knee and both parties jumped as Mina looked at her now taller friend. "Are… What..." Remus jumped up and shifted to the compartment door. "Its nothing Mina."

He didn't wait for her response and left the compartment hurriedly. Mina glanced at Severus and Lily. "I…" She looked back at the door and took a deep breath. Her eyes widened and she stepped closer to the window. She recalled her friends watching her and in an effort she searched her mind furiously before settling on distraction for both them and her self. "Severus on our potions essay, did you find any extra uses on unicorn blood. I think I might have missed something." Severus, whom was watching her intently, realized she was seeking a distraction and so offered her what she desired. "The uses of unicorn blood are actually quite versatile…" This conversation carried for some time and as the ride grew longer Mina and Lily left to change into their school things.

Mina let Lily go first and it wasn't long before the red head came out of the girls lavatory and headed back towards their compartment. Mina slipped in the bathroom and changed into her things exiting not long after; she glanced around and shrugged before moving back to her compartment. She didn't make it far. "Well, well, well… if it isn't my favorite Ravenclaw." Mina stiffened and froze as Avery Nott's voice drifted from behind her. She turned and met his gaze, her own a steely gold. "Nott." The older boy smiled. "Not as nervous of me this year, sweet. If I were you I would be a bit more cautious. Malfoy isn't here to protect you." Mina glared at her unwanted suitor. "Now see, here's the thing about that Avery…" she leaned closer to him and he responded by bending down slightly thus giving Mina a clear angle to his neck.

In that instant she felt the change in herself, as her eyes fastened on his pulse point, the deep-seated desire to have, to own, to take washed through her. She allowed her mouth to come closer to his neck. She sensed his unease, and reached out with astounding speed to grip his robes her nails scraping his chest beneath his clothing. Thus preventing him from fleeing, she continued her messages as her breath ghosted over his neck. "I'm not so sure I need his protecting." Her voice had changed then and the older boy shivered. She chuckled darkly. "You will leave me alone this year Avery." She drew back from him, and met his gaze. Avery gasped, clearly aware that something inside her had shifted. This was not the girl he had had pinned to the wall the year before. This was something else. Her voice drifted up to him as she continued, "If you do not comply…" Her gaze flicked down to his neck again before moving back to his eyes. "I will kill you."

She smiled darkly as she felt him tremble, before turning and gliding back to her compartment, unaware that this was witnessed by four pairs of eyes; one pair, black, coming from the boys lavatory, three, hazel, brown, and silver, from a compartment behind and to the left of her. Mina returned to her compartment slowly. This time she had full memory of her actions and she was very confused. There was something wrong with her, of that, she was very sure. She resolved to write a letter to her father maybe he would give her some answers. She paused to gather and cool her emotions before she smiled brightly and entered the compartment jumping back into the lighthearted creature she was supposed to be.

Arrival at Hogwart's was not as, exciting as the year before. Mina, whom had seen the thestrals the year before chose not to comment on the horse-like creatures that were only seen by those whom had seen death. She reflected that she could not remember where or whom she had seen death take but it could have happened when she was a baby. She climbed in the carriage behind Lily and Severus and sat grateful that it was not raining. They arrived at the castle and made plans to compare their schedules after they got them and sat at the normal tables. Mina sitting with Severus after a pointed look from Marlene and her friends; She smiled a bit as Rabstan made room for her among the older students.

The sorting went off with out a hitch students were well settled and far into their meal when suddenly every one at the Slytherin table, Mina included, jumped up and started singing muggle Christmas songs. This drew a roaring laughter from the whole of Hogwarts when Walking in a Winter Wonderland came to its woefully disconnected end. As she returned to her seat Mina scanned all the laughing faces but stopped their rushed search as they landed with a startling quickness on a certain group of Gryffindors, and one Sirius Black winked. Mina narrowed her eyes and turned back to Severus hissing into his hair-shrouded ear. "It was Black and co." Severus nodded that he had heard when the very annoying and handsome Sirius Black and his cohorts stood.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls I present the Maestros of Magic, The Marauders." This speech was capped by Professor McGonagall's sharp voice cutting across the still going laughter. "Detention Black, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew" Mina whipped around and looked at her friend to find he was looking embarrassingly at the table. As if he felt her stare he looked up and met Mina's gaze apologetically. Mina huffed and turned back to her table. This then, was the birth of true trouble making, the likes of which had not been seen since the Prewitt Twins, whom she had only heard tell of via word of mouth.

It was just her luck; she figured as the year progressed by its slow degrees, that it would be she and Severus that featured as favorites of the pranksters. Even Lily was moved to chew out James Potter on several occasions in their defense. This was indistinguishable among the fights that sprung rapidly from the red head and her messy haired nemesis. Yet it was validating to know that at least someone else, besides Mina and Severus saw them for what they were. It was not always, however, a happy year. Severus and Mina often spent as much time alone as possible with only each other as company. The few times that they did spend time with their Gryffindor friends, Mina found the situation tense; particularly when Remus joined them, as he often allowed his other friends to prank them.

Lily tried to defend her house friend, but Mina often found her irritation rise, especially as she had alienated herself in her own house, in an effort to maintain her friendships. This was not the only thing that bothered her however. Severus seemed to stalwartly agree with everything Lily said, to the point of lecturing Mina herself for being so harsh in her assertions that Remus should stand up for herself and Severus when his Marauder friends focused their cruelty on them. It wasn't long after a particularly loud disagreement between she and Remus that it happened.

The day after the Halloween Feast, Mina had been making her way from the library to the Slytherin common room; as she was over due for a chess game with the ever-charming Rabstan Lestrange when it happened. Remus was walking with her, lecturing her on the reasons she should spend less time in the Slytherin common room, when she suddenly found herself sprawled on the ground in the middle of the hall. She jumped gracefully to her feet and whirled to find the culprit was none other then, a laughing. Sirius Black. "Nice knickers, Princess." She flushed and felt her anger raise. She darted by a frozen in place Remus with unearthly speed and was nearly instantly in his face. "Black." She hissed his name her silvery eyes, flaring gold. She raised her hand with the intention of grabbing his throat when Remus' arms wrapped around her from behind.

He held her firmly as she struggled and urged Sirius Black to flee. He could feel the animal in his friend and new it was time to confront her about these instances of temper before she did something she regretted. Sirius looked at his friend, confused as to why the, usually passive, friend was interfering but he nodded and flicked Mina's chin before turning and walking away. Mina was slowly stilling in his arms and he led her into the nearest empty room before shutting the door and locking it with a flick of his wand. Mina was seething. She stood trembling before her friend and glared up at him. "And you lecture me about the friends I keep."

She took a deep breath and continued. "Your other friends spend half their day making mine miserable. They prank not only me, but Severus as well, all because we happen to be in different houses. They sit on their _high_ horses and judge us about our beliefs or approaches. When on the very first day I _met_ them they insulted me. Slytherin may be a bit darker in some of their interest but they are not out right cruel to people they don't know." She paced the room like a small animal heedless of her steadily bleeding knee, her fingers curled and flexed as if she wanted to tear something. Remus let her vent and just watched her; he saw the changes in her as soon as they came. Her eyes turned solidly gold as she looked at him. Her voice-changed and she was before him in an instant.

He felt the darkness in her as the sultry voice washed over him. "And you… _you_ _protect _them." Remus grimaced, this was his queue. "Yes I do, at least where you are concerned." This gave Mina pause as her eyes flicked back to his, from where they had been studying his neck; he took a deep breath and continued. "What are you Mina? What secrets have you kept from your friends?" Mina blinked her eyes growing confused even as she found herself listening harder then she ever had before trying to _hear_ what was under his skin. "What are you talking about?" Remus studied her and was lost for a second. He could sense that she was confused but the 'something' was still in her eyes. His eyes lifted to the room as he thought furiously. His gaze landed on his reflection across the room. He grabbed her wrist and led her to the window turning her to look at herself.

"Look at your eyes Mina." Her eyes darted to her own in her reflection. Her mouth dropped open in fear. She felt it then, the rightness rose up and buffeted her as her eyes connected with the… something… she knew was there; the something that her mothers strange friend had. She felt a throbbing in her soul as her eyes met his in the glass. She read the fear, the fear of _her_ in his eyes and this sparked her own fear, fear of herself. She jumped onto the defensive side "What did you do?" Remus shook his head. "This is you Mina, I did nothing." Mina immediately rejected this. "You're lying." She felt panic raise and jerked away from him. "You… you and Sirius did something to me. You… you stay away from me Remus Lupin." She gave Remus no chance to respond as with a wave of her wand she unlocked the door to the room and fled.

She was crying when she reached the dungeons, she ran blindly, passed the Slytherin common room, deeper into the dungeons. She continued for quite sometime tears running down her face. Eventually she stopped by some unknown wall and slumped down to the clearly dusty floor. She continued crying for a long time after that, no longer sure what she was crying for. Fear was certainly there, missing her father, the struggle with friendships, and the weirdness at home. Now more then ever she wished she had a normal life at home. This would have been a wonderful time to write her mother, but she knew that was a waste. As much of a lost cause as writing her father now would be. She was alone, lost, confused, and her stomach hurt, she needed someone to care about her.

When she had cried herself out late that night, she wondered what time it was. She was sure she had missed dinner. Unsteadily she rose to her feet and glanced down. She was dismayed to discover that somehow she had lost her wand as well as her schoolbooks. The pitch-black darkness would be no help to her here. She huffed and whipped the sticky residue from her eyes. This brought surprising clarity, even as her eyes burned a bit from the rawness of crying. She could see clearly her footprints in the dust. She had always had good eyesight in the dark but she was very sure she should not see her footprints in dust, in the dark. She wasn't about to get nit picky now, as she would be hopelessly lost without this gift, with a shrug she began following her footsteps.

She walked for what felt like hours. How had she gotten so far off course? After awhile things were slowly starting to look familiar and her footprints had faded. She looked up just as she bumped into someone. She bit back a scream as cool hands grabbed her wrist and a pale light flooded the corridor after a hastily spoken but soft lumos caressed her ears. She released a sigh of relief as her squinted eyes met familiar black ones. She could read nothing, though she was very sure something was being said between them. Almost like he could read her mind. "Mina… I've been looking every where for you." His voice was soft as he let his eyes trail over her. "Your filthy."

Mina looked down at herself and was dismayed to see what a mess she had made of herself. There was a not to distant scuffle and both Mina and Severus jumped and Severus cast nox and pulled her along after him. He paused at a broom cupboard and glanced around almost regretfully before easing the door open and slipping inside. Mina paused for a moment but the decision was taken from her as he tugged her into the dark closet before closing the door with a soft click. Mina found herself nose to chest with her friend and eased back drawing breath to speak when she froze, Severus' finger on her lips. Her eyes flew wide and her heart sped up. Severus was listening intently to the hallway beyond the door.

For several long minutes the two stood frozen this way and Severus' finger dropped and he leaned over whispering softly in her ear, his breath sending an unexplained shiver down her spine. "Who ever it is, is just outside, we will have to wait for them to leave." Mina nodded and tried to ignore the feelings rushing through her as she breathed in his scent. She did not have to wait long as she heard shuffling move away, back in the direction it had come from. She moved to open the door but was stopped by Severus' hand pulling her back. Again he leaned in to whisper. "You have to tell me where you were." Mina tried to move back from her friend but his grip tightened. "Don't. Remus was very worried about you in the letter he sent me. We've been searching since after dinner. What happened?"

Mina licked her lips before she answered. "Its nothing Sev, but I am tired. Can't we talk about this another time?" Abruptly she was turned and Severus gripped her chin forcing her to meet his gaze. His black eyes held frustration and impatience. "_Tell_ me what happened." Mina's eyes flashed. "Not everything is your business Severus Snape, I'd tell you if you needed to know but you don't." This was apparently the wrong thing to say. Severus raised his wand and pointed the tip of it against her head. "_Tell Me_, Mina, or I will find out on my own." Mina glared right back at him. "Going to use your Slytherin tricks Severus? Has Nott been trying to teach you unforgivables-" Whatever else would have been said was lost in a whispered "Legilimens." This shocking betrayal sent Severus spiraling into her mind. Mina felt rage, she felt invaded. Two minutes, that was all it took for him to find what he sought. Mina pushed back with everything that was in her sending a disoriented Snape into the wall, knocking him unconscious. She did not wait to see if he was alright and instead fled to the Ravenclaw tower.


	9. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Marilyn Manson

Sweet Dreams [are made of Theses]

It was several months before Mina spoke to either Remus or Severus again. The winter holidays came and went and still both boys tried, on various occasions to talk with their friend but Mina refused to even notice them in their attempts to gain her attention. As a result, due to her isolation, her grades rose dramatically. The biggest down fall to all of it was that Mina was often alone. She no longer went to the Slytherin common room as there, she would have to see Severus. Ravenclaw house seemed to forever hold a grudge and anytime any one tried to talk with her Marlene would immediately think up and spread a new rumor. Mina chose not to retaliate and soon reached an almost enviable level of obscurity. That was, until Sirius Black remembered to torture her.

The day before spring holidays started, on her birthday, Mina found herself in trouble again. Her silver-eyed nemesis had not forgotten the strange situation with Mina and Remus and in his efforts to pry from her the reason for the falling out of their friendship he again found himself faced with the darkness in her. She had been sneaking out of the great hall when she found herself tripped again. She hurriedly got to her feet only to come nose to chest with her least favorite person in the entire school. She made to skirt around him when his hand gripped her arm. "No princess, you have done enough avoiding of too many people, we need to talk." Mina twisted her arm out of his grasp and hissed at him, her temper flying quickly. "We need to do no such thing." Sirius narrowed his eyes and was about to speak again when she cut him off. "Don't bother to pedal your friends apologies to me. It wont work coming from you."

She glided around him and started off toward her common room Sirius glared and stomped up the stairs after her. She had just turned into her common rooms corridor when he grabbed her arm and dragged her into an empty room. As soon as her back hit the wall near the newly locked door the change hit. Her eyes shot from a murky silver to full on gold again and she grinned up at him darkly. A confused Sirius stepped back from her, but his escape was stopped by her hand snapping around his wrist; "Don't run away now Black, I've just decided to play." Sirius looked at her, really looked at her. He was even more lost then before, and for a few seconds he felt true fear, hard on its heels came desire another new concept to him. She was not at all what she seemed, she was something else and he _wanted _it.

Sirius was fascinated, heedless of the danger she presented he immediately relaxed. This change caught her attention and her eyes flicked to his wrist and then his neck and then his silvery gaze so much like her own. "I wouldn't dream of it." His voice came out huskily. Mina's eyes flitted over his face and she glided closer to him, releasing her hold on his wrist. She circled him. "You don't fear me." Her sultry voice caused him to shiver; it was more a statement then a question. "Should I?" She laughed darkly and used her foot to hit the back of his knee causing him to drop to his knees. She moved so quickly that before he could react she had his head wrenched to the side. She breathed deeply taking in his scent. Her lips brushed his pulse as she answered. "I could kill you Sirius Black. Didn't you know?"

Weather he knew it or not was never to be discovered as Mina was wrenched from him and spun around. Her gold eyes met the furious yellow ones of Remus Lupin. Mina reacted instinctively in an effort to get free from her enemy she hissed her teeth snapping a hairs breath from his throat. Remus tightened his grip on her arms his own eyes a hard yellow as he tried to maintain calm. The moon was due to rise tomorrow night. He knew now, beyond a doubt that Mina had some kind of vampire blood. His own beast howled with the need to devour the ideal prey. Mina's own internal animal rose and survival took over. She kicked out catching him in the groin and he released her with an 'oomph' before dropping to his knee. Mina turned to flee and came nose to chest with Severus.

Severus reacted in the only way he could. He pulled her to him and held her gently but firmly, one arm around her waist and the other around her neck. He glared passed her at Sirius. "Are you daft?" his cold voice snapped Sirius into action. "What's wrong Snivelly, afraid I might take your girl." Remus' voice carried up to him. "Sirius don't, you don't understand." Sirius felt irritation flare, "But don't I understand? She wants something from me." Severus didn't respond as Mina struggled to get out of his arms he hissed. "I don't have time to deal with you right now." He struggled to hold Mina to him as she was clearly set on gaining release. Regret cut deep in his chest as he glared at the belligerent Gryffindor and twisted abruptly causing Mina to crack her temple on the wall before falling limp. He held her to him, preventing her falling to the ground. He lifted her bridal style and spoke coldly. "Tend to your friend Black, I will tend to mine." He did not wait for a response and left the room carrying Mina in his arms.

Somewhere between dusk and dawn Mina drifted in her unconsciousness. She wasn't sure where she was until a voice reached her. "Mina... awaken sweet, hear my voice." Mina shifted around the dark area she found herself in. As she did the room gained character. Shapes formed slowly before her and soon she found herself in a darkened room reminiscent of the Slytherin common room, bathed in a pale violet light as opposed to green from the black lake. "Where- where am I?" The voice laughed huskily and before she could react her mother's friend, Drago, glided from somewhere and paused before her, his gold eyes dancing around the room. "Such an interesting room Mina." Mina shivered and rose as if she had been sitting this whole time. "What is this place?" Mina startled when she heard her own voice. She sounded far older then she was in this space. She swallowed nervously as she looked up at the dusky skinned man before her.

He smiled and Mina's eyes widened as she saw clearly, that he had fangs. "You are dreaming, my sweet." He reached out then and gently cupped her face. "You're in pain and confused, calling for aid. I have answered." Mina shifted back from his touch, as she shivered with fear, relief, and desire; she was deeply concerned that he gave her such confusing emotions. "I... I did not call you, I did not bring you here." Drago studied her for several long minutes. "I scare you." His voice was soft as if he were curious as to how this could be. She remained silent and he merely smiled again. "Who would bring you comfort little Mina? Whose company do you seek?" Mina froze as, surprisingly, two names entered her mind one had been expected the other not so much. She glanced to her left and found her father's kind face and on her right Severus both were asleep and floating on air.

Drago seemed surprised that she had two people and he was not pleased to see her young friend. It would be difficult but he would have to sever their friendship some how. He drifted closer to Mina. "I can show you how to reach them." Mina looked up and gasped at how close he had gotten, she made to move away but his much larger hand wrapped around her wrist delicately. "You have a gift Mina, I can show you how to use this, but only if you let me." Mina paused and studied him. The temptation was great and this would give her power, power that others do not have." Drago smiled when he saw in her the desire. He did not wait for her to speak and called up a third person. Mina started when she recognized the maker of her wand. "Come, pet, let me show you how fun dreams can be." Mina pushed her fear away and followed him as he placed his hand on the man's brow and showed her how to shift into a sleeping persons mind.

As soon as she grasped the concept she left the wand makers dream and turned to her friend. _This is payback Severus_, she thought as she placed her hand on his forehead. It did not take long for her to enter his mind. She was startled to find that instead of glory and power, Severus dreamed of Lily. This of course brought answers to many of his unusual behaviors. In the dream Severus and Lily were sitting on a pier, their hand clasped together as Severus whispered something to her. The vibrant red head turned to Mina's friend and kissed him chastely on the lips before blushing profusely. Mina felt her navel jerk as she realized that this was what he wanted. She continued to watch the dream that was woefully romantic for such a cold, quite boy. As Severus turned from kissing his heart's desire farewell Mina made to leave the dream when cold fingers wrapped around her wrist. She tugged and looked up to find Severus glaring down at her. "What are you-?"

Mina did not let the question finish as she abruptly vanished from his dream in panic. She found her self-looking at the sleeping Severus reaching out to air attempting to grab at something that wasn't there. She turned to Drago, confused. "He saw me." Drago's gold eyes drifted to the boy and then back to Mina. "That is curious, I find people with certain mental gifts are able to find me in their dreams on occasion." He cocked his head and studied the dark child. He glided across to him and placed his hand on Severus' head. "No don't play with his mind." In her panic she darted to the larger man and gripped his wrist pulling his hand away. Drago's gaze shifted to his child. "He will remember and question you." Mina looked back at Severus' sleeping from. "I'll tell him it was an accident, I didn't know what I was doing."

Drago studied her before nodding. "I will let you handle this as you see fit, but Mina you must be careful not to be remembered in dreams. I will enter your mind to show you how to clear a mistake should you be caught again." Mina nodded and did not flinch as he touched her forehead lightly. Immediately, she felt him beneath her skin as if he were one with her. It was a simple trick, to blend while in ones mind with the scenery. If she had to explain the concept she would fail miserably she was sure, but to blend with the landscape or people would be easy. The lesson concluded she felt him withdraw and opened her eyes to meet gold ones so similar to her own. She knew then that there was something deeper between them. "Who are you to me?" Drago smiled and lowered his lips to her forehead in the way her father often did.

She felt his fangs as he spoke, but she no longer felt the fear. "I am your dark angel." Mina looked up and studied his gold eyes he was smiling at her. "But… I… you..." Drago shook his head. "The dawn is coming pet, enjoy your gift, I will find you again, and answer more of your questions." Before she could respond his mouth swooped to hers in a far from appropriate kiss, his fangs nicking her tongue before he faded from her dreamscape with a whispered 'happy birthday Mina'. Mina's hands dropped to her sides and she looked around confused. Her father and Severus were gone but her room had turned into an endless hallway lined with doors on both sides. Instinctively she knew that theses were all the dreams she could enter. She wondered if they always appeared as a hallway, could they for instance become flowers.

A second later she got her answer as the room promptly changed to a field of flowers on either side of a path. She felt overwhelmed and wished immediately that each dream were a neatly labeled box so she knew whose dream she were seeing before she opened the box. Soon the field shifted into what would appear to be a jewelers shop with neatly labeled felt boxes of various sizes. She smiled pleased with the changed and began to view the boxes as if they were precious jewels on display. She neared a set of six or so vibrant red and gold boxes. She paused and smirked as she read the names. She felt something brush her face and she batted it away as she reached for Sirius Black's dream. Her hand had just glided over the soft felt when the brush came again, this time accompanied by a voice she recognized. She stopped and looked around expecting to see her dark friend and instead found the room around her fading.

Mina jerked awake and swore when she felt her throbbing head. Eyes squinted tightly against the pain she inhaled deeply and jumped when she realized the scent of the bed she was in was not her own. It was familiar to her but she couldn't place it. She felt a cool hand ghost over her brow. "Mina you have to hurry before the others awaken, we could get in trouble and you have to change for the day. Her eyes cracked open and shifted slightly as they traced the familiar face of her friend. Green filtered light glanced across his features and as she sat up and slowly lifted the darker green coverlet to climb from the bed she realized she was in the Slytherin dormitories. Her feet hit the ground softly and with the cold contact she realized her feet were bare. She cut her eyes at Severus and then winced as her head spun when she looked around for her shoes.

"Why did you bring me here?" Severus studied the bruise that stood out darkly against her skin and shifted his gaze as he handed her, her shoes. "It was the easiest way to avoid attention and Black." Mina scoffed and snatched her shoes slipping her feet into them and rising unsteadily to her feet. Mina paused as realization hit, it was Sunday there were no classes. She growled and made her way to the door intending to leave when Severus' hand locked around her wrist. "You have to talk with me Mina, what was that last night?" Mina froze, Drago had said he would remember or was he asking about what happened with Black. She turned to study his face, trying to guess what he was thinking but deciding instead to play dumb. "What are you talking about?" Severus scowled and jerked her to him wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't flee.

"With Lupin and Black, Mina, and in my dreams." He held her gaze and spoke darkly. "Don't make me find the answers my way, you know you can't lie to me." Mina glared, "Yes you made it clear you can take anything you want with or with out consent. I don't know what happened with Black, he pushed and I answered back. As for Lupin…" she froze and drew her bottom lip between her teeth before answering. "That's just as confusing as what happened with Black. I don't know yet, but I will find the answers Severus. Now release me." Severus held on to her firmly but said nothing. Mina sighed with frustration. "I wont tell anyone about the dream with Lily." He dropped his arms from around her stunned. "How did you do it?" His voice held curiosity as well as a level of fear. Mina smiled, somewhat enjoying the reaction she got from Severus. "I don't know but you can bet when I figure it out I won't be telling anyone."

Severus reached for her to prevent her from leaving but she glided out of his reach. "Your secret is safe with me, because you are my friend. I understand what she is to you now." She felt a pang somewhere in her chest. "I am still upset with you, however, and I need my space. You're going to have to trust that I wont betray you." Severus nodded and dropped his eyes to the ground. "I didn't think it would work when I tried to do it you know." Mina paused in the doorway. "Regardless, you forced your way into my mind. You clearly have the talent of legilimancy and no remorse for using it." He started and looked at her hard. She smiled crookedly. "I'm a Ravenclaw, Severus, an outcast among my house with a lot of time on my hands. Did you expect me not to try and find out what you did? The library has many books." She didn't wait for his answer and slipped out of the room and then the common room undetected.

After that night Mina found that while the marauders had stayed over for the spring holidays Sirius took whatever Remus said in regards to her to heart as he eased up in his demands for attention. Remus avoided her at all costs and Severus gave her the space she requested. The marauders' pranks continued, however, and Mina found herself grateful that she had fallen off the radar. It was heartbreaking to see, that while she evaded the attention Severus became the frequent target. Mina would have interfered on his behalf but it seemed that Lily always found that role and carried it with alacrity. Holidays passed quickly and soon Mina found that she was no longer alone in an empty library as various students from all years needed the library for study. She was absorbed in her herbology book when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder.

Marking her page she lifted her head and glanced over her shoulder. Severus stood resolutely before her. "I know you said you need space but..." his voice was soft and he dropped his gaze looking around the library. Mina understood then and with a passionate understanding she nodded to the seat across from her. "Its fine, I have space to spare." Severus looked relieved and she moved several books that were not in use and put them back in her school bag or set them neatly in a pile. Severus took the seat across from her and pulled out his Transfiguration text. Mina's gaze returned to her own book as she whispered. "Where's Lily?" As she mentioned her friends name she felt a bitterness engulf her that she did not understand but she pushed it aside as she lifted her gaze to Severus. He shifted uncomfortably. "She's with Lupin and his miscreants." Mina nodded and returned to her text.

"I suppose you don't get invited to their study sessions anymore." Severus studied her before replying. "Its easier just to keep to myself." Mina pursed her lips and looked up at him. "Your welcome to study with me if you would like." Severus' lips twitched up into a half smile. "I think I would like the company." Mina smiled. "Me too." With that the two friends fell back into the habits they had before. It was several days later that Mina realized she had spent nearly the whole year avoiding her friends. In between classes and study sessions Mina peppered Severus with questions about this and that and Severus, in his monosyllabic way answered some and ignored others. A month or so later they sat their finals.

Mina was gratified to see that her isolation had paid off as she felt she had done much better on her finals this year and having just finished her potions final she slipped out of the great hall and headed out to the same beech tree she had sat under the year before. Not to long after Mina found her self joined by Severus who dropped to the ground with an exhausted huff. Mina glanced at him and then looked back out at the lake. "When did you learn legilimancy?" She felt Severus' gaze on her face. "I found a reference to it over the summer in my mothers books and as soon as we got back to school I looked it up." Mina nodded. "I was the first person you used in on then." Her eyes cut to his and he nodded.

"I didn't mean to do it, you were upset and wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Mina looked at him fully and held his gaze silently for several minutes. "It's not your job to fix my issues Severus, I appreciate that you wanted to help but my issues aren't something you can fix." Severus sighed and looked away. "It seems that I don't get to help anyone then. What good is magic if I can't help those I care about?" Mina froze; she had never realized that she leveled as important to him. She was going to question him further when Lily, in all her vibrant glory plopped down on Severus' other side. "There you are Sev, I have been looking all over for you and then Remus said the strangest thing. That you had gone outside." Mina closed her mouth with a snap, shot a glance at Severus and then mentally grimaced before speaking.

"Hello Lily, long time." Lily's emerald gaze landed on Mina. "Yes I know, its good to see you out of your shell. Severus said you were feeling better. What happened?" Mina cut her eyes to her dark friend before looking at the red head and answering. "It's just been a rough year for me." Lily nodded. "I notice Sirius and Remus both avoid you now." Mina shrugged. "You know why Remus avoids me. If he would stop letting his friends be jerks then I wouldn't have to point it out to him all the time." Lily pursed her lips. "You have to understand his position Mina, he lives in the same house as them." Mina shrugged. "I would really rather not ruin today with this." She turned her gaze back to the sky. The day was warm but overcast, the sun spending more time behind the clouds then not. Lily let the topic drop and soon the three intellectuals were comparing the answers they had selected for the finals. It was a sad imitation of their return to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year.

The next week Mina returned to her seat at the Slytherin table. Over the previous days after finals Mina had rejoined the less understood house and reignited her friendships. She was ecstatic to discover that Nott had shifted his attentions to another Slytherin thus releasing her. She was able to enjoy her time in the dungeons much more. She also found that she had been missed. Rabstan had embraced her like a lover, the second she followed Severus into the common room. He lead her to a chair by the fireplace and bemoaned how boring his evenings had gotten since there was no one to play chess with. Severus had scoffed at this and mumbled that he just needed someone he could beat and winning was what he had missed. Mina snorted but sat down lightly in the chair and took up the chess pieces.

Later that day Final grades were received. Mina had just won in chess against Rabstan by a rather large margin when an owl fluttered over to her. She smiled and scratched the bird's chin before taking her grades.

Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding

Charms Exceeds Expectations

Potions Outstanding

Astronomy Outstanding

History of Magic Exceeds Expectations

Herbology Acceptable

She grinned pleased with herself as she thrust her scores in Severus' face. "See… no Black, better grades." Severus' gaze flicked up to hers and then studied her grades. He smirked and then shifted to his scores comparing. "I wonder if you and I should have been in each others house." Mina wrinkled her nose. "You make it sound as if you are smarter then me." Severus smiled genuinely before handing her his own final scores. "That's because I am." Mina frowned and looked at his final scores.

Transfiguration Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding

Charms Exceeds Expectations

Potions Outstanding

Astronomy Exceeds Expectations

History of Magic Exceeds Expectations

Herbology Outstanding

Mina's eyes flashed gold briefly before she handed him his scores back. "You're not that much better then me." Severus raised an eyebrow. "You got an acceptable in Herbology, again." Mina rolled her eyes. "I told you, _plants_ hate me. Besides I only got one less O then you. Its not like I have a T or something." Severus chuckled and Mina continued. "Anyway, next year I am taking Divination and Arithmancy." She folded her scores and slipped them in her pocket. "What electives are you taking?" Severus also slipped his scores in his pocket. "Ancient Ruins and Divination." His gaze held hers. "We should partner in Divination if we can." Mina smiled.

"I would think you would want to partner with one of your other friends." Severus knew immediately that she was talking about Lily. "She's taking Muggle Studies with Remus but we have Ancient Ruins together." Mina nodded and he continued. "I have heard that he and darling Black have also decided to take Arithmancy." Mina growled. "That's just fantastic." Severus laughed again and the two made their way up to the great hall for dinner. "It's not the end of the world, they are both apparently taking Care of Magical Creatures with Potter who is also taking Muggle Studies." Mina glanced at him as they turned into the hall. "You are decidedly well informed about their whereabouts next year." Severus shrugged, "Keep your enemies close they say." Mina nodded and smiled when she smelled apple tarts. "Cheers to that." They sat and fell into the conversation at the table.

The end of the year came and Mina felt again the disappointment of leaving school. As she made her way onto the Hogwarts Express she could not stop the shiver of anticipation that returning to her father brought to her. Plus, with so much time open to her over the summer she could explore the realm of dreams that she had found. Something she had not been able to do as much in school. And maybe, just maybe, she would see Drago again. This thought caused her to pause. She should not feel anticipation with regards to the man who entered her dreams. With a sigh she pushed this from her mind and climbed onto the train. The ride home was relatively peaceful. For the first time Remus did not find his way to their compartment and Mina realized she would have to make amends before the school year started again.

As the train pulled into the station she stood and wished both Lily and Severus good-bye before making her way down the corridors in hopes of finding Remus before she left. She was disappointed when she missed her friend and with a sigh returned to gather her belongings. She was the last to leave Platform Nine and Three Quarters. As she crossed through the portal she could not help the relief that swept her as her eyes landed on her father. The two embraced stiffly and before long Mina found herself apparated home. She was not surprised to find her mother was not at home but she felt a mild disappointment. This was lost quickly, however when she and her father settled in to begin their summer together. After his absence last year Mina was not about to complain.


	10. Another Night Another Dream

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by La Bouche

* * *

Another Night Another Dream

Mina's summer prior to her third year at Hogwart's fell far short of her expectations. She had more fun the summer she and her mother spent with Drago then she had with her father. She loved him dearly but after she learned that he and her mother had separated it seemed her father placed a canyon of distance between them. Mina sought not to blame her father directly. He was the only one working and her mother had moved in with Drago. She could not help, however, blaming him for the times he was home. He barely left his study on his off days and spent many an hour drinking while he muttered to himself about this and that. Anytime she was in the room with him, he would snap at her and would often blame her for her mother leaving.

This confused Mina to no great end but she bided her fathers' wishes to be alone and spent many hours in her room. She ordered her schoolbooks early and read them through with the desperation of one with nothing to live for. She wrote her friends as often as she could and she did get answers. Not as often as she had hoped but an answer was better then no answer. While during the day she was often alone, her nights were filled with endless adventure. She enjoyed exploring what could be accomplished with her dreamscape. Often she would build her own dreams as opposed to entering those of others. Every now and again she was tempted and entered the minds of strangers, those least likely to know her. In these strangers dreams she would sculpt and reshape, in an effort to see how far she could push this talent.

She soon learned that dreams were ever changing and expansive. A couple of times she returned to the same person mind, to test out several theories. If she entered the dream more then once was she sensed? She allowed herself to be seen and then return on another night and the dreamer would welcome her. She entered Nott's mind once to poke and prod its perverse recesses. It was in his dark mind that she stumbled upon rumors of a dark lord. She didn't glean much beyond a whisper but she did find a name that could lead her to clearer answers. Mina left Nott's mind and contemplated weather she wanted to enter the mind of her one time protector, Lucius Malfoy. She never did by the end of the summer and as she entered platform nine and three quarters to return to Hogwarts she decided that she would ask some of the older Slytherins about what she had found in Nott's mind.

As Mina passed through the crowd of students and parents she smiled a bit sadly. Her father had been to drunk to see her off and so she came to the station via the Knight Bus. She climbed onto the train and quickly found a compartment. She had gotten taller over the summer so it was easier to put her trunk on the rack over head. Mina retrieved her dream journal, in which she had taken to recording her dreamscape experiences, and reviewed what she had learned was possible to accomplish while the world slept. She was rereading a particularly inappropriate dream and smirking when the compartment door opened. "Hello Mina." Mina closed her dream journal safely stowing it in her shoulder bag and then looked up. "How have you been Remus?" The sandy haired, hazel-eyed boy gave her a crooked smile and tiredly moved into the compartment, taking a seat across from her.

"I've been worse." Mina's eyes flicked over his face and she noted a new scratch only partially healed on his neck. "What have you gotten yourself into?" Remus shrugged. "This and that, I wanted to apologize about last year Mina." Mina nodded. "I think we both have apologies to make." Remus studied her. She was taller he noted, not as curvy as Lily had become, but her cheeks had lost their baby fat. He also noticed that her eyes were an even blend of gold and silver. Her hair was pulled back in a single plat but he could see that she had let it grow out to how it was in first year. "Shall we just put the past in the past?" Mina smiled. "Yes… but Remus, if your friends, continue to pick on Severus and myself, I'm not going to just ignore it this year." Remus nodded and stood moving to the door. "I know. I've got to get back to the guys." Mina nodded and as he opened the door Mina's gaze met the emerald orbs of her red headed friend.

"Hello Remus, Mina." Remus smiled at Lily as he shifted so that she could enter the compartment. Lily slipped passed the taller boy and drug her trunk in behind her. Remus murmured a hello before heading down the corridor presumably to find the marauders. Lily hefted her trunk to the rack above and then took a seat across from Mina. "How was your summer?" Mina forced a smile. "It was… enlightening." Lily studied her and then changed the subject. "Mine was boring, I didn't have much to do and Severus spent most of his summer away visiting friends." Lily's eyes took on a mischievous glint. "I thought he might have visited you." Mina stared her eyes wide. "Where would you get an idea like that from?" Lily grinned. "Oh you know, all the time you two spent together the last two years. You can't tell me there's nothing there."

Mina felt her heart beat increase but she pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "I am 100% certain that Severus has no interest in me… at least not of that nature." Whatever Lily would have said in response never came to fruition as Severus himself entered the compartment looking harried. Mina felt her eyes grow round. He was taller, leaner, and his muggle attire hinted that he had a new, subtle build. Mina dropped her eyes back to her book. "Hello Severus." Lily smiled beatifically and greeted him as well. He murmured a reply and placed his own trunk on the racks above with ease before turning his dark eyes to Mina. "Mina, what did you get for question 71 on our Astronomy homework?" Mina pursed her lips as her eyes returned to him and ignoring his question she answered with. "My summer was great thanks so much for asking?" Lily snickered and Severus studied Mina in silence for several seconds.

"Oh fine…" Mina gave her friend an exasperated look as she searched her mind for the question. "The one about the difference between airglow and albedo?" Severus nodded and took a seat opposite her. "Airglow is the natural glow of the night sky due to reactions that take place in the Earth's upper atmosphere. Albedo is how much light an object reflects." Severus nodded and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. Unrolling it he used his wand to write in the appropriate answer. Mina huffed and turned her attention back to Lily as Severus re-rolled his parchment. "So was your sister as horrible this summer?" Lily nodded and proceeded to list various disagreements she and her sister had. This led to a conversation about possible plans for next year before Mina again looked at her dark friend.

"So… Severus, I hear you were out and about visiting friends this summer. Who were you visiting?" Severus looked up from his potions book, which he had retrieved as the conversation carried around him. His gaze flicked to Lily and then back to her, and Mina realized that the answer wasn't one he wanted to share in front of his red headed inamorata. He cleared his throat before answering gruffly. "Here and there." His tone carried a finality to it and Mina nodded, wondering when her friend had become so secretive. The conversation shifted again and it wasn't long before they found themselves pacing down the corridor to the lavatory cars to change into their school things. Lily and Severus had gone first and Mina was exiting the girls' bathroom car when she found her self nose to chest with Rabstan Lestrange. She paced back a bit and glanced up into his dark eyes.

"Mina, so good to see you. I hope you will be joining us in the Slytherin common room this year. There's much to share." Mina smiled brightly. "I don't think you could keep me away if you tried." This seemed to please Rabstan and he smiled before leaning closer. "And what if I tried, to keep _you_ Miss Mina?" Mina abruptly realized that he was flirting with her, and this drew the oddest reaction in return. She felt herself blush and dropped her eyes shyly. "I…well... it..." Mina did not know what to say and the older boy laughed using the tip of his finger to lift her chin, thus forcing her to meet his gaze. "There's no pressure Mina, it was a wayward thought is all." His eyes dropped to her lips and then flicked back to hers. She felt her blush spread and he chuckled before stepping back from her. "I'll see you around then."

Mina nodded and he glided away. She watched until he entered a compartment not far away and then released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She took a step when the voice she wanted to hear the least sounded behind her. "You can't seriously be considering falling for that." Mina took a calming deep breath before turning to look at her nemesis. She arched an eyebrow and looked up meeting the silver gaze of Sirius Black, she was shocked to find she did not have to look up as much as the previous year. "I don't see how this is your business Black." Sirius studied her in silence for several seconds as if he were stunned. Mina smirked and turned to go. "Your silence is answer enough." She felt his gaze on her as she returned to her compartment. No mishaps followed her and she could not help the sigh of relief that escaped her as she resumed her seat with her friends.

She blinked when she realized she was alone with Severus who was watching her intently. She raised an eyebrow at him and he took this as a permission to speak. "Trouble?" Mina shook her head and he continued. "Lily wanted to say hi to the other Gryffindor girls." Mina nodded and pulled out her dream journal again. "Mina." She looked up and jumped a bit when she found herself nose to nose with Severus for some reason her mouth was suddenly dry. She licked her lips and then answered somewhat softly. "Yes?" Severus studied her eyes for several seconds before answering. "Your eyes have changed." Mina shrugged. "Now they are always this color." Severus nodded. "Lucius says hello." Mina smiled but hid her interest well. "I guess I know where you spent your summer then." Severus' lips twitched and abruptly he swayed as the train came to a stop.

The welcoming feast was all that it usually was, though this year there seemed to be several more Huffelpuffs in comparison to the other houses. Mina sat at the Slytherin table, as was her habit the previous two years and she reunited with many of those she had come to think up as her friends. A couple of times she found Nott staring at her disconcertingly and she hoped that this was not a resurgence of his previous interest in her. She made a mental note to visit his dreams again and had just turned back to her food when she felt eyes on her. She looked up meeting the black eyes of her friend and blinked in confusion. "What?" Severus studied her awhile longer before answering. "You are going to have to learn occlumency." The feast ended and they both rose meeting at the end of the table leading out of the great hall. With no preamble Severus took her wrist. "I'll lead you to your common room."

Mina was confused and became even more so as he paused looking around before leading her into a broom cupboard not far down the hall from her dormitory entrance. He closed the door and she heard a whispered, muffilato before he cast lumos and turned to her. "Your mind is loud." Mina blinked, "What?" Severus sighed and leaned against the wall opposite her. "Been visiting many dreams Mina? Was Samson Dekkard a revelation to you when it came to boy's thoughts? Are you worried that Lucius has the same sort of gifts I have and that he might catch you if you enter his dreams? I assure you he has talent with it, though not like I do." Mina glared. "You did it again." Her eyes flashed and the lightly blended gold seemed to become brighter. Severus shook his head.

"I didn't need to, your mind is loud and you must learn to silence it if you plan to hang out with the Slytherin's a lot this year. A lot of us are planning on becoming quite skilled at legilimancy." Mina absorbed this in silence for several minutes. "I had best get to learning it then." Severus' mouth twitched and suddenly Mina realized where she was and with whom. "She turned from him and cast nox before opening the closet door a crack and peering out. Behind her she felt Severus shift to peer over her shoulder and she tried valiantly not be aware of him. The coast was clear and she eased the door-opened further and slipped out into the hall making her way to her common room.

The following weeks Mina avoided Severus and the Slytherin common room and table. Which drew many raised eyebrows as in previous years she flocked to them. She spent a lot of time in the library where occasionally Severus would join her. Today, the day after the Halloween feast, she had finished her homework and was reading feverishly about how to block her mind. Severus studied her. "You have to block your emotions." Mina looked up at him. "Its not as simple as that, look, it says here that you have to cool your emotions but you also cant allow anyone and anything to deter you from your target." Severus took the book from her and snapped it closed. "What you need to do, Mina, is stop avoiding me. I can help you learn it faster then any book." Mina sighed clearly frustrated she huffed. "Fine… what do you suggest we do?"

Severus smiled a real smile. "You follow me." He gathered his things and Mina did likewise packing her things and following him out of the Library. "Where are we going?" Severus glanced back and latched his hand around her wrist. Mina glanced at his hand and was abruptly annoyed. "You don't have to lead me, I'm not a child." Severus paused and glanced at her wrist and his hand. "I didn't realize I was leading you." He released her and continued. It wasn't long before she realized that they were heading to the Slytherin common room. "I can't go down there Severus." Severus stopped and turned to face her. "No one will interrupt us in my room, and every one is at the quidditch pitch today anyway, it's a game day remember." Mina paused, thought, and nodded. They made it to his room with no more interruptions'.

Mina stepped into his dormitory and let her gaze flit around the room. For a boys dormitory it was surprisingly clean. She set her bag on his desk and turned to face him. "So what do I do?" Severus watched her like a hawk, with hooded eyes. "You should think of your mind as a treasure. One you want to protect. Shield your thoughts and emotions, they should belong to you and no one else." Mina nodded and found herself wonderfully unprepared when his attack came. With a whispered legilimens he was in her head and Mina was trying valiantly to push him out. He was viewing her dream sculpting. She didn't want him seeing into other people's thoughts. This was her craft. She didn't want to share it. Abruptly the attack stopped and Mina found herself on her knees with no recollection of how she had gotten there. She glared at him and rose to her feet. "You have to still your emotions, Mina." She huffed and pushed her thoughts aside saying only one word. "Again."

Following this, every Saturday after her homework was finished Mina would slip into the Slytherin common room and attempt to learn occlumency with her friend. It was nearing the winter holidays when Mina found her success. During previous practices Mina had showed slow improvement gradually being able to throw Severus out of her mind sooner and sooner. It was, most disconcerting to know that he now knew so much about her. Severus was always very tactful about not saying anything about what he had discovered in his fairer friend's mind. This particular lesson he gave her no time to gather her defense as he had on some previous meetings. He stumbled back, shocked when he met the brick wall of her mind. Mina smiled at him and glided over to help him regain his feet; "You know, that if I was a proper Slytherin, I would have immediately entered your mind."

Sever took her hand and got to his feet. He smirked at her. "One time proves nothing Mon Ami; Now I won't wait for these lessons anymore." Mina snorted. "For the last week you haven't waited, why should you start now?" Severus' mouth twitched. "I see you have sensed me. I should point out that it wasn't only me." Mina blinked. "Rabstan." Severus studied her. "And Nott. They have been concerned that you haven't been coming around. Rabstan was even more concerned when he couldn't see into your mind." Thinking of Rabstan, Mina smiled somewhat shyly. "I'll just bet he was."

That night Mina joined the Slytherins table again and every night after that. Some nights later she had just separated from her ambitious fellows and was making her way up to the Ravenclaw tower for an early night when she found herself waylaid by Sirius Black. "You're knocking elbows with the snakes again Mina, I'm surprised at you." Mina sighed and glared balefully up at Sirius Black. "Again I find myself asking what business it is of yours." Sirius moved closer to her in an effort to intimidate her. She did not give ground. "You are going to turn out just like them if you keep hanging around them, already you are colder then you were." Mina raised an eyebrow. "You seem awfully concerned Black, your brother mentioned that you have a tendency to poke your nose where it doesn't belong."

Sirius glared at her then his silvery gaze narrowed. "You have no right to talk to me that way." He slowly began to circle her. "Since you have decided to bring up my brother, how do you think he would feel to know that he associates with the grand daughter of a squib?" Mina stiffened and Sirius paused behind her and leaned forward, his breath skating over her ear. "I did tell you I would figure it out." Mina turned abruptly and met his stare with a cold one of her own. "My grand father was a squib, yes, but he is still from a pure blood family, my grand mother was a pure blood and so was my mother and my father is a Chakano." Sirius snorted. "Rabstan wouldn't agree dearest." Mina drew breath to speak when they were interrupted by the boy in question; "Mina." Mina blushed and glided back from Sirius as she lifted her golden gaze to his dark eyes.

"Are you all right?" Mina nodded and cut her eyes to Sirius. "Black and I were just having a… disagreement, is all." Rabstan moved closer to her. "Would you like me to walk with you?" Mina nodded and turned from Sirius linking her arm with his offered one. As Rabstan glided away with Mina, Sirius' voice carried after her. "You will see Mina, they will turn on you." They walked in silence for several minutes before Rabstan stopped. Mina paused and looked up at him confused. They were, after all nearly to her common room entrance. "It's not true Mina, yes you're the grand daughter of a squib but we look at it more as if you are returning to the fold." Mina studied his dark eyes. "You're certain?" Rabstan smiled and raised his other hand to trace a finger over her scar. Mina pulled back startled, as this was something only Drago had ever done, and Rabstan held her eyes as he deliberately traced her scar again.

"You are special Mina, you have something the rest of us can only dream about. Lucius says we should keep you close." Mina felt her face go red. "I see." She pulled back from him and turned to go to her common room. Two paces later she found Rabstan's fingers entwined with her own, and him pulling her closer to him. "You took that the wrong way Mina, we want to keep you close because Lucius suggested it, yes, I want to keep you close for other reasons." Mina's eyes widened as she realized Rabstan's lips were suddenly very close to hers. "I'm going to kiss you now Mina." He matched his actions to his words. The kiss was soft, it was not fleeting and Mina's eyes fell shut as his lips firmed against hers and she returned his kiss. Her eyes remained shut as he ended the kiss. "Something for you to think about sweet." When Mina opened her eyes, she was alone.

Several weeks later Mina received an owl from her mother asking if she would like to visit for the winter holidays. Only a couple of hours later she got another proposal for the winter break. This time from Lucius Malfoy, whose family was hosting a Christmas ball. Mina smiled beatifically as she realized this meant she didn't have to stay at Hogwarts for the whole year, as she had done for the last two. Abruptly, she realized that going would disobey her father's directive as well as causing her to desert her friend. Mina's smile lost its brightness for a second but she decided that if she did leave she could bring Severus with her; if she invited him now. This thought in mind she made her way down to the Slytherin common room.

She entered the dungeons quietly and was not noticed at first. She slowed to a stop when she realized some sort of meeting was happening. "Do you think she will join us?" Rabstan was sitting across from Severus, the two contemplating the chess bored between them. Severus moved a rook before answering. "She will or she wont. There's more surrounding her situation then either of us knows. Do you know if Lucius has sent her the invitation yet?" Rabstan considered the board. "His last communication led me to believe so. He said something about being certain that she would come." Severus nodded and moved a knight. "Check." Rabstan seemed annoyed as he studied the bored. "Have you considered what will happen if she does not join us?" He countered and Severus chose that moment to look in her direction.

"Mina, I didn't see you there." He gestured to the seat beside him. "Care to join us?" Mina studied both her friend and possible suitor. She swallowed suddenly nervous. She could not put her finger on it, but she was certain that she was being shifted, as if she were a pawn on a chess bored. She shook her head and took a step backwards, and then another, towards the exit. "Actually, no… I… I have something else I need to tend to, I've just remembered." She turned with out giving either boy a chance to respond and hurried from the room. She moved swiftly through the halls and before she knew it she was standing out on the astronomy tower. Her eyes flicked around the small terrace. Seeing no one she relaxed and crossed to the balustrade and leaned on it resting her chin in her hand.

"Feeling the pressure yet, Princess." Mina stiffened and turned facing Sirius Black. "Why is it that you always show up when I do not want to see you?" she continued before he could answer. "Oh, that's right its because I _never_ want to see you." Sirius smirked. "Whatever you have to tell yourself, Princess. I, personally enjoy theses tote-à-têtes. We do get so few of them after all." Mina scoffed before abruptly blanking her face, thrusting her emotions away. "What do you want, Black?" Her voice got colder, her silvery gold eyes turning to a sleepy yellow. Sirius crossed the terrace moving closer to her. "At first I just wanted to talk to you, Now, I want to see the fire back in your eyes." He stopped an arms length away from her. She met his gaze coolly. "I guess you are destined not to get your satisfaction then."

Sirius stepped closer to, crowding her and forcing her back against one of the turrets. "Oh, I don't think I will have to work very hard to draw that spark out." He placed a hand on each side of the turret, surrounding her. Mina's eyes widen and Sirius smiled. "What would you do if I kissed you, Mina? Stand there coldly and pretend it didn't happen?" Mina's eyes narrowed. "There will be no kissing Sirius Black." He snickered. "Why, saving those luscious lips for Rabstan?" He leaned closer to her. "Or are they for Snivelly?" Mina felt something shift in her then and abruptly she was angry. Sirius smiled at her as he recognized the _something_ that was there last year. Mina glared her eyes a bright gold. Her voice fell to that sultry level that he had been craving.

"You will not call him that." Sirius said nothing but held her gaze steadily. Mina felt her anger snap and she raised a hand, her nails skating lightly over his throat. Sirius raised a hand and encircled her wrist before moving her nails from his neck. "How can you cage this away?" he asked huskily. "Tell me you don't love this feeling?" Mina's eyes flicked from his to his lips and then his neck. _He's right_, her mind whispered. _Take what he is offering, its yours all you have to do is reach for it_. Mina drew closer to him, her other had tangling into his hair. She pulled it then angling his neck to her. The moment was interrupted as a howl rent the night air. Mina's senses shifted and became more alert to her surroundings. The enemy was near. She released him and turned looking out over the grounds, her vision suddenly sharper.

"Mina?" she heard the question in his voice and hissed before turning back to him. He looked as if he were begging her. _He was,_ she realized and on its heels another thought followed, _he's not who I want._ Mina let her eyes travel over him, stopping on his pulse point. When she spoke her voice was still darkly sultry. "Leave me alone Black, you don't know the game you are playing, and you are not what I want." She gave him no chance to reply and left the tower. She glided through the darkness, when she reached the floor to her common room she realized how late it was. If she were caught now, she would loose house points. With a shrug she continued making her way down to Slytherin common room. When she entered she glance at the clock over the fireplace. It read 2 am. Where had the time gone? She made her way silently up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

With out a backward glance she opened the door to Severus' room. Every one was asleep and she drifted to her friend's bedside. Severus was still in his sleep; his hair dark against his pale skin. Mina stood over him for along time as the animal in her receded. She studied his dark eyelashes as they were feathered across his cheek. He shifted in his sleep and Mina blinked, suddenly realizing where she was, and what she was doing. She had not meant to come here. She hurriedly tiptoed out of her friend's room and fled on silent feet up to her own common room. The next morning she wrote her father for permission to visit her mother over the winter holiday. His reply was harsh but gave her the permission she sought. Mina then wrote her mother asking to tend the Malfoy party. This answer when it came, was not in her mother's hand but gave her permission she sought. Mina sent off her reply to Lucius and then made her way to classes.


	11. Rip Out the Wings of a Butterfly

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by H.I.M

* * *

Rip out the Wings of a Butterfly

Mina found, to her excitement that Severus was not staying at Hogwarts over the holiday and that he too would be attending Lucius' Christmas party. The ride back to London was uneventful and as the train pulled into the station Mina was visited by a sudden excitement. She had not seen her mother for nearly a year. As she bid farewell to her friends and stepped off the train she was surprised and a bit disappointed that her mother was not waiting for her. She left the platform and made her way out onto the street. She was stunned to find a dark windowed limo waiting in line with the other cars that were there. She was even more surprised when the limo door opened and she recognized Drago sitting in the recesses.

She drifted closer to the limo and peered inside at his indication. "You are supposed to get into the limo Mina, not look inside." His voice was full of curious mirth as he spoke and she stepped back to retrieve her trunk, only to find that a pale man was lifting it into the trunk. "Don't mind Ladrel." Mina's gaze shifted back to Drago and she was about to climb into the limo when Rabstan's voice carried to her. She turned to find him a couple of paces away. "Mina, I'm glad I caught you. You left this on the train. Mina looked at the book and realized it was her dream journal. She smiled up at him. "Thanks, I would have been lost with out it." The corner of Rabstan's mouth twitched. "I hear that you are going to the Malfoy's Christmas party."

Mina nodded her cheeks turning a bit pink. "Yes, my mother said it would be in my best interests." Rabstan smiled and threaded his fingers through hers raising her hand to his mouth. "Dare I hope you will save me a dance?" Mina blushed more and would have answered if it weren't for Drago's sharp "Mina." sounding form behind her. Mina glanced over her shoulder and then snatched her hand from Rabstan's somewhat rudely, as if she were a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar. She blinked at the sudden reaction and looked up at Rabstan. "I'll see you there." She sounded breathless and wasn't sure why as she turned and climbed into the limo. The door snapped shut and before long the vehicle was rolling through the streets.

"You haven't been dream scaping Mina." Mina's eyes turned to Drago's. "I've had a lot of homework and a project I was working on." Drago studied her from across the limo isle. "Yes, you have been learning occlumancy, why?" Mina blinked and wondered how he had known. "A friend suggested it." Drago nodded and Mina took the silence as acceptance. "Where is my mother, I thought she would be at the station to get me." Drago's eyebrows rose. "You're not happy to see me?" Mina blinked. "It's not that I just, miss my mother." Drago leaned over and gripped her wrist pulling her, with abrupt speed and strength over into his lap. She wriggled and attempted to move but he held her tightly and close. "Your mother has been ill, I came in her place." Mina attempted to shift and failed as Drago held her more firmly. Mina looked up at the man that was holding her. She opened her mouth to speak when he placed a hand on her forehead and murmured one word. "Sleep" Mina felt herself complying and could not understand why.

When Mina awoke she found herself in a large bedroom. Unsure of where she was she looked around groggily. Only to realize that it was very late and the half moon was high in the sky. Mina sat up and took a deep breath. The bed was king size and surprisingly soft; she was in the exact center. She shifted to the edge of the bed and swung her shoeless feet over the floor. She found the drop to the floor was higher then she had expected. As she straitened the door on the far side opened. Mina froze her eyes wide, until she recognized her mother. Mira crossed the room lightly and stopped before her daughter, noting her child's height and how she wore her hair. "It's good that you are awake, we have guests." Mina studied her mother and felt the excitement from earlier falter and then fade.

Mina followed her mother quietly; she realized that her mother viewed her as a stranger. As he mother led her further down the hallway they passed a mirror. In the dark Mina had not realized that she was no longer wearing her school things. She paused to take in the dress she was now wearing. It was surprisingly old fashioned, and Mina felt as if she were being modeled after a porcelain doll. She raised a hand to the smooth curls she now sported and bit her reddened bottom lip. The dress was in sheer floral calico dress. Her legs were bare and she felt distinctly naked under the sheer material at the same time she felt young and, disturbingly innocent. About this time Mina's mother had reached the top of a curved staircase. Her mother paused and looked at her. Mina noticed it then. Her mother's eyes were no longer the lambent grey they were from when she was younger.

Her mother's eyes were a murky silver shot through with red flecks. Mina knew then, why her mother had left her father. "Drago is down there, Mina, find him and follow his instructions." Mina watched as her mother continued down the stairs, heedless of the daughter she was leaving behind. Mina regretted leaving school then. She took a deep breath, calmed her emotions and followed in her mothers wake down the stairs. When she reached the ground floor she found herself hugging the edge of the ballroom her skin skittering with fear. She scanned the crowed nervously and spotting Drago stepped out from the wall and began a winding route that took her to the vampire's side. As she approached he looked up from his conversation with a younger blond man.

"Mina, sweet, I am sure you remember Lucius Malfoy." The ice eyed blond turned and offered her a welcoming smile. Mina immediately jumped on her guard when she felt him probing her mind. She smiled distantly, a shadow of the sweetness her smiles had carried two year ago. She placed her hand in Drago's as she drew closer and he pulled her into his lap. Mina sat stiffly as she had in the limo. "It's to bad you came to school so long after I did Mina, I'm sure we would have been great friends then." Mina nodded politely. "Yes, though that first year, you were all that was gracious." Lucius smiled. "Has Nott been giving you anymore trouble?" Mina shook her head.

"No, he… found dealing with me beyond his skill." Lucius nodded. "Severus had indicated that you were coming into your own. Still being harassed by Sirius Black?" Mina shrugged. "He's a puppy, and like any child addicted to candy, he can't seem to help himself." Lucius laughed and then turned his questions back to Drago. Mentally, Mina wondered how she dared to have this conversation. It was unreal that she could talk like this, almost as if she were someone else. The night continued and Mina found her attention wandering. Drago dismissed her and she jumped up from his lap eagerly and darted back towards the staircase. As she glanced back at the crowed room, she was frozen in place as her eyes met those of an older man. He kept his blue eyes on her and stared intently.

Mina had the distinct feeling that he was reading her mind, and she could not look away. Eventually he released her gaze and Mina breathed deeply. The others in the crowd deferred to him, she noticed, and he glided about the room speaking to many of the other guests. She drifted up stairs and stood at the banister watching him for a long time. This man had power and influence. He had paused not far behind Lucius and was talking to a pale young woman with a forest of dark tangled curls falling loose about her shoulders. The women had her arm looped through a dark haired man who was slightly taller then her. Mina studied the man's face and could not shake the feeling that he looked familiar to her. Mina shivered, and realized she had been standing shoeless over the room full of people for quite some time. Mina turned and headed back to the room she had awakened in. She crawled into the bed and fell asleep again.

That night Mina dreamscaped for the first time in what felt like forever. She did not choose a strangers mind for her journey this time and instead sought the comforting presence of her dark haired friend. She found his box easily, its rich green velvet casing standing amid the many black ones of students in Slytherin house. She opened it and entered his dream announcing her presence by changing his dreamscape to a diner. Severus looked around and his dark eyes fastened on her. "What are you doing here?" he sounded angry. Mina crossed the diner and sat across from him. "I miss you, I'm in a house of strangers, and I am afraid." Severus sighed.

"Mina you can't just crash my dreams whenever you feel like it." Mina sighed and looked away. "Forgive me, I'll… go." She rose intending to leave his dream when his hand closed around her wrist. "Are you coming to Lucius' party?" Mina nodded and glanced at her friend. "I'll see you then." Severus released her and she promptly vanished from his dream. Mina spent the rest of her night crafting mazes and changing landscape within her own mind. The next day Mina felt far from rested but turned her mind to her homework. Occasionally a house elf would appear with something for to eat, for which she was grateful. It was several days later, when she had completed her homework for the holidays that the Malfoy's party took place.

Malfoy Manor was stunning. Mina found herself entranced with the foreignness of the stately building. As the carriage that Drago had rented for her wound along the drive she could not help but stare wide-eyed at the beautiful house. Mina found herself comparing the Manor to her father's villa and Drago's southern home. When she entered the hall Mina found that while Drago's house was airy and subtle in its decadence, the Malfoy's home was sumptuous and screamed royalty. She studied the lavish furnishings for a few moments, as the house elf, which had opened the door for her, skittered off to announce her arrival. She caught site of her self in the Mirror and she wondered if she had chosen something to, lavish or American for this gathering.

Much to Drago's dislike, as he had a penchant for dressing her in a variety of revealing and scant adult clothing mocking ages of the past, she had insisted on wearing the latest style of dress robes. While not revealing the fine material of her robe clung to her, hinting at the, slowly burgeoning, figure beneath. She smiled at her reflection when steps alerted her that she was not alone. Severus steeped out of the drawing room and his mouth twitched when he saw her. "You're late Mina." Mina sighed, "The carriage man got lost." Severus nodded and shifted closer offer his arm to her. "Rabstan will be relieved that you arrived. Something about your guardian seeming to dislike him." Mina snorted and linked her arm with his. "Drago is… well the situation leave much to be desired." Severus nodded. "You should have been a Slytherin." Mina paused and looked at him his eyes shifted away from her as they entered the drawing room.

Rabstan crossed the room and, almost immediately, appropriate Mina before presenting her with a flourish to the dark haired women she had seen at Drago's party. "Mina, this is my sister in law, Bellatrix, Bella, this is Mina." Mina curtsied and Bellatrix let her eyes trail over the young Ravenclaw. "Aren't you the vampire's pet?" Mina was saved from replying by Lucius. "Mina, I'm so glad you could make it. Rabstan, I believe there is someone else who wants to make your young friends acquaintance." Rabstan nodded and turned drawing Mina with him, stopping to introduce her to various other people, all older then the both of them. Mina glimpsed Severus through the crowd and she could also swear that she had seen Nott and Yaxley. Eventually Rabstan lead her before a much older man whom was seated and watching the room idly. As though he were a king among his subjects.

Rabstan stopped several feet away and bowed. "Mi'lord, May I present Mina Chakano." Mina took her queue from her escort and dropped into a low curtsy her eyes on the ground. Silence followed this for several seconds and Mina felt her mind whirling. This man was performing legilimancy on her, and he was so astute with this gift that Mina knew she had no secrets from him. "Leaves us Rabstan." Her beau promptly did as instructed. She held her curtsy. "Rise and look at me Mina Chakano." Mina complied her eyes falling into his dark icy blue ones. "Do you know who I am?" Mina swallowed but answered as quietly as she could. "I have only seen you in passing, Sir, at Drago Tsingani's party earlier this holiday." He nodded and smiled.

His smile did not bring her comfort. "Why does a Ravenclaw spend so much time with Slytherins?" Mina blushed a bit. "My mother was a Slytherin, and I enjoy spending time with my friend." The man nodded. "Yes I see that, as well as your other friends." Mina blushed a bit but held his gaze. It was in this moment that she knew, she wasn't sure how, but she knew that this man knew more about her then she did. "They are kind to me, though aggravating at times." The corner of the man's mouth twitched a bit as he continued to study her. "But their friendships are not as important to you as your Slytherin ties. Severus." Nearly an instant later Mina felt a calming relief wash over her as Severus moved beside her. "My lord?" The mans eyes shifted to him. "I am pleased Severus, do not lose this friendship." The man looked back at her. "I am Lord Voldemort, Mina Chakano, remember the name. We will be seeing each other again." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and Severus grabbed Mina's wrist and led her away. Mina followed Severus as he led her back towards Rabstan. She could not help but feel that her life had just changed, and she was not sure how. The rest of the night it only got easier and by the time Mina returned to Drago's London home she felt she had cemented her friendships in a way she never could with Remus or Lily.

Lord Voldemort's approval changed much in Mina's life. The ride back to school from the holidays, Mina was invited to sit with the Slytherins; She politely declined and instead chose to sit with Lily as had been the pattern to date. As the ride progressed Mina found herself wishing she were alone as opposed to with the vibrant red head. Lily was a monopolizing ball of light and brightness. The whole ride back consisted with the whys of this and that, including the reason Mina and Severus both went to the Malfoy party. Mina tried to remain mum on the subject but as Lily grew increasingly irritated with Severus' dodging of her questions. She turned her questioning fury on her. Mina let Lily have her say. Which consisted of various battering of reputations before the red head hit on a sensitive subject.

"Mina I really feel that perhaps Marlene is right. You are meant for Slytherin House." Mina felt her temper rise but the red head continued. "I mean, as soon as you could you announced that you didn't want to be friends with me. We have to meet in secret just to hang out. I bet you have been practicing unforgivables too haven't you?" It was at this point that Mina rose to leave the compartment before she did something she would regret. She felt Severus' eyes on her as she slid the door open. Lily put a stop to her exit though. "It's ture… oh my god Marlene was right. You are a bigoted pureblood aren't you? Why are we even friends?" Mina swung about and glared down at Lily, her eyes a vibrant gold. "I _chose_ to be your friend because I _thought_ you were nice." She hissed and Lily shrank back in fear, this being her first time seeing the darkness in Mina. "I asked the hat _not_ to put me in _Gryffindor _and _refused_ interest when it attempted to put me in _Slytherin_. I _wanted_ a _neutral _life where I could be friend's with everyone."

Severus rose to step between the two girls but Mina shoved him aside. "I _chose_ to put up the pureblood act so I could _maintain_ the most difficult of my friendships. I _chose_ to hang out with the Slytherins because _Black _is a _**bully**_ and _**Remus**_' lack of in action for his f_riends _protection is _**intolerable**_. Marlene has _lied_ every day of her sodding life since she has met me because _**I**_ did not want to change who I was to be friends with a selfish and egotistical prat." As this tirade came to a halt Mina stood over Lily her fingers flexing and her voice full of darkness. The red head stared up at her dark haired friend in abject terror. "Perhaps, Lily Evans, It is not me that has the problem accepting others." She hissed this last and reached to pull Lily to her feet when Severus moved between them drawing her gaze. "You should leave Mina." Mina narrowed her gold eyes at him. He held her gaze, his wand turned on her. Mina laughed darkly, "Yes, _**I**_ should leave because _**I **_am wrong." She turned and glided out of the compartment.

As the door slid shut behind her Mina discovered that she had gathered an audience. The marauders', who had somehow wound up in the compartment across from hers all stared at her with looks varying from, anger to fear to ashamed understanding to desire. She scoffed at them and turned gliding down the aisle until she reached the girls lavatory. She spent the rest of the return to Hogwarts glaring at the gold eyes that looked back at her in the reflection. While she attempted to mend the cracks she felt in her heart. As the train slowed she returned to the compartment she shared with her friends. Lily sat looking out the window. She was pale and she paled further when she looked at Mina. Mina said nothing retrieved her things and left the compartment again. She paused as she met Severus' returning from the bathroom.

He opened his mouth to speak and she turned from him, exiting the train neatly as it jerked to a stop. She took the first carriage to Hogwarts alone and was the first back in her common room. She did not go to dinner, instead choosing to sleep through until the next day. The return to classes found Mina once again distancing herself from those she had once called her friends. She avoided Severus and Lily as well as Remus. This did not stop Rabstan seeking her out, and she agreed to meet with him in the library and occasionally in the Slytherin common room. Anytime Severus would enter these areas, however, she would immediately jump to her feet and leave. She still sat with the Slytherins but kept a distance from Severus determinedly.

Sirius continued to stalk her, but she found he only did this when he was assured that she would not have company. That was until he managed to pair with her in Divination. They had settled to their assignment when he spoke. "You and Snivelly finally broke up, I see." Mina's eyes darted to Severus and then narrowed when she realized what she had done, she mumbled her answer. "We were never together." Sirius laughed. "Ah so it is Snivelly that you want." Mina scoffed and continued her crystal ball gazing. "Really Sirius, you should stop this ideas of yours. There is no wanting to be had." Sirius leaned closer to her. "Your lying Mina, I see it every time you look at him." Mina sighed and lifted her gaze to her nemesis' silver gaze. "Even if that were the case, I am incredibly certain that Severus has a thing for someone else." Sirius smirked.

"So you have wondered about it enough to have checked it out. Who is the competition for hook nose?" Mina's eyes turned gold as she dropped them back to the crystal ball. "This conversation is over." Sirius snickered. "If you dated me, it would make him mad." Mina rolled her eyes and continued making her notes. Sirius shifted closer to her. "You have to admit it wouldn't be that bad Mina." Mina snorted and then stiffened as he traced his fingers over her hand. "You wouldn't have to hide your passion either." Mina snatched her hand from his even as a blush bloomed on her cheeks. The teacher announced their dismissal and Mina jumped up and darted out of the divination classroom, Sirius' laughter following after her.

Several days later, goaded by the loneliness she felt, Mina found her self, in the library with the intent of studying and instead contemplating what Sirius had said. If she did agree to consider him she would probably cease being a target of their bullying behavior. She would have to make peace with Remus, and with Lily. The thought of the latter filled her with rage. It really wasn't fair; everyone deferred to and sided with the red head. To the point that when she presented perfectly valid examples of why she was a better friend, the ginger was favored. Mina sighed; if she were honest she probably should not have lost her temper. _But she had asked for it_. This thought mollified her for a bit and she returned to her Arithmancy homework. She was half way through her assignment when someone sat down across from her.

Mina felt the person's gaze on her but did not look up until her thought was finished. Mina was surprised to find herself face to face with Lily. The red head gave her no chance to speak. "I know you're upset with me. And you're right; I should not have listened to the rumors. I have had time to think about what you said. You were right about that too. But Mina, you have changed since first year, and you have gotten scarier with time. I am worried that the Slytherins are having an effect on you even if you don't want them too." Mina opened her mouth to speak but Lily held up her hand and silenced her dark haired counterpart. "I know you think I am coming down on you but I have said the same things to Severus. Usually he just ignores me I think. I am not sure my opinion matters to him at all." Mina snorted at her.

"You don't agree?" Mina studied the girl before her and wondered if she dare tell the girl what she knew about their common friend. She decided not to. "Lily, he sides with you on everything." Lily pursed her lips. "Not really he just doesn't respond." Mina nodded conceding that this may also be true. Mina looked down at her essay and then looked back at the girl across from her. "What do you want, Lily?" Lily smiled "The marauders are having a party in the Gryffindor common room." Mina grimaced and let her eyes fall down to her essay. "I have to finish this assignment Lily." The ginger nodded and stood pausing for a second. Mina looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "I miss having you as a friend." Mina nodded and dropped her eyes back to her paper. "Severus does as well." Mina fought not to roll her eyes. "I'll just bet he does." She did not look at Lily and continued her paper as she heard the other girl leave. She got another paragraph done when she was startled by a voice wafting over her curls.

"Come to the party Mina." His breath caressed her ear and she fought a shiver as she continued her paper. "It's not going to happen Black, I am due for a chess match later this evening." She felt him shift as he brought his face closer to her shoulder. "You don't want to come because you know you'll enjoy it. Remus can play chess as well." Mina narrowed her eyes at her essay and continued to write, she worked hard to ignore the boy leaning over her. She jumped again as she felt long fingers delicately play with the curls at the base of her neck. "It would be easier to just give in Mina, Rabstan can't give you what I can." Mina slid out of her seat abruptly and turned to face him as he straightened. "I don't know what your problem is Black, but I would never spend an evening with you when I can have such a kind friend as Rabstan." Sirius snorted. "I assure you Mina, what Rabstan wants from you is not friendship."

She ignored him and turned gathering her things. She had just shoved the rest of her papers into her satchel when Sirius' hand wound its way around her wrist. Mina looked up at him her eyes flashing gold. "Let me go." Sirius smiled and maintained his grasp on her. "Tell me why you find me so repulsive Mina." She attempted to twist her wrist out of his grasp but his fingers tightened. "You are an egotistical bully that picks on my friends as well as my self." He pulled her closer to him drawing her wrist to his chest. "But this year I haven't picked on you Mina, I have hardly sought you out." Mina glared at him. "It's not just me you pick on." Sirius held her gaze, searching for something. "You mean you have it for Snivelly." Mina narrowed her eyes and hissed, "His name is Severus Snape, and he's a hundred times the man you'll ever be." Sirius smirked. "That's it isn't it, you like Snivellous." Mina struggled to get her hand free from his and ignored his question.

"Mina?" She froze as she felt Sirius stiffen. She used his distraction to snatch her wrist from his hand and darted back from him before turning her gold eyes to the black ones of Severus. He stood not two feet from her, his own school bag on his shoulder, glaring at Sirius. Mina realized that he had probably been in the library, in hearing distance the whole time. She felt her heartbeat quicken and her face heat. She cleared her throat and answered coldly. "What did you need Snape?" His eyes moved to hers. "Rabstan asked me to convey his regrets to you but he must cancel your chess match for the evening." Mina nodded but he continued. "I offered to take his place and play with you instead, if you are interested." Mina nodded. "I don't see why we can't work something out." She moved toward him fully aware of the eyes drilling into the back of her head. Severus nodded and fell in beside her as she passed him. They entered the Slytherin common room in silence and Mina moved to her normal seat at the chess table.

She made the first move as he sat down across from her. "Mina." She looked up at him but quickly let her eyes drop to the chess bored. "I'm sorry, but you were reaching for her throat, I... I couldn't let you do it." Mina laughed bitterly. "Yes because I am so very dangerous." Severus countered her move and she countered his in silence. "Rabstan never intended to play chess when he invited me did he?" Severus' mouth twitched. "You know the answer to that don't you." Mina pursed her lips and countered his move. "You need to fix our friendship because Lord Voldemort said to maintain it, right?" Severus studied her "That has a bit to do with it. But I do miss our friendship." Mina nodded and the two fell into silence as they played.

"Finals are next week." Severus nodded. "I am looking forward to out scoring you again." Mina snorted. "I think you'll find yourself sadly disappointed. I have spent most of the year in study." Severus made another move and Mina smiled before taking his Queen. "What are you doing for the holidays?" She shrugged, "I expect I will find out soon." Severus took her knight. "You don't sound like you want to go home." Mina snorted and countered by taking his own. "I don't have a home, there's my father's villa and Drago's mansion. There is no home." Severus nodded before muttering. "Check" Mina smirked and took his bishop with her bishop before countering. "Check Mate." Severus grimaced, he had lost. Mina laughed and rose gathering her books. "I have to finish my Arithmancy, I suppose I will see you at dinner." She felt Severus watch her leave and smiled for the first time in months.

Finals had come and gone and Mina was lounging in the early evening light not far from the whomping willow. She held her final scores in her hand and she could not be more pleased. An outstanding in every class but Herbology, which was equally as pleasing as she had gotten an exceeds expectations. She grinned as a shadow fell over her. She looked up expecting Severus and sighed when she found that it was Remus. The taller boy sat down beside her. "Mina?" she looked at him and rose an eyebrow. He licked his lips nervously before asking his question. "Do you know any vampires?" Mina blinked at him and her gaze shifted to the great lake. "That's such an odd question Remus, why would you ask such a thing?" Remus studied her profile, he was certain she did and was avoiding the question.

"You act like them sometimes, particularly when you're angry." Mina continued to stare at the black lake. Mina's thoughts chased one another in her head. She was not a hundred percent sure but she thought Drago and her mother were vampires. Then there was her liking the taste of blood, but sunlight just annoyed her it did not cause her pain. And there was her dream sculpting. Drago had taught her how to use it; he had known she would have it. Was she in some way marked by the vampire? She raised her hand to her cheek, is that why she felt that something at night, that fierce need? She shivered and turned her gaze back to Remus. He was studying her intently. "I'm not sure." Remus nodded and rose looking down at her. "You should be careful Mina, over the holidays." Confused Mina nodded and watched as he walked away.

A week later saw them on the train returning home for the summer holidays. Mina found a seat with Severus and before long Lily joined them. While things were still shaky between the two girls they both were slowly getting passed their differences of opinion. Mina saw Sirius Black pause outside their compartment and he swung his silver eyes from glaring at Severus to intently studying her. He did not enter and left, probably to sit with his Marauder friends. Mina mentally sighed and turned back to her conversation with Lily and Severus and attempted to forget about Sirius Black. This spawned thoughts of her conversation with Remus and the questions that she now had. She had determined that she would get her answers, one way or another before the summers end.


	12. Under the Radar

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song Abney park

* * *

Under the Radar

The summer before Mina's fourth year was as difficult as the summer before her third. The only true difference was that for the first half of summer she was with her father, and the second half she spent with Drago in his London home. Her mother was apparently over seas. This left Mina very confused. Why should she spend half her summer with this strange man that dressed her like a porcelain doll and was contradictory in his treatment of her? One day she was a child, the next she was his soon to be lover. She was immensely uncomfortable and every time she tried to ask one of her questions her father would throw something and Drago would laugh and tell her she would know when she needed too. Over all the summer was not a happy one.

This was the reason she arrived at platform nine and three quarters earlier then anyone else. She boarded the train and chose her compartment placed her trunk on the rack with ease and pulled out a book to read. She was well into the romantic novel when her compartment door slid open. She marked her page and looked up. Severus stood just inside the compartment, already in his robes. Mina nodded a greeting and returned to her book. Severus placed his trunk in the above head rack and sat across and a bit down from her. He watched her for several minutes before pulling out a book of his own. The two read in silence for a while when the compartment opened again. "Mina, Severus. You're both so early."

Mina closed her book and looked up at her red headed friend. "Lily how was your summer?" Lily smiled and slipped into the compartment letting the door slide shut behind her before putting her trunk on the rack above them. Mina could not help but note at this point in time, that the three of them seemed to have shot up, height wise. Though Mina was sure she was still the shortest. "It was passing fair. We went to France, How was your summer?" Mina felt the corner of her mouth twitch as she answered much as Severus would have. "Monotonous and Dull." Severus snorted and dropped his eyes back to his book. Lily studied her dark haired friend. "How was your summer Sev?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and did not lift his eyes from the passage he was reading. "The same as last year's" Mina tried to hide her smile. His voice seemed to have gotten deeper, more gravelly confidant. She shook her head with the realization of what she was doing and opened her book again. As she read she felt the mental brush on her mind and she slapped it away. She knew Severus was trying to read her mind. She had spent the summer not writing to anyone in an effort to clear her mind. Lily sat looking at her two dark haired friends in consternation. "You're both so quiet today." Mina's eyes flicked up to the red heads before flicking down to her book again. The Ravenclaw and the Slytherin continued to read in a loaded silence.

Lil huffed. "Well then, I'm going to find the Gryffindor girls." She waited a moment for an acknowledgement and when she got none she huffed again and left. As the compartment door slammed shut Severus closed his book and set it on the seat beside him. "You didn't answer my letters." Mina raised an eyebrow and continued to read but answered. "I didn't answer anyone's letters." Severus stood and grabbed her book shutting it. Mina followed the book as she stood. "Give it back." Severus held it over his head and Mina realized that while she had gotten taller so had he. She stood on her tiptoes and still couldn't reach it. She huffed and glared at him, here eyes did not change and Severus found himself confused as to how she had so much control all of a sudden.

He bore his black eyes into her silver gold ones. If any one had entered at that moment the would have found the two of them chest to chest, his black loose robes a sharp contrast to her gene bell bottom pants and dark purple and royal blue tunic shirt. Her long hair hanging in a loose profusion of curls down to the small of her back held flat at her crown by a braided headband in matching colors. The contrast shouted that the two were from different worlds. The longer he stood strafing at and over her, the less breath min found that she had. "Give me my book Severus." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Why did you lock everyone out?" Mina growled and jumped a bit snatching her book out of his hand. "I wanted the summer to myself.

"The Dark Lord was most displeased with your absence." Mina sighed and sat back down. "If he wanted to see me he needed only to call on Drago." Severus resumed his seat. "I see." Mina opened her book again and sought out her place but continued to talk. "I was trying to find answers." Severus studied her. "Too what, exactly?" Mina found her place and sighed before marking it and closing the book again. Abruptly her silvery gold eyes found him. "Remus mentioned something interesting to me before school let out. It tied into questions that I already had. I sought answers and was denied on all counts." Severus nodded and leaned back just as the compartment door slid open. "Ah Mina, might I have a word?"

Mina half smiled and rose gliding towards Rabstan; "Certainly." Rabstan took her hand and started to the back of the train, away from where the other students were. "How was your summer?" Mina followed. "It was passable, how was yours?" Rabstan halted and peered into a compartment. Finding it empty he opened the door and steeped inside towing Mina after him. After the door closed he turned and studied her. "You wear muggle fashions often." Mina looked down at her outfit. "I spent the end of my summer with… a family friend, he favors these to wizarding attire." Rabstan nodded and sized her up. "They suit you." Mina blushed and he pulled her closer to him. "This is my last year Mina."

Mina looked up at him and realized that while Severus was taller then her Rabstan was nearly a giant, when compared to her. She came mid-way up his chest where with her friend her forehead was even with his lips. Rabstan smiled as he watched her eyes widen. "You know, my family would have already had a wife picked out for me if I hadn't told them I was courting you." Mina blinked; she knew that many pure bloods married spouses picked out for them by their parents. She swallowed nervously. "You can't possibly want to marry me right now, I still have three years of schooling left." Rabstan laughed and let his lips graze over hers. "Would that be so bad Miss Mina?" Mina felt her heart twist. "I…" She froze as she realized she couldn't tell him what she really felt. "I don't really know, I mean I am not sure I am ready to contemplate something like that.

Rabstan studied her eyes. "It's of no consequence, I merely want to give dating a try." Mina felt her face heat again. "I… you…" Rabstan raised his other hand to trace her scar. "I did tell you my interest in you was more then what everyone else' interest is." Mina nodded. "Say you will date me Mina?" Mina nodded again, her eyes huge her tongue skated over her lips and he grinned before capturing her lips with his. The kiss was not like the kiss he had given her last year. This kiss made her knees weak and she was abruptly grateful for his arm, which had found its way around her waist. His kiss deepened and Mina gasped. He took advantage and deepened the kiss. The kiss continued for several long minutes before he released her. He held her against him until her mind returned and her breathing found its normal pace. He smiled again we should get back.

Dazedly Mina nodded and he escorted her back to the compartment with Severus. He left her outside the compartment his thumb flicking over her bottom lip. She smiled shyly and turned reentering the compartment. Lily and Severus were comparing homework while she sat in a daze. After awhile they each left to change and before she knew it they were back at Hogwart's. When they entered the great hall Mina crossed to the Slytherin table and sat beside Rabstan who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, Severus' eyes flickered but he said nothing as he took the seat across from her. Around them the great hall broke into a flurry of whispers. It wasn't long before Mina realized that she might be considered to young to be with Rabstan.

When she raised this point to him he laughed it off and kissed the corner of her mouth saying that marriages were arrange with a much larger age difference then just three years. With this Mina had to be content, its not like they were getting married. This gave Marlene more ammo though and a new breed of rumors went around the school within a week. Mina tuned out the rumors, as it wasn't like she had much time with Rabstan anyways. Both had much schoolwork due to his newts and her Owl preparation. More often times then not the two would be found in the library. It was almost lie they were just friends, excepting the occasional kiss.

After a month of seeing them together the rumors died down, as the upper years became bogged in assignments. Three weeks into term Headmaster Dumbledore announced that there would be a costume Halloween ball this year for forth years and above. This sent the girls in the upper years into a flurry on what to wear and who to go with. At that moment Mina was grateful that Rabstan had declared his interest in her. She would put getting a costume on the back burner until the Hogsmeade trip at the end of the following week. She returned to her studies and spending the spare bit of time she had, with her boyfriend.

Things moved on smoothly until Sirius black caught her making her way to the library one evening after dinner. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her into an abandoned classroom before forcing her to look up at him. "I can't believe you are dating him." Mina felt her temper fly. "I care because?" He glared down at her. "He's not even dating you properly." She laughed. "I think he's doing just fine actually, I don't see how you have the right to judge anyway. What with four girls in three days." Sirius backed her against the wall. "They all mean nothing and they know it. But this isn't about me, this is about you and your shame of a relationship." Mina stiffened and felt the darkness in her surface.

"What's wrong Black, jealous that he got what you wanted?" Sirius glared at her before responding darkly. "You are to good for him." Mina scoffed and moved to duck under his arm, which he lowered to block her escape. Mina hissed. "You act like you know what's right for me." Sirius leaned in closer his breath skating over her lips. "I am what's right for you." She opened her mouth to reply but he gave her no chance, his lips captured hers with a passionate ferocity. Mina tried to struggle, she was sure she did, but there was so much heat in his kiss that she was drawn beyond herself. At some point the animal in her answered his challenge and she kissed him back. The heat spread and before she knew it, her hands were tangled in his hair her nails biting his scalp and her legs were around his waist. He continued his relentless assault her mouth with one hand supporting her against the wall the other holding the back of her head still.

The kiss continued for what felt like forever. The two only pulling apart when lack of oxygen demanded they do so. The two breathed heavily their eyes glaring into each other's eyes. Sirius' breath heaved. "You should belong to me. It should be me Mina, not Snape and not that snake." Mina took a deep calming breathe in an effort to regain control of the situation. "I am not and will never belong to you." Sirius laughed as he studied her brilliant golden eyes. "So you say, Cheri, but your lips say other wise." He didn't wait for her response and kissed her again, and kept kissing her until she moaned against her will. Both were so lost in each other by this point that neither saw the pair of black eyes that watched the whole thing from across the room.

For about a week after Sirius' kisses, Mina found herself riddled with guilt. She tried to spend extra time with Rabstan in an effort to make up for this, which resulted in him getting aggravated. What was worse was that when Rabstan kissed her she felt herself rating and comparing kisses that had once been pleasant to the over emotional passion that had resounded in each of Sirius'. Rabstan's kisses fell far short and her guilt increased, in her mind. However, as Hogsmeade weekend approached Mina melt her ever-growing waves of regret crash and fade. Mina had gotten into a curse battle with Sirius in Defense Against the Dark arts. Needless to say, it was a bit passionate. Both she and Sirius had wound up in the hospital.

The walk there wasn't too bad as both Remus and Severus were with them, but as soon as both boys left Mina found herself relentlessly questioned when they were alone. It seemed that Sirius knew the trouble brewing between Mina and her much older boyfriend and he delighted in the fact that his kisses were the cause of her turmoil. She did her best to ignore him and as soon as they both were released she darted out of the hospital and headed down to the Slytherin common room. She didn't make it very far, however, as when she turned the corner intent on heading down the stairs to the dungeons she was bought to an abrupt halt.

Rabstan was standing much in the way Sirius had stood when he had been kissing her, and he was likewise engaged with some girl. As she drew nearer the statue she realized it was an older Slytherin. She kept here eyes on them and glided closer pausing about fie feet from him. "Rabstan?" Her boyfriend froze and composed himself before turning to her. He seemed very lost for a whole minute as if trying to find away to make it out of this unscathed. "Mina… I" he glanced at the girl whom had fixed her clothing and then turned back to her. "I meant to tell you…" Mina paced back from him as he reached for her. She pursed her lips, she should have felt hurt or betrayed instead all she felt was annoyance. "You should have, perhaps, told me sooner."

She did not wait from him to respond and turned abruptly. She continued on her way to the Slytherin common room. She entered the dungeons and scanned the faces that were there. Nott glided over to her his dark eyes gleaming. "Ah… Mina. Rabstan isn't here at the moment." Mina narrowed her eyes. "Yes… I am aware of where he is." Nott paused his eyes wide before he broke into a grin. "Does that me you're available again then?" Mina rolled her eyes. "Not to you, is Severus here?" Nott sighed and stepped back from her. "He's in his dormitory." Mina nodded and glided across the common room and up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory. She knocked and was bid to enter. She eased the door open and found her friend scribbling in the potion text that had been gifted him. He snapped the book shut as he noticed her approach.

"Mina." Mina nodded and glided over to his desk. "Mind if I join you?" Severus studied her before nodding. "Where Rabstan?" Mina snorted, "Probably making out with his new, girlfriend, I assume." Severus' mouth twitched. Mina narrowed her eyes. "You could have told me Sev, it would have made my life worlds easier." Severus snorted. "Yes, I imagine kissing Black would be hard to deal with." Mina's eyes flew wide and she jumped to her feet. "How could you know that?" She checked her mind, she was sure her occlumancy had not failed, finding her shields intact she studied Severus who held her gaze steadily. "It was not what you think, Severus." He merely raised an eyebrow in response.

The two friends stared at each other in silence for several minutes each mind battling for entrance to the other. Severus broke the contact in annoyance. "All right you silly girl, I was there, in the room that night." He turned his attention back to his book. "I saw the whole bloody thing, Might I mention how nauseous it made me feel?" Mina felt her cheeks and she resumed her seat. "I… he…" Severus continued to mark something before he took the words from her mouth. "He doesn't fear the darkness inside you." Mina's eyes flew to his, the corner of his mouth lifted. "I see a lot Mina. He doesn't know what he's playing with but he wants what he sees." At this Mina scoffed. "And I suppose you think you know what's wrong with me."

Severus stood and set his book on the bed before crossing over to her. He looked down at her with dark hooded eyes, and Mina felt her heart beat quicken. She stood to put her eyes closer to his and so he wouldn't tower over her. He leaned closer to her his dark hair mixing with hers and framing both their faces. "I have a theory, Mina. Just a theory." He raised a hand and deliberately held her gaze as he ran a finger lightly over her scar. Mina swallowed nervously and licked her lips before asking. "What is your theory?" Severus continued to likely trace her scar as he reached the tip of it his finger drifted, almost as if it had a mind of its own to the corner of her lips. Mina's breathing stopped and the Severus answered her question.

"The same thing that Remus thinks." Mina's mind seemed to have come to a screeching halt and Severus held her eyes a moment longer before crossing back to his bed. "I am glad you and Rabstan are no longer together." Mina's eyebrows puckered in confusion and her mind stumbled to regain clarity. She could not stop the two entirely unrelated subjects from stumbling out of her mouth. "You read my mind… why would you say that?" Severus smirked. "It was Lupin's mind actually and now we can get our potions project completed correctly instead of me attempting to do it all myself." Mina stared at him in silence. "I've been helping." Severus just looked at her. "You've been distracted. Now lets go to dinner."

Mina huffed and turned to the door leading the way down to the common room. "None of my teachers have complained about me being distracted." Severus continued behind her. "None of them have had to work with you." As a result Mina was on her mettle when they had their next potions class. Whispers over Mina and Rabstan's break up circulated but died quickly as the Hogsmeade weekend sent the gossip mill into distraction. Mina went on the small trip with Lily and the two talked about various things. It was later in this conversation that Lily broached the subject. "So you and Rabstan broke up." Mina shrugged and continued making her way up the side street to a small, not as well known costume shop. "Yes we did."

Mina pursed her lips. "You're surprisingly not upset." Mina entered the shop and Lily followed her before she answered. "He was older, and I only dated him because he asked. I like someone else anyway." She meant this to put an end to the conversation but she had not counted on Lily's tenacity. "So who is it?" Mina shrugged and pulled a nurses costume from the rack. She shook her head before immediately replaced it. "Who is what?" She was distracted by her thoughts on what she wanted to be. Lily was also shifting through costumes as well. "Who is it that you like?" Mina blushed and replaced the princess costume she had been considering.

"I would rather not have this conversation." Lily looked at her green eyes glinting. "So it's a secret love?" Mina snorted. "You make it sound romantic, I am not even sure if I really care for him like that I just think I may." As she spoke her eyes had fitted around the room. Abruptly her eyes fashioned on a dark gothic dress with red trim. The darkness in her rose as she looked longer at the dress, the rich rightness washed through her veins. This was the costume meant for her. Lily saw where her eyes had fixed and she could not help the gasp that escaped her. "Ohhh... Mina you would be devastating in that." Mina smiled at her distractedly and she crossed to the dress display. The dress was a Gunne Sax black, silver and emerald dress. The prairie style corset fell to the waist with long black skirts. Upon closer inspection one could see silver patterns sown into the skirt with drops of emerald throughout. Mina singled the shop owner and the women pulled the dress down for her to try on. Mina slipped into the dressing room and shimmied out of her clothing before stepping into the elegant dress. The dress fit her perfectly and Mina sighed as she ran her hands along the green corset top that was over laid with black lace with spots of silver. Looking at herself she smiled, here eyes a sharp contrast to the gown each lending the other countenance. She removed the dress and got back into her own cloths before exiting the small fitting room. Lily, she noted was posing before a mirror in a cream red and gold Grecian style gown. Mina could not help her smiled when she approached. "So goddess of love, who is your date?" She had pitched her voice low in an imitation of James Potter and had kept well out of the mirror. Lily turned her green eyes full of annoyance.

"What do you want Pot-" the rest of her exclamation died when she met her friends laughing golden eyes. Mina struggled to regain her composure as she spoke. "You should have seen your face." Lily cracked a smile and held the skirts wide. "So what do you think?" Mina nodded. "I think, you will find many a boy having trouble ignoring you. In the back of her mind Mina felt a shadow of resentment as the thought occurred to her that Severus would be one of those boys. She cleared her throat. "Shall we find accessories?" Lily nodded and returned to her fitting room and changed. Mina waited for her friend and it was not long before the two girls were pursing the costume jewelry and shoes to match their outfits. Several days later Mina wrapped up the end of her homework later then usual. She was just leaving the library when Sirius black found her. "Mina." Mina froze her spine stiffening as she turned to face the boy. "What do you want?" Sirius studied her before drawing closer. "Now is that a nice way to talk to me after all the moments we have shared?" He reached for her and she darted back from him. Mina cut into his musings before he could take them further. "I am not having this conversation with you." She turned and made her way up the stairs leading to her common room. Sirius scrambled to catch up to her. "Alright, alright I am sorry. I heard you and bozo broke up." Mina froze and turned her eyes flaring gold for a moment before she hissed. "His name is Rabstan."

Sirius held up his hands in a peace offering. "Alright, so… who are you going to the ball with?" Mina rolled her eyes. "I am attending alone, I find myself curiously despising of the males I know." Sirius raised an eyebrow then. "Snivelly didn't ask you." Mina gritted her teeth and turned making her way closer to her common room. Sirius continued after her. "Don't be bitter, Love, you can go with me." Mina spun without warning and Sirius bumped into her. "I would never go with you. _Severus _has already asked someone else." _Which was not you_. Her traitorous mind whispered. Mina ignored it and turned back heading to her common room. Sirius sensed her thoughts and followed her.

"If you had dated me instead of Rabstan he would have been eaten up inside about it Mina. I told you that last year." Mina ignored him and he continued following her. "You should go with me, it would garner his attention." Mina continued with out response. "Don't ignore me Mina, I told you before, you belong with me." This drew a scoff from her as she reached her common room entrance and plied the knocker. She waited two minutes before the riddle was presented to her. "My author's uncertain yet my title's the same, I contain random text yet order's my aim. Read me one day and see my pages are bare. Try again another and the words will be there. I'm not a book of magic although to you it may sound, I can predict the future, and inside, your life can be found. Move my eye; I become involved in lactic extraction. But that's just a clue, a minor distraction. What am I?" Mina glanced over her shoulder before casting a deafening spell on her annoying and unwanted suitor. He paused realizing her could not hear himself and Mina turned back to the entrance. "A Diary" "Fairly contrived." The door opened and she slipped inside closing it quickly, in Sirius Black's face.


	13. I Want You to Want Me

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by letters to Cleo

* * *

I Want You to Want Me

The day of the Halloween ball Mina spent hidden in the library. She had convinced herself that going would be foolish as the only person she wanted to dance with would be busy with the one he wanted. While she was sure she could rely on her Slytherin friends to dance with her, she did not want to ruin anyone's night. Thus she had resigned herself to hiding in the darkest corner of the library and getting a start on the next weeks assignments. She had not reckoned on Lily. The vibrant red head found Mina with nearly an hour to spare before the ball began. She hadn't believed Sirius when he told her where Mina was and so when she got there she sighed before sitting down with her friend.

"What are you doing?" Mina looked up from her charms essay, which was nearly complete. "I would think you could tell." Lily pursed her lips. "What about the ball?" Mina shrugged and returned to her paper. "I'm not going to go." Lily snapped her tongue. "Why ever not, you have that lovely dress that cost a fortune." Mina shrugged again and finished her paragraph before looking up. "I would go to this ball and be stuck watching everyone else dance, I would rather not deal with the embarrassment." Lily narrowed her eyes. "Remus would dance with you, and I am sure Severus would not mind dancing with you for a couple of dances. I hear Sirius isn't taking anyone." Mina snorted. "I am _not _dancing with Sirius Black. Besides I know Severus will be busy at the ball."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous, he's going with me." Mina pursed her lips, Lily were being decidedly stupid about this. "Yes I know, that's why he will be busy." Lily shook her head. "You make it sound like he loves me or something, we are just friends." Mina sighed. "Let me finish this essay and I promise to go to the dumb ball." Lily looked put out but nodded. "I'll see you there then." Mina sighed as her friend left. She took her time finishing her essay in an effort to arrive as late as possible to the ball. Her heart twanged as she packed her things away. How would she survive this?

She left the library and made her way slowly up to her common room. Her thoughts chasing them selves; she felt a ping of sympathy for her secret love. She knew how he felt for Lily and she knew Lily didn't or refused to see it. It hurt her heart to know that he was seeing this whole date with Lily from a different angel. It hurt more knowing that she was in the same position. The difference was that she knew where she stood; she had no false hopes about how they would end up. There were times she was sure that Severus had figured out her feelings, yet then he would do something like change the subject or point out that she had options open to her. She sighed again as she reached the Ravenclaw common room. The problem was she didn't want those other options. She wanted him.

She climbed up to her dormitory and pulled out her dress. She laid it on the bed and then went and took a shower. She let her hair air-dry, the dark tresses falling in a wild profusion of loose and tight curls. A less poufy copy of Bellatrix Lestrange's wild curls. She lined her eyes in thick black charcoal, and used her wand to sheen the black on her eyelids dark green. She chose a blood red color for her lips and transfigured her incisors into fangs. Looking at herself she couldn't help the smirk that bloomed there. Remus was going to love this. As she put on the dress however she felt the shift in her chest. She crossed to the full body mirror on the door.

Her eyes were a bright vibrant silvery gold. She watched the something in her eyes surface. _It's like looking into the future_. She blinked when this thought filtered through her mind and she shook it away fixing the Gothic pendant that she had found around her neck. She crossed back over to her bed and picked up one of the fishnet black fingerless gloves and slipped her hand into the loop on the tip. She pulled the glove the rest of the way up her arm before pulling on her other glove and then the large gaudy emerald ring that came with the pendent. She slipped her feet into the silver and black stilettos she had purchased to go with the ensemble and then accessed her self in the mirror again. She smiled darkly as her blood sung in recognition. She let her gold gaze flit around the room before taking up her black shawl and leaving the room.

By the time she got down to the great hall she knew going was the right thing. She wanted Severus to see what he never seemed to notice. She glided, gracefully into the hall and looked about. Many of the students were dancing already and a few sat at tables, the evidence of previously eaten snacks on some plates, and half empty glasses on others. She made her way to the food-laden table opposite the teachers' usual table. She had only gone four or five steps when a commotion not far from her, caught her attention. She turned and saw Rabstan regain his footing, his eyes one her. She raised an eyebrow and continued on to her destination. Not much father on she found her self, forehead to chin, with Remus Lupin. The sandy haired boy stared at her, his eyes widened in shock.

"Mina?" She laughed when she noted his focus on her teeth. "Transfiguration, Remus." Her voice, she noted, carried that older then it should sultriness. Remus shuddered almost as if she had caressed him. She kept her eyes on him for several seconds before smiling wickedly and walking around him. She had just reached the table when Sirius found her. Well, approached from behind was a more accurate description. She had just reached for a glass of punch when his voice wafted passed her ear. "How very Slytherin of you, Mon Cheri." Mina snorted and turned to face him and his eyes dropped to her lips almost against his will. She smiled again. "Yes, I had chosen my dress with a particular person in mind."

Sirius' eyes rose to her eyes. "Severus." It wasn't a question. Mina held his gaze and drank before answering. "Not that it concerns you." She sighed and looked over at the sound of Lily's tinkling laugh. She was dancing with Severus. He had eyes only for the girl gracing his arms. Her features shuttered then and she turned pacing away from Sirius and the source of her heartache. Sirius did not take the hint. Mina found a dark corner and watched Severus as he danced with his love. He was magnificent, she realized. He held lily lightly, as if she were a china doll, and elegantly swirled around the room his black hair gleaming in the lights. She wished she could see his eyes. Sirius took the drink from her hand drawing her gaze back to him.

"Dance with me, Mina." Mina shook her head and reached for her glass. "I think not." Sirius kept his grey eyes on her. "He will notice if you dance with me." Mina sighed. "He won't notice because he doesn't care, Black, I know this I have accepted it. Please find one of your fan girls and leave me alone." Sirius ignored her and set her glass down before swooping her into his arms and forcing her to waltz with him to the center of the room. Mina's eyes flashed in anger and she opened her mouth to speak when he laughed. "No sweetness, I don't think I am going to let you chew me out. You're too beautiful to stand in the shadows not dancing. Besides, you don't want to make a scene in the middle of the Great Hall." Mina's mouth snapped shut but she continued to glare. He smiled and guided her around the room.

The two of them fit well together. Mina's eyes were nearly level with his thanks to her shoes. He is a good dancer, she conceded as her feet followed his around the room. "Now see, its not so bad after all is it." Mina rose and eyebrow and he leaned closer and whispered. "You should stop doing that, sweet, else you might find yourself against another wall." Mina felt her cheeks flush and he laughed again but continued the conversation. "How did Rabstan compare anyway?" Mina glared again. "All right I will behave." Mina pursed her lips. "This is going to be your only dance, Sirius." Sirius stopped in the middle of the room and dramatically clenched his chest. "She knows my name!" This drew the attention of everyone in the room and dancing halted as the other students tried to see what was going on.

Mina felt her blush rise. "You are impossible Black." She hissed before turning to move away. She didn't make it far when Severus' voice halted her. "Mina." Mina glanced over and blushed more when she realized he was staring at her, confusion in his eyes. She turned away from him, darted off the dance floor, and fled the great hall. Embarrassment caused her to blush more and she ignored Sirius as he called after her. She had nearly made it to her common room when Sirius caught her and dragged her into the same storeroom that Avery Nott had chosen. "I'm sorry, Mina, I'm sorry." Mina didn't even realize she was crying until his thumbs whipped away her tears. "It was a joke. I'm sorry." He tried to kiss her and Mina ducked her head and shoved him away. "Everything is a joke to you Black, that's the problem."

Mina paced the room as she ranted her wild hair whipping around her with each turn. "You know the worst part of it all. It eats at me, I gave up so much to be his friend and then he doesn't have the good sense to see that I care. All she does is berate him for what he does and doesn't do. I just let him be, let him do what he wants or what he needs to." She looked at Sirius her eyes a pure gold her voice still sultry. "You don't know how hard it is to have to pretend all the time." She advanced on him. "To hide what you think or feel. If you don't you become a victim." She continued ranting and moving closer. "And then you have to deal with the bully's outside the house." By this point she was inches from him and she hissed as she finished her rant. "That's why it would never happen Black, you saw a dark confused boy and you picked him out of the entire year to terrorize. And then turned your selfishness into more jokes and tricks. You never take anything seriously. It's always a game. I could never love you because to you it would be a joke."

She glared up at him in all her glorious fury and Sirius felt something in him snap. As she began to move away from him his hands rose and pulled her to him by her neck. "Now that I have listened, Mina, you will listen to me." His mouth swooped to hers in a brief kiss and he continued. "I was no more a child then he." Another kiss. "I made poor decisions I know." Another kiss. "But I am not blind to you and your love." Another kiss. "I am not blind to your passions, your fire." Another kiss a bit longer. "I would never try to smother it, its too addicting." Another kiss a bit longer then the previous one. "And yes I let a lot become a joke." He kissed her again and stole the rest of her breath before he continued. "But how I feel about you, the rightness that I have about us." He kissed her again, deeper. "This is very not a joke." He captured her lips again and sent them both spiraling into the beginnings of true passion.

This was all very well and good until her transfigured fangs cut his lip. Instantly the animal in her struck; the passionate kiss became something very different when Sirius tasted his own blood. He struggled against her causing her to nick her own lips in their effort to have his blood. The kiss became a struggle as he tried to get out of her grasp. Her nails bit into his scalp holding him still. He realized pulling up was foolish and so dropped to his knees. He grunted as his knees hit the stone but Mina did not release her contact dropping to her own knees with him. At this point her blood had mixed with his own and he stopped wanting to struggle. He growled in the back of his throat, pulled her flush against him and dragged them both down to the floor. Him on top of her, she released his scalp and threw her head back gasping for breath.

Sirius sent his mouth coasting over her chin down to her throat and was steadily making its way lover when the storeroom door was thrown open. Remus stood there his chest heaving, as he had been trying to find them. It wasn't until he smelled blood that he was able to locate them. He took in the scene and froze. Mina's hair was fanned out around her and Sirius was set to devour her. It was her eyes that thrust him into action. She had smelled him and glanced at the door, her golden eyes shot through with the beginnings or red. Her lipstick was smeared blending with the blood that he saw stained her teeth. He growled and darted closer to them. His hand closed on Sirius' pirate tunic and pulled his friend off of her with all his strength. Mina jumped to her feet and made to get closer to them and Remus knew he was in real trouble.

He flinched as she lunged, expecting her teeth in his arm, at the very least. When he realized she was frozen he glanced at the door; Severus Snape stood with his wand pointed at his friend. At this point Sirius had regained control. "Oy, what the bloody hell do you think your doing Remus?" Remus looked at him his hazel eyes flicking over his friends blood stained face. It was Severus' cold voice that answered his friend. "Saving your life imbecile." Sirius looked over at Severus and he grinned. "No Snivelly I wasn't in any danger. What you were witnessing was me about to take what should be mine." Remus scoffed. "Look at her eyes Sirius." Sirius glanced at his friend in concern before moving closer to Mina.

Even though she was covered in ice he could see her eyes clearly. The red washed gold gave him concern. His turned back to Severus. "What did you do to her Snivellous?" Severus sighed. "I saved you and Remus you fool." He sighed and glided by Sirius towards Mina. He waved his wand and she unfroze before stumbling. She would have hit the ground if not for Severus as he caught her against him. Mina gasped and attempted to back pedal away from him the red already receding from her eyes. Severus reached for her the second she smelled Sirius' blood. Her eyes left Severus ignored Remus and focused with intensity on the boy who had just had her on the floor. She reached for him and took a step in his direction her eyes focused on his throat. Severus wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest as he held Sirius' gaze.

"She doesn't want you. She wants your blood." Sirius opened his mouth to deny this when Remus' voice cut across him. "Its true Sirius." The sandy haired boy moved closer to Sirius his intent to stop him getting to close but also putting himself closer to Mina. His movement attracted her attention and her red tinged gold eyes swung to him. Remus sighed and held her gaze. This time she felt the real him, the beast beneath the skin. He was sure that this time, she would remember. She stared at him; her body tensed her fingers curling as if they should be claws. Her voice when she spoke sent shivers coursing down all three boys spines. "You…" Remus grimaced. "Yes… but Mina I swear I mean you no harm. I am still your friend, as you are mine." Mina glided out of Severus' grasp and he stood flabbergasted for a minute. Mina drifted closer to Remus and he stayed still allowing her to sense that he was telling the truth.

Mina stood with in arms reach of him and just stared for a long time. She juggled things in her mind. "All the times you are sick." He nodded. "And you have known about me since first year." He was slowly relaxing. "I wasn't sure... I am still not." Mina nodded and turned to Sirius. Remus tensed but she just raised her wand, and he wondered where had she had it hidden. She held Sirius' gaze. "Don't read into to this more then is there Black. What you want will never happen." Sirius opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Episkey." Sirius felt his lip heal and he made to speak again but she turned from him her gold eyes no longer rimmed in red. "Severus." The dark haired boy stared at her and she at him for several long minutes. "I suppose I should thank you." Severus raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched. "I suppose you should."

Mina nodded as if to confirm something. "Thanks." She turned from him her eyes on the ground as she glided from the room. "Mina" She paused and looked back at her dark eyed friend. "I like the dress." Mina's lips twitched and she glided the rest of the way out of the room and into her own common room. She spent the next hour just staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had yet to transfigure her teeth back or wash out her mouth as she thought furiously. _This had to be the truth. This is who I am meant to be._ She glanced at her hands. _How is it possible?_ Annoyed with her self she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth. She re-transfigured her teeth and removed her dress and shoes, pulling on her night cloths. She exited the bathroom and placed her cloths in the dirty clothes hamper before crawling into her bed. She stared out the large window over the school grounds; the moon was a week away from being full.

Two days later Mina entered the potions class room and sought her seat with Severus. She felt his onyx gaze on her and a brush against her mind, a question. She lifted her gaze to his eyes and mentally brushed back opening the communication that would be heard only by them. '_You have been hiding in your dorm room Mina._' Her mouth twitched. _'I needed time to think_.' He dropped his eyes to his potion but the conversation continued. '_Still missing answer_s.' Mina nodded mentally saying yes. Severus half smiled. _'Dreams can't tell lies Mina.'_ Mina blinked, _'Of course you are right, why didn't it occur to me before?' _Severus' mouth jumped. _'Because despite hanging out with us Slytherins for so long, you still have the morals of a Ravenclaw.'_ Mina snorted. '_Yes and the supposed cleverness of one too_.'

Severus raised his eyes to her. _'Why did choose that particular costume?'_ Mina raised an eyebrow. _'The costume or the dress?_' Severus swallowed before answering. _'Both.'_ Mina's eyes rose to him in curiosity. He stared intently at his potion. _'I was trying to be clever, as far as the costume went.' _She went back to working on her potion. Several minutes later Severus grew impatient. '_You didn't tell me why you chose the dress.'_ Mina's eyebrows puckered as she worked. She had been hoping to avoid answering that half of the question and so instead temporized. _'I felt like being daring.'_ She felt his stare for several minutes and was careful to shield her mind. _'You are lying.'_ Mina shrugged. _'Not really just not telling you everything. My reasons are my own Severus, don't push where you aren't welcome.' _With this thought she shoved him harshly from her mind and closed the communication. Severus scowled at the potion and the two friends continued their work in silence.

Mina was coming to the end of her potion when she noted that she had forgotten lacewings. She cast a stasis spell and hurried to the class store cupboard to borrow some. She was just turning from grabbing them when she found herself blocked by a Gryffindor. She scowled expecting to meet the silvery eyes of Sirius when instead she met the hazel ones of Remus. He stepped into the cupboard and forced Mina further back into the small room. Mina noted that he looked very afraid. "Please don't tell anyone Mina." Mina blinked up at him. "Who would I tell Remus, we both have things we wish we could hide." This was apparently not the reaction that he had expected and stunned, he stepped back from her. Mina smiled fleetingly. "Your secret's safe with me Remus. I am aware that you have assisted me in several of my own problems so no worries." She slipped around him and returned back to her seat.

As she removed the stasis spell she smiled. Remus was worried that she would snitch him out. She shook her head, he could have told people about her several times over, yet he didn't, why would she do so to him. She returned to her potions work and had it nearly completed when a ball of parchment hit the back of her head. She looked over her shoulder and found Sirius grinning at her. She scowled and returned to her work. She filled a vial with her dream tonic and turned it in before returning to her and Severus' table and cleaning her potions kit and putting her cauldron away. As she returned to her seat from the latter task Severus spoke. "Black seems to have missed the message." Mina looked up and was startled to find that he was watching her though hooded eyes.

"If he had, I might have been concerned that he had found a brain." Severus nodded and as the class was dismissed the two made their way out of the class room the conversation continuing. "What were you and Remus talking about?'' Mina smirked. "He had a question and I had an answer." Severus frowned. "Why do you play these word games with me, Mina?" Mina glanced at him. "It's not word games it was just a matter that doesn't concern you. Something between us, as friends." Severus glanced at her, his eyes flicking to her lips and then away hastily. "And the night of the ball?" Mina sighed. "Also private, Honestly, Severus if I didn't know you didn't care I would think you were jealous." She missed him loosing his footing and he recovered quickly.

Winter holidays, came and went, as did the spring break. The forth years had found that as the year progressed assignments got harder, and homework increased. As finals approached there wasn't a seat in the library that wasn't full. Three days into the end of year exams, Mina sat in the library mapping out her birth chart for Arithmancy when one Sirius Black plopped down across from her. Mina glanced up, narrowed her eyes, and then looked back at her paper. "What Black?" Sirius sighed. "You have been avoiding me." Mina snorted, "Actually Black I have been to busy doing school work with all the rest of the forth years that have brains." Sirius sighed. "You're still made at me." Mina continued to write. "Actually I am indifferent about you." Sirius seemed offended and took a piece of paper from his bag sliding the edge along his finger making a deep paper cut.

As soon as the scent of his blood hit her, her eyes darted to his finger. "Not so indifferent now, are you?" Mina inhaled deeply and forced the frenzy in her mind away as she hissed; "Go away Black." He laughed and wafted his finger under her nose. "Don't you want it?" he didn't give her a chance to respond as he dipped his finger into her mouth smearing his blood on her tongue. Mina fought hard not to respond. Fought extremely hard and failed. As her lips closed over his finger he smiled. "Consider this, next year, we could date, and I would give you this regularly." He tugged removing his finger from her mouth smearing the remainder of his blood on her bottom lip. "All I want in return is you." He held her gaze, which had drifted to that red tinged gold. "Think about it." He smiled then his eyes flicking to her lips before returning to her eyes; abruptly he stood and left.

Mina moaned and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Of course he would make a deal like that. She let her head drop to the table with a thump. She took several deep breaths and pushed all her emotions away in an effort to finish her chart. Finals continued and Mina found herself nearly breezing through the finals. The next week she got her scores and found herself pleased with a repeat of the previous years scores. The ride home from Hogwarts was much more involved as Mina, Severus, and Lily discussed their grades and debated view points much has they had done in previous years. When they left the platform Mina found that she would again be spending the summer with her father. She was not sure how she felt about this given her own revelations and questions but she had no choice and obediently followed him to the apparation point.


	14. Alone I Break

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Korn

* * *

Alone I Break

Mina found herself surprised when her father apparated the two of them, not to his home, as she had thought but to Drago's London home. She entered the grand hall and sighed. Her mother stood near Drago who was talking to his sister. Her father stomped in behind her and slammed the door. "We are here." Mina jumped a bit and moved out of her father's immediate orbit, as she did not want to find herself backhanded into a wall. Drago's eye flicked to her fathers and then slid over to her. His husky voice washed over her. "So you are." Mina shivered a bit as his eyes trailed over her. "It's been a long time Mina, you have been missed. I have arranged a room for you." His eyes left her and went to her mother. "Mira, take your daughter to her room. Mina's mother bowed to him and crossed taking her by the wrist.

Instinctively, Mina jerked her wrist out of her mother's hand. "I can follow you just fine." She did not want her cold mother tainting something that Severus did. Mira studied her and then turned abruptly leading the way up stairs. Mina glanced at her father as she followed her mother and then dropped her eyes to the ground when she neared Drago. Her father looked angry and fearful at the same time. _He is afraid for himself_. She realized, there was no concern for her in his heart. Mina pushed the emotion that flowed through her in response to this realization away and continued up the stairs. She followed her mother passed several doors before the woman stopped turned and looked at her. Mina studied her mother looking for some clue as to what her mother thought. Coldness was her answer. Abruptly she realized she could get the answers she wanted.

She stared deeply into her mother's eyes and flicked her wand at the older women as she whispered. "Legilimens." Abruptly Mina was rushing through her mother's mind. She saw a younger version of her mother in the arms of Drago. His fangs in her neck, drinking deeply. She saw as her mother ingest his blood. And how her father convinced her mother to do this. She dug deeper intent on finding out why her father would allow this only to meet frustration. Her mother did not know. She withdrew quickly and was shocked to find her mother on her knees much as she herself had been when Severus had taught her occlumency. "Mina." She jumped and turned looking up at her father. He looked angrier then he was before. "What are you doing?" He sounded so accusatory that Mina felt her temper flash.

Her eyes shifted to a bright gold as she smiled darkly at her father. "Looking for answers." Merikano stared at his daughter in horror as she raised her wand on him. "Legilimens." Merikano was ready when she tried to enter his mind and he threw her out easily. Before casting the spell himself. He was not prepared to find the brick wall in her mind. She was not as good at pushing him out, but she did manage to keep her mind to herself. The two battled mentally for several long minutes before she felt the soft prick of fangs on her neck. She tried to struggle against who ever was biting her, but she failed. Several minutes later the teeth left her neck and Merikano was lifted into the air and slammed against the wall across from where she stood. Mina turned quickly and darted back her hand rising to cover the bite on her neck.

Drago glared down at her. "Why have you been tasting human blood?" He seemed angry. "You should not have had blood yet." Mina glided back putting more distance between them. "They were accidental." Her voice was that sultry cadence that sent shivers down her friend's backs. "Not the Black boy, you took his blood intentionally." Mina's eyes flashed. "The first time was an accident. The second was his way to bribe me for attention." Drago moved towards her, she tried to move away but he caught her to him and held her tightly. He gripped her wrist and lifted her until her toes barely skated the ground. His gold eyes a ruby red in his fury. "Has he had your blood?" Mina blinked and wondered how this did not cause her pain. "I don't know."

Drago's temper did not cool with this but he let her feet settle on the ground before dragging her into the room he had had prepared for her. He flung her into the room before him and released her wrist. This ended with Mina sprawled on the floor. She got to her feet quicker then should have been possible and hissed at him. The red in his eyes seemed to be fading as though he suddenly derived amusement from the situation. He held her gaze as he allowed one of his nails to lengthen. He used the nail to cut his wrist and held it towards her. The scent of his blood filled the room and Mina had to fight the urge to dart towards his wrist. His eyes burned into her.

"You want this?" Mina tried to shake her head but she could not her eyes slowly turning red. "Not from you." Drago raised an eyebrow as her voice washed over him. "Why not?" He moved closer to her, heedless of the drops of his blood falling on the carpet. Mina backed away. "I don't want to become my mother." Drago paused and then glanced at the woman who had only just got to her feet. He turned his eyes back to her. "You could never become her." He shifted his wrist closer to her and her eyes latched onto it. He smiled in spite of his irritation and he pitched his voice to comfort her. "It's a gift Mina, its power." Mina shivered with awareness as his voice washed over her. "It's meant to be yours."

Against her will Mina licked her lips and raised her now red eyes to his gold ones. "Why are you offering this to me?" Drago studied her. "Because I can." Mina looked away from him and fought to control her desire, she knew, though she wasn't sure how, that if she took his blood he would have power over her. Abruptly her eyes shot back to his. "This would be an exchange of power. I wont fall for this trick." Drago blinked in surprise. "I see." He looked out into the hallway. "Mira, come here." Mina watched in fascination as her mother glided into the room and took the hand he held out to her. He pulled her mother to him and lowered his fangs to her neck, piercing the pale skin deeply. Mina watched as her mother shivered as though from pleasure. Drago's eyes were red again and he watched Mina observe them.

He drew his mouth from her mother's neck and forced the older women to her knees. "Would you take this blood then?" Mina's eyes dropped to his bite mark that was still bleeding profusely. Mina's eyes shifted to her mother who had her eyes closed in submission. Mina glided across the room, prompted by her own animal and set her mouth over his bite mark. Drago shifted behind Mina as she wrapped her arms around her mother's torso and head, holding the woman to her while she drank. Mina moaned and closed her eyes enjoying the decadence that was her mother's blood. Silence weighed heavily in the room as she fed from her mother. She did not stop until Drago's voice caressed her ear. "Stop now, Mina, your mother must regain what has been lost. Mina lifted drug-hazed eyes to his and he smoothed her hair behind her ear, slowly she released her mother whom swayed on her knees for several seconds.

"You will be a beautiful predator sweet, when the time comes." He placed his hand on the back of her neck and led her to the large bed. Mina followed his silent directive and crawled into the bed and lay back on the pillows. Drago sat on the edge of her bed and continued to play with her curls. "You don't even have fangs yet." Mina's eyes dropped to his mouth as he spoke. He leaned forward as she reached her finger towards his fangs. She traced them as if they were precious gold. He chuckled huskily and grabbed her palm sinking his fangs into its center. Mina shuddered her body flushing hot and then cold at the same time, the beginnings of desire. Her stomach was in knots but she could not look away from him. He lifted his mouth from her hand and licked her palm healing his bite. He leaned over her then his mouth skating across her forehead as he whispered. "Sleep and dream." His eyes were the last things she saw before sleep took her.

Summer flew by for Mina; her father avoided her every time she saw him. When she tried to enter his dreams for answers she found her way blocked. She asked Drago about this and he told her she would know when the time was right. She would have argued with this but, as he had relented in dressing her like a doll, she tried not to push so much. She completed her homework and exchanged few letters with her friends. Several more times Drago coerced her into drinking from her mother and it got to the point that she wished she had fangs of her own. She could have gotten her answers then, they were only a bite away. The time flew and before she knew it she was making her way back on to the train to Hogwarts.

She was running a bit behind schedule and so when she boarded the train she wished she had made plans to meet up with Severus or Lily ahead of time. She was making her way down the corridor glancing in each compartment when his voice caught her unprepared. "Mina, my princess, my how you have _grown_." Mina tried to ignore him but his hand wound its way around her wrist and she was forced to turn to face him. Sirius smiled at her like a cat that had caught the canary. Mina sighed, the truth was she had grown, more then she had expected. She had a figure now; one that would rival Lily's and she had gained two inches in height. Sirius's grey eyes flitted over her and she really fought hard not to notice how attractive he seemed to have gotten over the summer.

Sirius smirked at her as if reading her thoughts. "Did you miss me sweetness?" Mina huffed and twisted her wrist out of his grasp. "Really Black, your pick up lines have gotten worse with age." She turned from him and had to fight the gasp that wound its way to her throat as her eyes met the empty black ones of Severus. "Mina." His voice seemed dull, empty. Mina studied him and noted the shadow of a bruise on his neck. She opened her mouth to speak but Severus just grabbed her trunk and began towing it further down the corridor. Several compartments later he opened the door and slipped inside. Mina followed him quite forgetting about Sirius Black who glared passed her at the dark Slytherin. Mina entered the compartment several seconds after him and closed the door with a snap. Severus had already placed her trunk on the rack above and was turning to resume his seat when Mina reached out a hand and traced the mark on his neck.

He jumped his eyes flying to hers as he batted her hand away. In doing so the sleeve of his robes fell away revealing newer and darker bruises. Mina gasped and Severus noted the direction of her eyes. Hurriedly, he dropped his arm, the material falling to cover the bruises. Mina's eyes jumped to his. "What happened Severus? Did those marauders' do this? " She turned to leave, her mission to hunt down Black and his pack of bullies when his arms slipped around her waist and pulled her back into the compartment. He held her close, her back to his chest. He lowered his head until his mouth just ghosted over her ear. "It was not any of the _children_ on this train." Mina fought not to shiver, and she turned in his arms looking into his black empty eyes, her own full of emotions.

"Tell me what happened." She whispered. Severus held her gaze for several long minutes before placing his forehead against hers. Immediately Mina felt the mental brush and she did not hesitate to open her mind to his. _'My mother died over the summer_.' Mina felt horror rise in her chest and before she could convey her condolences or ask what happened he continued. '_My father beat her to death._ _My father did this to me when I attempted to defend her._' His mental voice was stern and she understood this was to be a secret. '_There is nothing else to say about this and do not tell Lily.' _Before she could say anything his mind closed to her. As his fore head left hers she opened her eyes. At some point her hands had found their way to his waist and she jerked back from him her face turning a bright red.

She dropped her eyes from his and turned before sitting across from him. She cleared her throat "Where's Lily?" Severus stood watching her with hooded but empty eyes and Mina felt nervousness rise in her chest. Severus resumed his seat across from her. "She's a Prefect this year." Mina nodded and opened her satchel pulling out a book to read. Mina chanced a glance at Severus and found that he was still watching her. She licked her lips. "What?" Severus was silent for so long she was sure he wasn't going to answer. "There's something different about you." Mina felt her stomach tighten but she pushed the feeling away and dropped her eyes to her book. "I don't know what you mean Severus, I am the same this year as I was last year." Mina felt a flair of irritation that was quickly stifled. She looked back up at her friend but he had dropped his eyes back to his own book. The ride to Hogwarts consisted of turning pages and silence.

The sorting was the same as it had always been. Mina sat with Severus and the two watched the sorting in detached silence. The feast passed in the normal way and Mina found that the food she ate was blander then she remembered. She pushed the thought away and tried to make do with her meal. The whole time she ate she felt eyes on her but she refused to turn to meet them. She was not sure which would be worse, to find out it was Sirius or to discover that Remus saw the changes in her. As the feast ended she rose and moved with the crowd out of the great hall. She was following behind the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors leaving as much distance as she could from them. She reached her common room unmolested and slipped up to her dorm with little issue.

The next day Mina rose early and proceeded to get ready for her day in silence. She left the dorm and made her way to the great hall earlier then most and was surprised to find that Lily and Severus were arguing after less the 24 hours of being in school. As she approached her friends, she listened. "How could you not tell me what happened Severus? I am supposed to be your best friend. You could have spent the summer with me instead of staying with your father." She continued to lay into him and Mina caught the gist of it. Lily had apparently found his bruises. Mina glided closer on silent feet. Severus must have seen or felt her approach because his eyes flicked to her. She did not need legilimancy to know that he needed her help. When she reached them she placed her hand on Lily's shoulder.

Lily turned to yell at her assuming she was Potter but her mouth closed when she saw that it was Mina. Her mouth did not stay closed for long however as she demanded. "Tell me you didn't know about this." She jerked up the sleeve of Severus' robe and Mina shifted to block his profile from the rest of the area. Lily's temper was drawing a lot of attention. "Lily, you need to clam down. You are making a scene." Mina held the red heads gaze steadily. Lily released her grip on his sleeve. "That's right, lets not make a scene we wouldn't want the world to know that Severus was-." She did not get to finish her statement as Mina flicked her wand casting the silencing charm on her friend. Mina steered both her friends into a side room and locked the door behind her before casting muffilato. When Mina turned back to her friends she was not surprised that Lily was glaring at her in anger.

She sighed and lifted the charm. "Now, Lily, screaming from the top of the rafters will not change anything about Severus' situation. We are hundreds of miles away and Severus will be here for most of the year." She looked at Severus who seemed to be studying her intently. She shivered a bit and turned her gaze back to Lily and continued. "Severus has requested that we say nothing, can you not respect that?" Lily glared at her before fuming and turning to Severus. "You can't possibly be serious about not saying anything." Severus' gaze left Mina and studied Lily. Mina was confused by his behavior but she ignored it; or she meant to until he answered his loves question. "Actually Lily I am very serious and Mina is right. I do not want this to get around the school." Lily's mouth shut with a snap and Mina found her mind pulled in several directions at once. Lily huffed and stormed out of the room angrily. Mina turned to follow when a hand on her wrist drew her back into the room.

Mina's breathe seized as she turned back to Severus. She raised an eyebrow in an effort not to give anything she felt away. His onyx gaze held her gold one. "Thank you." Mina lightly twisted her wrist from his grasp and raised her hand to smooth his hair behind his ear. She froze as she realized what she was about to do and allowed her hand to drop, the action incomplete. She nodded instead and turned from him leaving the room. She felt his eyes burning into her all the way into the Great Hall. The rest of breakfast was uneventful and Mina and Severus got their schedules and then made their way to classes. They partnered together in potions and divination as they had done before and the school year progressed as normally as a school of magic's year could.

Halloween had nothing special occur and it was the same for the winter break. Most fifth years stayed in school as there was so much to do. While in third and fourth year things had seemed harder, nothing had prepared them for their OWL year. Several of the fifth year students found themselves in the hospital wing seeking calming and restorative droughts. Mina was not among them but Marlene, whom had seemed to forget her, did find her way there. It was just after the beginning of the second term that Sirius cornered her. She had just left lunch and was making her way to Arithmancy when he pulled her into a closet and turned forcing her against the wall.

"You are ignoring me again." Mina blinked her eyes searching his. "It's our fifth year Sirius, I've been trying to maintain my grades." Sirius snorted. "Typical Ravenclaw. Have you given anymore thought to my proposition from last year?" Mina rolled her eyes. "You really want to do this… now of all times?" Sirius held her gaze steadily and Mina huffed pushing him back from her. "Fine, Black, your answer is no." This had, obviously, not figured as an option to him and he blinked as she slipped out of the closet and made her way to class. She was several minutes late and she lied saying that she had gotten caught on a trip stair. She glided to her seat and started her work.

Several days later Mina found herself in the library with Remus whom seemed to find her every move fascinating. After several minutes of being watched passed Mina looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Something on your mind Remus?" Remus blinked and leaned forward. "Several things actually." Mina nodded and held his gaze, after several minutes he glanced around the library. Finding them alone he relaxed. "You seem steadier this year." Mina nodded and he continued. "Sirius is angry you refused him." Mina shrugged and turned her attention back to her essay. "He's most disappointed that you don't want his blood. Why is that?" Mina froze and then looked up at him.

"I never wanted his blood in the first place, the whole situation was an accident." Remus held her gaze for several long moments. "I see." He lifted a finger of his own and traced it over the edge of a piece of his parchment much as Sirius had done the year before. Against her will, Mina's eyes fell to his finger. Remus watched her eyes shift in color from gold to a pale red. "So you don't want this?" Mina narrowed her eyes and forced herself to look away. "Why are you doing this?" Remus lowered his hand and wrapped it in his robe. "You reek of vampire blood this year, I was seeing what you would do." Mina felt annoyance rise in her chest. "So you are testing me then. Are you disappointed that I'm not trying to bite into your jugular?" Mina stood and packed her things away in anger before she glared at him. He watched her with only a hint of remorse. She turned to leave and as she did she muttered a spell. Remus cursed when he recognized what she had done. Before him a miniature moon drifted lightly onto the table where she had been seated.

Several days later found Mina out on the Astronomy tower. Severus was sitting beside her and the two were marking their astronomy charts. The two were talking about the job possibilities that they could pursue. "I think I might try to do something in divination, or I could start a business in dream crafting." Severus studied her. "You don't think that perhaps that might cause you more trouble then it is worth?" Mina glanced at him. "What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow. "Your dream crafting is a unique talent Mina, they will find ways to harness it and regulate it. I think you would be better served keeping that particular gift to yourself." Mina considered his words and nodded. "You have a point, perhaps I should consider doing something else." Silence fell between them as they continued working on their charts and it wasn't long before they finished their work. Both students turned in their charts and gathered their things before leaving the tower.

Severus took her wrist as was his habit and lead her towards her common room. He paused when they reached an old classroom not far from the entrance to Ravenclaw tower and he looked around. Seeing no one he opened the door and tugged her in after him. When the door closed he turned her to face him and he stared intently at her in the pale moonlight pouring through the window. "What about the Dark Lord Mina?" Mina studied his dark eyes. "He hasn't attempted to contact me since Lucius' party in third year." Severus nodded. "Yes I know, he wants potentials to finish school with out distraction." Mina studied his eyes. "Potentials for what?" Severus' mouth twitched. "I wish I could say." Mina narrowed her eyes.

"You can't drop a hint to me like that and then not complete it. That's not even remotely fair." Severus' gaze dropped to her lips and Mina attempted to move back from him. His grip on her shoulders tightened marginally. Mina tried to read his mind and found herself blocked as his eyes lifted to hers again. "What are you doing Severus?" confusion and desire danced in her eyes and Severus seemed to consider his answer for a long time. Without warning he lowered his mouth to hers. A blush bloomed across her cheeks and her eyes brightened. He studied her for several seconds before his lips just barely brushed hers. Mina's eyes closed and she sighed, she could not hide the longing that rose with in her, or hide the yearning that seemed to dance on her face. She felt his breath on her lips again and just as his mouth met hers the classroom door opened slamming against the wall loudly.

Mina and Severus both jumped apart their eyes flying to the door where in stood Sirius Black. His face was flushed as if he had been running and his eyes were dark in anger as he glared at Severus and then looked at her. Mina could not help the growl that escaped her mouth and she felt Severus' attention shift to her fleetingly. "I can't _believe_ this." Sirius' voice carried harshly over them. "Mina how could you?" Mina blinked and immediately felt rage flow through her. "How _could_ I?" She hissed. She moved to slap him when Severus wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to him. His voice when he spoke was cold. "Is there a problem Black?"

Sirius glared. "Damn right there is, get your hands off _my_ woman." Mina tired to remain calm. "_Your_ woman. Are you daft?" Sirius' eyes dropped to hers "I am _no ones_ woman." She slipped out of Severus' arms and crossed the room towards her fiery counterpart. "I have _never belonged_ to you Black." Sirius smirked and raised a finger to her scar. She glided out of his reach. "I would _**never**_ be _your_ woman even if I did belong to someone. Your woman changes with the wind's direction." This seemed to take the wind out of sails and he stared at her. "You wont be mine only because you are waiting for Snivelly to notice you. I bet if you had never met him you would have no issue with the idea of me and you." Mina scoffed. "What ever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night." She glanced fleetingly at Severus. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." Severus nodded and she glided from the room knocking Sirius back out of her way.

It wasn't until much later, when she was in her bed that she realized that Severus had kissed her, almost twice. She could not help the smile that jumped onto her face. As kisses went it barely counted. But for her, anything from Severus was like a shooting star. Rare and beautiful at the same time; Mina's heart beat heavily in her chest and she could not help crafting a dream just for herself; one where she and Severus had not been interrupted by the ever-irritating Sirius Black. Mina had not had such a peaceful sleep in a long time. The next day Mina could not help the anticipation that rose as she approached the entrance to the Great hall. Said anticipation died when she found Severus and Lily making amends after their fight.

Mina let out a disappointed sigh when she noticed the light had returned to her friend's eyes. Her steps lost their bounce and her eyes dropped to the ground in an effort to hide the welling resentment and pain that rose in her chest. Two steps later and she felt long fingers graze the back of her neck. With out looking she knew it was Black. Her intuition was rewarded as she heard his voice close to her ear. "It hurts doesn't it, Mina." Mina did not answer but she did not move from the shadows of the entrance to the Great hall as she watched the one she loved trying to win his hearts desire. He continued behind her, his hand coasting lightly tangling in the curls at the nape of her neck "I would never do that to you." His breath coasted over the long healed but extremely sensitive bite mark she had gotten from Drago and she shivered. Sirius chuckled softly and whispered. "Think about it Princess." Lightly he bit the bite mark and Mina could not hide the shudder that went through her. Sirius said nothing else and entered the great hall.


	15. Loosing My Religion

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by REM

* * *

Loosing My Religion

Several weeks after the episode in the great hall Mina found that she no longer had the luxury of time to pout over the love she would probably never have. Class work was piling up at an alarming rate and so she, and the other fifth years, spent as much time as possible in study. Classes were difficult to an extent and Mina's career advice session was a bit of a flop, as she could not decide where she would be best suited. When asked she said something that did not require plants. Due to her grades in Arithmancy, Divination, and Astronomy it was suggested that she consider careers that focused on divining things. When researched father, it led Mina to the conclusion that perhaps an unspeakable was an ideal career.

Professor Flitwick agreed that the classes that she did best in were indicative that she could perhaps work in the secretive department given that there was not a lot known about what went on there. Other then the fact that the department did experiments, which ranged from insignificant too hugely effective. Decisions made Mina choose the subjects she planned to take father. Which led the professor to asking for detailed reasons why the girl wanted so few but such specific classes. Mina choose to lie saying that she only wanted that which she was talented in, but the truth was she knew that some of the subjects would make her a strong candidate for the Dark Lord, should he decide to recruit her, she did not want trouble to find Severus should she not be useful.

She was sharing her brilliant idea with Severus, conveniently leaving out the wish to not cause issues with the Dark Lord for him when Sirius Black interrupted her. "An Unspeakable Mina, really?" Mina paused and then turned slowly. "I am very good at keeping secrets Black. I am also very good at _minding my own business_." The last part she stressed with a glare and then turned back to her friend. "We should hurry if we don't want to be late Sev." She moved ahead of her friend and so missed the look the two boys shared; Severus smirking smugly as though he had won something and Sirius scowling in frustration. Later that day Sirius waylaid Mina as she made her way out of the library.

Without warning, as she made her way in the direction of the Slytherin common room, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a vacant classroom. A quick locking spell followed by muffilato, which had become quite popular as time went on after it was discovered what the spell did. Mina glared, her gold eyes burning into him. "What do you want Black?" She had put as much space as possible between them and Sirius narrowed his eyes but did not move closer. "We need to talk about a few things." Mina rolled her eyes. "Really Black, must we do this again?" Sirius held her gaze. "This time it's not about me and you." His mouth twitched as he thought briefly of what should be going on between the two of them. His half smirk died with her response. "Indeed, then I suppose I should be grateful that you have gotten the message."

Sirius scowled but with an air of determination he continued. "It's about Snape." His phrasing was done purposefully and he felt a moment of triumph when he saw her interest at his statement. "You do realize that when we graduate he's going to join those nasty death eaters right?" Mina blinked and suddenly turned very cold, shutting off her emotion. "I know no such thing actually." Sirius studied her and then scoffed. "Oh please, you cant seriously tell me you are that stupid." Mina remained cold as she held his gaze. "Stupid has nothing to do with it, Severus has plans to become a potions master when we leave school. He's already received several offers from some renowned potion masters asking him to apprentice with them." Sirius paused and then shifted closer.

"It's a cover Mina, probably arranged by Lucius Malfoy or other dark wizards." Mina rolled her eyes. "You are basing your argument for this on supposition. You have yet to present a fact." Sirius stalked closer to her. "Mina if you continue on as his friend you are going to find yourself on the wrong side. You and Lily are being purposefully blind to what he is going to become." Mina stiffened at the mention of Lily and then schooled her features back to impassivity. "You have always disliked Severus. Anything you say to me about him is colored by this dislike." Sirius felt his temper snap and he closed the rest of the distance between them gripping her shoulders harshly. "Dammit Mina would you follow him to your death, is he really worth that sacrifice?" Mina glared her temper mixing with her desire to stay cold, as she hissed. "I would follow him into _hell_ if it meant getting away from you." Sirius froze as he read the truth in her eyes and his hands fell from her shoulders. Mina nodded as though the conversation were over and glided from the room.

A month later, on her birthday, Mina found herself in the library later then was usual. She was studying her dream journal and comparing it to the dream log she kept about her dream crafting, she was waiting for Severus to meet her. As she continued to compare she confirmed that this, the night of her birthday, she had the most successful attempts at accomplishing what she wanted on the dream plane. Severus found her comparing her notes and sat across from her quietly. Mina glanced at him and half smiled. "Thank you for coming." Severus nodded and pulled out several parchments and his potions text. "You said you had a proposition for me." Mina nodded and closed her book. "I want you to help me do something on the dream plane." Severus' dark eyes held hers for several seconds before dropping his eyes to his parchment.

Mina felt his mental brush and opened the connection quickly. '_You speak about your gift candidly, are you not worried someone might overhear?_' Mina smirked and pulled out her own potions text in an effort to disguise what they were doing. '_I would smell someone if they were in here with us._' She felt his gaze but did not meet his eyes. '_Your very confident of that._' She continued to read her text and make notes on spare parchment. '_I am_.' She could feel that he wanted to know more but she didn't give him the answer he sought. She felt his exasperation. '_Fine, what do you want me to do_?' Mina felt her mouth twitch. '_I need your talent for legilimancy to break into someone's mind._' She felt his interest rise abruptly stemmed by disappointment

'_I can't move through dreams like you Mina._' Mina smiled. '_I know... but I think… I might be able to bring you with me._' She felt his gaze again. '_You have never tried it?_' Mina's lips twitched again. '_There hasn't been time, and I wanted to try it on a day when my gift is at it's strongest_.' Severus did not reply as he considered her words. '_And what day is your gift the strongest?_' Mina looked up at him and found his eyes on her. '_My birthday, today, tonight'_ Severus blinked. '_I have known you for how many years and I am just finding this out tonight?_' Mina shrugged '_I didn't think it was that important honestly._' Severus studied her for a long time before dropping his eyes back to his assignment. '_Whose mind?_' Mina followed his example. '_My fathers_.'

What ever he had expected it was not this she could feel the shock flow through him. '_Why?_' Mina's half smirk fell. '_He has the answers I seek, and I haven't been able to get them myself._' She shivered a bit when she remembered the difficulty she had had keeping him out of her thoughts. She felt Severus interest shift a bit. '_You have tried to get your answers before._' It wasn't a statement. '_I tried legilimancy last summer.'_ Severus was silent for so long that Mina looked up at him. He was staring at her again. '_You failed_.' Mina returned his gaze. '_He threw me out and then tried to enter my mind._' Severus stayed silent again. '_He failed_.' Mina smirked a bit. '_It was difficult but he did not get what he wanted_.' Mina shivered as she remembered the feel of Drago's fangs in her neck and she blushed a bit before looking back to her papers.

'_I tired to find out in dreams, and found I was blocked. I thought that, if I could bring you with me and if you were willing, we could break his mind together._' Severus was silent for so long that she gave his mind a brush in an effort to make sure he was still there. She felt his return brush and his desire to see her eyes again. She looked up. '_If you can bring me I will help…_' Mina smiled and could not help the surge of excitement. Severus' mouth twitched. Mina blushed a bit more and then stiffened as she felt eyes boring into her from somewhere else. She withdrew her mind at the same time Severus did and turned to her left. Sirius stood at the end of the isle watching her intently. When he had her attention he moved toward her. "Must be an interesting conversation. Passing death eater messages in the library, Mina?" Mina glared and began to pack her things away. Severus followed her example.

Mina shot a glance at Severus before turning to Sirius. "Actually Black, Severus was just proposing. I accepted." Sirius choked and his eyes flew to Severus who clung to impassivity. Silence only seemed to cement the thought and Sirius turned from them and stalked out of the library. Severus turned to Mina and raised an eyebrow. Mina blushed a bit but answered the question she saw in his eyes. "It was worth the reaction, did you see his face?" The corner of Severus' mouth twitched and he glided away from her. Mina let her eyes pass over him and could not help the desire and heartache that shot through her. She pushed the feelings away and not a moment to soon as she felt his mental brush. She opened her mind to feel his thoughts caress hers before confirming. '_I'll see you tonight, my lady wife_' Mina felt him retreat and she closed her mind; she could not help the smile or the blush that stayed with her as she left the library.

That night Mina could not wait to fall asleep. She did not run, per say, to bed but she was the first one in bed. It took a bit before she was actually able to fall asleep. When she finally did it was later then she would have liked. She glided into her dream shop and smiled when she found that Severus' dreams were already available. She entered his dream deftly and paused her heart jerking painfully when she saw that Lily was in his dreams again. She composed herself and in an effort to be polite turned from his private fantasy and announced her arrival by slowly changing the scenery. It cost her but she made sure that Lily was the last thing he saw. It was several seconds later that she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mina pushed her bittersweet thoughts away and turned to find Severus watching her intently.

His eyes flicked over her face as if reconciling something in his thoughts with what he saw before him. "_What?_" Severus reached out and placed his hand on her mouth. She was confused until she felt his fingers pressing on her incisors. Shocked Mina pulled back from his touch her own hand replacing his. She gasped a bit and immediately called up a mirror in his dream. She was stunned to find she had fangs. She marveled at them for several seconds. They were not as long as Drago's, nor were they as sharp. But they were there defined against her honey colored lips. Severus cleared his throat and abruptly Mina remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Turning back she found that her thoughts had shifted his dream to a dark bedroom. Everything in the room was black, and if it wasn't it was a dark blood red. Mina felt a blush still across her cheeks.

_"It's not what you think."_ She dismissed the thought and took his hand. Severus seemed stunned by her action but he followed her. She transformed her exit out of his dream using stairs and a door in an effort to make transition easier. She glided through with ease and felt her hand tug. She turned back and saw that Severus had paused at the threshold. His eyes were fixated passed her and she turned finding a storefront to her dream shop. She smiled at her own idiosyncrasies and dismissed her shop turning her dreamscape into a dark dungeon like potions lab. She felt rather then heard Severus' breathing ease in the familiar darkness. He stepped through the door out of his mind and into her own. Mina smiled and glanced at him.

"_Are you ok so far?_" Severus turned his dark eyes to her gold ones. "_It feels strangely familiar._" Mina nodded and filed the thought away to examine when she was awake. She released his hand and crossed to the cauldron on the other side of the lab. She felt Severus move with her. He stopped beside her and she stared intently at the dark substance in the cauldron. "_His mind is a potion?_" Mina looked up at him. "_No, I was pulling images that bring you comfort from your mind. If it were just me his mind would be in a jewel case locked in a glass curio cabinet._" She smiled a bit self-consciously and turned back to the potion. "_Mina._" She looked at him again; his eyes were on the potion as he spoke.

"_You realize I will see his secrets as well right?_" Mina nodded. "_I know._" She felt rather then heard his reaction. Wonder that she didn't care, curiosity that she had such faith in him and relief that she trusted him so much, all quickly stifled. He nodded and reached his hand toward the potion. Mina did as well. The two, paused and she felt his eyes on her. She looked at him and he smiled a real smile. Mina fought hard not to be distracted by how attractive it made him. Severus studied her for a long time before speaking. "_This is very Slytherin of you._" Mina could not help her laugh. "_I learn from the best._" With out further adieu the two dipped their hands into the potion and thought simultaneously; "_Legilimens._"

Mina found herself whirling through her father memories as easily as she had her mothers. It did not take long to find what she sought. Mina watched, fascinated and horrified when her father first met Drago. How the Vampire had actually intended to kill him and how her father bartered his wife in his place. She watched as Drago paused and considered the offer before taking it. How he gave express instructions to the human about what he wanted to accomplish. She was angered to find that Drago traded blood with her mother regularly well before she was ever conceived. She felt the shock of pain as she realized her mother had never wanted her. On its heels came anger when she realized that her father was selling her to Drago for his own selfish gain. She could not find it in her to love her father any longer when she heard that she was to be given to Drago upon her graduation, never to have a life of her own.

It was at this point that she felt Severus and herself violently jerked from her father's mind. Mina struggled to find her mental footing when she abruptly found herself pinned to the wall of the dream lab by her neck. Her eyes flared red as they met the blood orbs of her future sire. Her gaze shifted from him to find that Severus was being held in a cage across from her but was other wise unharmed. Her attention was forced back to Drago as he moved into her line of sight. "What are you doing you petulant child?" His voice was dark and he moved his face closer to her. Mina did not answer and this only seemed to make him madder. He flexed his fingers and Mina felt the pain of his nails stab into both sides of her neck. Mina hissed at him and his grip did not ease.

_"I told you I would give you the answers you sought when the time was right._" Mina held his gaze defiantly and he eased his hold on her neck. "_I should kill you for your disobedience."_ He abruptly released her and she dropped to the ground with a thump. She coughed as drops of blood dripped down the sides of her neck but she darted to her feet and across the room as she realized the vampire was moving towards Severus. Drago banished the cage around her friend and was reaching for him when he spoke, with no fear, to the vampire. "_You can't harm me._" Drago froze as he stared at the dark haired boy before him. "_Oh, and why is that?_" His voice was dark and he held Severus dark gaze for several long mildly interested minutes. Severus spoke then, his own voice equally as dark and quite confident. "_We serve the same master, you and I._" Drago hissed and Mina threw herself between them her arms widespread.

"_If you harm him I will tell Dumbledore everything that has led to my creation._" Drago's gaze shifted to hers. "_Would you indeed?_" Mina glared up at him her eyes red with fury. "_You know I would._" Drago shifted his eyes to Severus and then back to Mina. "_Fine._" Mina kept her guard up and she hissed. "_What is the catch?_" Drago's mouth twitched. "_That you exchange blood with me this summer, not drink your mothers, and that you come to me willingly after your graduation."_ Mina held his eyes for a long time, the two silent in a battle of wills. "_I want your word_." This threw Drago off his stride; "_You have been researching I see._" Mina continued to glare. Drago hissed, "_Very well, I will not harm your lover now or ever and I will not arrange for anyone else too. He will have protection from all vampire covens, on the condition that you give yourself to me willingly after you graduate. This I swear on my immortal blood and will always hold it true._" Severus blinked as he felt something shift over him, like a barrier. Mina's stance eased and Drago glided closer to her. "_Just remember that you are mine Mina, you can not refuse me now._" With that he faded from her mind.

Mina heaved a sigh of relief and turned to Severus and smiled crookedly. "_Well, that's that I guess._" Severus held her gaze for a long time and then looked at his hand. His skin seemed to glow almost as if he had a second layer of skin, or a veil. He blinked and looked up at Mina, "_What is this?_" Mina held up her own hand to show him a similar glow along her own skin. "_Your protection from vampires._" Severus noted that their shields were different colors, hers was a rosy violet and his was a darker red. "_You didn't have to do it Mina._" Mina lowered her hand and led him back across the room. Resolutely she avoided the question she knew he wanted answered. "_I'm glad it worked._" She paused and blinked. "_Though I am not sure I am happy with what I found._" She felt Severus watching her as she entered his mind again, tugging him after her. He grabbed her hand when she turned to head back into her own dreamscape. "_Why did you do it Mina?_" Mina met his gaze and held it for so long he wasn't sure she was going to answer. "_Because I had to._" Severus opened his mouth to ask again but she faded from his dream. Her eyes were the last things he saw.

Mina saw the world differently after that night. She withdrew into herself a lot and Severus wondered if she would return the next year. She continued her classes and she still joined him at the Slytherin table. She still shot down Black and she still did her schoolwork. Everything about her was the same on the surface. She knew Severus was concerned, as was Sirius and Remus and Lily but she could say nothing. Several times Severus tried to pry out the reason why she had essentially sold her soul to the devil but she always dodged his questions and blocked all his mental attempts as well. Eventually he had to let it drop as after the spring holidays, class work surged again. Both Mina and Severus would spend hours in the library leading up to the OWLs.

The Ordinary Wizarding Level exams were still about a month away when it happened. It was the night of a full moon and Mina left the library much later then usual, as she had been waiting for Severus to join her. She was a fair bit annoyed that he had not shown but put it down to him being busy with the Slytherins. She slowly made her way up to Ravenclaw tower when she found herself suddenly accosted by James Potter. He had appeared with out warning and seemingly out of thin air as she turned a corner and grabbed her shoulders forcing her against a wall. "Where's Snape?" He was harsh in his demand and Mina glared. "Why would I tell you?" James seemed to realize how it seemed and tried a new angel. "It's not what you think Mina, Sirius pulled a huge prank and it could end very badly for Snape if I don't find him." Mina sensed the urgency in his voice and narrowed her eyes. "What did he do?" James sighed. "I can't tell you but it's a matter of life and death."

This was not the thing to say to Mina in regards to the one she loved. "I see… I don't know where he is." This was not what James wanted to hear and he rushed off in a panic. Mina felt cold flood through her veins and she fairly flew to the Gryffindor common room entrance. She beat her fist on the portrait for several minutes before a harassed looking Lily opened it. "Mina, is every thing alright?" Mina tried not to let her panic, which had grown in leaps and bounds, over ride her sense. "I need to speak to Sirius." Lily had not expected this and fell back a step. Mina gave her no chance to recover and darted into the common room. She paused and scanned the room noting few details as she focused on Peter Pettigrew. The rotund boy seemed shocked to see her and fairly fell out of his chair after she demanded harshly where Black was. Pettigrew waved a shaking hand toward the stairs on the right. Mina did not pause and darted up the stairs. She followed his scent to the fifth floor room and threw the door open with enough force to send her nemesis falling from his bed.

His eyes widened when he saw her and he could not help the grin he gave her as he climbed to his feet. "Aw, Princess, I knew I would get you up here eventually." She ignored him and drew her wand. Sirius realized this was not a social visit and reached for his wand intending to defend him self when Mina flicked her wand her voice a darker cadence of the usual sultry it became when she was passionate. "Legilimens." She was in his mind before he could reach his wand. It didn't take her long to find what she sought and when she realized what he had done she pushed out of his mind harshly. Sirius flew back from the force of her mind shove and hit the wall with considerably force. She was on him before he could recover her nails biting into his neck her eyes a vibrant ruby. "If he dies your next" she hissed and then was abruptly gone. Sirius did not even see her leave the room. Mina rushed down the stairs and through the common room, passed a stunned Lily and out into the corridors of Hogwarts.

It took her longer then she would have liked but she gave no thought to running through the halls and out onto the grounds. As fast as her feet could carry her she ran. She reached the whomping willow sometime later only to find that James was helping a shocked Severus out of the hole under the ground. Mina helped James pull him the rest of the way out and then sent her hands searching over her stunned dark haired friends chest and arms. She gave no thought to the fact that her eyes were still a vibrant ruby or that she was essentially feeling her secret love up. Severus seemed to recover him self and he tried to stop her panicked search but found that he was quite ineffectual. Mina felt her calm returning as she raised her eyes to search his face for any marks. James tried to interrupt them but the three students froze when they heard the growling from under the willow. Mina turned to James. "Get him out of here." James paused as he took in the girl before him but he shook his mind clear and grabbed Severus' arm.

Severus attempted to shake his enemy's arm off and nearly succeeded before Mina turned to glare at him and hissed. "If you don't run now Severus, I will kill you _**Myself**_." He turned and followed after his enemy and Mina turned to face the beast that was her friend. Remus' wolf eyed her hungrily and she turned from him darting into the forbidden forest. The wolf chased after her. She ran as fast as she could but, as she wasn't a full on vampire, she did not get far. Remus was on top of her his considerable jaws latched onto her arm. Mina tired to struggle free but found that he was much stronger. He lifted her up and shook her like a rag doll. He should have broken her neck. Abruptly he howled, dropping her to the ground. Mina tried, really tried to get to her feet but she had lost too much blood and was too exhausted to get very far. She shook her head in an effort to fight of the darkness that was taking her vision and failed. The last thing she saw in her awareness was a pair of glowing red eyes.

When Mina awoke it was to find an angry and worried Severus hovering over her. As her eyes focused on him he growled before pulling her up into his arms and holding her tightly; "What were you thinking you foolish girl?" She never got to answer as the young Madam Pomfry moved over to them. "That's enough of that young mister Snape, allow me to examine her and tell the headmaster that she has recovered." Severus glared at the back of the matrons head for several long minutes before moving to the doors of the hospital wing to do as he was bid. Mina followed him with her eyes until he left the room. "You seem to have healed cleanly miss Chakano. Quite astonishingly I might add." Mina dropped her eyes to her lap unsure of what she could say. Her shoulder was tender but it was not as painful as it should have been. She was pulled from her thoughts by Albus Dumbledore's throat clearing. Mina looked up and found that the matron had moved on to a curtained area and that she and the Headmaster were quite out of hearing distance.

It took only a moment for Mina to realize that the brush she had felt on her mind was him. She closed her mind tightly and glared at the older man. The headmaster watched her for several long minutes in silence before he spoke. "I must start by saying that what you did three days ago was extremely foolish and quite brave." Mina blinked and he continued. "I must also point out that what has happened must be kept absolutely secret. You may tell no one. Do you understand?" Mina rose an eyebrow; "I've known about his condition since last year." Dumbledore paused; he had not expected this. "I see." He seemed lost in thought for a moment and shook his head before continuing. "I notice that you have scars on your shoulder Miss Chakano. I also notice that you seem hardly concerned and I find myself wondering how you are this calm when you could be a werewolf. And how the bite was healed as it was already closed and knitted before you were brought here." Mina held his gaze silently; "I don't know, I was unconscious for three days, apparently."

Dumbledore seemed irritated that this was her answer but he turned away. "If you should happen to remember, please feel free to come to my office and let me know." He left the hospital wing and Mina was released sometime later. When she stepped outside the hospital wing she was annoyed to find Sirius waiting. "Mina-" She raised a hand and silenced him with a glare. "I will not apologize Black. I have nothing to say to you. You are as childish as ever and your thoughtless 'prank' could have had serious consequences. Do not come near me again." She turned from him and glided towards Severus who was sitting on a nearby bench clearly waiting for her. He handed her a stack of essays and his mind brushed hers. She opened her mind to him and felt his relief wash over her.

'_I've been doing your homework, I did not want you to fall behind._' Mina smiled and started walking and Severus fell in beside her. '_Thank you Severus_.' She felt his mental brush and withdrawal and she closed her mind. "That's the second time you have done something foolish protecting me, Mina." Mina glanced at him a smile playing around her mouth. "I guess that means you owe me twice." Severus glared a bit and looked forward. "I will find out why eventually, you do know that right?" Mina smirked and turned toward the great hall with him. "I look forward to seeing your face the day you realize." The two friends continued. "I can't believe we have to keep it secret." Mina cut a glance at him. "It wasn't Remus' fault." Severus nodded. "I know… but it doesn't change the fact that it happened. And all Black got was a lousy months worth of detention." Mina sighed. "I'm sure he will feel the sting of his action for awhile yet. Remus is not likely to forgive him and Potter was quite furious about it as well." Severus did not reply for a while. "Did Dumbledore try to read your mind?" Mina nodded. "He was put out that he couldn't." Severus smirked. "You must be well practiced." Mina snorted. "You too." He chuckled and they sat down to enjoy their lunch.

Mina and Severus seemed to breathe a bit easier in the weeks that followed. Because of his prank, Sirius found his friends gave him the cold shoulder. Remus refused to talk to him and Potter only talked to him in classes. The rift between friends brokered a much calmer atmosphere for the approaching the OWLs. Halfway through the exams, however, disaster struck. Mina was sitting under her beech tree and Severus was making his way towards her when the apparently reunited marauders' struck. Mina was reading when she heard Sirius call out. "Oh look its Snivelly." Mina immediately closed her book and started towards her friend. She did not move fast enough when suddenly Severus was lifted into the air by a levicorpus; one that was cast by James Potter. Mina took out her wand and was preparing to cast the counter when James announced to the world at large. "Let's see the color of Snivelly's underpants." Mina immediately sent a snapping jinx at James, which was deflected by Sirius whose grey eyes flew to hers.

Whatever was meant to happen next failed because Lily stood suddenly, between Potter and Severus. "Let him down James." Her wand was trained on the messy haired boy and the two stared at one another for a long time before James scoffed and flicked his wand causing Severus to drop to the ground with a thump amid the small crowds, that had gathered around them, laughing. Mina shot off another jinx at Potter as Lily turned to help her friend. Severus got to his feet and shrugged her off. "I don't need help from a filthy mud blood." Every thing froze for about two seconds as Lily's eyes turned cold and she paled considerably. Severus also paled and reached out in apology but Lily steeped back. "For give me for interrupting… Snivellous." She gave him no chance to apologize and turned from him. Mina's heart ached as she saw the quickly smothered pain in his eyes. James' took this silent declaration as an ok to return to his hobby. He immediately sent another spell at Severus who stood frozen in terror of his actions. Potter's spell never hit as Mina had cast a repelling shield around her friend. The spell bounced of the shield and hit Sirius sending him into Pettigrew who floundered into Remus who stood still shock in his eyes.

Mina took advantage of the break and ran to Severus hissing softly in his ear. "Come on Sev, we should leave." Severus nodded picked up his things and the two were turning when a spell hit Mina freezing her. Mina sent her mind to Severus' He opened his mind quickly and she sent him her message. '_Go after her, don't worry about me_' He held her gaze for several minutes before nodding, he lightly brushed his mind against hers and then went after his red headed love. Mina fought hard not to let her heart break show and Sirius unfroze her forcing her to look at him. "You did not just help him after he did that." He was angry and Mina glared at him, her eyes slowly shifting to red. "I did." Her voice washed over him and jarred Remus into action. He slid between the two of them and drew Mina's gaze. "You should go after your friend." Mina glared at Remus for several long seconds before hissing. "You still protect him after what he did." Remus nodded almost regretfully. "Then keep him away from us." She hissed this last and then turned to follow behind her love, feeling her heart break with every step.

By the time she found Lily and Severus she had stilled herself for as much heartbreak as she could. She was not prepared to find them arguing. "I didn't mean it Lily. I'm sorry." Lily sniffed. "You refer to everyone born to muggles that way. Why should I be any different?" Severus tried to repeat his apology but she held up her hand and he fell silent. "You are not sorry. You run around with your pureblood friends and pretend you hate me. I bet you are quite adept at unforgivables now. I am also certain you are going to join the death eaters when school lets out. The marauders are right about you Severus Snape. I should have listened years ago. This friendship is over." She turned from him and glared at Mina. "You have to choose Mina. Me or him." Mina felt her temper flash. "Do I indeed." Lily glared back. "I can't be your friend any more if you continue your friendship with him." Mina scoffed. "Its not like you place a high value on him anyway. Lily."

Lily moved closer to her. "Perhaps, but you place far too much value on him. Is that your choice?" Mina rolled her eyes and walked around the red head and took Severus' hand. He jumped at the contact but did not draw away. Lily narrowed her eyes. "I hope you enjoy your death eater ways." She turned from them her long red hair fanning behind her, as she left the room. Mina glanced at Severus and he was looking at her intently. "You know the next two years are going to be rough." Mina shrugged. "Life isn't meant to be easy." She dropped his hand and turned. "Our potions practical is due to start soon.

Finals passed and both Mina and Severs were quite pleased to discover that they got outstandings across the board. Mina was particularly pleased with her Herbology score. They were on the train home when Severus spoke. "Are you going to be ok this summer? Mina smiled uncertainly. "I will be fine." Severus held her gaze for a long time before speaking again. "You can visit me, if you feel alone." Mina studied him. "Where will you be this summer?" Severus shrugged. "The Malfoy's invited me to visit with them so I imagine that's where I will be." Mina nodded. "I might drop in late one night." Her attempt at a joke was met by a half smile. "I would prefer not to break into anyone else's mind." Mina nodded. The train pulled to a stop. And he spoke again as they left the compartment. "Mina, try not to come back to changed will you." Mina nodded. "You stay safe." She held up her hand. "I'll know if you don't." Severus nodded and the two made their way off the train. They paused just outside the barrier to platform nine and three quarters each thinking furiously. Mina turned and met his gaze. "Take care, Severus." She kissed his cheek and then walked away. Severus watched her until she climbed into the limo that was waiting for her.


	16. Virus

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Abney Park

* * *

Virus

The summer preceding sixth year saw many changes in Mina's life. She kept her agreement with Drago and drank only from him. The result was that daylight became harsh to her eyes, which were a gold to rival her sires by the time she returned to school. Food became extremely bland unless it was nearly raw meat. Mina had true to form fangs, much like the ones her dream self had though they were not much longer then her regular teeth they were sharp and able to tear into flesh with ease. She did not see her father that summer and her mother deferred to her as if she were the older woman's master. Drago perceived the changes in her and where they would lead, much later then he should have. He returned from a short trip one day with a special amulet that would ease the pain she felt in daylight but did nothing for her change in appetite. He did show her how to feed from people in the dream realm.

When she entered a person's mind now, she had only to seduce them and during their gratification she was able to draw blood mentally. While this eased the hunger that steadily grew inside her it did not alleviate it all together. She learned much by feeding from the vampire, though each time she felt the remotest iota of pleasure she felt dirty. Drago sensed this and would chuckle darkly and kiss her blood stained lips, telling her that she should not refuse her desires. She also found herself much more involved in vampire gatherings that summer. Drago worked hard to set her up as his heir. She was dangled on his lap and put forth as an example of their future. She was special because she was born, as opposed to sired. The darkness in her was nearly always there by the time she returned to the Hogwarts express, her voice permanently full bodied. She found that she was always tired during the daytime.

As a result when she climbed on the train for her return to school she could not help the slightly grumpy vibe that she gave off. She was elated, however to find that many of the students in younger years would skitter from her path. She fought not to smile lest her teeth become noticeable. She had communicated frequently via dreams with Severus and knew that they would be riding with the Slytherins that year, as they no longer had so many friends to split their time with. She was making her way towards the last compartment when she found herself halted by Remus. He stood directly in her path, intentionally blocking her from getting father. Mina stopped an arms length from him and he held her gaze. She did not look away.

It was silent between the two friends for a long time, each beast recognizing the other. Remus looked a bit sad as he silently gestured to the compartment he was standing outside of. Mina sighed and preceded him into the car. She turned as he closed the door. "You are nearly there aren't you?" Mina held his gaze; "You make it sound like I am dangerous." Her voice gave him shivers and he glided closer to her. Her eyes were level with his lips this year. "I can smell it on you, you know? How many have you killed Mina?" Mina rose and eye brow and smirked, her baby fangs showing. "None." Remus held her gaze for a long time. "Would you tell me if you had?" Mina shook her head. "You would judge me." Remus sighed his eyes dropped to her mouth and he studied her fangs. "I would not, as you did not judge me." He let his gaze flit over her face; his voice dropping in tone. "I have had a whole summer to think. I know that you have no more choice then me. If you should need blood…" His eyes flicked back to her and Mina understood. She leaned closer to him. "You would offer your own." Remus nodded lost as her gaze held his.

She raised her hand to his check. "Your friends would never forgive you." Remus raised his hand to cover hers. "This has nothing to do with them, and I did not cut off our ties as Lily did." Mina's lips jumped and she withdrew her hand her eyes dropping to his pulse. She licked her lips unconsciously. "I will think about it." Remus opened his mouth to reply when the compartment door opened. Mina jerked back from him as Sirius Black walked in unaware of her presence. "What are you doing in here Remus we have a-" He stopped speaking when his eyes landed on her. He was not prepared to see her and his voice carried gruffly to her. "Mina" Mina saw the desire in his eyes and she knew, instinctively that he knew the changes in her. His eyes landed on her lips as he licked his own. Mina watched him watch her for several seconds before she glanced at Remus. "I'll see you later Remus."

She passed between the two of them but stopped when Sirius' hand closed around her wrist. Mina's eyes flicked to his. "Don't go to him Mina, stay here with me." His voice throbbed with his need and Mina knew instantly that he had had some of her blood two years ago. Mina shook her head. "I have said it before and I will say it again Sirius. What you want… you can not have." Sirius eyes stayed on her lips and he leaned closer his lips nearly touching hers. "Don't deny me again Mina." Mina saw his eyes darken with desire and she twisted her wrist out of his hand before leaning closer to him. Her lips brushed his ear as she rose on her toes; "What you are asking for will kill you Sirius." She did not wait for his response and glided away silently as the train started moving. She felt his eyes burning into her back as she continued down to the last compartment.

She reached her destination and paused looking at her human friend. Severus sat looking out the window as Nott, Yaxley, Urquart and Sirius' younger brother, Regulus chatted amongst them selves. She compared the boys to each other and found herself entranced with the details she had never noticed before. She saw quite clearly that Yaxley's hair was actually not the black she had always thought it was, in fact, a dark brown. Severus' hair on the other hand was incredible black, the true black that had a blue sheen to it. She marveled at the way his hair fell and realized it was probably not greasy like many of those in her year had suggested. It fell lightly to his shoulders and gleamed against his black robes. He was paler then she remembered and his face was slowly growing into the nose he was so often picked at about. His shoulders were broader then she remembered and he sat taller as well. At this point in her cogitations his black gaze swung to hers. She blinked as she realized that his eyes were not black at all, but a dark nearly black grey. She wondered how she had missed this in the past.

He rose gracefully and crossed to the door opening it. Abruptly Mina was assaulted with the smell of boys, and the delicious scent of the nearly grown man before her. He smelled of potions, parchment, books and something distinctly his own. Mina wanted to press her face into his chest and inhale. She fought the urge and, realizing she was transfixed by his neck, lifted her eyes to his. His eyes seemed to give her a crooked smile but his face remained expressionless. "You can come in Mina, you don't have to stand in the corridor." Mina found herself focusing on the cadence of his voice. It was deeper then she remembered; it was silky. Mina felt a flash of heat shoot through her and she blushed dropping her eyes. "Yes I know, I was thinking." Severus leaned closer to her and reached to her side, his neck in her line of vision for half a second. She shivered and focused on his hand as it removed hers from her trunk and then gripped the trunks handle.

He hefted her trunk to the rack above, easily before looking at the boys in the compartments. Urquart jumped and took his seat by the window as if following a silent command. Severus' mouth twitched at the weak display of his fellow sixth year and turned back to Mina. She thought he was reaching for her wrist and found herself startled by his fingers threading with hers. He tugged her into the compartment and then sat pulling her down beside him. Mina fought to hide the delicious shiver that went down her spine. When had his hands gotten so soft? Mina cleared her throat and looked up when she found the other boys crammed onto the seat across from her. She felt her eyebrow arch as she studied them. "You know there's room over here." She patted the seat beside her and the four across from her exchanged glances. Mina glanced at Severus who seemed to be studying her. His other arm perched on the armrest by the window.

"Are they not allowed to sit by me?" Severus smirked and raised her hand to his lips. He held her gaze and waited for awareness to strike and found himself immensely pleased when she dropped his gaze and pulled her hand from his. He spoke again. "Regulus, you can sit by Mina. I am quite certain she wont bite." Mina's eyes jumped to his and he leaned closer to her. "Will you?" Mina narrowed her eyes and looked at the boys across from her. Regulus moved to the vacant seat hesitantly and sat stiffly. Mina sighed. "I still eat human food." This seemed to only add to the awkwardness and so Mina turned back to Severus. "What classes do you intend to carry over to NEWTs?" His lips twitched but he took the opening to ease tension. "Potions Defense, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration and Astronomy." his eyes glinted. "And you?" Mina smiled. "Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, Divination and Astronomy." This seemed to cause the boys conversation to resume and Mina slowly relaxed as the train continued on.

The sorting was all that it was expected to be, and Mina found it particularly boring as she had more important things to focus on. For example, the smells in the great hall, she was not sure how she felt being able to smell so clearly. The candles lights that seemed so soft in previous years gave her a mild headache and she found the feast disturbing. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the food she had eaten in years passed. No she was disturbed to discover that somehow, her need for blood had been instituted into the evening meal. She glanced at the teacher's table to find that Dumbledore was watching her intently. He raised his glass to her and her eyes darkened. She turned red-rimmed eyes to Severs. "I think I am going to go ahead and turn in."

Severus nodded at her and she rose from the table making her way towards the exit. She had just reached the doorway when Remus rose and followed in her wake. She felt him watching her and so when she left the great hall she stepped out of site of the doorway. Remus exited the great hall and looked around, when his eyes landed on her he moved towards her. In an imitation of Severus' previous behavior he led her up the stairs to her common room. They walked in silence for a long time before reaching the classroom in which Severus had kissed her. He opened the door and slipped inside the room towing Mina after him. He closed the door and turned to face Mina. "You are worse off then I thought." Mina grimaced and looked away. "Its because of the raw meat. Dumbledore is trying to figure out how I healed and so he's playing with me."

Remus moved closer to her; "I have to be honest Mina." Her eyes lifted to his. "I want to try this arrangement for several reasons." Mina held his eyes for a long time and he studied her face before his eyes dropped to her lips. "We could be together with out hurting each other." Mina abruptly glided back from him. "Your offer was made so we can date and I will have incentive." Her voice dropped "How Slytherin of you Remus." Her sandy haired friend watched her. "Think about what I am offering Mina." Mina paced a way and then back towards him. "I know what you are offering me. It's what you want that I can't give." Remus reached out quickly his hand gripping her arm so she could not move away. "Sirius is right then. You do love him." Mina dropped her gaze. "He doesn't love me and so it doesn't matter." Abruptly her eyes lifted to his. "You don't love me either you just want an easy lay."

Remus' eyebrows arched. "Its more then that Mina." Mina scoffed. "You are lying, you have never shown interest in me until this year. So either you are very good at hiding your attraction, or..." her voice trailed off as the answer occurred to her. Remus pulled her closer and lowered his mouth to hers. She turned her head. "It's because you bit me last year, my blood…" Mina shook her head and she tried to twist out of his grasp. "Your are confused Remus, what you think is true isn't. It's an illusion." Remus used his other hand to turn her face to his. "Try Mina, try to give someone else a chance." Mina opened her mouth to deny his assertions when his mouth closed over hers. Remus may not have been a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin but he was a shrewd boy, in the recesses of his mind he knew how to tempt her. He flicked his tongue against her fangs and felt his blood well up.

As soon as his blood hit her tongue Mina knew she was lost. She knew it was wrong but Remus was smart and knew this would make her sing to his tune. With a sigh she deepened the kiss and Remus' arms shot around her, pulling her tightly against him. Of their own volition, Mina's arms shifted over his shoulders, her fingers tangling in his hair. Her mouth plundered his as the sweet seduction of his blood swallowed her up. Remus growled against her lips, his own beast howling in triumph. He lifted her up and Mina's legs slid around his waist and he carried her to the nearest table, never breaking the kiss, allowing her to nip his tongue as much as was necessary. The kiss carried on for quite sometime before Mina let her head fall back. She breathed deeply and Remus ghosted his lips over her cheeks.

Mina opened her eyes and Remus found himself transfixed by the glowing ruby orbs. His eyes flickered over her face. Her cheeks had more color now, her lips bruised from his kisses, and stained with traces of his blood. He took a deep breath as his eyes met hers and he was startled to find lust still their. The clearing of a throat made them both jump. Remus tightened his arms holding her secure against him and Mina closed her eyes in an effort to hide them. Remus looked at the door and felt himself freeze as his eyes landed on his best friend's clouded grey gaze. "You have been such good actors; If I had known, it might have been different all these years." Mina shivered as she felt the rage flowing from Sirius Black. Remus opened his mouth to speak but Sirius raised a hand, his eyes glinting. "Mina, What about your darling Severus?" Mina looked at him, her eyes nearly their normal color now. "I don't know how it should concern you." Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I see" He didn't wait for another response and left.

For several weeks at the beginning of the school year Mina found a slight stability in her kind of relationship with Remus. She was careful, however, to avoid letting him have any more of her blood. Severus would often study her while they were in classes and a few times his mind brushed hers but she would not answer his unspoken questions. She often avoided her Slytherin friends in an effort to sneak around with Remus and this caused quite a bit of comment. Sirius, surprisingly, made no effort to ruin this time for Mina and her some kind of lover but watched her carefully if they were in the same area. Although they were dating, Mina never let Remus know about her dream crafting. She did not have to use the talent of blood extraction as he kept her blood supply going and as a result she was able to appear normal and eat in the great hall.

Everything went swimmingly until just before Halloween. Mina found that she could not continuously avoid the Slytherins as it would appear suspicious and so she entered their common room that night as she was invited to a house party. She had argued with Remus and found that she was almost tired of their sham of a relationship. Remus too seemed to have lost interest when she would not take their fling father then a few caresses here or there. She was sat at the chess table playing against Severus when it happened. Regulus entered the common room and quietly made his way over to them. "Mina, that Lupin boy wishes to speak with you." Mina glared at the chess bored and felt irritation surge. It was at that moment that she felt him in her mind. She was not sure when she had slipped but she pushed Severus out and looked up at him glaring,

She was nearly put off when she found he was glaring right back. "You've been dating him." He hissed, Mina abruptly found that she could not meet his gaze and slowly got to her feet. "It's not what you think, Severus." She glided from the room then all the while feeling his glare in the back of her head. She felt her heart beat uncomfortably as she left the Slytherin common room. Remus was waiting for her. "We've just been found out Remus." He stared at her as if taking a last look. "It was bound to happen eventually." Mina nodded. "What did you want?" Remus glided closer to her and held her gaze, neither noticed that Severus had slipped out behind Mina and was watching him.

"Tell me you love me." Mina sighed and dropped her gaze. "You know I don't." Remus lifted his hand, gently cupping her face. "Not even a little?" Mina held his gaze. "Not in the way you want me to Remus, you knew this when we started the arrangement." Remus stared at her as if trying to peer into her soul. "He doesn't deserve you." Mina pulled her face from his hand and glided back putting space between them. "You can't choose who to love Remus, isn't that why you are here? To tell me you think we might have made a mistake?" Remus blinked. "How can you know that?" Mina raised an eyebrow Remus sighed and dropped his gaze. "Alright yes, you were right, about it all. I…" he looked up at her. "Will you be ok with out it?" Mina nodded. "I have a back up, go find Marlene, Remus." Remus studied her and shook his head mumbling before he turned away. "Waiting for him will ruin you."

Mina watched him walk away and sighed before murmuring. "I have for ever." She turned back to re enter the common room and realized she would probably not be welcome to return. She stared at the entrance for a long time, unaware that Severus was watching her. Pain laced her features and she brushed an errant tear as she turned making her way up to Ravenclaw tower. As she walked up to her common room Mina realized that forgetting Severus was going to be harder then she had thought. A week after their in secret breakup Remus was dating Marlene. It did not take long for Mina to fall back into her pattern of time spent with Slytherin. Severus poked and prodded until she told him the details and her theories about the arrangement and Severus felt the rage in him cease when the truth was made clear.

Following that, he kept her closer. Often Mina felt he was watching her like he used to watch Lily. When it was just the two of them he would inadvertently brush into her. And on several occasions he laced his fingers with her or wrapped an arm around her. Mina did not know what to think, especially as he never tried to kiss her again. When they had their mind conversations, however, she felt the disturbing sense that he saw her differently then before. His mental voice would caress her and send shivers down her spin, which caused her to blush delightfully. One memorable after noon they were making their way to the library to research for their potions essay when Severus paused. Mina followed his lead and turned confused eyes to his.

For several long seconds they just held one anothers gaze. Cautiously Mina sent out her own mental brush and was startled to find his mind already opened. He smiled at her and laced his fingers with her tugging her closer. '_Who is your mysterious love Mina?'_ Mina tried exceedingly hard to blank her mind. _'What are you talking about Severus?'_ He raised an eyebrow and lowered his for head to hers, holding her gaze. _'The one that Remus and Sirius are sure you have.'_ Mina gasped and tried to pull her hand from his, his grip tightened; Mina dodged. _'If they are so certain shouldn't you ask them?'_ Severus held her gaze for so long that she thought he might prod further, instead his eyes dropped to her lips briefly before returning to her eyes. _'Perhaps I should.'_ He released her abruptly and turned heading towards the library. Mina stayed where she was and stared after him, confused.

"You know, Mina, that the two of you seem to say so much with out words." Mina jumped and turned to find that at some point Sirius had approached her. "What do you want Black?" Sirius smirked and ignored her question. "He looks like he wants to devour you." Mina scoffed and turned intending to make her way after Severus when Sirius' arm slipped about her waist and he pulled her sideways into a broom closet. Mina felt her temper flair as she turned to him. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Sirius smirked. "What can I say, you are like a drug." Mina opened her mouth to respond but he covered her lips with a finger. "I couldn't help but notice that you and Remus are no longer an item." Mina narrowed her eyes and he continued. "I find myself asking why it didn't work out."

Mina's eyes darkened to a light red. "It was a test, we wanted to see if we were compatible." She wasn't sure why but Sirius seemed pleased. "I also noticed that Snape has kept you much closer since then." Mina scowled and turned to leave but Sirius' hand on the door prevented it. "I'm not finished Princess. You see I find it curious that you were willing to try dating Remus but you outright refuse me every year." Mina glared up at him. "He's a better man then you." Sirius snorted and leaned closer. "Somehow, I doubt it; It's a curious thing isn't it?" Mina narrowed her eyes. "What is?" Sirius let his eyes drop to her mouth before flicking back to hers. "Scars." Mina felt herself heat and the cool in quick succession. "Bats are a likely excuse, and I may not have his keen sense of smell but I am, as I am sure you are aware, observant." As he had spoke he shifted closer to her and Mina knew instantly what he intended to do.

She ducked her head and not a moment to soon, as the closet door was yanked open behind her; She tumbled out into the arms of Severus Snape. He pulled her against him as he glared at Sirius. "Still trying to get what you cant have, Black?" Sirius smirked. "We were discussing the possibility of finding out our compatibility, actually. Seeing as how you clearly, aren't interested." Mina wished at that moment that the floor would open up and swallow her. She turned her darkened eyes to him. "Stop, Black, I've told you before." Sirius' gaze dropped from their staring contest with Severus to her. "Yes I know, but like I said, I'm not blind like other individuals and I can offer you a good time." He raised a hand and flicked her cheek. "Think about it, yeah." With this final statement he turned away and swaggered off down the hallway. "Ingrate." Mina's eyes widened and she turned to look up at him. "What?" Severus shook his head, "Nothing we should get to the library." His fingers tangled with hers again and he tugged her after him. Mina glanced back once to see a smirking Sirius Black, before following her friend into the library.

As winter holidays approached Mina found that homework increased exponentially. She spent quite a bit of time in the library and was careful to avoid being outside more the necessary. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Severus had to go due to the fact that he was low on several potions ingredients. He had invited Mina but she turned it down, reminding her friend that her eyes were sensitive. He nodded and with the promise to return as soon as he was able, he took himself off to the little town. As such Mina was working on her divination essay when someone sat down across from her. She did not look up, as she was pretty sure it was Sirius, even with out his sunshine and grass smell. "You are a hard girl to get alone." Mina scowled and looked up. "What now?"

Sirius propped his chin in his hand and studied her. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed that since our rendezvous in the closet Severus has kept an annoyingly close watch on you. He keeps you interred with in his common room and surrounded by his lackeys." Mina rolled her eyes and returned to her essay. The truth was she had noticed how close he kept her. And how often he used his mind to talk with her, in comparison with previous years. "What's your point?" Sirius leaned closer to her and took her hand removing her quill and drawing her gaze to his. "How crazy do you think he would be if we dated openly?" Mina raised an eyebrow. "You want me... to date you… to see if he gets jealous?" Sirius smiled his eyes glinting. "Actually I just want you to date me, but if that line of thinking will tempt you who am I to turn down the favor?"

Mina opened her mouth to reply but he stood dragging her up with him and pulled her closer. Mina stared at him with widened eyes. "You know you're attracted to me." He leaned closer. "And I can be a really good sport if after awhile, you decide that you can't care for me." He rested his forehead against hers. "Give me a chance Mina, he won't see that he loves you until he sees you aren't available to him." Mina studied his eyes for a long time. "Why?" Sirius smiled and lowered his lips closer to hers. "Oh I think we will last longer then a few weeks, I intend to steal your pretty little self away from him. He's had ample opportunity to take you." Mina felt her eyes widened again and Sirius saw her wavering and smiled. "Try it Mina, let me show you how it should be. Take a taste before you turn it away." Mina's eyes dropped to his lips and he smiled sure that he had won his argument. "Say yes Mina, give into me."

Mina found her gold eyes lost in his silver ones and slowly she nodded. _A taste of what I can't have after I graduate_. Sirius lowered his lips to hers lightly. Mina felt her impatience flair and shifted so she had a better angel. Sirius smiled into the kiss and let his eyes fall shut. Neither of them saw the black haired young man standing at the end of the isle. Severus found himself surprised and then abruptly angry. He glided back from his nemesis and his friend. He was not sure why he felt such a loss but he knew he would get her back. He had lost Lily and didn't fight hard enough. He would not lose Mina to the marauders' as well. Mina enjoyed the kiss, how could she not? Yet she knew as she stood in Sirius Black's arms that this was not what she wanted. Not who she wanted. The Slytherin in her raised its head. _Why not see where this goes_?


	17. Toxic

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Brittney Spears

A/N: So I am Sure you have noticed the influx of chapters. This is because I have finished my story and therefore wish to offer you the complete work as soon as possible. I am anxious to see what everyone thinks. So be a kind person and let me know.

* * *

Toxic

After the winter break, Sirius wasted no time in putting it around the school. Before the first week was out a tsunami of gossip threw Mina right into the center of the limelight. Exactly where she did not want to be. As a result she spent a lot of time avoiding the great hall during meal times, sneaking instead into the kitchens with Sirius, either very early or very late. Severus did not take her new love well and whenever they had classes together he would glare at Black or glare at her. The other Slytherins followed his example and Mina suddenly found herself no longer welcome in her usual haunts. Sirius howled with joy at this and inducted Mina into Gryffindor; thus forcing her to spend her nights in their common room.

As such Mina was able to get to her own common room much earlier then when she had hung out with the Slytherins. Which was very convenient, and to the outsider, something to celebrate. Mina realized that while Sirius' kisses were all very nice they did nothing for her. She refused to bite him, which annoyed him at first as he had intended to use that as a way to bind her to him; but as time grew on he sought to use other means of passion to tempt her. This would have worked, if she had wanted him. A month into the widely popular relationship, Mina was ready to end it. One would ask why, and the answer was simple. Gryffindors were… loud.

Everything about them, from the way they studied to the way they partied. The way they ate and dressed. Everything. Mina, who had spent the last years being quiet and reserved found that she was not conditioned to be nearly as social as the house was. Everything was a group discussion. No one ever just took the time to read a good book or brew a soothing potion. She found herself shying away to the corners of the room and Sirius would send his eyes searching, find her, and drag her into the center of it all again. Mina understood that he was trying, really trying to help everyone adjust to her. He was just… so energetic about it that Mina often found herself wishing to just get away. Which is why she was leaving the Gryffindors early, the night of her birthday, in order to retreat into the silence of Ravenclaw.

She had just entered the corridor leading to her common room, her head down, her eyes on the ground, everything about her showed her unease and thirst for darkness. It was late enough that most people were already in their common rooms and if they were not they would have been using a wand. Mina was not, the dark was calming to her and she felt the need to embrace it when ever possible. She was quite lost in her thoughts and trying to figure out how to end her bright relationship when she found herself bumping lightly into someone else. She startled and took a step back looking up to apologize when everything around her froze.

Severus Snape studied his vampire friend his black eyes boring deeply into hers. After several moments he let his gaze flit over her face before pausing on her lips. Mina felt her self heat under his gaze and so looked down letting her long black hair shield her from his ever so piercing eyes. Severus reached out and placed a finger lightly under her chin, forcing her to meet his dark eyes again. She felt his mental brush and could not hide the relief that went through her as she opened her mind to his. '_Why are you with him if he makes you so unhappy?'_ Mina let her eyes flick over the face she had missed so much. '_Mina._' She felt the demand and her lips twitched. '_I cant have what I want Severus. So why not seek distraction._'

Severus let his finger trace down her neck lightly before dropping his hand to his side. '_You could have anything you wanted Mina, you have the tools to get it._' Mina blinked and shifted uncomfortably before him. He was getting dangerously close to what she was trying to keep hidden. She knew he still wanted Lily. She shook her head and returned her eyes to his dark ones. '_Believe me on this Severus, what I want belongs to someone else. It has for years, and I don't expect it is changing anytime soon._' Severus let his eyes flick over her. '_So you date the one that tried to kill me in an effort for distraction?_' Mina felt his anger about this and she brushed his mind in an effort to tell him she still cared. '_He was the only one interested, I don't have years after graduation to try to get the one I love, so I'm living in the moment._'

Severus sneered, '_How very Gryffindor of you._' Mina raised an eyebrow. '_Well I did try the Slytherin way at the beginning of the year remember? He left me for Marlene._' Severus' lips twitched. '_How is your Gryffindor theology working out for you?_' Mina felt her irritations rise but she quickly stamped down. '_Not that it really concerns you but since you ask…I hate it._' The corner of Severus' mouth twitched again and he glided closer to her. '_Then leave him Mina, distract yourself with me._' Mina's eyes widened, how did he not know. '_You can't be serious_.' Severus raised an eyebrow. '_Why not? You are beautiful Mina, and more suited to Slytherin, I can see the thirst for darkness, I know you are unhappy._' Mina tried to move away to put distance between them so she could think her way out of his proposition.

Severus sensed her intention and reached forward lacing his cool fingers with her own and pulling her hand up to rest on his chest. It wasn't nearly as possessive as Sirius would have been, but to Mina it was far more intimate. _'Don't run Mina, talk to me._' Mina looked up into his gaze for a long time. '_Why are you proposing this? What's in it for you?_' Severus smiled and Mina fought the shiver this elicited, he was so… masterful. '_I want distraction too, I want to find my distraction in you._' He pressed this point home by lowering his mouth to hers. Mina's eyes shut as his lips settled over hers and he kissed her. Mina found herself quivering before him. She felt his satisfaction and confusion that he could elicit this from her.

Worried that he might realize she tried to step back and break the kiss but Severus wound his other arm around her waist and deepened kiss. After that it was several long minutes before Mina was able to worry about anything. When his head lifted from her, Mina kept her eyes closed. His kiss made he dizzy. His mind brushed hers and she sensed he wanted to see her eyes. Slowly she lifted passion-laden lids veiling the dark ruby beneath them. Severus let his gaze hold hers marveling at how red her eyes were. '_Tell me I am not as worthy as Black to offer you distraction Mina. If you do not, I will continue to press this._' Slowly Mina's thoughts filtered back into her head and she realized what he was saying. As she reached her conclusion Severus lifted an eyebrow and nodded to confirm. '_I will pursue you_.'

Their moment was interrupted, however, by Remus Lupin's voice. "Mina, Sirius is going to be so disappointed." Severus tightened his hold on her and lifted his dark eyes to the werewolf. "I imagine he won't find this as surprising as you might think Lupin. Not as surprising as another relationship that comes to mind." Mina lightly retreated from his mind, causing his gaze to drop back to her. She raised an eyebrow and then gave him a mental brush in assurance before closing her mind to him. She turned her hazy red eyes to her ex-lover. "I will handle it Remus, it's not like Sirius and I were going to go any further anyway." Remus held her gaze for so long Mina felt sure he was going to tell her secret. Instead he shook his head and walked passed them heading to his common room. He paused when he reached Mina's side. "It will torture you, Mina." He did not wait for her response and continued on his way.

Mina sighed and looked back up at Severus. "What?" He smiled at her a bit and then kissed her again, this time fleetingly. "Can I take that as a yes, then?" Mina tried to be as cold about this as she was about dating Remus and Sirius but she wasn't sue she succeeded. "I'll see you at breakfast." Severus nodded kissed her one more time and then turned away. Mina watched him until he was well and gone before turning and heading back to the Gryffindor common room. As she did the implications of what she had agreed to sunk in. _How could I have agreed to this?_ She dropped her eyes to the ground. _Distract myself from him by dating him? _She shook her head. _He will figure it out._ She paused. _But he wants me enough to pursue it._

She began moving again. _He might even come to see me as more then a distraction._ Mina smiled sarcastically, briefly. _It's how it should have been_. Her smile fell. _I have no secrets from him… I am bound to him even after we leave school_. She shivered, _and if he is attracted to me, then what better way to build on it?_ She smirked. _I'd be in the dark again._ Relief swept over her. This could work. Mina continued the back and forth self-dialogue until she reached Sirius' common room. She entered the room to find the semi-surprising site of Sirius Black quite engaged with Mary McDonald. Mina felt her temper flash, she had just been feeling so guilty and this is what she walked in the room to.

She crossed the room silently and watched as Sirius continued gaining pleasure. She smirked again and turned gliding silently up to his dorm room. She would let him finish and then she would leave him. When she reached the dormitory she listened as Remus and Potter had a conversation. "I don't think she will be heartbroken if she finds out Prongs." Potter snorted and answered. "She seems happy though, and it took so long to get her to see our way of thinking." Silence for a few minutes and Remus continued, "She's not happy and she's in love with someone else." Pettigrew giggled and Mina heard a thump and then Potter answered. "Your telling me she isn't even into him." Remus sighed. "She has always loved someone else. I knew that years ago. She is just seeking distraction, though I wonder if she knows what she is about to take on."

Mina sat on the stairs and continued to listen as Potter asked. "So who is it, Moony, who has the little vampire's heart?" Remus scoffed. "She's not a vampire James." His voice was stern and Potter laughed again "I've been reading up on them, she shows several signs." Silence and then Remus answered. "Don't nose into her business James." More silence. "You're still into her." Remus was quick to answer. "No, not like you think anyway, we just understand each other." Pettigrew snorted. "Because she's a vampire." Potter laughed. "You're trying to distract us Moony, who is she into?" She heard the rustle of sheets. "I'm not answering you Prongs, you should get some sleep, there's no sense in waiting for Padfoot. He will be late anyway." There was a click and Mina saw that beneath the door the light went out. Mina sat for a long time before rising and silently entering the room.

She crossed over to Sirius' bed, which was easily discernible as his was the only one empty, and sat in the chair next to it. She sighed as she realized she was probably going to be there for a while yet. She let her eyes wander around the room and nearly fell out of the seat when she saw that Remus was still very much awake and watching her. It was awhile before he climbed from the bed and sat on the floor next to her, his voice carried easily to her ears. "You saw?" She nodded before answering. "I am waiting to break up with him." He nodded. "Your not even the slightest bit hurt are you?" She shook her head. "A bit annoyed, but I always expected something like this to happen." Remus looked up at her then. "So you and Severus then?"

Mina blushed a bit. "It was his idea." Remus studied her. "So he doesn't know?" She shook her head and then paused. "I'm not sure how he doesn't, but he thinks I am in love with someone else and wants me to seek distraction with him instead of Sirius." Remus' lips twitched. "It was eating at him, seeing the two of you together." Mina nodded. "But not for the reasons I want them to be." Remus took a deep breath. "You're going to go mad Mina, pretending you don't care while being with him." Mina's eyes dropped to her lap. "If you knew what I know is coming in my future you would understand my reasoning in this." Remus opened his mouth and then closed it as his head jerked to the door. "Sirius is coming. I'll let you have your time in private."

He got to his feet with a silent grace that only a predator could have and climbed into his bed as silently as he could. He had just closed the curtains when the dorm door opened and Sirius Black swaggered in. Mina stayed perfectly still as he went about cleaning himself up and then crawling into his bed. He was reaching to close the curtain when she stood and glided into his line of sight. He froze his eyes flicking to her mouth before rising to her eyes again. Slowly he sat up. They watched each other in silence for a long time before Sirius asked hoarsely. "How long have you been here?" Mina smiled darkly and Sirius shivered, as her fangs seemed more pronounced in the dark. Mina laughed. "Long enough Black, long enough." Sirius swung his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for her. "It's not what you think."

Mina just raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it?" he opened his mouth and Mina raised her hand. "I had come back to tell you that I don't think we are working out, that I wanted to end it." She paused and read the understanding in his eyes. "It's because he threatened you isn't it?" Mina felt her temper rise and she hissed. "You know nothing about him Black." She took a deep breath and pushed her emotion away turning into the Slytherin she should have been. "Actually he gave me a better offer." Sirius stood glaring down at her. "You act like I meant nothing to you." He gripped her arms tightly and Mina held his gaze her own eyes a vibrant gold. "You were a distraction that did not work." Sirius found himself in shock and Mina continued into the silence. "Besides, I can't have meant as much to you as you thought, giving the display I witnessed upon re entering your common room." Black searched his mind for something to say, something to convince her but she raised her hands to his and removed them from her shoulders. "You're not sorry, and neither am I. You knew this wasn't going to work when you approached me. Let this be a peaceful ending Sirius, go enjoy your girls and I will tend to my own heartaches."

She turned form him then and glided silently out of the room. When Mina got down to the Gryffindor common room she waited. Sirius never followed her and so she smiled in relief and left, well after curfew, to return to her common room and find her own bed. She reached her common room with out incident and climbed into her bed. Sleep came swiftly and Mina could not help the smile she wore as she drifted off to sleep. It was nearly a week later when the gossip finally died again. The morning after her breakup with Sirius she joined the Slytherin table once more. She was shocked to find that she was welcome and suspected it had a lot to do with Severus. When she entered he had stood and crossed to her slipping his arm, possessively, around her waist. This was so out of character that she brushed his mind in concern.

He brushed her mind back and guided her to the Slytherin table. When she sat she found that Lily was in clear view and likewise had a clear view of them. She could not help the spurt of satisfaction that shot through her as Lily's eyes widened when Severus sat directly beside her slipping his arm around her and pulling her close. Mina's eyes flicked to his and she found herself startled that he wasn't looking at Lily but was watching her. She blushed and he lent closer his lips capturing hers in a devouring kiss. Mina's eyes fell shut and she returned the kiss as if they were in fact in love and dating. She thrust the thought of the irony of the situation away. When he ended the kiss Severus cupped her face keeping her facing him as he murmured. "I could get use to this." Mina's eye flew open and found her world washed in the stormy grey black of his eyes. Severus held her gaze for several long minutes and slowly raised an eyebrow.

She blushed again and pulled back from his hands. "We should eat before we have to spend the morning in classes." Severus' lips twitched. "I suppose we should." He released her and the two turned to their breakfast. This behavior set a standard for them. Where Sirius dragged her everywhere and forced passion from her. Mina found herself wallowing in the sensuality of kissing Severus. With him it never felt forced and that in its self was not surprising. What truly got her was the way he would use subtly to get her to relax and open for him. He had no need to pin her to walls or use blood as a bribe. He would brush her mind and she would open her thoughts to him. Those experiences were a far cry from the blundering desperation of Remus or the determined assault of Sirius. This was a masterful man who knew how to engage her.

Before this point Mina had truly believed she knew the extent of the love she had for him. Yet, as the months passed she realized that her love had only grown. She also found she had no way to confirm weather things had changed for Severus or not. He never tried to advance their relationship into the realm of more physical expression, as had been the standard with every one else to date. He didn't need to fondle her and Mina found herself curious as to why. About a week before their finals; they had finished their homework early one evening and were still in the library when the situation changed. Mina had just packed her books away and was turning to follow him when she found herself lips to chin with him. She looked up and Severus studied her for a long time; his eyes penetrating her soul.

She opened her mouth to speak when Severus laced his fingers with hers and tugged her towards him as he glided back in the shadows of the deepest recesses of the library. Mina followed him, her books quite forgotten. As they got to the back corner Severus turned setting her back against the wall. His mind brushed hers and she opened her mind to him. '_Tell me who you want Mina._' His voice was commanding and coercing at the same time. She opened her mouth to reply and froze her eyes holding his. '_What do you mean?_' Severus' eyebrow flicked and then he kissed her. Mina sighed into the kiss and felt her self soften and yield to him. His hand released hers and Mina fought hard not to grip his robes, holding him to her.

He ended the kiss and spoke again. '_Whom am I distracting you from?_' Mina's mind stumbled as she focused on his words just as she went to answer his hand cupped her breast. Mina moaned against her will and her eyes fell shut. '_You're making it hard to think Severus._' She felt his amusement and he flicked his thumb before taking her lips in another savage kiss. Abruptly Mina realized he wanted more and she shivered in anticipation. Severus lifted his head again. '_Don't think Mina, just tell me._' He shifted closer to her one arm slipping around her and the other raising to caress her face. Mina tried hard to think of someone else and he sensed that she was trying to hide it. He kissed her again and sent his hand wandering over her. Mina lost her thought processes somewhere along the way. _Maybe in the lack of oxygen?_ Severus was relentless as he plundered her mouth, molding her to him.

Mina gave him everything he asked for her arms gliding over his shoulders, her fingers tangling into his hair. She felt him searching in her mind but every time she tried to think of away to block him a touch here of a flick of his tongue there would send her awareness scattering. In his onslaught of her senses she found that she no longer cared. _He_ was what she wanted, and she was so very tired of trying to pretend she didn't. As the thought flashed through her mind she felt him stiffen and he lifted his mouth from hers. His chest was heaving with the need to regain his breath and Mina dropped her head to his chest hiding her face as she sought to regain her own. They stood this way each slowly gathering their minds. '_How long Mina?_' She didn't have to guess to know what he was talking about.

She tried to pull back from him but he tightened his arms keeping her there. '_Answer me woman_.' Mina took a deep breath and was relatively glad he could not see her face. _'I don't know… I think it was forth year that I realized._' She felt his shock and he shifted leaning back to lift her face so he could see her eyes. '_You never said anything Mina._' Mina nodded. '_Because I knew where I stood, You loved Lily from the first day of school, I could see that plainly.'_ She took a chance on her next statement. '_You still do_.' She slipped out of his relaxed grasp. '_And in a year it wont matter anymore, I have a debt waiting for me, remember._' Severus stared at her for a long time thoughts shifting through his head his eyes taking on a resolute glint. 'Yo_u cut that deal because you knew he would come after me when he learned how you felt._' Mina nodded.

'_I knew as time went on he would see_.' She raised a hand to her neck touching Drago's bite and continued. '_I was right._' Severus held her gaze for a long time before he spoke again. '_I am not sure I still want Lily. I haven't been sure sense last year._' This concept staggered Mina and she knew he felt her shock. His mouth twitched. '_I think we should change the guidelines of our arrangement._' Mina bared her teeth. '_I don't want your pity Severus_.' Before she could respond he was practically on top of her, he pulled her roughly against him and gave her a punishing kiss. He spoke as he plundered her mouth. '_I cant promise I will love you like you love me. But I want you Mina, very much so_.' He molded her to him so she could feel his desire. '_This is not a pity arrangement, this is greed_.' He backed her into the wall and hefted her up so she was forced to wrap her legs around him. '_This is lust... desire_.' He thrust against her and she whimpered in her passion. '_Agree to it Mina, give in to me_.'

Mina tried to shake her head but his hand rose to steady her as he continued to kiss her. He rolled his hips into her and she gasped. '_Say it._' His voice in her mind caressed her again and she found her body answering his demands long before she was able to give him a coherent answer. Mina felt the animal in her rise and she could not stop herself biting his tongue. He did not seem surprised that this happened and deepened his kisses. '_Say it Mina Chakano_.' She answered him with the sultry heat that Sirius always tried to get from her. '_Yesss._' He rolled his hips again and Mina groaned. The librarian abruptly halted their slowly increasing passion as she entered their isle. "Detention Mister Snape, Miss Chakano." The librarian turned. "And take that behavior out of my library this instant." Severus slowly let her slip down to the floor, making sure that she felt him completely before stepping back from her. '_We will continue this later Mina, don't try to run from it._' He slipped from her mind as she blushed her already pink skin, turning a dark shade. She dropped her brilliant red eyes to the ground and preceded passed him reaching for her books. Severus smiled smugly and followed after her.

The week of finals came hard on the heels of the library confession and it was all Mina could do to get through the exams. She severed her detention in the dungeons which wasn't really a punishment as mindlessly cleaning cauldrons was easy, and Severus whispering everything he planned to do with her kept a smile firmly on her face. It wasn't long after that that the students of Hogwarts found themselves boarding the Hogwarts express to go home for the summer. Mina and Severus did not sit with the Slytherins instead finding a compartment just for them. Contrary to how it might have seemed to other's Mina and Severus spent more time holding each other and having their silent conversations frequently punctuated by passionate kisses. Before they knew it they were back in London and the two took their time leaving platform nine and three quarters.

Mina and Severus shared a last kiss before stepping out into London. '_Visit me Mina, I will wait for you in my dreams._' Mina smiled and kissed him again. This last kiss was interrupted by a blaring horn. Both Severus and Mina looked, finding Drago's limo had arrived. Mina turned back to Severus. '_I'll see you soon_.' She kissed him once more and then turned her eyes on the ground and climbed into the limo's open door. She felt Severus' eyes on her until the door closed. She took a deep breath and looked up and met Drago's glaring gaze. She felt his annoyance and anger at her lover and she smirked. His eyes flashed red as they bored into her. She raised an eyebrow, her own eyes turning red in answer. Drago leaned forward and pulled her into his lap and this time she did not resist. Much as her mother had done many years previous she offered her neck to him, shivering as his fangs pierced her flesh. She would not admit it, but this was something she could not get from anyone else. No human could understand this pleasure. The limo lurched into motion and Mina realized that this summer would be her hardest yet. She did not ponder it for to long as Drago brought his wrist to her mouth. She obeyed his silent command and sank her fangs into his wrist, moaning as his decadent blood flooded her mouth, leaving her with the sense of homecoming rightness.


	18. Can't Get You Out of My Head

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Kyelie Manogue

* * *

Can't Get You Out of My Head

_"If I could define enlightenment briefly I would say it is the quiet acceptance of what is."_ -Wayne Dyer

Summer before seventh year was… enlightening. Mina found that a calm self-acceptance pervaded over her. She spent the entire summer with out eating food, as it no longer sustained her. Drago had her feed from him daily and every night she would follow him into the darkness to hunt. That summer drove home several clear facts. The first, she was nothing like her mother, she was superior to the frail, mad, and barely human creature that had birthed her from tainted loins. The second, her father was a tool, a helpless whelp of a man that constantly stank of fear and resentment, to him, she was a god. The third, she desired a man far older then she, her future sire Drago, even as she was disgusted by the concept. The fourth... she could never refuse her sire and he delighted in proving it to her. The fifth was she would never love anyone else but Severus Snape. The last was a surprise that came to her in the form of a letter from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Somehow he knew what she was.

The letter was little more then a missive telling her arrangements would be made for her unique situation. Mina could not help but wonder what the headmaster would want in return. She hoped he would not make it to obvious by, for instance, arranging for night classes. While she did not like it, she could be out in the sun for however long was required. It was true that when the sun was at its zenith it was now difficult not to seek a dark and cool place to rest, but she could get by. And she had chosen her courses with the aim of avoiding the outdoors's, as the cool recesses of shadows would ease the sluggish effects of the sun. She had proof of that as the days turned to weeks during her summer vacation. She had a broken sleep schedule and found that she could function on as few as three hours of sleep in a twenty-four hour span. The sleep she took in the early hours of the morning (or late hours of the night) she employed so that she could keep up with her dream crafting, and visit her human love.

In regards to the latter, Mina knew that she would only ever love him, as she was due to be permanently stuck at the age of seventeen. She had not gotten over him yet, as the years at Hogwarts had taught her, and it would be a long time before she could shovel her human attachments out of her mind regardless of what Drago took delight in showing her. And the vampire seemed to derive so much pleasure in the showing of her projected future. He seemed to delight in gaining her as a child and looked forward to embracing her with an uncomfortable possessiveness. As she attended more of his late night functions he made her feel more as if he were trying to woo her as opposed to show her demonstrations of the rules and hierarchy of vampire covens.

Then there was Lord Voldemort and his death eaters. Drago attended many of their late night functions and bought Mina along almost as if she were his trophy. Several times her path crossed with previous students of Slytherin house. Malfoy took great delight in welcoming her to a gathering held at his house. Rabstan seemed quite lost in how to talk to her now that she had come into her own. She even caught a glimpse of Regulus and the rest of the Black family. It was also in that time that Mina developed the beginnings of a friendship with the wild beauty, Bellatrix Lestrange. The lambent eyed women recognized her and seeing a kindred predator of sorts the two fell into frequent conversations at several parties. It was at one of theses memorable parties, the day before they were due to return to Hogwarts, that Mina, engrossed in a debate with Bella about why magic blood was thinning. (Mina believed it was the dismissal of half breeds such as herself, and Bella believed that it was all the mixing with muggles) that she crossed paths with Severus.

She was not sure how long he had been there but he seemed frozen as he took in the physical changes in her. She felt his gaze and turned with a deadly grace and met his dark eyes. She felt his mental brush and fairly shot across the room to him. When she reached his side she felt Drago's displeasure surge through her; she ignored it. Severus held her gaze, stunned by her deft arrival. Mina smiled her fangs no longer easily hidden by her lips as they had grown to half the length of her future sires. "I did not expect to find you here, Severus." He arched his eyebrow. "Why is that I wonder?" Mina let her eyes flit over the crowed. "I thought the Dark Lord was only recruiting those that had graduated." The corner of his mouth twitch and he reached out brushing his finger along her chin. "Then one has to wonder why you are here." Mina felt a blush rise in her cheeks and she inhaled deeply taking in his scent aware that she was focused on him with both sides of herself. "Drago wanted to present me to the Dark Lord. He seems pleased at my development and has great interest in me."

Severus nodded. "He had intimated as much in previous years." Mina blinked. "You come to these parties often." Severus with drew his hand and nodded his gaze shifting to where the Dark Lord sat interred among those he held in high esteem. "He has high hopes for me as well." Mina shifted closer her eyes holding his. "He recognizes what you will become." Severus raised an eyebrow. "And that is?" Mina smirked her eyes glinted red and opened her mouth to answer when Drago's commanding voice sounded behind her. "Mina. We are leaving." Severus' eyes drifted passed her and Mina turned meeting her future sire's gaze. They stared at each other for several long minutes. Mina raised an eyebrow and followed after him as he glided from the room. She sent a mental brush to Severus and he opened his mind to her. '_I'll see you at school_.' Severus found disappointment surge. '_Not tonight?_' He felt her exasperation. '_I have to make amends tonight._' Severus felt his temper flair. '_He doesn't own you, Mina._' Mina sent a comforting caress to him before she replied. '_Yes… Severus, he does._'

The return to Hogwarts was a mildly uncomfortable one due mostly to the brightness that she had become accustomed to avoiding. Mina arrived early to avoid drawing to much attention to her self and chose a compartment with the darkest window coverings. She had forsaken her muggle attire of previous years and wore long flowing burgundy dress robes. The were cut low in the front showing a bit of her charms but not so low as to be crass. Her hair was half up half down the top half twisted into an elegant knot. The deep red contrasted with her pale but still golden skin and complimented both her eyes and hair color. She lifted her trunk to the rack above as if it were a single book and turned to sit. A familiar scent assailed her senses and she lifted her gold eyes to the compartment door. Severus held her gaze steadily and opened the door with his studied grace and entered the small compartment. His eyes never leaving her he hefted the trunk to the rack above before reaching for her.

She raised her hand to meet his and he jerked her up and too him his mouth taking hers hungrily. He wasted no time on mental connection as over the summer the two had spent a fair few of their nights together in erotic dreams that whetted ones appetite and starved the senses. Mina returned his kiss with a wanton abandon and the two devoured each others mouths their hands learning and memorizing even with the layers of their robes between them. Severus cut his tongue on her teeth quite by accident and Mina moaned into the heady taste of him, his desire, and his blood. They did not part until Mina was dizzy with the heady taste of his blood and he needed oxygen. "I own you." His voice was husky and gruff with his desire.

Mina opened her eyes, the brilliant red orbs contrasting starkly with the honey gold of her skin. "You own my heart Severus, you own my soul." Severus scowled at her and she licked his blood from her teeth. "I can not refuse him, his blood runs through me like fire in my veins. He has only to exhort the power of his blood and I fall to him. He is my maker Severus, he owned me before I existed." Severus felt the anger in him ease. "Tell me you don't love him." Mina smiled; this was something she could do. She brushed his mind with hers and he opened his own mental barriers. In that place, where their minds could meet in private, there were no lies. '_I love you Severus… only you… though I know you can not say the same._' Severus eyes darkened. '_I beg to differ_.' His mind was quite certain and she felt his anger when she shook her head. '_You want to Severus… but blood holds more truths then even the mind._'

Severus held her gaze and remained silent, he did not want to admit it but as she said it he realized the truth in her words. '_I will try for you Mina._' Mina smiled somewhat bitterly her eyes slowly shifting to gold. '_I know, but I will love you anyway._' At that moment the compartment door slid open and the voice that followed sent Mina into a nearly blind rage. She looked to the door to find Lily Evans, her eyes demurely cast down, hand extended, and holding out a parchment to her. "This was in the heads compartment with instructions to give to you." Severus felt the anger in Mina and so took the sealed letter from her. "Thank you Lily." Lily looked up at Severus; her brilliant green eyes studied his for long seconds before Potter's voice sounded down the corridor. "Oi, Lily love, we have a prefects meeting."

Severus' face hardened and Lily turned from him glancing at Mina. Mina stared hard at the red head but kept her hands firmly on Severus, even as her nails bit harshly into his skin. Lily skittered back and paled considerably as the beast in Mina surged. Lily turned quickly and darted away from the compartment and left with hurried steps. For long seconds they stood in silence until Severus turned her face towards his. "You can't eat her." Mina felt an odd mix of amusement and irritation as she stepped back from his arms and took the letter from his hand. "I don't intend to." Severus studied her as she sat and opened the letter to read. He sat across from her as her slowly paling red eyes flitted back and forth over the missive, her lips pursed in obvious amusement. Mina lifted her eyes to his and held her letter out to him.

Severus took the letter and read it, his own amusement growing. He lifted his eyes to hers. "At least you aren't being expelled." Mina smirked. "I'm sure he wants something from me." Severus dropped his eyes back to the missive. "He's being awfully accommodating. Your own room, in the dungeons, with access to the forbidden forest." Mina shifted her eyes to the compartment door. "He wants me as a spy." She felt Severus look at her and turned her gaze to him and she continued. "It's obvious really, how useful would a vampire with connections to every local coven and ties to death eaters be." Severus studied her. "Are you going to do it?" Mina studied his face. "You mean am I going to betray you and the Dark Lord?" Severus nodded. "I'm offended that you have to ask me that, but no." Her lips twitched and he raised an eyebrow. She smiled darkly. "But he doesn't have to know that." Severus laughed. The ride to school continued and Mina and Severus fell into their usual lives easily.

Hogwarts was the same as it had always been. Mina was delighted to find that her room was actually connected to the Slytherin common room, which opened several options for her some kind of relationship with Severus. In the beginning she was nervous about several ideas, in dreams there was always a barrier that could not be crossed. This ease of access to Severus bought with it new levels of temptation. Several students took note of her absence in the Ravenclaw dorms and common room and most assumed that she had transferred to Slytherin house, as she spent so much time with them anyway. When Sirius learned that Mina was, for all intents and purposes, in Slytherin house he found himself filled with a dark fury. He in turn threw himself with reckless abandon into new relationships on a nearly daily schedule; fast attaining the status of Hogwart's playboy. Remus, however was a bit more discerning, the werewolf knew upon site that Mina was nearly a fully-fledged vampire. He still found himself confused as to how this change had come about gradually as opposed to the quick turnings he had always assumed his nighttime counterparts had. But he knew that she was nearly there. He did not avoid her as they were still friends, but between classes, homework, and the bit of free time he actually had with Marlene, the two never got the opportunity talk.

A month into school Lily and James started dating, and for several weeks following, Severus avoided Mina as he dealt with his pain. She recognized this and so gave him the space he required. Especially given that there was not nearly as much free time as she would have required if she were in his shoes. She had her own adjustments to make anyway. Drago, it seemed, felt threatened by Severus, and rightly so given that Mina could never love him as she loved the dark haired potions genius. As a result he frequently visited her dreams, his intent, slow seduction. It was during one of these visits that Mina found herself asking why he was so set on this as she had already agreed to give herself to him. His answer was that he wanted her, not just the part she had promised him. She knew that she could not lie to him and she knew that his efforts were wasted. As such she could only concluded that he enjoyed himself and so continued his game.

Once a week she found her self, slipping from the school in her efforts to hunt. The frequent feeding enabled her to appear more human in the daylight. As such she was introduced to the animagus forms of the marauders' quite by accident a week or so before winter break, as she had intended to hunt James Potter's stag form. She quickly found out their secret and not a moment to soon as she had had Potter's long neck under her teeth. He transformed and Mina flew off him with startling speed. The two stared at one another for several seconds before Remus' howl rent the night. James transformed back and from that day on Mina avoided deers and stags, at least while in the forbidden forest. Later that week she found herself cornered by an angry Sirius Black. "You tried to attack James." He hissed at her after dragging her into a storeroom. Mina felt her temper flair and her eyes turned a startling red and, before she realized what she was doing, had him pinned to a wall by his neck before he could react.

"I attacked a stag, moron, you might have mentioned you guys were animagus' when you realized I was a vampire." Sirius struggled against her hand and she realized that she was choking the taller boy. Abruptly, she released him. He dropped to his knees chest heaving in desperation for oxygen. Mina paced away gaining control of her temper. She turned back and glowered at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was so strong." Sirius nodded and slowly got to his feet. "Remus should have told me at the beginning of the year. He knew right away." Sirius watched her. "How can you know what he knew?" Mina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Recognition of a predator, animal sensing animal." Sirius nodded. "I'm a grim, and Peter's a rat." Mina nodded and he moved to leave the room when the door was snatched open from the other side.

Severus stood glowering at his rival. Mina saw instantly that he would take this the wrong way and so glided passed Sirius in an effort to draw his gaze. He ignored her and Mina sighed and brushed his mind. He opened his mind to hers with out realizing. '_I was just being in formed about a detail involving the marauders' as I nearly killed one the other night_.' This got Severus' eyes on hers and she smirked. '_Which?_' Mina sensed the interested fascination and thirst for the answer. '_Potter_' He blinked, a testament to his amusement, which she felt buffeting her. He nodded and closed his mind. He shot one more glare at Black before threading his fingers with Mina's hand and tugging her from the room. She did not waste any time looking back as this was the first time in several weeks that Severus approached her. He led her to the library as they had an essay in transfiguration, and he had come looking for her, as she had not arrived. "Are you going to attend the Mayday festival?"

This was in reference to the Mayday festival and dance due to happen the week prior to exams held in June. Mina studied him. "I have an amulet that makes it easier to bear being in sunlight, but I will only come out in the morning and then rest a bit in the after noon." Severus turned to her and without warning took her lips with his own. Mina retuned his kiss without hesitation. He pulled back from her his eyes boring into her. "Come with me." As a proposal for a date, it lacked appeal. If anyone other then him had asked she would have shot them down. Mina sent her mind brushing against his and he opened his mind to her. '_You do realize that you didn't need to ask me Severus, I would.._' abruptly she dropped the thought. In typical Severus fashion he would not let it drop. '_You would?_' Mina held his gaze '_I would follow you anywhere, Severus. I love you_.' He held her gaze for a long time. '_I will try to be worthy of your love.'_

Winter break came and went. The passage of time saw Mina and Severus having very little free time, as the increase in class work forced them into the library more often then not. There were many nights that found Mina and Severus studying in her room to the point that Severus would fall asleep. Mina did not suffer from this but she found that lying with him on her bed was comforting. It was slightly less comforting when she did manage to sleep as Drago continued his seduction. The worst, and best, experience was the week before spring holiday. Severus and Mina had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning having been awake in order to review their charms work before their final before the holiday. Mina had never been on the receiving end of dream manipulation in any detailed sense. But Drago was clearly frustrated that even as she gave herself to him as he required her heart was disconnected.

So he set his hands on her and plundered her senses with devastating passion. The vampire in her answered him and as he caressed her, slowly removing her clothes and bringing a hazy lust to her skin; her body in the physical world responded. Passion rose beneath her and in her desperate clinging her sleeping body followed her minds commands. It wasn't long before she felt Severus' kisses as well as Drago's. The vampire growled when he sensed that her awareness was suddenly split between the physical and the mental and in anger he sank his fangs into her neck hard enough that she jerked awake feeling her blood drip down her neck. Her red eyes snapped opened and met desire filled pools of dark shadows half asleep and half awake. Severus' eyes dropped from hers to her neck and he watched her blood well. He lifted his eyes to hers and Mina knew what he intended as he lowered his mouth to her neck.

He held her glowing red eyes as his tongue flicked lapping up her blood. She shivered beneath him and he flicked his tongue against the wound again before closing his eyes and setting his mouth to her neck. Mina shifted against him and he skated a hand up her side to hold her still as he suckled from her neck until her wound healed itself. When it had closed he lifted his dark eyes to hers again and then kissed her. This was nothing like Drago's kisses or his own when it was his blood. To taste her own blood, vampire blood, on his lips sent the bit of control she may have clung to spiraling out of her head. Before long Severus found that robes were ideal in that they were removed with less effort then many muggles clothes; at least in regards to female attire. Male attire, or more specifically his attire consisted of many little buttons which Mina did not take the time to undo. A growl of frustration and Severus found his upper torso bared and his robe and shirt removed from him with several quick rips.

He did not pay attention to the loss of attire as Mina held his attention. She seized his lips again as the two finished divesting each other of their cloths. Neither of them took the time to notice the new sensation of skin on skin as Severus, ground against her with out entering. This annoyed Mina and she flipped him onto his back following him quickly. The two locked gazes as she sat over him. Glowing red burning into dark grey; he brushed her mind. '_Are you sure?_' Mina smirked her fangs glistening in their red stained glory. '_I should be asking you that, as it will likely end with my teeth in your neck._' Severus sifted through the implications and she lowered her lips to his while she spoke in his mind. '_I can not sire you Severus, you will not turn unless I drain you to the point of death._' Severus answer was to lift his hands to her hips. Mina smiled through the kiss and slowly impaled her self upon him following his silent direction. After that the only thing that concerned them was getting lost in one another. It was not until the sun was slowly creeping up that the two fell asleep, limbs entwined with each other and content smiles on their faces.

Spring holidays came and went, fifth and seventh years remained at the castle in an effort to absorb as much information as is possible prior to their OWL and NEWTs. After their night together, Mina and Severus spent every night in her rooms, and not just so they could partake in carnal pleasures but also to do their schoolwork and talk freely. Mina had, early on in the year, cast a permanent muffilato in an effort to keep the rest of the Slytherins from realizing too much about her late night activity. Her birthday came and went with no particular happenings, if one didn't count Severus' ravishment and it wasn't long before the Mayday festival was upon them.

Mayday was looked forward to by all years as the lower years were allowed to attend special activities held on the grounds and the upper classes were able to take a trip to Hogsmeade and would later attend the bonfire. It was also a welcome relief from the seemingly endless schoolwork. Mina decided the day called for something different from the black school robes she always wore and so she chose a dark amethyst set of robes for the day. She wore her hair loose but much more tame then she had for the Halloween ball. This was an elegant nod to Bellatrix's own forest of curls. She left the dungeons on Severus' arm and felt incredibly pleased with herself; at least until she stepped out of the castle. Mina had not spent much time out of doors since fifth year.

She shielded her eyes as the early morning sun beat down on her harshly. She was not prepared to find Severus circling her shoulders with a forest green velvet half cloak. He settled it under her hair before deftly raising the cloak's hood. Mina's eyes found his and gave him a mental brush. He smiled before opening his mind to her; '_Did you think I would invite you with me just to watch you suffer?_' Mina felt amusement as she lightly trailed her hand over the luxurious fabric. '_It's beautiful Severus_.' His mouth twitched and he lowered his lips to her in a fleeting kiss. '_I saw it and knew it had to be yours._' Mina blushed a bit and shifted her gaze passed him to find Lily staring open mouthed at the two of them. Mina's eyes shot back to his. '_Lily is stunned_.' Severus' gaze flickered but Mina found she was peculiarly flattered that he didn't even turn to see his former friend and secret love. '_This is a time for me and you, Mina, I do not want to discuss Lily._' He kissed her again murmuring in her mind as he did. '_Now lets see what there is to do._' He drew back and closed off the mental communication.

Mayday passed pleasantly and Mina soon found herself waltzing with Severus at the mayday bon fire. Several dances later Mina felt a tap on her shoulder. Turing she found Remus smiling at her before he shifted his gaze to Severus. "Do you think you can spare her for a couple of dances?" Severus raised an eyebrow and in an effort to be polite, nodded before he released her with a possessive kiss, which sent Mina into a furious blush as he handed her off to her friend. Remus gave her the time to gather herself before commenting. "So a year of Severus Snape, you must be elated." Mina blushed again before responding. "He still doesn't love me." Remus glanced at Severus to find he was watching them intently he looked back at her. "You think so." Mina's lips twitched. "I am reasonably certain, yes." Remus forbade to comment and changed the subject and the two chatted amicably until the measure drew to an end. Mina parted from her friend and was moving to return to Severus when she found herself waylaid by James Potter.

He held her gaze in a beseeching manner and Mina paused raising an eyebrow. Potter cleared his throat. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you." Mina sent her eyes coasting over the crowd and found the headmaster near the edge of the dance floor She nodded and turned heading for the Headmaster. She felt Severus' inquiring brush and she answered briefly. 'The spider is springing his trap' She closed her mind quickly as she felt Dumbledore try to follow the conversation. By the time she got to him he looked annoyed. "Walk with me, Miss Chakano." Mina fell in beside him and he led her away from the crowds towards the forbidden forest. Dumbledore tried to use the silence against her but, as Mina was use to the tactic from Severus, she waited for him to come to her with what he had to say. After awhile he broke.

"I trust this year has been accommodating for you." It was not a question and Mina kept her eyes on the forest. "Most assuredly." She felt his amusement. "What are your plans after graduation?" Mina shrugged, "I imagine I will be spending it with friends." Dumbledore stopped and Mina followed his lead. "You are aware there is a war going on?" Mina shrugged and looked up at him. "Don't mince words headmaster, ask me what you will." The older man appraised her for a long, silent time. "Your father tells me you will be joining the death eaters." Mina scowled, of course the impotent man would, her eyes flashed and she sensed the man before hers amusement. "I have not been asked to join them." The headmaster nodded. "But you will be." Mina shrugged "It's hard to say, Drago seems intent on keeping me close."

Dumbledore fell silent for a long time. "What of a career?" Mina sighed and looked away. "I am soon to be a Vampire, I very much doubt the ministry will give me a job professor." Silence reigned for several minutes. "There could be a place for you, if you were willing to do some thing for them." Mina tried to hide her scowl. "You mean you." She turned her gaze back to her professor and she saw his lips twitched. "You're very well informed Miss Chakano." Mina shook her head "Just not stupid. I am a Ravenclaw after all." His mouth twitched. "Spy on them for me Mina, and coerce vampires not to join his cause." Mina stared up at him for the longest time in silence. "You are serious, aren't you?" He nodded. "You must know that I have to refuse you, even were I inclined to help you." His mouth tightened. "My kind are annexed and classified as mindless animals. Even werewolves have more rights then my people." He remained silent and she nodded. "You offer nothing to change our circumstances. The Dark Lord offers plenty."

She felt his shock at her statement and smiled darkly before she turned from him, and made her way back to the bon fire. As she neared she found herself swept up in the strong arms of her lover and kissed breathlessly. Severus raised his head and smiled darkly. "I'm to bring you to a meeting." Mina raised an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder to find the headmaster staring at them intently. She looked back at him. "When?" He kissed her again. "The night after graduation." She blinked at him confused and he smirked. "We will be leaving school as soon as we have our accreditation." He led her back into the school away from the crowds. "Why am I just hearing this now?" Severus paused and looked at her. "Because I had to wait for the headmaster to make his move." Mina nodded and he kissed her again before leading her back to her room. That night they lost each other in a desperate, devouring passion; homage to their first night together.


	19. Bittersweet Symphony

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by the Verve

* * *

Bittersweet Symphony

A week later Mina and Severus sat their NEWTs and received their apparation licenses. Mina found that in the aftermath of serious study and exhausting tests that she was strangely anxious. She was certain she had passed her exams as she hardly needed to sleep and her memory had improved with the changes her destiny had wrought on her. This anxiety carried on for a couple of days before she received several unexpected letters. It became apparent; as she continued reading them that both Dumbledore and the Dark lord had invested interests in her. She had, apparently, already been registered as a vampire at the Ministry of Magic and she found herself wondering who had done it.

It was also interesting to note that the Ministry was going to allow her to keep her wand. There were several surprising job offers. She did get an offer for a position among the unspeakables. She found herself smiling in satisfaction that she had been able to garner her ideal job. It was interesting to know that the ministry had a dream research and development department. She was also asked to join several experimental groups wishing to have fresh vampire blood to test on. She was asked to consider becoming an auror as well as an ambassador for the vampire hunter association. This last intrigued her, as she herself was a vampire. The irony was not lost on her. She also found that the few classes devoted to vampires in Defense class were very misleading. She found herself suddenly feeling very sorry for her werewolf friend as, according to the information sent to her from the ministry she had more rights then her nocturnal counterpart.

As the week wore on Mina decided that she would speak to both her sire and the Dark Lord before committing to a career, in an effort to appease her masters. Severus smiled when she shared this thought with him and he asked if that meant she were willing to join the Dark Lord. Mina had informed him that regardless of weather she wanted to or not she was as good as promised to the Dark Lord's cause. Severus had seemed irritated and she kissed him before also reminding him that she would follow him anywhere, even into the hands of death. This seemed to please him and he whispered that he would make sure she never regretted it. It was several days later that Mina found her self again cornered by Sirius Black, his intent not quite what she had expected.

She was on her way back from returning books in the library when he found her, quite alone. In contrast to his previous actions of accosting her he simply placed himself in her path. Mina stopped several arms lengths from him and raised an eyebrow. Sirius studied her for along time before speaking. "I need to speak to you." Mina pursed her lips before conceding. "Start talking." Sirius looked around them before replying. "Ideally somewhere private." Mina snorted. "You're out of form Black. Usually you have pinned in a store room or closet by now." His mouth twitched and his eyes fell to her lips. "Would you find yourself more comfortable in one of those places? I am sure I can arrange a tryst if you are so inclined."

Mina studied him for a long time. "So you have grown up some, I see." Sirius narrowed his eyes but did not rise to the insult. "It's a serious conversation Mina." She sighed and walked passed him and towards an alcove. Silently he followed her. She entered the small antechamber and crossed to a shrouded window. Outside was a shadowed courtyard over flowing with several flowers. Black entered the room drawing the curtain closed behind him before casting muffilato. He turned and looked at the women before him. He found himself abruptly wishing to have her as his own, again. He knew this was impossible in the circumstances and so stamped the feeling down. "Are you going to follow him and join the Walpurgis Mina?" She turned and looked at him.

The two held the stare down for a long time, saying nothing and everything at the same time. Finally Mina relented. "I will go where Drago commands me." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Who's this then, that can pull you from Snape's side?" Mina's lips twitched in amusement, she wanted so badly to tease him. If he only knew where her sire meant for her to be. "Drago is my sire, my creator." Sirius nodded. "And which side is he on?" Mina shrugged. "I get the feeling he is playing both sides, but I honestly don't know." Sirius studied her. "You and your Slytherin seem happy." Mina blinked and could not help the smile that graced her lips. "As happy as we can be in the circumstances." This caught his attention. "Meaning?" Mina snorted. "Your art of subtlety is still lacking Black. Are we done here?" Sirius scowled and Mina took this as a confirmation. She glided passed him and out into the hall breezing by the curtain as if it were not there.

She had taken only a few steps when his arms were turning her to face him. She knew his intention before he did and his lips took hers desperately. Mina tried to pull her back but he acted faster gaining her attention by intentionally cutting his tongue on her fangs again. As his blood flowed freely Mina growled in an attempt to take as much of his blood as possible. Sirius was not prepared to find him self pinned against a wall and her devouring his lifeblood; this was not the lust filled kiss of years previous. As the flow eased she bit his tongue again deeper then before he felt fear surge and Sirius realized that he had tempted the devil one to many times. She continued to plunder his mouth for several minutes headily enjoying his fear before pulling back from him, her eyes glowing bright red. He tried to speak but Mina ignored him, wrenching his head to the side painfully and bearing his neck to her. She lowered her fangs to his neck and he felt the terrible realization flow through him. Mina was going to kill him.

He attempted to fight and she held him still with ease, her fangs just resting on his neck. She had intentionally let him think she was lost to blood lust. She felt him trembling and with a sultry laugh she glided back from him quickly. He swayed forward and fought to keep himself standing; fear keeping him frozen. She laughed again and slowly licked her lips. "You see Black, what you want can kill you. I can kill you, and I would not regret taking your life." She held his gaze and he realized that she was not the girl he had been obsessed with. She saw the understanding in his eyes and smirked her fangs red against her lip. "Remember this lesson Black, its clear to me that you cant handle the animal in me." She turned from him then and glided off down the hall mentally enjoying the taste of his terror.

As she neared the Slytherin common room Mina found a worried Severus leaving his common room. He took one look at her and crossed to her in several quick strides he pulled her closer to him and stared at her red fangs. Mina shivered at his intensity and brushed her mind against his. He opened their line of communication and she sent him a comforting caress before explaining. '_I had to teach Black a lesson_.' Severus blinked at her his face darkening with rage. '_You traded blood with him_.' Mina felt his hurt at the thought and hastened to assure him. '_I took his blood and not in a pleasurable way._' She felt his hurt shift to concern. '_You can't go around attacking students, Mina._' Mina let her amusement touch his mind as she continued her explanation. '_He's not injured beyond his mouth but he is terrified by the thought of how easily I could kill him., and by the fact that I wouldn't regret doing it_.'

Severus was hard pressed not to let his own amusement and interest show on his face. '_You wouldn't_?' Mina shook her head and giggled at him a bit. '_Why would I, he's an insufferable child that foolishly thought he could play games with a predator?_' Severus studied her his mind flicking to some of the games he liked to play with her. She followed his thought processes easily and blushed at the same time she smirked. '_I like the games you play._' Severus' mouth twitched and he pulled her closer to him, slipping an arm around her waist. '_Shall we go play one then?_' Mina smirked and nodded at the same time responding. '_I need to get this bad taste out of my mouth anyways._' Severus chuckled out loud before turning and leading her back into the Slytherin common room and then into her own.

The week between taking their NEWTS and finding out their last set of final grades ended with a Skytherin House party. While Mina and Severus had not attended many, if any of the qudditch games over the previous years they had kept abreast of who had won the quidditch trophy and who had not. This particular year Slytherin House won. And so, as the year was drawing to a close the house, rightfully, decided to celebrate. Mina and Severus attended, as it was nearly impossibly to avoid. While the younger Slytherins danced and flirted and did what young kids did best. The upper three years sectioned off a corner of the room and discussed what was coming and who should step up in ranks in order to continue to keep an eye on Slytherin matters as the current leader, Severus, was due to graduate. It was decided that Regulus was the most worthy candidate and young Barty Crouch (Jr.) would also be a viable option in later years.

As the party ended in the wee hours of the morning, Mina and Severus slipped into her room; Mina turned to her lover with glowing red eyes and brushed her mind against his. Sensing her request he opened his mind to her and she spoke. '_I want to exchange blood with you again before we leave._' Severus smiled a bit and answered. '_You know you could just take it._' Mina shook her head. '_Not this time, I want to do a ritual with you._' This caught his full focus. '_What does it do?_' Mina held his gaze. '_It will from a connection between us at all times._' Severus considered her words his mind immediately jumping to the conclusion that he would never have a private thought again. Mina read his concern and shook her head. '_It would enable me to know if your life was is danger, that's all_.' Severus studied her. '_Why?_' Mina's eyebrow puckered and when she spoke there was a bit of annoyance in her message. '_I LOVE you Severus Snape. We will be entering a war as soon as we graduate. If you are in danger of dying, I want to be able to find you quickly._'

Severus sensed there was more to it. '_You want the option of finding me as I lay dying, to offer me eternal life, with you.'_ Mina's lips twitched as her brow smoothed. '_Would that be so bad?_' Severus held her gaze and thought hiding nothing from her. '_Why not turn me now?_' Mina sighed. '_The Dark Lord needs you whole right now. And you would lose the protection from Drago_.' Severus let his eyes drop to her lips. '_And he would kill me regardless of the Dark Lord because you love me._' It was not a statement. Mina nodded and his eyes returned to hers. '_What do we have to do?_' Mina smiled beatifically. '_I bite you and drink, for several minutes. I heal your wound with my blood and then your drink some of mine. It's a similar connection to what Remus and I have, though in his case it was an accident. In ours it is entirely consensual. Because of that it would be stronger, you and I would be bound and I would always be able to find you, regardless of where you are._'

Severus stepped back from her and removed his outer robs draping them on a nearby chair. He unbuttoned his shirt midway down his chest and reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and tugging her to him befor tilting his head to offer her his neck. Mina's eyes held his for a long time in silence before she stood on her toes to reach his neck. She sank her teeth into his neck lightly her eyes closing in pleasure at the taste of him. Severus found that her bites were extremely pleasurable and could not help slipping his arms around her as desire rose with in him. Several minutes later he felt her tongue flick against his neck and then she shifted from him enough to sink her fangs into her palm, much the way Drago had done years before. As she felt her blood flow freely she raised her palm to his mouth. He laced his fingers through hers and tilted her palm more definitely against his mouth before setting his lips to her hand and drinking deeply. Several minutes later as he felt her tug her hand he released her. He did not let her get far his lips capturing hers as he moved backwards taking her with him. Mina followed his lead and it wasn't long before they lost themselves in their passion.

Several days later Mina found herself seated amongst the rest of the seventh years and greatly appreciative of the hooded cloak that Severus had gotten for her. She was not nearly as appreciative of being sat next to Sirius Black. Black sat next to her and for a while nothing happened. And then the Headmaster stood to begin one of several speeches to the students. As Mina felt her irritation increase because the sun rose higher Sirius reached over and laced his fingers with hers. Mina hissed and attempted to snatch her hand away but his voice chuckled down to her. "You can't go anywhere yet Mina, you have to get your diploma." Mina tried to snatch her hand away from him again and he snickered. "Don't make a scene." Mina turned red eyes to him before hissing. "What do you want?"

Sirius lips twitched. "You know, I've been thinking." Mina caustically cut into his statement. "That must have hurt." He ignored her and continued. "You were trying to intimidate me that day." Mina felt her temper surge. "Then perhaps you should take heed of the threat I present." She didn't wait for his response and sank her nails into his hand deep enough to draw blood. Sirius tensed and bit his lip in pain before releasing her hand. He wrapped his hand in his robes and continued. "Dumbledore says you decided not to help him." Mina scowled. "The headmaster seems to think I have more freedom then is in fact true." The headmaster in question's speech ended and Lily and James stood to give their end of year speeches. Sirius continued as his friends' speech began. "You could still help us." Mina scoffed. "Me… help you, that's laughable." Sirius sighed. "You are not meant to be a dark creature Mina, your love for Severus says as much." Mina glared at him quite forgetting that they were in a crowed or at a ceremony of distinction. "Drop it Black."

He studied her eyes and must have sensed that she was cranky and so let it drop until after the ceremony ended. Lily and James ended their speeches and then Professor McGonagall stood to hand out academic achievement awards. It seemed that Lily won the Charms award, Potter got the Transfiguration award. It was not a surprise to find that Severus got the potions award but Mina found herself surprised that Remus got the Defense recognition. Mina herself got the award for Astronomy and Sirius followed with Muggle Studies. Alice got the Herbology award, and her boyfriend Frank got Arithmancy. Marlene got the Divination award and Min felt a surge of annoyance that her enemy did better then she. The awards continued and as they drew to a close Mina found herself wondering who the top student of her year was going to be. Dumbledore rose to present the award and Mina could not stamp out the hope that she would be top in the year. She found herself incredibly disappointed to find that Adrian Tripe achieved this reward. Mina's gaze flicked to Severus and could not help the surge of disappointment she felt when she saw that he had his eyes on Lily as the class was dismissed from the ceremony as a whole.

Her eyes dropped to her lap and she took a deep breath in her effort not to lose her temper. A touch on her hand had her looking up into the eyes of Sirius Black. He held her gaze for a long time before he spoke softly. "Even now, he doesn't see what he has." Mina narrowed her eyes and hissed at him before rising from her seat and making an effort to leave as quickly but as normally as possible. She heaved a huge sigh of relief when she stepped through the entrance to the school and made her way quickly to her room. She felt drained from having sat in the sun for so long and she needed time to rest before the sun went down. She knew that Severus and herself along with a few of the other Slytherins would be leaving after dark and she wanted to make sure she had everything packed and ready when the time came. She entered her room and sent her eyes skating around the room. Seeing nothing that needed to be packed away she crawled onto her bed and closed her eyes, in an effort to rest her aching head.

Mina shifted and stretched out like a cat arching her back to stretch sleep laden muscles. She inhaled and froze slowly shifting her eyes to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. She immediately jumped on the defensive. "What are you doing here?" Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Remus laid a hand on his friends arm. "We need to talk to you Mina." She narrowed her eyes and climbed from the bed, putting the object between them. "How did you get in here?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "We have our ways." She hissed and sent her gaze flicking around the room. "He is at the feast, we waited for the Slytherins to leave. Mina glared and drifted to the door leading out on to the grounds. Sirius moved with her. "We just want to talk. Dumbledore has been making efforts to help you in your situation." Mina felt irritation rise. "And so he sent you to my room to try and bribe me to his cause." She stopped realizing that she wouldn't get out with out doing severe damage.

Remus let his gaze shift over the room. "Are you planning to leave Mina?" She pursed her lips and refused to answer. Sirius was not so restrained. "She's going to run off with her Walpurgis lover." Mina still refused to rise to the bait. She instead sent her mind out, finding Severus' she sent a fleeting caress his way and felt him open his mind to hers. '_Where are you?_' He sensed her panic and her irritation and answered promptly. '_The great hall, what's wrong?_' Mina blinked as she realized her nemesis and friend were watching her. Remus moved closer to her. "We can't let you leave, Mina." She hissed and sent to Severus. '_Black and Lupin are in my room._' She felt his anger rise. '_I'm coming to you_' He closed his mind and Mina did as well. She shifted her eyes to Remus. "I am a fully certified witch now Lupin, and a vampire on top of that. You can not keep me here against my will." Her use of his last name game him pause.

Sirius took up the conversation having used her focus on his friend to shift closer to her. "We are not your enemy in this Mina, we don't want to see you make a mistake." Mina felt her anger flash and she turned her eyes glowing red and glared at him. "The only mistake that will be made here, is that if you do not stop, I will kill before I am supposed to." Her voice was cold, her beast coming to the surface. "Mina don't make this choice." Mina shifted her gaze back to Remus who had also moved closer. Mina hissed and she darted away from the both of them putting her closer to the common room entrance. "Don't force me to and there will be no issues." Remus would have opened his mouth to reply when Mina drew her wand. This caused both Marauders to freeze as they were. Mina smiled darkly and flicked her wand at her trunk causing it to shrink and then glide to her. She put it in the pocket of her cloak.

Remus took a step closer to her. "Mina, please." Mina stared at him and he continued. "Don't side with them, I know in your heart that's not what you want." Mina laughed then, almost maniacally. "I am a _vampire_ Remus, we don't have hearts." Sirius scoffed. "That's not true, why else would you still be tied up in love with Snape." Mina opened her mouth to reply but didn't as Severus' voice cut into the room at the same time his arm slipped around Mina pulling her back against his chest, his other hand had his wand trained on the two opposite them. "Because she see who the real and worthy men are." Sirius drew his wand and Mina gave him no chance to cast anything as she flicked her own. Sirius was lifted up into the air by his throat. "Mina please don't." Mina kept the spell up and turned her blazing gaze to Remus'. "You should have thought about that before you intruded into my room, into my life." Remus opened his mouth only to find himself frozen with no voice with which to speak. Severus sneered at the werewolf and Mina released her spell. Sirius dropped to the ground hitting his head on the corner of her desk before falling unconscious.

Severus released her long enough to thread his finger's through hers. "We have to go Mina." Mina glanced once more at Remus and then Sirius; she knew she was in trouble as she wished desperately that she could drain the Black family outcast of his life. Severus tugged on her hand again and she followed in his wake as he gilded from the room. They stopped in the common room only long enough for Severus to summon his own things and then the two slipped out into the halls of Hogwarts. Mina had only a second to realize that James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were both unconscious just outside the common room. It wasn't long before they snuck out a side door and continued on through the forbidden forest. Sometime later they slipped into the streets of Hogsmeade. Severus turned to her abruptly and pulled her firmly against himself before kissing her and appareting them away.

They landed outside Lucius Malfoy's estate. The gate swung open as they approached and Severus kept a firm hold on her hand until they reached the door. He let her go before knocking politely. Severus turned to her then and just studied her. Mina's breath hitched as she realized that after this point they might not see one another for a long time. Severus raised a hand to her check, tracing her scar but jerked back as the door opened. They entered the house to find that they were expected. The house elf led them to the library and they were told they were to wait until they were called. Neither of them sat and silence filled the room. Eventually Severus laced his fingers with hers one last time tugging her to him. She went willingly and just as his lips lowered to hers the library door opened. "We had not expected you so early." Severus stiffened and dropped her hand, stepping back from her at the same time before turning to Lucius Malfoy.

Mina tuned and responded to the silver haired man before her. "We found ourselves forced to conclude our tenure at Hogwarts earlier then anticipated." Malfoy, who had seen them as he entered the room, trailed his icy blue eyes over her. "That's unfortunate." He stepped back into the hall and gestured. "He is ready for you now." He turned and walked away from the door and Mina preceded Severus, following the icy blond from the room. They walked in silence until they entered a large dining room. Large and empty, excepting a throne like chair at the opposite end of the room upon which the Dark Lord sat, his eyes more red then blue, and his followers, whom were positioned on either side of the room. Thus forming an isle of dark knights. Lucius led them confidently through the room and both Severus and Mina affected similar behavior.

When they reached a distance of about three feet from the Dark Lord's throne all three of them dropped to their knees in a sign of fealty and respect. Mina kept her head bowed until the Dark lord spoke. "This is a momentous occasion for us all. Lucius go to your place." She heard a rustle and then Malfoy's steps as they moved off to the side. The Dark Lord continued and she heard him rise. "We have two students, barely out of school wiling to swear fealty to me." She heard him pace in front of them but held her position. "So willing were they, that they fled the mud blood lover's school as soon as feasibly possible." She heard him stop and realized he was standing in front of Severus.

"Severus Tobias Snape." The command was clear in his voice and she heard her lover's voice. "My lord." There was silence for several seconds. "Rise and look at me." She heard him comply and more silence followed. After what seemed forever she heard Severus take a deep breath and then the Dark Lord spoke. "Do you swear to me unfailing loyalty giving me the length of your life to use as I see fit?" Severus did not hesitate in his answer. "I do." The Dark Lord continued. "Do you give me your life, to use as my tool to cut the tainted cancer from our existence, thus purifying our race." Again came his unfailing answer. "I do." The Dark Lord sounded pleased with his next statement. "Give me your left arm, Severus." She heard a rustle of clothing and then a hiss as, something, occurred forcing him to his knees. There was more silence and then the Dark Lord continued. "And so you are my arm, rise Severus Tobias Snape, newest wand for the Knights of Walpurgis." There was another rustle of robes and then the Dark Lord spoke. "Join your fellows." She heard Severus move away.

"Mina Isadora Chakano" Mina looked up her red eyes meeting his murky blue ones. "My lord." She could not understand why she sounded breathless. "Rise and look at me." She did as he commanded and found herself unprepared for his assault on her mind. She had nothing to hide and she felt his approval and then his interest in her dream crafting as he searched through her memories. '_You are bold, Mina Chakano.'_ Mina felt her cheeks heat and he continued. '_Do you know the limit of your gift?_' Mina shook her head. '_No my lord, I have had little time to experiment but I feel sure I have not reached its limit._' This pleased him. '_We will have to make sure you have time for it to develop, I shall instruct Drago to see to your training._' He searched more, pausing as he came to her thoughts and history with Severus. _'You have taken great pains to protect him.'_ Mina blushed again. '_I love him_.' She felt his amusement. _'I noticed. I am pleased with the connection; do not loose it, regardless of your sires demands. I am his master as he thinks he is yours._' Mina felt her lips twitch. '_As you wish my lord_.'

She felt him leave her mind and he repeated his question. "Do you swear to me unfailing loyalty giving me the length of your life to use as I see fit?" Mina held his gaze. "I do, my lord." His lips twitched into a subtle smile. Do you give me your life, to use as my tool to cut the tainted cancer from our existence, thus purifying our race?" Mina felt the rightness flair in her soul. "I do." He nodded clearly pleased. Give me your left arm, Mina" She lifted her arm, the light material of her robe shifting back with the action. He raised his long wand and placed it on the inside of her arm. There was a barely felt burning sensation for several seconds, and then abruptly pain flooded through her. She gasped in shock as it had been so long since she felt pain that its intensity sent her to her knees. She looked at the skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. She found herself fascinated by the mark. It stood dark against her skin and seemed to move of its own accord. She was jerked from her fascination as the Dark lord continued. "And so you are my arm, rise Mina Isadora Chakano, newest wand for the Knights of Walpurgis."

Mina stood and waited to be dismissed but he continued speaking to the room at large. "Mina is the first vampire born in four centuries." A collective gasp went through the room. "Drago, collect your child." She turned abruptly finding him at her side. He bowed deeply to the Dark Lord and he continued to speak. "She must be allowed to come to me as I have use for her gifts, and you are not to interfere with anything that occurs between her and my knights." Mina felt a smirk flick across her lips as Drago murmured; "Of course my lord I will continue to try and unite the other covens under my rule for your use." The Dark Lord interrupted him. "I have marked her, Drago, she is my emissary, unite the covens under her." She felt Drago stiffen. "As you wish, my lord." She heard the amusement in the Dark Lord's voice. "You may go, I will call her when I need her." Drago rose, wrapped his hand around her wrist, and tugged Mina after him. Mina bowed to the Dark Lord once more and then followed her sires' lead. She felt Severus brush her mind and she brushed his back before she was led away from her lover. They left the house and Drago looked at her, she crooked an eyebrow and he narrowed his eyes before jerking her to him. She held his gaze steadily as they misted into the night.


	20. White Wedding

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Abney Park

* * *

White Wedding

Mina found herself drained, exhausted, and in no small amount of pain. Swift on the heels of registering this she found herself assailed by a burning thirst. Almost against her will she stumbled out of the bed her eyes flicking over everything. She staggered as her feet grew accustomed to the ground and she heaved a deep breath in order to gain some kind of control. This effort quickly failed as she darted with enormous speed out of the room she had woken in. She found herself breathing deeply a second time, and changed her direction turning down a hallway towards a closed door. She had just reached her destination when a dark hand wrapped itself firmly around her wrist.

Mina hissed turning to glare at the one who hindered her and he chuckled darkly. "You must be hungry, my sweet." Drago could not help the lust that surged through him at the site of his newly christened child. She growled incoherently and he pulled her to him. She immediately sought to sink her fangs in him and he held her firmly away from him. "I have arranged a meal for you." Mina growled again and tried to fight free in order to get to him and he sighed realizing that she was to far gone in the blood lust to comprehend his words. He reached passed her and opened the door unlocking the dark room and released her. Mina's attention shifted abruptly as the smell that had attracted her grew stronger. She pushed Drago off her and twisted darting in the room heedless of the vampire behind her.

A man was huddled on a mat in the center of the room. He opened his eyes and then cringed back from her in pain and fear. "Mina… Mina don't…" Mina smiled at him evilly, lost in her own lust, her now lengthened fangs gleaming against her deathly pale honey skin. She moved swiftly towards him and he struggled to his feet. "Don't do this Mina.. I loved you, you're my daughter." Mina's only response was to glide around him enjoying the scent of his fear. He turned with her in an attempt to keep her in his sight. "He wants you to kill me for his own pleasure. Remember what he did to you last night…I… I..." He found himself abruptly silenced as she shifted and was on him in an instant.

He cried out and tried to throw his daughter off himself but failed spectacularly as she wrenched his neck to the side and sank her fangs harshly and deeply into his neck." He again tried to fight her and she growled nearly breaking his ribs as she tightened her hold on him. Soon, Merikano felt his strength leave him and his body lost all ability to stand. He would have fallen to the ground if Mina had not been holding him so tightly. As his consciousness ebbed away he heard Drago laughing. Mina continued drinking from him even as his heart slowed to a clambering pace. A minute or so later Drago pulled her nearly dead father from her arms and flung him to the ground. She hissed again and moved to get him again but Drago's voice washed over her in silent command. "You can not take his death into yourself, Mina, or you will die as well."

Slowly his words and their meaning sunk in and she turned her eyes, a vibrant red in the darkened room, to him. He held his hand out to her. "Come, I will take you hunting." Mina studied him, her mind slowly returning to her. Drago stood before her silently demanding she take his hand. She reached her hand out to take his. The contact sent her mind whirling as memories of the previous night returned to her in full force. She hissed and tried to snatch her hand back from him but his grip tightened. "It's done Mina, you are mine now." Mina narrowed her eyes. "You nearly killed me." Her voice carried layers to it now, and was strange to her ears. Drago held her gaze "I was angry… you should have been wholly mine."

Mina said nothing and looked away. "I will never love you the way I love him." Drago growled and tugged her with impressive force, against his chest. "You will one day." He gave her no chance to reply and took her lips in a savage kiss in an effort to prove she was his. Mina felt desire surge and could not understand how he could make her feel this way as she hated him with a furious passion. When she was clinging to him enough to sufficiently appease his temper he released her. "And now we hunt." He glided from the room and Mina followed after him, her thirst returning to her in a flash. When they stepped out into the London streets Mina looked around her red eyes having returned to an inhuman gold color.

They walked out into the crowed of humans that were hurrying to their destinations and Mina felt her skin vibrate with the need to feed. Drago kept his finger's laced tightly with her own so that she could not attack anyone with in reach. Mina felt irritation rise as he continued on towards a nearby park. They crossed through the abandoned playground and it wasn't long before Mina realized he was taking her to a specific location. As they walked he spoke. "As we are what we are you must remember that to attract to much attention to our kind could be come detrimental to our survival." Mina shifted her eyes to him and studied his profile in the night, noticing things her human eyes, even with their enhanced abilities, had missed.

"Here in London, things are a bit more strict as we must live so close to humans and as they know more about us then their American counterparts. Here in the old world they are more aware. This is why we have feeding houses. They aren't as satisfying as the hunt but they are infinitely safer." He ended this speech as they approached the factory district. He paused outside one of the older buildings and passed his hand over a knocker. A little view door opened and then snapped shut before the door was opened. Drago entered and pulled Mina in after him. Mina's attention immediately shifted to the club beyond the entryway. She felt instinctive recognition and then a surge of curiosity as several of her kindred passed their gazes over her. Drago brushed her hair behind her ear leaned down and kissed her neck before whispering. "You must be cautious here as you are a rarity among them." Mina nodded and he pushed her lightly into the room.

It became clear to Mina, as the night wore one, that she was special to those of her kind. Several vampires approached her offering their own blood in an effort to ease her thirst. Others offered her their pet humans, who apparently sought pleasure gained from a vampires feeding. Several attempted to flirt with her in ways only another vampire could understand. She found herself curiously desperate to stay in close proximity to Drago, as he was familiar to her. She knew he was pleased with this and he smugly pulled her into his lap, much as he had done when she were younger. Sevral times they fed together from the same offering and Mina was well sated long before they left the club.

It was well after midnight when they left the club and Mina found herself hesitant to return home. She wanted to see this world through her new eyes and Drago smiled before taking her to several immortal friendly establishments. There was, apparently, a whole world beyond the one that humans knew and understood. Mina found herself entranced with so many different things that her mind was whirling long before they returned to the London house. When they did, however, Mina found herself possessed of an boundless energy. As such she found her way into Drago's library and was reading when her sire entered the room with a missive for her. She opened the letter and found herself amused by the message that Remus sent her. She laughed and threw it into the fireplace before turning her eyes to her sire, whom had taken a seat beside her.

Drago raised an eyebrow before stating bluntly. "I do not want you to see the werewolf again." Mina laughed then and closed her book. "It's not my intention, he's trying to recruit me for Dumbledore. Though now that we are on the subject I do have questions for you." Drago nodded and assumed a look of interest and Mina continued. "I have had several, unexpected, job offers from the Ministry of Magic." Drago's brow rose in surprise. "Indeed, and are you interested in them." Mina felt her lips twitch. "A couple are… intriguing. I thought I would discuss them with you, as well as the Dark Lord." Drago appraised her. "Normally, I would discourage mixing to often with the wizards, but given our ties to the Dark Lord, I suppose it would be wise for you to maintain a close relationship with their world." Mina nodded "Yes I thought it wise." Drago pursed his lips. "You should ask your dark Lord."

Mina became acutely aware that her sire was not pleased to have to give her this advice. "You are angry with him." Drago shifted his gaze to the fire. "It is of no importance." He stood then and reached for her. "Come, you should sleep and the dawn is nearly upon us." Mina stood and followed him up to her room. She paused in the doorway, her memories assailed again by the events of her embrace. Drago looked back at her. "Come here Mina. It will not be like last night." Mina reluctantly glided into the room and followed his lead preparing for bed. "Where's my mother?" Drago took his time answering. "She is away, keeping the house in America. Thralls are useful in that way." Mina dropped her eyes to the ground and climbed into the bed with him, he pulled her against his chest and smiled darkly. "I must see how far your embrace has advanced your dreamscaping." Mina nodded and, with only a hint of dislike she laid her head upon his chest. As the sun rose, over the London streets, sleep claimed her with open arms.

The dream realm gave Mina a sense of peace as she entered her little dream shop. She was tempted to visit Severus' dreams but as this was to be a lesson she felt it prudent not to near his mind. It wasn't long before her sire joined her in her dream shop. He raised an eyebrow at her and she felt a blush steal over her cheeks. "Its more orderly this way." He nodded and shifted his gaze to a door behind a glass counter. Mina followed his gaze and felt confusion. She shifted to the door opening it slowly. She felt Drago behind her and she peered into the little hallway. She frowned when she saw steps descending into darkness. She set the door wide and glided down the stairs with ease. She was conscious of bafflement from her sire and turned back to him.

"Is this not normal?" Drago shook his head. "For each dream scape the gift is different. I could show you how to feed in dreams, that was my special ability. This apparently, is yours." Mina nodded and turned continuing down the stairs. She found herself in an under croft lined with shelves and decorative urns. As she neared one shelf she saw a small nameplate beneath it. Mina caught her breath and looked back at her sire. "I think I am meant to communicate with the dead." Drago studied her. "That could be a useful talent and exploited many ways." Mina snorted and reached for the urn that stood over her father's name. She opened it and a dark swirling mist like substance floated out. It circled her several times before settling in front of her. It wasn't long before she found herself looking at a translucent version of the man she had once loved.

They stared at each other for several long minutes before her father dropped his eyes to the ground of the croft. "I am sorry Mina." Mina raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" He shook his head. "You did what you had been created to do, I forced that on you." Mina snorted. "You could have been nicer to me as I got older, It might have been harder to kill you then." Merikano looked at his daughter. "You weren't in control at that time, it would have happened anyway." Mina scowled. "I suppose you could be right." Merikano looked passed her and narrowed his eyes before shifted his gaze back to her. "Come back and visit me when you are alone, Mina. We will talk more then." Mina held his gaze. "Where are you that I can access you this way?" He smiled almost regretfully. "I am waiting to be judged, I think." Mina opened her mouth to say something else but he raised his hand stopping her. "Another time Mina." He did not wait for her to reply and shift back into the dark mist and then floated back into his urn.

Mina glowered at it, she had so many questions; with a sigh she put the lid back on it and placed it back in it's place. She turned back to Drago who was reading names of various urns behind her. Mina cleared her throat and he turned back to her. He grimaced and nodded aware that she wanted to leave this room. They both glided out of the under croft and Mina closed the door with a snap before turning back to him. What else do I have to learn?" Drago's eyes glinted. "You want to dreamscape on your own." It was not a question. She nodded and he moved to her, kissing her almost gently before fading from her shop. The last thing she heard was his. "Have fun." Mina waited for several long minutes before she crossed over to Severus box. She opened it and entered his dream smoothly. She paused and felt her heart freeze as she saw his dream.

Severus stood in an alcove looking back and forth between two arches. As Mina drew closer she was able to see into them. She was surprised to find that in one arch she stood, or at least how he saw her. She found herself fascinated with his view of her and took several minutes to study her doppelganger. Her hair was identical though somehow seemed softer in the violet moonlight that pervaded her arch lending the whole image an air of mystery. Her skin gleamed like champagne and her eyes were the bright rubies that came when her animal rose. Her lips were a dark wine red and she found herself curious as to how he viewed her as such a willowy creature. His reflection of her looked delicate and soft. It was a surprisingly innocent view of her. With trepidation, expecting a heart wrenching pain, she turned to view the other arch. She was not surprised that the other held his image of Lily.

If Mina's arch was dark and mysterious, Lily's was bright and pure. Her competition was all peaches, strawberries, and cream. Her vibrant green eyes stood out against the soft cherub like essence that bathed the red head in light. It was a very earthy, almost goddess like tranquility that pervaded from Lily's arch. Lily also looked delicate but not in the willowy way that pervaded Severus' image of herself. Lily carried the same grace but it seemed less mysterious when compared to the dark sensuality of her image. Mina wondered briefly if Lily was the top of the pedestal and she were the shadow-bathed counterpart. She shook her head to clear these musings and announce her arrival when she felt his attention shift to her. She tore her gaze from the arches and looked a Severus. The corner of his mouth twitched as though he had expected her to come to him. '_You should have told me you were here Mina._'

Mina dropped her gaze. '_I had meant to but…_' She raised her hand to the arches. '_What is this?_' She felt Severus move to her taking her hand in his. The other he used to lift her eyes to his own. '_It's… how I see you_.' Mina just stared at him as his gaze shifted over her face. He lowered his hand from her chin to trace something along her neck. '_You're fully turned now_.' Mina blinked and lifted her free hand to cover his and he continued. '_Was it painful?_' Mina nodded. '_He was not happy to discover that I had given myself to you, or with the bond I made._' Severus moved closer to her slipping his hand down and around her waist. '_He also wasn't pleased with the status the Dark Lord has given you._' Mina smiled. '_No he wasn't_.' Her eyes searched his. '_How was it after I left?_'

Severus sighed. '_It was actually very boring, other knights reported on their various assignments. I was paired with my mentor. He will call for you soon so that you can be paired with your own trainer._' Mina raised an eyebrow. '_Who is yours?_' Severus lowered his lips to hers taking them in a soft kiss. Before lifting his head and answering. '_Malfoy._' Mina nodded. _'Do you know who will train me?'_ Severus searched her gaze. '_Bellatrix Lestrange._' Mina could not help the smile that graced her lips before she moved the conversation on. '_Have you accepted a Master for Potions training yet?'_ Severus nodded. '_Yes, Master Vanderbe, who head the potions divisions in the Ministry._' He studied her for several minutes. '_Are you going to take one of those job offers?_' Mina nodded. '_I will go where the dark lord commands._' Severus kissed her again and she looked back the way she had come before turning back to him somewhat regretfully. '_I'm sure you have to get up soon._' She kissed him again. '_I'll return another night._' Severus kissed her one last time before she faded from his dream.

The next night, well before she had fed, the Dark Lord summoned Mina. The sun had barely went down when Mina felt the burning sensation still over. She darted from the bed awaking Drago in the process. "What's wrong Mina?" She turned to him as she flicked her wand transforming her nightwear. "The Dark Lord" He nodded but she paid no attention as she darted from the room and into the small back yard. She took no time to prepare and with a spin, apparated to his side. She found herself in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. She took this in at only a glance before dropping to her knees her head bowed. She heard a rustle of cloth, the hiss of a snake, and then he spoke. "You are prompt, Rise Mina we have much to discuss."

Mina stood and found him smiling openly at her as he began a slow circuit around her. When he reached her front again he raised his hand to her chin lifting it slightly so that her eyes met his. She shivered, not from fear, but from the effort to control her reaction. She was hungry and had not taken the time to tend the matter. She felt him search her mind and again she held herself open to him. He watched the night of her turning, as well as the death of her father, her new talent wrought by the transformation and her introduction to society after dark. He eased from her mind with a soft caress. "I did not allow you time to feed. I wish to witness this." Mina nodded and he snapped his fingers. Movement at the edge of her vision as well as the scent of animal had her shifting her gaze. She found her self instantly on guard and felt the immediate urge to kill.

The werewolf before her smiled in amusement. "This is the one that fed from my pup." Mina stiffened as the man shift closer tugging some one behind him. He was bathed in the scent of blood and cloak in a vicious, less contained wildness. She took a deep breath; his scent was so similar to Lupin's that she was shot through with an confusing mix of comfort and wariness. His blue eyes sized her up and he reached out with his free hand attempting to touch her face, his blue eyes a mix of lust and something darker. She realized this man enjoyed cruelty "She is not here for you, Greyback, give her the boy and then leave us." The werewolf's eyes shifted to the dark lord and he bowed his head before dragging the boy, she realized he was actually a young man, probably her age or a year or two older. As Mina caught him against herself, she was startled to find her eyes meeting those of Stebbins Urquart. He was both a pure blood and a Slytherin and as such Mina brow puckered and she raised her eyes to him with a question.

He smiled and obliged her. "He's not pure of blood and his family sought to use him as an infiltrator for the mud blood lover." Mina could not help the smirk that spread on her lips. She felt him shudder against her. "May I play with him?" The Dark Lord studied her before nodding in approval. Mina let him go and the boy ran deeper into the garden his fear carrying through the garden. What followed was a short and terrifying journey for Urquart that ended what felt like only seconds after his release. Mina let him flee for several minutes before gliding after him as only a vampire could do. She was on him in seconds and he tried to fight her off. She laughed at him her claws biting deeply into his shoulder. She let him struggle for several minutes as she waited for his fear and realization to flood though him before sinking her fangs deeply into his neck. She was aware that the Dark lord had followed her and she made no effort to kill her fellow seventh year kindly.

He screamed as she tore her mouth away letting his blood flow down his neck and gave a high pitched laughed as he stumbled when she released him. She played this cat and mouse game with him for about fifteen minutes before growing bored and finishing the kill. As she drained him to the point of death she could not help the lust that surged through her. Killing always seemed to bring out the sensual carnality of her. She snapped his neck as she released him and spent several minutes liking his blood from her hands before turning to the Dark Lord again. She was conscious of his fascination with her but he said nothing in regards to her taking of the boys life only raising and eyebrow before asking. "Satisfied?" Mina smiled again her fangs still red with blood. "For now, my lord." She felt his amusement before he drew closer to her. "I summoned you to discuss your future among our kind."

Mina nodded and waved her wand, clearing Urquart's blood from her as the Dark Lord continued. "I have given much thought to where I think you should be placed with in our society, given your… unusual talents." He began to pace. "I have been informed that you have not accepted any of the job offers I had arranged for you." Mina blinked dropping her eyes to the ground. "I thought it prudent to seek your council before choosing, my lord." His voice when he spoke next was pleased. "A most astute decision. I would like for you to consider the unspeakable position as I find that department in the Ministry is exceedingly hard to infiltrate. It was also not, a position I had arranged for you." Mina's eyes rose to her lord and she felt excitement surge. He noted her interest and continued. "Lucius has it on good authority that after your registry as a vampire, the unspeakables looked into the classes you took and wanted you in the position."

Mina could not help the smile that slipped upon her features. The Ministry had recognized her talent and wanted her based on that. She realized the Dark Lord was watching her. "You display such human emotion even after your embrace." Mina blushed and dropped her eyes to the ground. "I am not sure why, my lord." Silence pervaded the area for several seconds before he spoke again. "Before you join the Ministry, I have arranged for some special training, as you are my emissary as well as a knight, I want you trained in our, specific talents. To that end, I have arranged a suitable trainer for you. I'm sure you will be pleased with the arrangement." He raised his hand and Mina's gaze shifted as she heard heels strike flagstone on the terrace above them. After a couple of minutes, the wild haired, lambent eyed Bellatrix Lestrange strolled down the stairs toward them. When she reached them Bellatrix nodded a greeting to her after bowing to her lord and Mina returned the silent greeting as Voldemort continued speaking.

"Bella is particularly talented in the arts of torture. She has shown great interest in desiring to train you. As she has pleased me in all of her recent assignments I saw no reason not to grant her this boon." Bella's gaze shifted back to her and she smiled again and followed the woman's silent direction, moving closer to her. The Dark Lord seemed pleased at their apparent unity. "You will come here every night after feeding Mina, and Bella will train you in the unforgivables as well as a few unique spells of her own." Mina's eyes had shifted back to him as he spoke again and he waved a hand. "You are dismissed to begin your training." Both she and Bellatrix bowed to him and he turned, reentering the house. When the terrace doors had closed Mina straitened and turned to Bellatrix. The older women smiled and pulled out her wand before pacing back from her, several paces. "The first element one must understand when it comes to torture is what this feels like. You are a vampire, and you enjoy rousing fear and pain in your prey, what I will show you, will enhance this for you.. Do you understand?" Mina nodded and found herself unprepared when Bellatrix smiled before flicking her wand and whispering like a lover. "Crucio"

What followed over the next several days was a systematic desensitization to the cruciatus curse. Once she was able to throw the curse off as if it were nothing, Bella turned her training to mastering the casting of the cures. Once she was nearly an adept at this the spells changed. She learned all three unforgivables and as time wore on, began to enjoy them. She also learned several other dark curses; each designed to produce a level of torture. It was about two months after her embrace that she ran into Severus as she was preparing to leave her lessons for the night. She had been preening from the satisfaction of successfully torturing a muggle man before taking his life and made her way toward the courtyard to apparate home when she turned a corner and collided with him. She stumbled back but did not make it far as she was suddenly jerked towards his torso. She stiffened and then relaxed as his scent washed over her. She lifted her face to his and found her lips seized in a deep kiss. She returned his kiss and he pulled her against him as he slowly backed into a side room.

As the door closed he attacked her lips again and the two lost themselves, for quite an extended time, in each other's embrace. The dawn was fast approaching when they returned to themselves and Mina lifted her gold gaze to his black one. "I take it you missed me." He smirked before seizing her lips again. "Your absence has been noted." Mina felt a blush steal across her cheeks. "I've been training." He nodded and peered out into the hall. "As have I, the sun is nearly up, Mina." Mina slipped passed him and glanced towards the courtyard before turning and kissing him briefly again. "It's pre dawn, I have to go now, if I intend to make it home." He nodded his eyes hooded in the sated after math of their passion. "Visit me in your dreams sometime." Mina smiled and lidded back from him, "As soon as I have time to myself." She had no time to wait for his answer and sent a loving brush to his mind as she stepped out onto the terrace. He sent her a reassuring brush back and she smiled before she apparated away.


	21. Tiny Monster

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Abney Park

* * *

Tiny Monster

Drago was not pleased when Mina entered their house so close to dawn, even more so when he scented Severus on her skin. He made sure she knew it in his own vampiric way. It was several hours before Mina fell into an exhausted sleep. The following week Mina found a slew of marriages in the daily prophet. She immediately felt her heart ache when she saw the announcement for James Potter and Lily Evans. She knew that Severus would take this hard. Alice and Frank were also married, on the same day. Mina rolled her eyes, before she discovered that Remus Lupin was engaged to Marlene McKinnon. She snorted, of course he would marry the stuck up brunette. She put these thoughts from her mind as she realized that Severus would need comfort that night. She knew that he would have lessons, just as she. That night she arrived early to find that Bella was out performing some other mission for the night, thus her lessons were cancelled. She took the Dark lord's dismissal and went out into the courtyard to await her loves own exit.

As luck would have it, Severus was also dismissed early. She knew immediately that he had heard the news, as he walked with his head down in an effort to hide his pain. As a result he did not see her as she stood to greet him. Mina took a deep breath before announcing her presence. "Severus." He turned his eyes dark in the night and just stared at her for a long time. She swallowed her own pain, as she knew it was unfair to him and sent out a mental brush. He paused for several minutes before opening his mind to hers. '_What, Mina?_' He sounded tired and she glided towards him slowly. '_I'm sorry she is a fool_.' His eyes flashed in anger and she felt the coldness of his temper in his mind. '_Do not talk about her like that._' Mina studied him and let her eyes drop to the ground. '_I can not help how I feel, she was blind to you and now she's given herself to that fool of a boy._' She lifted her gaze to Severus but he did not reply. She took another tentative steps towards him. '_I came to offer you comfort_.'

Severus moved closer to her and seized her upper arms in a punishing grip. '_I am not so weak as to need a woman's pity._' Mina felt her temper rise and her eyes flashed red. '_I know you love her, I know that pain, to love someone who doesn't love you, I thought you might like some company, and I know no one else cares._' Severus glared at her before pulling her against him and apparating them away. Mina found herself in Diagon Alley outside of Slug and Jigger's apothecary. He released her and turned into the alley on the side and walked up the staircase opening a door at the top. Mina followed him after only a second, realizing as he tapped the doorknob with his wand that he must live above the shop. She entered the small apartment behind him and closed the door. Severus watched her as she took in his home.

It was a small two-room apartment. The first room, in which she stood, was clearly meant to function as a living room and kitchen. The walls were lined with books all stacked against the walls. He sat in one of two serviceable chairs and reached for a fire whiskey bottle that sat on the table. He did not bother getting a glass and raised the glass to his lips. Beyond him a door stood open showing a clearly visible unmade bed. It looked as if he had had a nightmare and then was summoned before he had a chance to fix it. Her eyes returned to him and he took a long swallow before speaking. "Not what you are accustomed too, I'm sure." She caught the hint of sarcasm in his tone and crossed to occupy the other chair. "You act like I care about things like that." He raised an eyebrow and offered her the bottle, which she declined.

"To good to share a bottle with me?" Mina narrowed her eyes and then looked away abruptly. "I don't get anything from it. The only effects I could get would require drinking an intoxicated persons blood, and then its only fleeting." Severus nodded and raised the bottle to his lips again. Mina studied him. He was exhausted and looked very care worn. His eyes held that intelligent fire, however. "Mina… I want you to turn me." Mina felt her heart hitch and the lust flood through her veins but she hesitated. "What about your work for the Dark Lord?" He growled and surged to his feet before reaching over and grabbing her wrist. With considerable force, he pulled her up and against him, from the chair. "I want the pain to stop Mina, make it stop." Mina held his gaze realizing that he was well on the way to drunk and sighed before kissing him.

He returned her kiss hungrily and she let his actions escalated as the alcohol in his system took it hold over him. He wasted no time, on being a gentle lover and quickly engaged her senses by cutting his tongue on her teeth with studied familiarity. Mina groaned, as she tasted his alcohol-ridden blood. The sound of glass shattering filled Mina with excitement as both of Severus' arms slipped around her, holding her tight to him. He plundered her mouth for several long minutes before pulling her with him into his bedroom. Mina found herself startled at how deftly he removed her clothing as well as his own. She had no time to think beyond that however as he took her against the wall next to his bedroom door. Several hours later Mina awoke from her light slumber to find her entangled with a passed out Severus on his bed. She slipped form his embrace, arching her back like a cat as she slid out of the bed.

She turned making sure he was undisturbed before searching for her clothing that had some how found its way though out the room. When she finished dressing she realized that it was after dawn. She glared at the light that peered through his black bedroom curtains only to realize that they were black, and thick. She smiled briefly and peered into his living area, only to find similar curtains in there. The rush of heat that skated through her made her smirk as she entered his living room and began cleaning. Several hours later, Severus emerged and paused looking around the room, his eyes squinted against the candles that Mina had lit, while she cleaned. Mina had his cauldron out in the kitchen and was putting the finishing touches on a hangover cure. She heard his light footsteps and turned a cup of the potion in her hand. She glided over to him and held the glass out. He grimaced and took it, gulping the contents down before shuddering as it took affect.

"What are you still doing here, Mina, not that I am unappreciative, but wont Drago be unhappy?" Mina shrugged. "When I awoke the sun was up. There was no way I could go out there." She crossed over to his fridge and pulled out a sandwich piled high with veggies and meat before turning and handing it to him. "Here, eat, you'll feel better." Severus took the plate and turned taking his chair. "What about you?" Mina shrugged. "I'll find my dinner tonight." He ate for several silent minutes. "You didn't feed last night?" Mina shook her head. "You were my concern, Severus, I can go a day with out blood. We vampires are actually quite resilient." Severus returned to eating and soon the sandwich was gone. As she took the plate there was a knock o the door. Mina placed the plate in the sink and then retreated into his bedroom closing the door. Several minutes later he entered the room and sighed regretfully. "Today was to be my off day but I am needed to tend some of Master Vanderbe's potions as he is in conference."

Mina nodded, "I didn't come here to interfere with anything you may have had to do." Severus moved closer to her and took her lips in a long kiss. Mina eyes closed and when she opened them he was examining her arms. While she did not bruise like humans did, and she had not fed, she had sustained several dark markings from his hands. He lifted his eyes to hers and she read regret. "When I feed tonight, Severus, they will fade." He lowered his forehead to hers. "You did not deserve this." Mina blinked and pulled back from him. "Don't worry about it Severus, go do what you need to do… I'll read a book or something until dusk." He nodded and eased back from her. Abruptly he turned and strode from the room. Seconds later he was gone. Mina returned to his living area and pulled out his Advance Potions Making text and sat in his seat before flicking the book open to study some of the spells he had created.

Dusk came before Severus returned and she slipped out of his window in mist form thus keeping his house locked and secured as best as she may. She went immediately to the Dark Lord and he was pleased with her return. She was surprised to find Drago waiting there for her, and he was not pleased with her absence the night before. He did not, however cause a scene and instead decided to act as her escort home after her lessons. Mina could not help the flash of temper that surged through her but she ignored it and set about her lessons with relish. Mina's anger at her sire and Lily fueling the torture of the muggle women provided her by Bella. As she ended the lesson with and Avada Kadavra, Bella glided closer to her. "You enjoyed this tonight, you were much more confident and glorious in your application." Mina smiled in her effort to appear calm. "I have found myself angry today, it was a productive use of my temper." Bella studied her. "You would not, perhaps be angry that Greyback's cub has tied him self to the McKinnon girl, were you?"

Mina scoffed. "Lupin, please, my interest in that whole matter stems from another angle." Bella nodded. "Good, I would hate to find out you keep ties with the failure." Mina laughed. "Remus and I were together, yes, but it was an arrangement of convenience, I needed to feed and he offered his blood." Bella nodded and turned from her. "I will report to the Dark Lord that I believe that you are ready for your test." Mina felt a prideful satisfaction slip through her veins. "I await that day with baited breath." Bella dismissed her and Mina, somewhat resentfully, made her way to Drago's side. He garbed her wrist harshly and led her from before the dark lord to the terrace. He turned pulling her to him. "Apparate us home." His terse tone caused her to stiffen but she complied. They were quickly home and Mina followed behind him as he entered the house. She barely made it inside before she was hit across the face and sent flying into the wall. Mina felt the collision roll through her and quickly scrambled to her feet hissing.

"You return to me reeking of that human." Mina scoffed. "Yes I suppose I do, where else would I spend a day away from you at?" He was on her and had her pinned to the wall his fangs in her neck. Mina growled and threw him from her self with a force to rival his own. He hit the wall across from her, his eyes a burning crimson as he stood again. "I own you." Mina hissed and raised her wand. "No, you just think you do, I am not a little girl any more." She lifted the sleeve of her robes baring her dark mark. "I am his Emissary, and my friend needed my comfort." Drago scowled at her. "Your human pet, you mean. I should have killed him the first time I saw him in your mind." Mina laughed. "Perhaps, but you cant touch him now Drago Tsingani." Drago hissed and moved towards her, a blur of movement. He did not make it as Mina trained her wand on him and silently cast the cruciatus curse. Drago had not expected magic retaliation, as she had never resorted to it before.

He was woefully unprepared for the pain that fired through his nerve endings. He thrashed and howled on the floor but Mina kept the wand on him, the curse strong. Eventually, his movements stilled and his screams could barely be heard through the rasp of tortured vocal cords. She lifted the spell and glided over to him her own eyes bright red in the dark. She squatted down beside him and snaked her hand out seizing his hair and forcing his neck towards her, he cried out and tried to pull away, but his pain beleaguered limbs failed him and she laughed darkly before lowering her lips to his ear. "Not so tough now, are you? Let me make it clear, _you_ will not touch a single hair on Severus' head and you will not interfere with anything that may occur between us. I serve the _Dark Lord_, not you." She paused and studied the details of his face before she continued. "You would have been smarter, Drago, to push for more when we made that vow. Now it's to late to try to control me. After I secure my position within the ministry I will leave this house. I will see you only when the Dark Lord requires it of me." She smirked as she sensed his anger and fear. "Now, I am hungry and you, have deprived me of the night's hunt." His eyes widened as she sank her fangs deeply into his neck and took his blood against his will. She drained him nearly until the point of his own immortal death and then stood and glided from the room.

She awoke several hours later to an intense burning on her arm just as the sun went down. She reacted quickly, robbing herself much as before and apparated to her lord's side. The Dark Lord was in an angry mood when she arrived, and she found herself, along with the rest of his knights, subjected to his fury in the form of the cruciatus. Mina was certain she was not the cause but did not dare to speak against him, as she had watched Crabbe question the dark lord, and as a result he was subjected to the curse several times consecutively. She found herself suddenly grateful to Bella for conditioning her in resistance of the curse as she was sure it would have been worse had she not been prepared. His anger sated he lowered his wand and began to pace.

"It has been brought to my attention, that the mud blood loving fool has formed a group to work against us. They are calling themselves, the Order of the Phoenix." He continued to pace. "They have also made inroads on several of the missions I have sent out over the last week. This last resulting in freeing several muggles from their interment in London." He paused and turned looking each one of the Knights of Walpurgis in the eye. "We must acquire a list of this order's members. After which, you will all be assigned a portion of them to hunt down and kill. I will not have these blood traitors and mud bloods interfering in our noble work." He paused in front of Mina and she bowed as she felt his gaze on her. "Mina, I have your test prepared for you, for I need you to start your job immediately." Mina stood and moved to the center of the room as he indicated she should stand there. The Dark lord sized her up for a bit and then looked over her shoulder. "Lucius, bring in the prisoner's"

Mina turned her attention behind her and found a level of pleasure she had not anticipated surge through her followed quickly by shocked fear. The icy eyed man dragged two victims into the room. One was Marlene McKinnon, the brunette's eyes were wide with fear as she struggled futilely against her magical bonds. The other was _Severus_. She froze as she studied the man and felt her lungs ease as she realized that this was not her love. The man was older as witnessed by the deep lines surrounding his dark eyes. His nose was much more pronounced and he sneered at everyone and every thing. She crinkled her nose as the scent of alcohol followed the older man. She was given no more time to contemplate the man as the Dark Lord leaned over her shoulder, his lips cold against her ear. "You are to use the three unforgivables on the girl." Mina smiled darkly; this was going to be such a sweet revenge for all the trouble the girl had caused her.

She felt her heart twitch as the thought of how Remus would take this flashed through her mind, but she did not care that much. Mentally she smirked. _It serves him right, for following the wrong path_. Lucius shoved Marlene forward and as the somewhat shorter brunette recognized Mina she cried out in fear and relief. "Oh Mina, we went to school together remember?" Mina rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember you twit, you made my years at school exceedingly difficult remember." Marlene dropped to her knees inching toward her in an imitation of begging worship. "We were children then I did not mean it, we should have been friends. Sirius is always saying how deep down you have such a good heart and-" She didn't get to finish as Mina wordlessly cast crucio. She did not hold the spell to long but long enough that when she lifted it the Ravenclaw could not easily get to her feet. Mina glided closer to her and leaned over her, her red eyes glowing in the poorly lit room. Marlene gasped when she recognized that Mina had fangs.

Mina grinned evilly. "Black always entertained false beliefs where I was concerned, I would have you tell him that but…" She trailed off and felt instant gratification as fear flashed in the girl's eyes, she continued. "I have a greater use for your body, you will serve several higher purposes this night." Mina straightened and glided back from her victim's gaze. Again she pointed her wand silently casting the imperious curse. She felt the curse take and turned to her lord then. "What would you have me make her do, My lord?" The Dark Lord smirked. "What ever you desire, as long as her action is clearly not something she would do on her own." Mina smiled and turned her attention back to her school enemy and smirked before sending the thought. '_Strip and offer yourself to me for feeding_.' There was no resistance as Marlene climbed to her feet and removed her clothing slowly before walking, as well as she could over to Mina. The girl turned to face the room and tilted her head to the side moving her long hair out of the way, blank eyes staring out before her.

Mina felt her blood lust rise but she did not want some helpless victim that could not feel fear. Mina released her spell and felt immediate satisfaction as Marlene returned to herself abruptly. The girl made to turn but Mina slid her arms around her, holding the girl against her with little effort, even with the struggling. Mina didn't give her long before placing her teeth on the girl's neck. Marlene froze and Mina entered her mind searchingly. She raised one of her long nailed hands to Marlene's chest and allowed her nails to lengthen before stabbing them fiercely into the girl. She felt the pain and fear surge in Marlene's mind and removed her long nailed hand before stabbing the girl again. She sank her fangs into Marlene's neck as she stabbed a third time and fed slowly, enjoying the fear and pain of her victim. She continued the repeated stabbing until she felt Marlene weaken. She released her then and Marlene fell to the ground, landing in the small puddle of her blood. Mina took several minutes to admire her work as rivulets of slowly drying blood stained the pale girl's skin.

Mina raised her wand and focused it on Marlene. The brunette lifted tear stained eyes to her and spoke. "P-please… spare me Mina." Mina smiled darkly flicking her tongue over blood stained lips. "Spare you… don't be callow." She crucioed the girl again just for fun before lifting the curse. Marlene lay, naked and weak upon the floor. "You are a weak animal, a stain, a parasite, you can't even beg me properly." She felt her hate surge. "You are an insult to your kind Marlene McKinnon, Remus would be well rid of you." She paused for only a second before casting the final spell. "Avada Kadavra." A green flash, and the light abruptly left Marlene's eyes. Mina smiled and then sighed. "That was to quick, what a waste." Abruptly she realized she had spoken aloud as applause sounded behind her. She turned her cheeks flushing in embarrassment when she realized the Dark Lord was pleased with her and dropped her eyes to the ground. He paced towards her and cupped her cheek and raised her face so he could see her eyes. "That was admirably done, Mina Chakano, I am pleased and you will be rewarded." He released her and gestured to the side of the room. "Stand with Bella, as you both have such a strong talent, Bella was right in her desire to take training of you."

Mina bowed to her lord and then stood and glided gracefully to Bella's side. Bella leaned over and kissed her temple before whispering. "Wonderfully done, Little Sister." Mina smiled again and then assumed calm assurance as the Dark Lord turned to the room at large. "Severus, your test awaits." Mina could not help the surge of desire that shot though her as her young lover strode to the center of the room. He was graceful and calculated with his casting of the spells. She realized that he did not get nearly as much fun from torture as she herself did. He was as proficient as she but it lacked the gusto that she had displayed, she wondered if he were feeling all right. These thoughts were put to rest as he cast one of his own designs. He cast it silently, but there was a clear pride in his actions, as though he had been saving the spell for their lord. It was a seductively beautiful spell, as far as Mina was concerned. It sliced the man before him open with several deep gashes appearing nearly simultaneously.

Mina felt desire surge through her again. To have such a spell in her repertoire would be a great boon, especially if it could be refined to do a little damage at a time. She thought he had enjoyed the casting of his spell, but she sensed a deep relish when he moved on to the killing curse. She was not sure if the victim was the cause of his enjoyment, or just the spell. But she could taste the satisfaction in his scent. Abruptly she recalled the train ride to school in fifth year and she knew instinctively why this assignment was so pleasing to him. With his test complete he returned to Lucius' side and the Dark Lord returned to pacing. It was clear by his steps, that he was no longer angry. "After that pleasing display I am almost inclined to allow you all to leave me with out assignments. However, should any of you come across access to any of these order members, I want you to capture them and find out what information you can. On that note, you are dismissed." As she turned to leave she found herself stopped as the Dark Lord spoke with almost an after thought. "Mina and Severus stay, I would discuss with you you're rewards for this nights pleasing display.

Mina turned and approached the Dark lord as the other knights left the room. She knelt when she reached his throne, knowing that this would please him. It wasn't long before Severus joined her in the subservient position. When they were the only ones in the room the Dark Lord spoke again. "Severus, will you be assuming control of your father's assets?" She heard her lover shift and lifted her head in order to watch her lord and lover talk. Severus grimaced. "I would prefer to sell his assets but if you desire it, I will take over his house hold." The Dark Lord nodded. "I would like for you to do this as I feel certain it will help in coming assignments I have for you." Severus bowed. "As you require my lord." The Dark Lord's mouth twitched in amusement. "I have arranged for you to work in the potions department in the Ministry, as I have it on good authority that you are nearly complete with your training there." Severus held the Dark Lord's gaze. "My lord is generous." The Dark Lord shifted his gaze to Mina briefly before looking back at him. "Only when I am served well, you may go." Severus bowed again and turned gliding from the room.

Mina watched him until he was gone before turning back to her lord. He watched her in amusement. "Your reward is much greater, as I am much pleased with your techniques, rise and walk with me, young Mina." Mina rose and followed him as he turned passing through a door leading onto the terrace. "It has come to my attention that you and your sire are not, getting along." Mina blushed, of course he would tell on her. "Drago is possessive and seeks that which he can not have." She felt the Dark Lord's gaze. "You are head strong and he fumbled his handling of your younger years. Years I would have used to full advantage when binding you. He squandered with little interest until you got older. By then your heart was well and engaged and you will your own." Mina smirked. "He found that out, last night." She could not hide the satisfaction that flowed through her words like poisoned honey. They continued to the apparation point and the Dark Lord stopped moving and held his arm out to her.

"Take my arm, Mina." Mina did not hesitate and mere seconds later they had apparated to a small cottage not far from several vampire friendly locations. "I am gifting you this house." Mina paused her eyes wide before turning to him speechless. He smiled and continued leading her into the small house. It was small but more then enough for one person. Dark drapes shrouded the windows; their forest green color clear to her eyes in the moonlight, fell over the long windows. She shifted her attention over the luxurious furniture all shrouded in dark green and black velvet. She saw a small kitchen and was surprised to find it set up, ready for potion brewing. She released the Dark Lord's arm and continued into the small house. She found two bedrooms one furnished in black and cherry wood and the other a dark midnight blue and amber furniture. She found a bathroom at the end of the hall. She returned to the blue room and found it peculiar that there were no windows in the room. She could not help the smile she wore as she turned to him.

He noted her pleased gaze and nodded. "All yours, I have also arranged for a werewolf to live with you." Mina paled. "Fenrir?" She could not hide the question or the shiver this thought sent down her spine. "No, one of his cubs. He wont be as pleasing as Severus, but he will guard you loyally after you invoke the blood bond." Mina blushed and he glided forward and traced her scar. "Not like the one you have with young Snape. You will exchange blood with the wolf three times; this will bind his will to yours. Your mother has something similar with Drago." Mina blinked. "He will be my thrall." The dark lord nodded. "I can't have my emissary fall to danger during the day time." Mina blushed. "My lord is generous." He moved back from her. "Send your job acceptance to the Ministry tomorrow and I will have Drago deliver your things. Lothario will arrive before dawn." Mina nodded and he smiled before walking back out into the small courtyard and vanished into the night. Mina glided out in her master's steps, her intent to hunt early and return to exchange blood with her soon to be thrall.


	22. Holiday in Cambodia

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by the Dead Kennedys

* * *

Holiday in Cambodia

The weeks following her test, Mina found herself in favor among the knights of Walpurgis. Every time there was torture needed, she was asked to attend. It seemed that her, different approach made for great entertainment. The same could be said for the fierce subtlety that Severus had displayed, though more often times then not he was asked to do something more intellect based. Severus and Mina saw one another rarely, and more times in dreams then anywhere else. There were times they crossed paths at the ministry but they had been cautioned by the Dark Lord not to communicate to often under their noses.

Mina found that her time as an unspeakable was, different. She would arrive at the office every night and they would shift her to different departments searching for what suited her the best. After many nights it was decided that her peculiar approach to the dream realm made her an ideal candidate for dream experimentation. It seemed that there was not a lot known about the dream realm and as such Mina was an ideal candidate, given that she could enter a persons dream at will. This of course gave her a significant freedom with her experimentation. She employed this in her search for members of the Order of the Phoenix. She had little success until she crossed paths with Remus Lupin.

She had been leaving work for the night, with two hours until dawn, when she had stepped out of the door leading to the Department of Mysteries. As the door closed behind her she turned and froze. Remus stood, just as frozen, several feet from her. Mina's gaze flicked over her one time friend, he seemed to have aged two or three years in the time they had been apart. She was immediately aware that he scented his alpha on her, as just the night before the two of them had been involved in a new form of torture that they had been trying out. He moved towards her and she fought the urge to back away from him. "Mina." She smiled nervously and watched in amusement as his eyes dropped to her fangs. "How are you Remus?"

He paused with in arms range of her. "As good as can be expected, given the situation." Mina nodded sympathetically; "I read about you and Marlene, I'm sorry for your loss." Remus studied her. "You read about what they did to her?" His question held a tone of accusation. "Yes, I would have liked to have seen her body, the markings that were mentioned were strange." Remus took a step closer to her. "What have you been doing, Mina?" Mina studied him for several long minutes before answering. "I was embraced when we got out of school." She grimaced and then continued. "It was not an easy transition." Remus nodded. "Do you see much of Snape?" Mina knew, abruptly, that he was fishing.

"Sometimes we cross paths here at the ministry." She paused and looked around before leaning closer. "He has become very secretive and distant." Remus growled and grabbed her arm before pulling her into an empty office. "You are lying to me, Mina. I know you left with him to go see Lord Voldemort that night at school." Mina scoffed and met his gaze defiantly. "Is that what happened Remus Lupin? I suppose you followed us to Hogsmeade where Drago way laid us? Did you watch as he knocked Severus unconscious and threw me against the side of Madame Rosemeta's?" Her vehemence gave him pause. He released her upper arm and studied her. "He was cruel to you?" Mina scoffed. "That's putting it _lightly_ Remus Lupin, now if you excuse me, I am overdue for my dinner." She glided around him but his hand snaked out wrapping firmly around her wrist.

"Dumbledore would have and still is willing to help you Mina. He only wants you to help his cause." Mina tried to snatch her arm from him but he used his other hand to lift her sleeve. He didn't know what to do with the inside of her arm being bare. She laughed and twisted her arm from his grasp. "You know what they say about assumptions Remus." She did not wait for his response and used her vampire speed to escape his orbit as quickly as possible. She stopped at one of the feeding clubs along the route to her home and fed quickly from a vampy. It wasn't filling because it lacked the fear and pain that she had become accustomed too, but she had a willing thrall waiting for her at home. Remus had unwittingly handed her the key to identifying the order members, she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before but she was going to take the advantage now; especially as she had the perfect starting point.

The next night, as she was off from work and knew that the Dark Lord had no need of her, she fed early and entered the dream realm. It was comforting to step into her dream shop, as she hadn't had much time to herself to just enjoy her private realm of dreams. She waited patiently for the troublemakers to appear and found herself amply rewarded relatively early in the night. Peter Pettigrew went to sleep first and she knew that the pathetic boy from her school days was probably the least informed but she entered his dreams without hesitation. She was amused to find that he dreamed about Sirius. She wondered what the black sheep of the Black family would feel if he knew his rat of a friend fancied him. She prodded his dream in the direction of the order and found that the marauders', plus one Lily Potter, nee Evans were due to enter one of the Walpugis safe houses in two days time.

Mina smirked as she realized this would be a perfect time to gain a foot up on the opposition. She might even get lucky and capture some of them. She eased out of the dumpy boy's mind and waited some more. Remus appeared next and she found his dream equally as interesting as Pettigrew's but in a much different way. Remus dreamed of Lily. His image of Lily contrasted sharply with that of Severus'. Where her love viewed Lily as perfect, angelic, and near goddess like, Remus saw her as a voluptuous, seductive, and forbidden fruit. Mina snorted; of course perfect Lily would be in the dreams of two men in her life. Again she shifted the dream to thoughts of the order. She found no new information on plans but she did find that Frank and Alice Longbottom, nee Selwyn were also members of the order due to be at the safe house on the night of the coming raid.

Mina found herself pleased with the information gathered and slipped out of the werewolf's mind. She was amused to see that Sirius still hadn't entered the sleep realm but James Potter had. She entered the lead bully's dreams and snorted. He dreamed of quidditch, such a childish view in such serious times. She was disappointed not to find anything new other then hints that she was under observation. Not as great as the plan information or the member discoveries, but still of notice. She would mention it to the Dark Lord as a precaution. She found herself waiting for an exceedingly long time, but Sirius never appeared. Assuming that he was probably out with some girl or another she left her dream crafting fore the night. As dusk set in Mina rose from her slumber feeling content with her days work. She rose and dressed, donning deep red robes. She left her hair loose and bid Lothario go out for the night as she was on her way to the Dark Lord.

She waited until the sun was well and down before sweeping a long black cloak around her shoulders. She stepped out of her house, locking the door, before turning to leave. She froze as she caught his scent. He stood to her right, shrouded in the shadows cast by the house next door. Mina kept her face blank and instead of apparating, as she had planned. She walked down the sidewalk. She kept her eyes forward but used her sense of smell to keep track of him. She walked passed several houses before turning into an alley, that she knew had a dead end. She glided back into the shadows and waited. She was not disappointed as he slipped into the alley not long after she had. He walked deeper into the alley for several minutes looking at the walls closely. As he drew closer to her she caused herself to mist and glided behind him. He continued to the dead end and froze.

She watched him stiffen with awareness and gave him no time to react. She solidified right behind him and reached up and lightly caressed the back of his neck before allowing her nails to bite into the soft flesh. He froze and Mina laughed darkly before using her knee to poke his out from under him. He dropped to ground and gasped with the harsh contact. Mina leaned down lightly kissing his neck before using her other hand to tuck his hair behind his ear. She ghosted her lips over the now revealed lobe before whispering seductively to him. "Why are you following me Sirius?" She felt him shiver in awareness and kept her lips in place. "Answer me Sirius, or I will use other means to find out." Unconsciously he leaned back into her and she shifted her hand up gripping his hair and pulling back.

She lowered her mouth and scraped her fangs against his neck and he moaned before answering huskily. "Dumbledore said someone should watch you, he thought I would be the least noticeable." Mina hummed and licked the back of his neck, shoulder to ear. "He doesn't know I have had your blood?" Sirius shook his head. Mina laughed and set her teeth to his neck. She felt his heart beat increase and she fought hard not to sink her fangs and take his blood. A picture of Severus flashed in her mind and she felt his mental brush. Abruptly she straightened and crossed in front of Sirius. She kept one hand gripping his hair and set the other against his Adam's apple. "Go back to Dumbledore, Black, tell him that there is nothing he can do to get me to help him. Tell him its not because I serve the Dark Lord but because my sire forbids my involvement. I am lucky he allowed me to have a job. Do you understand?"

Sirius kept his eyes on hers and fought to clear his mind of the lust fogging his brain. He swallowed harshly and nodded. She smiled her fangs glistening in the pale moonlight. "Following me, has hazards Black, don't forget it." He licked his lips and Mina held his gaze for several long minutes before releasing his throat. "What's my message Black?" His eyes flicked to her lips and he licked his own before answering. "There's nothing he can do to recruit you, you don't serve Voldemort but you can't help because of your sire." Mina leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "Good Black, very good." She placed her hand on his forehead and exerted the mind control that all vampires had over humans. "Sleep Sirius." His eyes drifted shut immediately and Mina let him drop to the ground with a thud before lifting her red eyes to meet the dark ones of lover.

Severus scowled. "You should have killed him." Mina's lips pursed but she stepped over Black and made her way towards him. "There's no fun in out right death, and his death would put a pall on the plan I have to present to the Dark Lord." As she reached his side he slipped and arm around her waist before seizing her lips possessively. When he lifted his head Mina had to fight very hard not to try and take his blood. His mouth twitched and she rose an eyebrow. "I had a busy day." Severus nodded she smirked. "You've gotten very good a slipping into my mind." He snorted. "You were rather distracted." Mina nodded. "Shall we go?" Severus slipped his other arm around her and apparated the two of them to Malfoy Manor.

They had not been expected but the Dark Lord was pleased with Mina's information and the plan she suggested. As a reward he put her in charge of the operation and she immediately put together a team. Said team consisted of Severus, Rabstan, Rudophus, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Greyback. She had, with much reluctance, chosen the last as an ideal distraction for Remus. She felt little concern that she was going to be hunting her former friends and no guilt. As the night of the raid came upon them Mina felt excitement grip her. This would be the first assignment that she had participated in as a lead. If it was successful, the Dark Lord would be pleased and she would gain favor among his followers. The group met at Malfoy Manor and set off immediately for the safe house. They had purposely waited until later in the night as Mina knew the order would arrive early.

Her choice of time was amply rewarded as the order was already there. Mina and her group of masked allies swept into the small building right as the order were celebrating their victory. What followed was an effervescent, virulent, and bewitching battle that ended in an abrupt standoff. Mina had chosen to duel Sirius, mainly because she wanted to play with him at every opportunity that presented itself. Her focus on her former nemesis ended, however when Bellatrix shifted her attention to Lily, as before it had been focused on James Potter. Mina knew, in that moment that Severus would never forgive her, if Lily died that night. With that in mind she allowed Sirius to coral her in front of the red head right before Bella shot the killing curse. This resulted in several things happening at once.

The first, Bella turned her attention to Black and missed him as he apparated away causing her to incapacitate Greyback, who was coming up behind the outcast of the Black family. The second was Lily and her husband escaped with an unconscious Remus. The third was Rabstan and Rudolphous were injured and identified by the Longbottoms' as their masks flew off in a spectacular explosion caused by the ineffectual Peter Pettigrew. The irony of that was not lost on her as she turned her wand on the shorter man. The one good thing was that Peter did not escape. The group immediately bound him and returned to the Dark Lord. Mina knew, as she and her group stood in the library, awaiting their individual summons, that she had cost herself greatly. Peter was locked in the Malfoy cellars awaiting his torture but nothing would save her from the Dark Lord's wrath.

The senior knights made their reports one at a time and slowly. Mina felt her heart lurch in nervousness as each left the room. Her plan to spare Severus pain had backfired, as she was not sure if anyone was aware that she had pretty much thrown the fight for her lovers feelings. _This is why the dark lord considers love a weakness_. She thought viciously at herself. _If I had not cared so much, Lily would be dead and the mission would have been a success_. As time passed she began pacing paranoia surging. _Someone must have realized_. Her eyes flicked to Severus and then to Greyback as they were the only two left in the library with her. She turned back to the fire and bit her bottom lip nervously; she knew she was in trouble. Greyback was summoned next and he sneered at her as he left the room.

When he had gone, Mina was startled when she felt Severus' mental brush. Immediately she opened her mind to his. '_I know what you did_.' Mina turned and looked him in the eyes. '_Tell me you would not have thrown yourself away to save her._' He narrowed his eyes. '_I would not have but..._' She felt his hesitation and the reason for it and smiled darkly. '_It would have destroyed you_.' She turned from him her heart clenching painfully as she continued. '_I did it out of love for you, Severus._' She felt his instant regret and sighed glaring at the fire. '_Don't pity me… I resigned myself to you never loving me ages ago, it doesn't stop the pain but I have always known where I stood._' She raised a hand to her cheek realizing that she was crying.

'_Are you going to tell the Dark Lord?_' She felt his mind shift through the implications and heard his sigh. '_No, I will keep your secret Mina._' Mina felt gratitude well with in her and she turned looking at him across the room '_Thank you Severus._' He grimaced lightly at her. '_He will be furious with your failure Mina._' She nodded and bit the corner of her lip. '_I know he will… I knew it the second I moved to protect her from Bella._' She felt his admiration then but their conversation was cut short as he was summoned to the Dark Lord. She felt his reassuring brush as he closed his mind and she did the same. After that Mina was left to her self. As she sat, waiting to be punished for loving Severus, just a bit too much, she realized a fact she had refused to consider prior to that point. Sirius Black was right about her. She was not a good Walpurgis Knight simply because she loved too much.

The Dark Lord was not pleased. When she was summoned to him, Mina entered the room and was given no time to bow as the cruciatus shot through her when she had barely stood before him. It was not a short casting and when he lifted his wand from her he stood over her glaring. "You Failed." Mina barely opened blurry eyes and nodded. "I am sorry my lord." He scowled at her. "Sorry is not good enough." Mina stayed silent and he paced out of her line of sight. "I have invested much in you Mina Chakano, to have you fail in this way is disappointing." Mina felt resentment surge through her at this. Had she not brought him a member of the order, had she not served him faithfully even after she had learned that she was a test subject born for his pleasure? He read these thoughts from her mind and he turned scoffing at her. As she realized this she remembered, nearly to late, to hide that she threw the fight from her lord. It was not easy but she did manage to keep that last from him.

"Yes you are born for my pleasure, Mina Chakano, and it is my pleasure to punish you for your failure." He moved back over her and Mina tried very hard not to cringe. He knelt over her. "To that end, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. Turn the Pettigrew boy into a spy for me, and I will delay the punishment I have designed for you." Mina nodded and he turned from her. "You may begin, leave me." Mina struggled to her feet before bowing to him even as his back was turned. She slowly made her way from the room wishing she could feed but knowing that was not an option. It took her awhile but she eventually made her way down to Pettigrew's cell. She could not help the surge of resentment that followed her. There was still much gained, even though they had only managed to capture a single order member, that had a starting point on the others.

She entered the cellar and found Peter chained before her. She smelled his fear and smiled menacingly. "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Which do you choose?" Peter scoffed at her in poorly imitated bravado. "Mina glided closer to him and lengthened her nails before dragging them across his face. He winced as she used them to cut into his flesh deep enough to cause him to bleed profusely. He cried out in pain and then attempted to move away from her as she licked her scratches. "Shall we try again, or do you want to continue?" He spit at her and Mina sighed realizing that this was going to be a long night. She stepped back from him and smirked before raising her wand and casting the cruciatus.

She cast the spell in ten-minute increments for about two hours before her head swam. Peter hung listlessly before her and she smirked and moved closer. He did not seem aware and so she set about licking his blood from his face in an effort to regain a bit of her strength. As she felt her mind steady again she stepped back from him and viewed her work before tsk-ing. "Peter, you really are making this harder on yourself then is necessary. And it is such a useless effort. Especially as I can easily get the information that I want." Slowly he lifted his head and tried to speak. In this he failed as his voice was gone from torture. Mina smiled and raised her wand again. He jerked back in anticipation of pain when instead she used legilimens.

Silence reined for a long time in the cellar as Mina searched his every thought and emotion. She was surprised to find such anger resentment in him. He was an underdog among his friends and often the butt of several abuses while they were in school. She eased out of his mind and stared at him in shocked realization. He was a friend with the Hogwart's bullies but he was almost bullied as much as she had been. Though not nearly as publicly as Severus had been. "Why do you follow them Peter?" He dropped his head and whispered harshly. "Because I have no one else." It was so painful to hear, and she knew what it had cost him to say it. She drifted closer and healed his face as she spoke. "You could have better friends, Peter, better allies."

He shifted to see her better and she smiled as she continued to heal his wounds. "You could have power, strength, glory. You could have more prestige. They would have to respect your strength then" He blinked. "Not with them I can't." Mina smiled sweetly. "That's right, not with them, but we are not them." Peter sighed and looked back at the ground. Mina continued. "Look at where you are, Peter, look where following them has got you. And where are they, hmm?" The pudgy young man breathed deeply. "It won't work, they are my friends, and I know they will come for me." Mina laughed then and glided away. "Peter they have already given you up for dead, sweetie." She waved her wand and the chains released him abruptly. He looked up from the ground confused.

Mina smiled again and opened the cellar door. "I am going to let you go Peter. Return to your friends, I bet they will be shocked to see you." Peter got slowly to his feet. "You are letting me go?" Mina smiled. "I am letting you go, but tell them you over came your guards and escaped. I bet they will scoff at you and say you are lying." Peter hesitated and she could smell his indecision. "You're lying." Mina laughed. "We both know I am not. Go see for yourself. When you are satisfied that I am not lying, come visit me at my house." Peter slipped by her quickly and Mina smirked as he fled up the stairs. She knew she would see him soon. She returned slowly to the Dark Lord and he seemed less angry when she had reported what she had done and found out. He dismissed her with the instruction to return to him if Peter agreed. She returned home directly and fed from Lothario before falling exhaustively into her bed.

Two weeks later Peter came to see her. Mina was just leaving to feed when she found him outside her door, hand raised to knock. She smiled and stepped back allowing him entrance. He slumped passed her and took the seat Lothario had just vacated. Mina closed the door and looked at Lothario. "Leave us." He bowed and loped gracefully from the room closing the door behind him. Mina contemplated for a moment how graceful her thrall was before she waved her wand. Soon he had a glass of elf made wine in his hand and she gracefully took a seat on divan across from him. "How have you been Peter?" He threw back his glass of wine and Mina refilled it without him asking. He glowered at the wine before he answered. "You were right, about everything." Mina nodded sympathetically and he drank more of the wine. "I'm sorry Peter." He shrugged. "What is it you want me to do?" Mina studied him before answering; silently she entered his mind and read his certainty about joining them and the aggravation of dealing with his friends. She left his mind and then leaned forward placing her hand on his knee.

"It would bring you much prestige Peter, though it is dangerous work." Peter lifted his gaze and glared at her. "I am capable Mina." Mina nodded. "I was not implying that you weren't, I was just being upfront about it." This seemed to take the resentment out of his gaze. Mina smiled and eased back from him. "The Dark Lord is desirous of a spy within the order." Peter kept his eyes on her and drank more of the wine. Mina continued. "I thought you would be an ideal candidate for the position." Peter scoffed and drank the rest of his wine. "Yeah right." Mina puckered her eyebrows. "I mean it Peter, they trust you, and they take your for granted, they overlook you until that want a patsy. We both know you can be more then that." Peter stood and set the empty wine glass on the coffee table. "I'll do it." Mina smiled and gracefully stood. "Then now is the time to take you to the Dark Lord." She offered him her hand. "Are you sure about this Peter, there is no going back once we get there?" His answer was to take her hand firmly. Mina smiled and led him from the house before apparating him to the Dark Lord.


	23. Personal Jesus

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Marilyn Manson

* * *

Personal Jesus

Three days later, Mina found her path crossing with Sirius Black again. This time there was no sneaking involved. He walked right up to her door and knocked. She had been expecting Severus and had sent Lothario away for the evening so that she and her lover cold have time alone, as neither of them had been called since Peter joined their ranks. As such she was arrayed in emerald green and silver dress robes her hair hanging loosely down her back. Her eyes were rimmed in charcoal with a green sheen as she had done the night of the Halloween ball. She smiled seductively and swung the door open. "You're earlier then I-" Mina's eyes widened and she quickly dropped her arm, as it had been her left one. Sirius let his eyes travel over her before lifting back to her golden gaze. He smirked. "Expecting company, Mina?"

Mina narrowed her eyes and moved to close the door. "Leave Black." He slipped his foot into the doorway and didn't flinch as the door hit it with considerable force. He gave her no time to try and push him out, instead throwing his body against the door and forcing his entry. Mina, in an effort to avoid him grabbing her arm glided back from him deeper into the house. Sirius swiftly entered her house and closed the door behind him firmly before swinging his silver gaze to her. "I confess I was hoping for a better greeting, all things considered." Mina hissed. "There is nothing to consider Black." He laughed at her. "Isn't there I mean, I have dueled you enough times to know who was behind that mask." Mina shifted into her living room intending to floo but Sirius raised his wand.

"No Princess, we have to talk, because you had me against a wall, and then let me go." Mina froze her eyes wide. "What are you talking about?" He smiled and drifted closer to her. "You let me regain my footing, it cost you the capture of all of us." Mina growled. "You are out of line Black, I was distracted." Sirius nodded. "Oh I know, Distracted by protecting Lily from my oh so lovely cousin." Mina froze and he smiled in triumph. "Did you think I would not be able to tell?" Mina said nothing and he moved closer. "Curious that a Knight of Walpurgis would shield a muggle born from her ally." Mina shook her head. "Your deranged Black." He laughed and jumped over her sofa putting him self practically on top of her. "Curious still that you haven't tried to snatch out my throat and no wand is trained on me. Me, Mina, an outcast blood traitor." It was then that panic over came her natural reaction. She made to dart away from him but he anticipated her flight and his hand snapped around her wrist.

Mina tried to twist away and he smirked grabbing her other wrist and holding her hands against his chest. "Even now, Mina, when you want me to release you, you struggle as a human would." Mina growled again and his eyes dropped to her lips. "Are you trying not to hurt me Mina Chakano?" In all of this Mina's sleeves had shifted and her dark mark stood out clearly against her arm. Sirius chose that moment to look down and see it. "So you followed him there?" His eyes returned to hers. "It's more difficult then you thought it would be, isn't it Mina?" She glared and would have laid into him but Severus' voice cut across the two of them. "Leave her be, Black." Mina jumped and Sirius' eyes flashed in irritation but his gaze shifted to Severus'. "I'm merely trying to make her see the truth." Mina took advantage of his distraction and snatched her hands from his and darted back from him.

Sirius looked back at her. "Does he realize what you did Mina?" Mina hissed and Severus raised his wand. "Leave Black, before this gets ugly" Sirius smirked and loped across the room towards the doorway. He paused right beside her. "Think about it Mina, I told you before, you aren't meant for this side." He raised a finger to her cheek. "I'll talk to you later." He drug his finger to the corner of her mouth and pricked it on her fang. Mina's eyes blazed red and he smirked before heading towards her door. Mina found herself struggling not to go after him even as Severus slipped his arm around her and turned her to face him. He studied her eyes and she fought with her animal. He sighed before capturing her lips with his own, cutting his tongue on her fangs. Mina's beast immediately focused on him and he allowed her to devour his mouth for several long minutes before pulling back.

Mina's eyes slowly opened as she focused on him. He felt his own lust surge but pushed it aside. "What was he doing here?" Mina blinked her mind following his words for several seconds before she answered. "When I opened the door I thought it was you… he knew I threw the fight. He… I think Dumbledore sent him to try and get me to switch sides." Severus scowled. "Of course he would send him here." Mina dropped her eyes from his. "He would not have made it in here if I had been on my guard, but… I've been so worried." Abruptly her attention shifted. "What was your punishment?" Severus sighed. "My next mission, I'm to relocate now that I have my Potion Master's accreditation." Mina felt her heart seized. "Where are you going?" He grimaced. "I cant tell you, but Mina you must be careful, I fear the Dark Lord suspects what you did, and your reasons why."

If she could, she knew she would have paled. "How?" Severus lifted his hands to cup her cheeks. "Drago." Mina blanched and Severus kissed her again. She softly returned his kiss. "Put these thoughts from your mind, Mina, this is our last night together." He sought to distract her after that and it wasn't long before passion rose to take over fear. It was several hours later, nearly dawn, when Mina leaps from the bed her arm on fire. Severus watched as she dressed hurriedly and climbed from the bed after her. "He has not summoned me, be careful." Mina captured his mouth quickly and then darted from the room apparating to her lord. As soon as she knelt the cruciatus greeted her. Mina fought every effort not to scream and when he lifted the curse the Dark Lord stood glaring at her. "Pettigrew has reported several interesting tidbits, Why was the Black outcast in your house?"

Mina slowly opened her eyes. "The headmaster sent him to recruit me... I think." He knelt beside her and ran the tip of his wand along her cheek. "How does he know where you live?" Mina held his gaze and she felt him probing her mind. Carefully she hid the fight but allowed him to see everything else. "You did not tell me he knew where you lived." Mina shuddered as he continued tracing his wand over her torso. "I thought I had him sufficiently afraid, it was his first time back since before I told you what I had discovered." Abruptly she felt cool air caress her skin. She realized he had been cutting her robes. "I have prepared the punishment for your failure. It is not as bad as it was going to be because you did convert Pettigrew. But failure must be dealt with, as it is not acceptable. Do you understand?" Mina nodded and he straightened. "Greyback, your reward."

Mina felt fear flood through her as Fenrir Greyback's steps were heard near her. She tried to remain impassive as the werewolf bent down and picked her up. He grinned down at her maliciously before taking her from the room. Mina attempted to smooth her brow and closed her eyes as he continued on. Sometime later she found herself in a bedroom, he placed her on the black sheets and smirked over her. "So, how was my pup?" Mina blanched and sat up in an effort to gain control of the situation. "What do you mean?" Greyback smirked at her. "Don't tell me he never had a taste." Mina felt panic surge and she stood and blushed when she felt her robs split and she seized the cut material holding it to cover herself. Greyback crowed. "So the pup never had any, how many have?" Mina felt horror wash over her. Severus had been her first and Drago only a few times while they lived together, and the Dark Lord had handed her to this cruel animal of a man. He laughed and reached out jerking her to him as he growled. "Time to see what a real man has to offer, not some barely legal potions master."

What followed from there can best be summed up in a few words. Mina had never felt so mortified, used, dirty, and diseased. The gentle lovemaking of Severus had not prepared her for that night. Severus at his worst was nothing compared to Greyback at his best, and he delighted in her fear and torture forcing several depraved actions on her including him feeding form her, not as a wolf but as himself. He seemed to relish in the taste of her blood. He kept on all that day and that night. She did not see freedom for two days after. She only got that because she had to go into the Ministry. Before she left, however she was made to understand by both Greyback, and the Dark Lord that should she fail again, this is what awaited her. As Mina repaired her robes Greyback forced a kiss on her, a sad imitation of a farewell between lovers. "Fail again soon, Mina." His whispered words sent Mina fleeing to her home as soon as dusk settled.

She had little time to recover for missing her workdays were not an option. As such she limped her way into the Ministry and tried to forget about her two nights with Remus' alpha. She spent her work shift in a daze, not quite put together and extremely withdrawn. She was leaving to return home when she found herself seized in panic at the smell of Remus in the hallway outside the Department of Mysteries." She froze as the door shut behind her and she read his concern in his eyes even before he muttered in a painfully gentle way. "Mina, are you ok?" She raised her hand and dropped her eyes as she tried to disguise her limp and made slow progress to the elevator. "Not tonight Lupin." She felt his gaze but continued her steady pace. Remus found himself frozen in terror when he recognized the scent of Greyback on her. Coupled with her swollen lip and bandaged hands he found concern flood its way through him and he let her pass unmolested.

Mina escaped the Ministry in relative peace after that. She did not feed and instead returned straight home. She ignored her thrall's offer of blood and climbed slowly to her room cloaking herself in chilly dignity until she was secure in her room. That night she fell apart in the darkness of her room. She shed her robes and cast them hastily into her fireplace and then studied her trophies in her mirror. She knew that the marks Greyback had given her would stay, as they were wounds from a magical creature. She unwound her arm wraps and grimaced at his nail marks along her arms. They had healed but they would remain, as would the bit mark on her breast and the inside of her thigh. He had marked her as permanently as the Dark Lord and Drago. She felt tears well up and she dropped to her knees sobbing. Something in her broke that day, and she found herself wondering how she could survive knowing that every time something went wrong this would be her reward. To be an abused toy, she could never be purely Severus' again. This thought sent Mina to the bathroom to bathe where she scrubbed her flesh well passed the point of where she bled. As her skin went numb she returned to her room and found little rest in her exhaustive sleep.

After that Mina withdrew into herself. She wore long sleeves tapered to her wrists and loose baggy robes over the fitted dresses she had always favored. All in the effort to cloak her self; She avoided talking to anyone and only fed from Lothario never going to find fresh human blood at the feed houses. When the Dark Lord summoned her she kept her eyes on the ground at all times and only spoke when required. She avoided the dream realm and only employed it when asked. Peter continued to feed them information about the order and there were a couple of other major showdowns with the order but Mina was not included. The Dark Lord seemed to have other plans for her and as such left her be. It was several months after her punishment that she saw Severus again. A meeting had been called and all of the Walpurgis attended.

Mina entered and made her bow, eyes down as had become her habit. She felt Severus' mental brush and jerked back in shock. Her eyes lifted and she found him across from her on the other side of the room. She felt his concern and just shook her head, dropping her eyes back to the ground. The Dark Lord started his speech and announced that a prophecy had been made and that as that was the case, they had a target. All of Walpurgis were to put their efforts into finding and capturing the pregnant women. Mina had to fight hard not to show her reaction when she learned that Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter were the top targets. She lifted her eyes to Severus to find him pale and watching the Dark Lord. She dropped her gaze to ground again and waited to be dismissed. She found herself shocked as the Dark Lord requested that Mina and Severus remain. She moved to her place before the Dark Lord and knelt as she always had. Her dark hair smooth and falling into her face, a look she used often since her punishment.

She heard Severus kneel beside her and waited while everyone else left. "Mina" Her eyes lifted apprehensively to the Dark Lord and when she spoke her voice sounded small and fearful. "My lord." This seemed to please him and Mina felt Severus staring at her in shock. "Mina, I want you to capture a couple of order members for me." Mina nodded her eyes dropping back to the ground. "Specific order members, my lord, or will any of them do?" She sensed his approval. "Specific which is why I have chosen Severus to assist in this as I feel sure that he will appreciate the death of these two." Mina nodded. "Who my lord?" She felt sure she knew whom but waited to hear. "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Mina felt her heart clench but kept her eyes resolutely on the ground. "As my lord wishes." She watched him nod from beneath her eyelids. "Good, you will also host Severus while he is in town." Mina nodded and murmured again. "As my lord wishes." Silence followed for several minutes and then the Dark Lord dismissed them. Mina rose gracefully and she felt Severus beside her as they made their way to the apparation point.

When Mina got home it was to find that Lothario had been made aware of their impending guest, as he had transfigured another room into the back end of the house. She tried to appear nonchalant about this but she knew Severus could see something was wrong with her. His constant trying to enter her mind told her as much. Finally she dismissed Lothario and sat glaring at her fireplace. "There's nothing to worry about Severus." She heard him pace behind her. "You're lying to me again." Mina sighed and looked at him where he paced. "I got my punishment after turning Pettigrew, is that what you want to hear about?" Severus froze and looked at her. "What happened?" Mina dropped her eyes to the floor. "It's nothing to concern you." She stood then and walked out of the room. "Don't wait up, I'm going to feed." She felt his eyes on her but she did not turn back to him. For the first time in four months, Mina left the house to feed.

She went to a feed house and sated herself on two delectable males before heading out again. Her next destination was Hogsmeade. She apparated outside Madame Rosmerta's and paused. Am I really going to do this? She shook the thought from her mind and turned from the pub towards the owl post office. She rented a small owl and sent her missive before she could change her mind. After that she moved through the streets of Hogsmeade, her eyes on the ground as she made her way to the Shrieking Shack. For a long time she stood, just staring at the house, unsure if they would be willing to meet with her. Unsure if she was doing the right thing. Wondering if she should leave before they arrive. As her fear overtook her decision to warn them she turned intent on leaving when she froze. Remus Lupin stood behind her and she fought the instinctive need to flee. The two friends stared at one another in silence. Remus opened his mouth to speak when Sirius suddenly appeared.

"I don't believe it." Mina's eyes jumped to his before falling to the ground. "You, who spent all this time telling me I was on the wrong side, don't believe that I'm here." Mina snorted. "This was a bad idea…" She made to move away from them when Remus' voice halted her. "Why are we here Mina?" Mina swallowed nervously and turned back to face them her eyes on the ground. "The Dark Lord has put out several contracts on order members. Two of which are specifically on you. Alice Longbottom and Lily are also at the top of the list." Sirius scoffed. "So you are hearing to warn us, how sweet Princess, what's the catch?" Mina felt her temper flash for the first time in months. She lifted her eyes to his. "I'm supposed to capture you, idiot, I'm telling you to flee, I have to go before the sun rises." She moved away and Remus caught her wrist. "Won't you be in trouble." Mina pulled her wrist from his hand. "In twenty four hours, Severus and I will be looking for you. I am warning you tonight, go into hiding, for the next time I see you, we will be enemies." Her eyes cut to Sirius and for an instant she wished she could have loved him instead and then her gaze hit the ground and she glided away from them apparating into the night.

When Mina got home, Severus was still awake. Mina gazed at him from the doorway to her living room and then dropped her eyes to the ground. "You should be asleep." She was not prepared to find Severus in front of her his hand holding her face and his mouth possessing hers. Mina found herself suddenly awash in pleasure and against her will she was kissing him back. Minutes later Mina found her back against her hallway wall and Severus was divesting her of her robes. The spell of pleasure was broken, however when she felt his hands on her skin. She stiffened with out meaning too as panic flooded her veins and Severus eased back from her his dark grey eyes drilling into her red gold ones. Mina immediately felt unworthy and closed her eyes dropping her head. She felt Severus' eyes as they passed over her. "This is why they sent me away." Mina refused to look at him again. "Who Mina?" She just shook her head and slid away from him on the wall.

"It was my punishment, I knew I would get one." She turned from him to walk up the stairs but Severus' hand laced with her fingers harshly and he jerked her back to him spinning her so her chest collided with his. "This was more then punishment, who marked you?" His tone was angry and Mina found herself startled by the emotion. She looked up at him and knew that avoidance would make it worse. "Greyback." His face darkened in anger. "Of course it would be, the mutt has been after you for months before I left." Abruptly his eyes dropped to her arms. "He marked you as a message to me, Mina." Mina shook her head. "It was a message to you, and Remus and Drago. It was torture for me, and he knew it would be. That was my lesser punishment." Severus lifted her face to his and kissed her again. "He forbade me to talk to you so that it would break you." Mina nodded and he kissed her again before she pulled back. "But I am broken, Severus, I will never be the same again, please understand that." With these words she glided back from his embrace and fairly ran to her room.

The next day the hunt for Remus and Sirius began. Mina was still asking herself if she had done the right thing in warning them and she wasn't sure what would happen when they were brought before the Dark Lord. It was about this time that Mina realized she was probably going to fail again and fear sent her out into the night searching desperately. Three days later she found herself in a duel with Sirius Black. Severus had gone after Remus whom had fled in the opposite direction and so she was force to duel him alone. The two dueled as if they were dancing, all the passion that passed between them carried into this battle. It was as beautiful as it was deadly and after intensive battling Mina disarmed and had Sirius pinned to the ground. She had him under her with her wand at his neck and she leaned down hissing. "You should have stayed hidden Black." She watched him smirk. "There's my girl." Mina blinked, but what ever she would have said never happened because Severus returned levitating an unconscious Lupin.

He stared at them hard, before letting the werewolf drop beside his still conscious friend. Without hesitation he shot a Petrificus Totalus at Black and then snatched Mina off of his enemy. "Are you mad Mina?" He gripped her shoulders hard and she felt his fury swirling around them. "If the Dark Lord reads their minds he will know what you did. How could you be so sloppy?" He shook her repeatedly for several minutes before releasing her and pointing his wand first at Remus and then Sirius, casting obliviate. He turned back to her. "He would have killed you, Mina." Mina dropped her eyes to the ground and she heard him growl at her. "We will deal with this after we hand them over, don't run from me, Mina Chakano." Mina sighed and reached over grabbing Remus Lupin and apparating to the Dark Lord. Severus followed with Black.

Mina and Severus returned with their prisoners and the Dark Lord was pleased. He immediately demanded public torture to be done by Mina, as she had been a favorite for this art. She knew as soon as he required it that she would fail in meeting his expectations. It's one thing to torture your enemy it's another to torture a friend. She moved to the center of the room and wished with everything in her that they had listened to her and fled when they had a chance. She looked into Remus' eyes and she read there that he knew she had to. She brushed his mind as softly as she could and spoke as undetectably as possible. '_I'm sorry._' He jerked his eyes widened as he realized she was speaking to him. She was jerked from revealing more by the Dark Lord's voice. "Mina, why the hesitation… this use to be your favorite activity." Mina looked at him as he sifted closer. "He does not fear me my lord… he isn't even pleading." He paused not far behind them. "Make him fear you." Mina raised her wand and took a deep before she pushed aside all emotion.

She allowed the darkness in her to take control. Remus sensed the change and fear flashed in his eyes before she smiled darkly and murmured much as lover would. "Crucio." Following this Mina set both Remus and Sirius through a level of torture neither boy had expected from the vampire they had gone to Hogwarts with. Several hours later with both marauders bloody and unconscious on the ground before her, she lifted her red gold eyes to the Dark Lord. He stood directly a cross from her his eyes on her. "Not up to your usual standard Mina, I was hoping for more blood." He held his hand to his left. "Greyback, I am displeased, remind my little vampire what happens when I am displeased." Mina felt herself pale as the werewolf chuckled darkly and she dropped her eyes down to the some kind of friends she had just tortured. She felt shock shoot through her when she caught Sirius Black's gaze on her. In the moments when Fenrir drew her away from the rest of the knights and her bloody and battered friends, Mina made her decision.

Silently she cast and invisibility spell on Remus' and Sirius' wands and floated them to Sirius Black. She felt his eyes on her as she was led away but did not turn back lest she give herself away. As she was led past the others in the room she felt an unexpected mental brush. She dropped her eyes to the ground and brushed his mind back opening the communication. '_I will wait for you at your house._' Mina bit her bottom lip. '_You wont see me until Monday._' She felt his horror shoot through her mind and tried to give him the reassurance he sought before closing her mind and returning her attention to her own personal hell. Mina's hell was cut short however, as a battle broke out on the floor below. By the time Greyback had secured her shackles. She hoped they weren't foolish enough to find her and they didn't come. Instead Severus appeared. "Greyback, I'm to finish this, you're to help the Dark Lord locate your pup."

Greyback growled but loped from the room slamming the door behind him. Severus was silent for several long minutes. "You helped them escape." Mina made no reply and he paced closer. "You warned them to flee and would have let Black go if I hadn't come and you gave them the means to leave tonight." Mina still kept her eyes on the ground and found herself startled when Severus released her bindings. Mina dropped gracefully to her feet and looked up at him in shock. "Shouldn't you be applying the cruciatus right now?" Severus waved his wand and summoned her own. "Duel me, Mina." He held her wand out to her and she took a step back. "No, I wont do that." He growled. "If you don't he will know. "Mina snorted. "And just send me back here. Its fine, I'll take the punishment. Now." Mina paced back from him. "You have a job to do." Severus' face shuttered as he raised his wand. "I won't make it easy for you." Mina smiled, a shadow of who she was. "Life isn't." His mouth twitched and he made no sound as his curse hit her.


	24. Take This Life

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by In Flames

* * *

Take this life

For weeks following their escape Mina was a constant prisoner for Fenrir Greyback. At least until he got half of one of his units captured. He lost the privilege of her after that. By the time she got home, Severus had been given a new assignment, something with trying to gain more information on Dumbledore now that he had been hired as the new Potions Master at Hogwarts. When she returned to her house, she found Lothario in a bad way, as he was lost without his mistress. She also found several missives from the Ministry, her last being her discharge from the Department of Mysteries. She found herself returning to the Dark Lord to seek his council on where she should put her energies, as he had cost her the job. He studied her for long minutes before he began to circle her. "You have lost the fire you once had for our work, Mina." She kept her eyes on the ground.

He gave this no thought and continued. "Greyback destroyed what you were, I should have recognized what he was doing." He sighed and Mina sensed that he was frustrated, as he did not know what he could do to restore her. "If I gave you Severus would it make a difference?" Mina felt her cheeks heat. "He has never loved me, my lord, it would not make a difference." She felt him stop behind her and he caressed her hair. "I want you to return to frequenting the covens and safe houses. Drago has built a strong empire based on their belief in you, but you have been absent from their scene for too long." Mina nodded and he continued. "Drago has built a new safe house out of the country, I want you there. It will be your safe house for nocturnal creatures." Mina found herself turning to him. "You're sending me away, my lord?" She could not hide the questioning fear in her voice. He raised a hand and skimmed her cheek.

"This disturbs you?" Mina was not sure what she felt and he sensed this. "You are my Emissary Mina, your own need to see you to follow you. This house I have arranged is on the border of vampire and wolf territory. Take Lothario with you, he will serve you faithfully." Mina felt her heart clench as she realized she would never see Severus. The Dark Lord let his gaze rest on her. "You will be their queen Mina, our bond with them must remain strong in the following years." Mina nodded. "As you wish. My lord." He smiled. "Oh and Mina, you are to keep recruiting no matter what happens here in London." She nodded and he dismissed her. She left his presence and as she left the Malfoy Manor she realized one thing, he had not forbid contact with her hearts desire. She returned to her house and ordered Lothario to pack their house up. He began his work and she left again. This time she was not nearly as hesitant as she apparated to Hogsmeade village.

As she landed gracefully outside the Shrieking Shack she smiled a bit. Severus would never forgive her, she knew this, but she was tired of the life she had led and wanted to make up for it. She found herself surprised to see that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were already there. Sirius jumped to his feet wand drawn and Remus stood more slowly. "You fell off the planet Mina." Mina stood perfectly still and just looked at them for a long time before she dropped to her knees. Neither had expected this and she looked up at them from the ground trying her best not to cry. "You were right, I am not meant to be a Walpurgis Knight." She said this simply and waited for the backlash. She was not disappointed as Sirius dropped his wand and started laughing. Mina fought hard not to growl at him and Remus studied her for a long time. Mina continued. "How did you know I would come here?"

Sirius got control of himself then and laid on the ground his eyes on her. "I saw what it cost you." Mina dropped her eyes to the ground then. "You should have fled." Sirius scoffed and got to his feet. "Running's not my style." He let his gaze circle the area. "Where's Snivelly?" Mina scowled. "I don't know, yet." Remus sighed and spoke. "Why did you come here Mina?" Her gaze shifted to him. "Do you know much about your alpha, Remus?" He shook his head and Mina dropped her eyes again as she raised her hands and began removing her robes. "It's a curious thing, Greyback's tastes." She dropped her cloak revealing her arms but then raised her hands again, undoing her the top of her dress, revealing the flesh beneath. "He likes the taste of vampire blood, and he likes tender flesh." She let the top half of her dress fall and fell silent as she heard both of them gasp as they studied the traces of her torture.

She didn't have long to wait before Sirius knelt down before her and raised her clothing to cover her torso. "How long?" Mina began replacing her clothing. "Since you escaped, I've lost the unspeakable job, and the Dark Lord wants me gone from London. He's sending me to the vampire territory to consolidate them, under his rule." Re-clothed she looked up at him. "I want to make a deal, with Dumbledore." Remus nodded and looked at Sirius. He shrugged and apparated away and Remus turned his attention back to you. "You can't protect Severus from his actions." Mina cocked an eyebrow. "I get the feeling things are changing for him as well." Remus would have asked for clarification but Dumbledore appeared with Sirius then. "Mina Chakano." Mina shifted her gaze to him and his mouth twitched. "You have been interestingly paradoxical." Mina sighed and raised her hands to remove her clothes again but he stopped her with a raised hand.

"I am not uninformed where you are concerned. Your sire is quite worried about you." Mina dropped her eyes at the mention of Drago. "He will be seeing me soon." Silence followed and she felt him probe her mind, she let him see everything she had done since they parted ways. She jumped when he spoke again. "You love him even as he embraces their ways." Mina sighed and looked at him. "Love isn't a choice Headmaster, but I cannot do any more for him then I already have." He smiled again. "That is true, it is interesting that you are here now though." Mina just studied him. "The Dark Lord has broken faith with me, I want out of his game, and as far as I can see, he is relying on me to control my people. They worship me; I am a holy grail to them. If I tell them to refuse the Dark Lord's offer they will. If I ask them to spy, they will. Some would rally behind him were I not a factor, but most would not take a side. I can give you their allegiance." Dumbledore watched her for a long time before dismissing Remus and Sirius.

The two marauders looked once at Mina and then vanished. Dumbledore turned his attention back to her. "He took a long time to break with you." Mina shuddered. "In the beginning it was fun, what vampire would turn down what he offers?" She kept her eyes on the Headmaster. "What is your price?" Mina smiled a bit darkly. "If the Dark Lord fails, which with the way things are looking there is a chance, I want my freedom and to keep my compound." Dumbledore studied her. "Not Severus' freedom?" Mina felt her heart clinch, "I can't keep waiting for him. He is still mad for Lily even though I gave myself to everything he wanted. It's not enough and I am tired of hurting." Dumbledore studied her. "Is that why you helped Remus and Sirius?" Mina shook her head, "Remus was my friend, once" A pause and then. "And Sirius?" Mina dropped her eyes again. "I wish I could have loved him." When he spoke again there was amusement in his voice. "You still could Mina." Mina knew this wasn't true and said as much. "It would not be the same as what I have for Severus, if I can I plan to get him to side with us."

"How can you be sure you can do this Mina?" Mina lifted her eyes to him. "He wavers because of his love for Lily Potter, already he keeps secrets to protect her." This caught him off guard. "He is in Hogwarts right now, to spy on me." Mina nodded. "He wont if he looses Lily, and I think we both know it is inevitable. It's only a matter of time before he comes to you begging for her protection." Dumbledore studied her. "How do you know this?" Mina smiled, her first real smile. "He has dreamed about it." Dumbledore held her gaze. "How do you know the Dark Lord wont find out what you are doing?" Slowly Mina got to her feet and felt her first true surge of pride. "He assumes to much where vampires are concerned. He thinks he can control us." Dumbledore nodded. "Which is why Greyback is your punishment." Mina nodded. "He can only enter my mind if I allow him I have never employed many of my birth right talents. Something he doesn't realize." Dumbledore smirked then and nodded. "I require an oath from you.

Mina smiled and used the words she never thought she would swear to anyone. "I will not betray the work of the Order of the Phoenix. I will not use my birthrights over my race to lead them to the Dark Lord. I will instead turn their allegiance to you and your cause. This I swear on my immortal blood and will always hold it true." Dumbledore nodded as a fine mist settled on the two of them. "I would ask that you also pass on any information that you can in regards to Voldemort and his Walpurgis." Mina nodded. "I assumed that went without saying but I can vow that as well." He shook his head. "You have vowed enough, Mina Chakano. The sun will rise soon." Mina nodded and turned. "As soon as things are settled I will start arranging sanctuary. You will hear from me soon." She left him then and apparated back to her home. Lothario was ready and the two left, locking the door behind them. Mina turned to lead the way and froze. Severus stood at the end of her walkway.

"I need to talk to you." Mina nodded and looked at Lothario. "Go on to Drago and tell him I have something to tend to and then I will be there, I should arrive before dawn." He nodded and bowed to her before apparating away. She turned back to Severus and gestured behind herself before turning and reentering her cottage. Severus looked around his eyes noting the absence of everything personal the furniture shrouded in dust covers. "You are leaving." Mina nodded. "The Dark Lord has bid me return to Drago to take up my vampire duties." He held her gaze for a long time. " I… I'm not…" he shifted his gaze from her and began pacing. "He's after Lily." Mina made no reply and he continued. "I don't know how to protect her." Abruptly he spun to her. "He will kill her, he denied my request to spare her and just kill her son." Mina felt her heart sink as she realized that even now, the red head held his affection. She glided into her living room and sat on her sofa. "What would you have me do Severus?"

He returned to pacing and she waited. "I… you… I am going to go to Dumbledore." Mina nodded as she had expected this. He turned back to her. "I want you to switch sides with me." Mina felt her eyebrow rise but did not comment until she conjured a glass and decanter of fire whiskey. She poured as she spoke "Why, you love her Severus, I'm just a plaything for you?" He scowled and crossed the room in long strides before flipping the table over, the glass shattered as it hit the floor and whiskey ran freely. She narrowed her eyes confused by his anger and annoyed at the damage. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her up and too him. "You think you mean nothing to me? I… you are my only friend Mina; I could not fight against you. You mean more then you think." He ended this statement with a confusing and possessive kiss heedless of cutting his tongue on her teeth or of the fact that Mina tired to pull back from him. He refused to release her and soon she found herself infected by his passion.

Mina woke as the sun came up and with a hiss dated from his embrace up the darkness of the stairwell to avoid the sunlight. Severus felt her leave his side and bolted up as well looking around. Seeing the cause he grabbed their clothes and followed her up to the darkness of her room. Mina stood in her room and studied him. "Are you still sure about what you plan to do?" He nodded. "Will you come with me?" Mina took her clothes from him and began slipping into them. "If I said no, what would you do?" His brow darkened and he dropped his eyes from her. "I would erase your memory." Mina smirked. "And fight against me later?" His eyes lifted to her. "Is that your choice?" Mina shook her head. "No, it isn't, though I do find this situation a bit ironic." He studied her and she watched as his mind shifted through the conversation so far.

"You are already a traitor." His eyes darkened. "Were you going to tell me?" Mina shook her head. "If I said I knew you were going to do it anyways, what would you say?" He narrowed his eyes. "You've been in my dreams." Mina dropped her gaze suddenly self-conscious. "I wanted to check on you, it just happened that I saw you arguing with yourself." He scowled. "You might have let me know you were there." Mina felt her mouth twitch. "I might have, but then Greyback's teeth in my shoulder drew me from the dream realm. His eyes darkened again. "I have been working exceedingly hard to hinder his progress." Mina's eye lifted to him. "You're the reason he failed then?" He nodded and smirked. "The animal was bragging about having you so often and it irritated me, especially sense you refused me the last time I saw you." Mina blushed. "I was… he made me… I was tainted, Severus" She held her arms out for him to see as her mind sent the candlelight flaring. "I'm scarred and I was broken damaged confused. I was not ready to deal with you then it was still to fresh."

He raised an eyebrow and crossed to her jerking her to him, his arm slipping around her waist. "And now?" Mina held his gaze. "I think we are both to lost to say where we are now, don't you think?" He shook his head and kissed her. "Tell me you don't still love me?" Mina sighed and dropped her eyes. "That's unfair of you to demand Severus. You know I do. Its you who doesn't know what you want, not me." He raised her face to his and then he jerked back from her, grabbing his arm. Mina let her arms slip from him. "You better hurry, he is very impatient these days." He nodded and glided from the room clothing himself with a wave of his wand. Mina sighed as he left and crawled onto her bed and slipped into the dream realm for the first time in such a long time. She sent her mind searching for Drago's. She found him as he returned from feeding in another dream. He paused his eyes taking her in as he sensed her.

"Mina." She nodded. "I was detained I wanted to let you know I am alright." He narrowed his eyes and glided to her. "That human of yours." Mina sighed and looked around at his dream realm; unsurprised to find it was such a grandiose place. "He doesn't belong to me, you know that." He growled and reached for her hand. She allowed him to lace his fingers with hers. "Even after all this time he fiends for another man's woman. He turned her and tugged softly pulling her to him. She allowed this, meeting him as an equal. "He doesn't deserve what you have done." Mina smirked and held his gaze. "You are not the first to suggest this." He smiled. "The Black boy did have some things right, if you had chose him I might have been more accepting." Mina scoffed. "You know that isn't true, you would be just as jealous." He lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

"It's amazing how war changes a person." Mina nodded as she felt him caress her mind. "I've missed you Mina, and I am sorry for… mishandling everything." Mina studied him. "What has changed that you have sided with Dumbledore?" He smiled gently and softly kissed her lips. "I saw what that monster was doing to my little girl, and I knew if he won, things would not be how he promised." Mina nodded and he kissed her again. "When you come to here I hope we can begin again, Mina." Mina considered this as it would ease her heartache from Severus. "I will think about it." He nodded and released her. "I have to get up soon, you should too." Mina nodded and turned to leave before pausing and looking over her shoulder at him. "I am sorry too, Drago Tsingani, you gave me life, and I nearly took yours away." She faded then returning to her own dream realm. She paused considering her undercroft door but decided that she would broach that on another night.

When dusk fell, Mina left her small cottage and apparated to her new holdings. The sanctuary was not located in London, or even in Europe. It was located in the middle of nowhere and was actually a small Missouri town in mid west America. Mina sighed as she reached the border of her land. The moon was full that night and she heard several werewolves howl and shifted her gaze to the forest that surrounded the fields in which she stood. She was not waiting long as Lothario found her. He was in his wolf form but he knelt to her and Mina knew instantly that he was her escort. She climbed onto his back he took off at a lopping run towards a large house in the middle of the filed next to the one she landed in. When he reached the back porch Mina climbed gracefully from his back before turning to him. She petted his snout and he lowered his head to the ground in an imitation of a bow before he was off into the fields again. She turned to find Drago, his sister Jessinia, and his first child Gitana waiting for her.

She smiled as she made her way towards them; "I did not expect you all to be here." Jessinia glided forward and knelt before her, her silvery green eyes held hers. "You have been eagerly awaited, my lady." Mina lifted confused eyes to Drago and he scoffed. "Jess, honestly, you're all ceremony. Don't pay her any attention Mina, come inside and meet your subjects." Mina froze her brow puckered. "What?" Gitana rolled her eyes and glided over to her putting an arm around her shoulders. "You have spent to long being subservient, Mina, these are your people they are the residents of Chandrala. The American Ministry set up this town for us, we are hidden from the muggles and can only be reached by magical means." Mina nodded and followed her lead. "This is where Drago found Merikano, he found his way here on accident after attempting to hunt a nearby wolf pack who chased him here." Mina paused her eyes flicking over her shoulder but Drago was already gone. She turned forward. "So they are recruiting from America, but the American Ministry is not working with either side." Gitana laughed, "They were wrong to think you wouldn't figure it out. Now lets meet the people." She pulled Gitana with her inside the house.

Mina fell into her new life quite easily, after getting passed the lightheaded freedom that she obtained by being so far away from all her old world ties. She found that Chandrala was not just a town of werewolves and vampires. All magical beings were found there. Each had a leader on a council that was formed to uphold equality among each other. Drago held the seat for Vampires. She knew almost instantly that both Dumbledore and Voldemort wanted the support of all the races. Not just vampires as they had led her to believe. She set about trying to get to know each of the races and set about adding to the society by building a nightclub. As there was little in the way of entertainment in her town. As far as her relations went with her blood kin, she found fitting in easier then she had expected. Jessinia turned out to be a font of knowledge when it came to the peoples of Chandrala and she often found herself interred in the library learning how to deal with and what to know in regards to the people with her studious sister. Gitana, it turned out, was actually the business head that ran imports and exports for the races of Chandrala and when Mina asked why she was responsible for so much her answer was; "We founded Chandrala, Jessinia and I, it was our vision, a way to balance the darkness in our souls." Mina understood then, exactly what her place in the scheme of things was meant to be. She was to be the Magic Liaison.

The wizarding world's emissary to the ones they classified as lower then humans. Born of a pure blooded family, raised as a witch until her embrace, she would be the ideal. She was even afforded a special room in the main house and her own color scheme. Something no one else could wear; a uniform. She smirked as she came with her uniform idea, to Drago and the council. She would wear dress robes, comprised of the colors of Hogwarts. A tribute to her secret and assumed allegiances; the colors of Hogwarts woven together in patterns on black robes; Drago smirked when he saw the effect and he clearly understood the message the robes carried. Uniform approved she always wore the robes over her clothes when about in the town. It wasn't long before she found herself contacted by the Ministries in America, as well as London. She met with each and was accepted as their magical representation and given a seat on the council.

She had settled in quite nicely when she found herself summoned back to the old world. She knew it was time to report and so robed cloaked and masked she apparated from her balcony. She made her report to the Dark Lord explaining that she would have to work with a council and sought clarification on what he was willing to offer each of the races of her town. He seemed stunned to discover she had so many connections after so little time. He was pleased with her progress however, and told her that she could decide what rights each race should have. This would, of course, have put her in the position of power, had she sought to assume it. After being dismissed from him she apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. She paled a bit as she realized the sun was slowly rising as it took some time for the gate to be opened for her as she hadn't gotten the spell to open them yet. Severus, apparently had duty that night as he paused looking at her though the gate.

Mina could not hide the feeling of relief she felt when she saw him. He opened the gate and pulled her to him his lips grabbing hers. Mina kissed him back nearly forgetting the sun was on its way up until he pulled her towards the castle. "You will have to appear as a guest until the students go to classes. Mina nodded and he led her into the castle pausing in the great hall. "Forgive me for being cold." Mina raised an eyebrow but he didn't reply, promptly leaving her and entering the Great Hall. As she watched him walk she realized that even here as a teacher, he had an act. She shook her head and tried not to smirk as she waited outside the Great Hall. She was careful to keep to the shadows as she felt several curious glances from the few students in the hall that early. Their attention shifted, however as Dumbledore joined her after leaving the breakfast table. He led her through the slowly awaking school to his office. She told him everything the Dark Lord had told her and about her new mantle in Chandrala and concluded with. "It's ironic that the ministry here is anxious for me to return and help them against the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore's mouth twitched. "So everything is going smooth then?" Mina nodded "I don't think the council will agree to send their own to die for the Dark Lord." The head master pursed his lips. "Why?" Mina shifted as the sun lit the room and Dumbledore raised his wand closing the shutter and then the curtains. "Next time visit me at night, Mina, I can't risk your death." Mina nodded and answered his other question. "The Dark Lord is trying to give me to much control, they will see this right away. They wont turn over their council to just vampires." He nodded. "What do you suggest I counter offer?" Mina studied him. "Offer them territory in Europe, many of the residents have been forced to America simply because there is no peaceful place here. They have magic and muggle families here but they cant visit as often as they would like because of being restrictions." He leaned back and considered. "How many?" Mina closed her eyes to focus and responded with eyes closed. "Twenty Five residents in Chandrala wish to return here."

She opened her eyes and Dumbledore nodded. Mina grimaced and continued. "One goblin, ten vampires, myself included, seven hags, three veela and four free house elves." He held her gaze. "Enough to fill part of a mansion." Mina nodded and sighed looking around his office. "I have had a thought in regards to this, one that the Dark Lord would jump for, I think." Dumbledore's eyes gleamed and Mina answered his unspoken question. "Have Severus come to Chandrala as your emissary, ostensibly to recruit. Make sure he tells the Dark Lord that you are seeking to woo me, which is why it has to be Severus. The Dark Lord would understand why, his spy would be ideal as bait for me" He nodded and she continued. "If you can find a country residence, a mansion perhaps, I can persuade those 24 others to come here with me. Though they would have to stay in the mansion, with ministry approval as a test zone it would seem as if the Dark Lord were getting his own sect of Immortals. Since I am already working for him he would assume I had persuaded them to his cause." Dumbledore studied her.

Mina swallowed. "Everyone there is aware of the war, Headmaster, They have already volunteered to fight if they can urn a safe house here. You give them that and they will side with you. The Dark Lord didn't ask my advice just said I could set the terms." She looked at her hands. "He will expect to know why I relocated and I will tell him how Severus presented your idea and I thought this would be a good way to get his own private Immortals here. Since most Vampires serve the Ministry he hasn't been as successful at recruiting this side of the ocean. It would also be away for me to openly meet with you, especially if he thought you thought you had turned me to your cause." She lifted her eyes back to him. "It would also make it easier having a second spy. The council there would watch what I am doing carefully to see how it works." Dumbledore smirked. "You are quite ambitious for a Ravenclaw, Mina." Mina smirked, a phrase coming form her past entered her mind and she could not stop from repeating it. "I learned from the best." Dumbledore laughed then and summoned Severus to his office to iron out the details of the plan.

Mina explained it to him and he smirked as he saw the brilliance in the plan. It was decided that he would follow her to Chandrala a week after Dumbledore got approval for the new safe house. Details worked out Mina followed Severus down to his rooms to rest until the sun went down and she could return to Chandrala. She was surprised to find that he used her old rooms merely hiding the common room entrance and adding one out into the main hall. He kissed her softly before leaving to tend to his classes. Mina sat on the edge of her old bed and smirked. If this worked she would be closer to her love. Drago would be disappointed but would understand everything that was trying to be accomplished. She laid back and drifted into the dream realm and immediately sought him to explain her plan. When she had told it all to him he looked at her sadly but said he would put things in motion with the council before she arrived. If they could get approval then the others would be ready to return to the old world.


	25. Bad Romance

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Lady gaga

* * *

Bad Romance

Less then a month after her meetings with the Dark Lord and Headmaster, Mina found herself, and the 24 beings, Lothario included moving into a grand estate. As Mina entered the spacious mansion she smiled to herself, the opulence of this home put Malfoy Manor to shame. She turned to those who would be living with her. "You understand that you must each appear to serve me as I appear to serve the Dark Lord. We have Dumbledore's word that if the Dark Lord fails he will protect those that live here. Abaddon Sanctum will be remembered as supporters of the order when all is said and done." She let her eyes meet each of them. "This is a rocky road we will tread my brothers and sisters, but if we are successful measures will be taken to ensure we are not forgotten." She turned and continued forward. "I suppose we should all find our desired rooms before we are needed for something." The others followed her up the stairs and Mina could not help the flutter of excitement in her heart.

Dumbledore had done right by the Immortals of Abaddon, as they had christened them selves in an effort to show unity. The mansion had four stories and a full basement. Mina chose a large suite on the top floor, manly because while it had a wide curved balcony, the windows were made of dark stained glass. While it would let light through, very little made it further then a foot or so into her room. And at night she could throw the windows wide and have a glorious view of the night sky. She entered her room and found herself surprised that the furniture from her cottage had found its way here. She was glad for she had loved the bed she had left behind during her tenure in America. It wasn't long before she was unpacked and she headed back down to the library where she had bid everyone arrive when they had chosen their rooms. She was not kept waiting for long.

As the house elves arrived Mina smiled. "Now that we are all here I wish to review our other plans while her. Tonight I will transfigure the basement into a nightclub with the entrance leading outside the property. We will offer a bar where all beings may enter as opposed to race specific establishments. This income will of course go to funding our lives. If all goes well this will be a permanent home." She sensed the excitement that flooded through her comrades, as each was clearly excited to tend to this new home. Each member was given a job. The veela and hags would run the club during the day; the vampires at night. The house elves would prepare food and drink and tend to maintenance as their talents suite them too. The Goblin would handle inventory and accounts. Satisfied with this Mina told every one to get comfortable because in a weeks time the bar; also titled Abaddon Sanctum would be opening for business. When they left she returned to her room and laid down resting until the set.

The Dark Lord did not wait long to summon Mina to his side again. She entered the dining room and walked through the room kneeling before to her lord as had been her standard. "I am pleased Mina Chakano, If I had know you would be so good at diplomacy I would have given you this position earlier." Mina stayed as she was and he continued. "Furthermore you have let the headmaster believe that you have switched sides in an effort to use his resources to bring me allies." Mina licked her lips and answered. "Anything for you my lord." He chuckled, Rise Mina, you have kept faith even as you lost your former enjoyment. I must see what can be done about a reward for you. I have another mission I need you to do." Mina lifted her eyes to him. "What do you wish of me, my lord?" He remained seated but smiled.

"This will be to your taste I think." Mina said nothing and waited. "I find that another servant of mine has a wavering heart." Mina's eye grew large. "Who my lord, would cross you in such a way?" He studied her. "Young Severus Snape carries a heartache for a filthy mud blood, but you knew this." Mina blinked and feigned ignorance. "He loves someone else, I knew that… but a mud blood?" The Dark Lord sneered. "It is unfortunate, but this is to be expected, he is a half blood after all." Mina gasped and he continued clearly enjoying her shock. "Didn't you know, a half blood has stolen the heart of my vampire." Mina shook her head feigning horror. He stood then and glided to her. "Does this change how you feel Mina?" Mina forced her eyes to the ground and her face to heat. He chuckled. "I did not suppose it would Your mission, Mina, will be to seduce your love, ensure that he does not waver from me after I kill his mud blood."

Mina bowed low in an effort not to choke, as if she hadn't been trying to steal his heart all along. The darker side of her crowed in delight with Lily dead, he would have to grow to lover her. The Dark Lord laughed again and dismissed her. As she left she found she could not help the smile on her face. She could play this role better then any of the others she had. Loving Severus had always been easy, and this, seduction well she knew it wouldn't bring her his love. They had already been intimate on several occasions. While she meant something to him, she knew he would never lover her. As she reached the apparation point she shivered as she scented Greyback. He was close, and probably watching her. Mina apparated back to Abaddon and then took the floo to the Headmaster's office. He had been expecting her. "I am glad to see you are unharmed." Mina froze her attention shifting to the older man from where she had been focused on cleaning the ash from her cloths.

"What?" Dumbledore studied her. "Severus was not so fortunate." Mina had to fight the urge not to run to her beloved. "The Dark Lord did mention that he was displeased with Severus because he had asked for Lily to be spared. The Headmaster raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?" Mina nodded and continued. "He's given me another assignment. He wants me to seduce Severus and ensure that he does not turn traitor after Lily is murdered." Dumbledore studied her and the corner of her mouth twitched. "You find this funny, Mina?" Mina shook her head. "Not Lily's presumed fate, but it is amusing that he thinks I can keep Severus from turning traitor. Seeing as I betrayed him before Severus did." Mina dropped her eyes suddenly ashamed. "I fear my time with the Slytherins has given me a morbid sense of humor." He nodded and she continued. "So that's my job, not much really and nothing dangerous."

"He is amused with my equal rights club. I explained to him that this was the way to guarantee they would follow me. He accepted it with no issue. We open in a weeks time." Dumbledore watched her for several minutes and finally Mina broke. "What happened with Severus?" He smiled and told her he was down in the hospital wing. She nodded and left his office calmly. But as soon as the staircase lowered she flew all the way there. Madam Pompfry was arguing with Severus as she slipped into the ward. "You have to stay until you are healed Young Snape." He growled, "I am not a student here anymore, and I have a job to do." The nurse snorted. "You do more then is needed sometimes now lie still and let the potion do its job." He growled again and Mina chose that moment to brush her mind against his. His eyes flew to her and she smiled before clearing her throat. "Perhaps, Madame Pomfry, he just needs distraction."

The nurse jumped and turned nearly instantly calming. "Oh Mina, I did not expect you here." Mina nodded and glided closer. "I have a message for Severus, and the Headmaster mentioned that he was here." The nurse nodded and moved away heading towards her potion store closet. Mina looked back at him. "You should listen to her Severus." He scoffed. "This from the girl that took on a werewolf when she was fifteen." Mina smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. "I can't stay long but I wanted to see you. She raised her hand and shifted his hair out of his face. "The Dark Lord as decided I am to seduce you." Severus started laughing and this abruptly turned to hacking as he swallowed wrong. Mina waited until he had calmed and offered him the gals of water on the table beside him. "Yes I thought it amusing as well." Severus swallowed "It's a little late for that." Mina dropped her eyes from him. "Don't lie to me Severus, making you love me was always an impossibility, I know that I just thought you would like to know that now you can gloat to Greyback."

She did not look at him again and slipped off the bed. "I have to go before the sun rises. She made to move away but Severus threaded his fingers with hers. "I do love you, Mina." Mina froze and the lifted her eyes to his and he continued. "Its just a different love from what I have for Lily." Mina felt tears well and snatched her fingers from his. "I know." Her voice was horse with un-shed tears as she turned from him then and fled the hospital ward. She could not face him with heartbreak in her eyes. Mina returned to Dumbledore's office and used his floo to return home. As she stepped out of her fireplace she looked up and gasped to find Drago in her room. He studied her, read the sadness in her eyes and growled. "You should kill that stupid human, Mina, all he does is cause you pain." Mina dropped her eyes to the ground and began to clean her robs.

"Killing him would make it worse, you do realize that I hope." She calmed as she worked and as she finished was able to meet his gaze. "Was there trouble in Chandrala?" He shook his head and moved to her side, swiftly. "You were barely there, and now you're gone again." Mina studied him. "You missed me." He smiled and lowered his lips to hers. Mina found that these attempts to engage her desire no longer brought the disgust that she had when she was younger. Had so much changed after two years in service to the Dark Lord?" He brought the kiss to an end and tucked her head under his chin. "I will be supremely happy when your human dies, Mina, he does nothing but bring you heartache." Mina sighed against his chest. A knock on her door had Mina slipping out of is arms and calling for whoever to enter. Lothario entered. "This was delivered for you, my lady." Mina sighed and crossed to him taking the missive.

She opened it and then lifted her eyes to her thrall. "Thank you, Lothario, you may go." She dropped her gaze back to the missive and began to read. She found her eyebrow rising and could not hide the smirk. She looked up at her sire. "Its from the hunter association, their leader is requesting to meet with me, as I am the apparent head of Abaddon." She found herself confused as his eyes darkened to a rusty gold and the planes of his faces shifted. "I… see." Mina studied her sire. "What is it? What's wrong Drago?" He shook his head and dropped his eyes. "Do not refuse to meet him Mina, and be careful. I have to return to Chandrala." Mina narrowed her eyes. "But why, you just got here." He looked at her his eyes penetrating. "You want me to stay?" Mina felt heat rush into her cheeks and dropped her eyes, confused by the surge of longing that swept through her. Her voice was a soft caress, much like how she would have spoke with Severus and the Dark Lord at one time. "You would be welcome to stay."

Abruptly she found herself in his arms, his lips devouring hers. Tongues were nicked and blood was exchanged and then he quickly glided away from her. The loss of contact sent a heady Mina crashing back into the now and she looked up at him eyes wide, confused and lust ridden. His lips twitched. "Meet the head of the association Mina, and see if I am still welcome after that." A smile of self deprecation crossed his lips. "You know how to contact me, I'll be surprised if I hear from you soon." With this confusing statement he vanished into mist, which drifted slowly from the room. Mina sighed and re-gathered her composure her heart aching all over again. When a voice sounded behind her. "It must be hard to love so many." Mina spun her robes flaring with the movement and she found herself face to face with Lothario. She could not hide her irritation as she realized he had not obeyed her.

"I thought I told you to leave." He nodded but didn't move from where he had settled his back against the wall by her door. "You did, and I didn't listen." Mina growled. "You have listened just fine up until now, why the sudden change?" He studied her and she watched him her temper simmering beneath her skin. Lothario was not unattractive, he was taller then her and possessed a graceful confidence that rivaled that of Sirius Black. He wore his hair short and spiky in contrast to all the men in her life that wore theirs shoulder length or longer; and it was sunny blond, more yellow then Lucius Malfoy's pale locks and much brighter then Remus Lupin's sandy locks and tipped with a bright but dark blue color, at the moment. He was sunshine incarnate when compared to Drago and Severus Snape, toned and well built. Overall, not unattractive and until this moment, Mina had not realized exactly how attractive he was. Mina realized she had been sizing him up and she snapped her gaze up to his, her cheeks turning red with awareness.

She cleared her throat and he smiled. Amused. She was forcefully reminded of Sirius and she felt her eyes narrow. "I asked what has changed?" His lips twitched and he straightened away from the wall. "It occurs to me, my lady, that you are not like the usual vampires." Mina snorted and he continued. "You love when you should be cold, there is so much passion in you, and you always try to hide it. Why is that?" Mina rolled her eyes and turned gliding from him. "You should not be asking me such things, I am your mistress, the Dark Lord gave you to me to do with as I please." She had moved to her desk and sat behind it watching him. He had followed her silently, almost as if he were hunting her. After she had sat he leaned over the desk his hands supporting him as he met her gaze evenly. "And how would the Dark Lord feel, knowing his pet vampire serves his enemy?" Mina reacted before she thought; her nails lengthened as her hand shot to his throat her eyes flaring red.

He did not flinch as her nails sank into his neck and he did not try to pull away from her. Mina stood than and leaned closer to him, her eyes boring into his. "I will kill you, Lothario, if you try to betray me." Her voice had darkened and his blue eyes held the beginnings of passion. The look was so similar to how Sirius dealt with her that Mina realized immediately what he was doing. She smirked as she read his longing and her hand dropped from his throat. "You are feeling ignored, my pet, how could I have been so insensitive." In the blink of an eye she was behind him and had knocked his legs out from under him. He was on his knees before her and facing away she leaned down and licked the back of his neck. "Is this what you wanted? My attention on you, your blood in my mouth? It's been what, five months sense the last time I took from you?" She heard his breath hitch and saw his pulse leap and knew that she was right. She laughed and released him. His disappointed groan gave her satisfaction.

She glided in front of him and pulled him to his feet. He followed her lead and soon she had backed him into sitting on her small couch in front of the fire. She straddled him heedless of her robes and sent her hand skittering into his short hair before gently tugging his head back and to the side. His hands had settled on her hips as her mouth moved over his neck. She paused her tongue flicking out lightly. "What would you give to have me take you blood?" He moaned and then swallowed roughly as though his throat were dry. "Anything, my lady, anything." She laughed and continued. "Listen well, Lothario, if you ever threaten me again, I will not hesitate to kill you. I have enough trouble in my immortal life; I can't be bothered with mercy. Do you understand me? If you need this from me, ask don't try to bribe. I am a sympathetic creature even as I play a cold unfeeling one. I plan to take care of my subjects and you are one of these. I am not a mind reader; my talent lies in dreams. Understood." He nodded. "Yes lady." She smiled a bit before sinking her fangs into his neck eliciting a low moan as she did.

That night, she fed from him, and in the sated after math he dozed on her couch. She let him sleep as she had taking more then her usual amount and left him to return to contemplating the letter from the hunter association. She could not help the curiosity that surged through her, as she reread the missive.

Dearest Mina Isadora Chakano;

It was most disappointing that you did not decide to work with us directly out of school. I had such high hopes of making your acquaintance then. As other attempts to find and contact you were met with dead ends I had feared that your sire had killed you in a jealous rage. Now that you are again in the old world, I would like to meet you before you have the chance to vanish on me. I realize I was premature in offering you a job to hunt your own just as you were fully embraced. It has, however, been just under three years and I feel sure that certain events have brought home many confirmations for you. To that end I extend this invitation to meet you. I realize the varied roles you must play and as such volunteer to meet with you in your own surrounds. Perhaps the night Abaddon Sanctum opens to the public? I hope to hear from you soon.

Yours in fellowship;

Association Head Orion

As letters went, it was ambiguous. The association head seemed very well informed about her, and about Drago. It was also intriguing that he believed he could walk into a club of immortals and no one would know he was human. She felt a smile wind across her lips. This hunter was bold, something she could appreciate as she was bold in her own way. Like calls to like and as such she composed her reply quickly. She would ask Lothario to see it delivered in the morning. She wanted to see this hunter that was, so very desirous of meeting with her. She finished her missive and sealed it before crossing over to her thrall. She leaned over him and kissed his forehead and his eyes opened abruptly. She smiled. "Lothario, I know you were supposed to tend to the day time run of Abaddon, but I have need of you that night. Do you think Lyra could handle your duties?" He nodded and rose. "I will find her and ask, lady."

He was much calmer then before and she was pleased. With a wave of her hand she summoned her letter from the desk. "Could you also see this delivered?" He took the letter from thin air and bowed to her before turning and loping from the room. Mina sighed and turned, climbing into her bed. The sun was well and up by this time, and she found her self extremely tired and so gave into the exhaustion that weighed down heavily on her. She had much to tend to the next night, as Abaddon was meant to open and she wanted to be there from the beginning of the night. She smirked as she closed her eyes. She was going to meet Orion no last name; the head of the hunter association.

She woke with time to spare and spent it in preparation for her night. She decided that she did not want to appear as a witch, one of those that looked down on beings. Instead she reverted to human muggle clothing as she knew this was something that would encourage casualness. She had order her clothing with sexy intimidation in mind. It was, after all, a club. To that end, she dawned a bright red and black corset and an extremely puffy and short black and red punk style skirt. She followed this with Gothic boots and pulled her hair into a messy tangle of black curls. She found as she studied her self in the mirror that she wished she had decided to where her close fitting typical long skirt instead but shook the thought from her mind. She knew that to be successful she must blend. She put in dangle gold earrings and snorted at the latest fashion trends. A knock on her door told her it was time to descend and she clunked across the room unused to her new boots she opened and found Lothario waiting.

She flicked her eyes over him. He seemed to have no problems blending, a long black leather trench coat over a fish net shirt. Long leather pants and combat boots. Mina glared and looked down at herself. "You are sure I have to wear this, Lothario?" He studied the outfit on her and she heard him fight a chuckle. Her eyes lifted to his and he smirked. "The lady said it was the height of muggle fashion." Mina nodded and then grimaced. "Then we had better get started." He stepped back and she preceded him down to the basement. "Your sure, that the others have been understand they are not to cause trouble." She started down the steps as she spoke and she heard him follow. "Yes, Lady." Mina paused and looked over her shoulder at him. "Do you have to call me lady?" his mouth twitched. "It is meant to be respectful." Mina sighed again and continued down. "You are older then me Lothario."

When she reached the ground floor she looked back up at him and he just smiled. "Yes I am, but I serve you." Mina scowled. "Fine, just remember to keep close to me. Please." He paused just behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his chest. Mina froze, her mind immediately jumping to Severus as he whispered against her ear. "I would never desert you, lady." Mina shifted from his arms and turned studying him. "You are acting strangely again, Lothario." He dropped his eyes. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. Lady." Mina narrowed her eyes and considered entering his mind. She shook this from her mind as the music from the club sounded from beneath the floor. She glanced at the floor and then turned making her way down to the family entrance. She opened the door and felt the corner of her mouth jerk upward as Pink Floyds _Another Brick in the Wall_ assailed her. She took a calming deep breath and then proceeded down the stairs.

She found herself over whelmed by how many people were already there and she smiled with pride. She began circling and checking on all those that lived in Abaddon as well as her guests. She was never more then a few steps ahead of Lothario and she felt his presence comfortingly whenever she paused to chat with anyone. It was several hours into the night when she froze, stock still and looked around, she could not describe what had caught her attention. Yet she knew instantly that the hunter was there. She turned to find Lothario at her side. She brushed his mind before she spoke so only he could hear. '_The hunter is here._' He nodded and moved closer to her taking up a protective stance as she slowly turned in a circle her eyes flicking over those nearest her. She felt his laugh rather then hearing it and found her self gasping when she met his bright green eyes. His lips twitched and he glided through he crowd toward her as if they were not there.

Mina felt her eyes shift as she took him in. He wore all black, which caused the pale skin of his hands and face to stand out even in the darkness. He had long red hair, pulled back and bundled at his neck, at the moment and he was as tall as Severus. Every step he took screamed sensuality and sex appeal. She had little time to register anything else, however as he stood before her, bowing over her hand and then raising it to his lips. Mina jumped when she felt the smooth coolness of fangs against the back of her hand. She tried to jerk away from him but he held her hand firmly. His voice, when it washed over her was deeper and gruffer then she had expected. And it made her itch in places that should not be affected by the sound of a voice.

"Mina Chakano, it's a pleasure." Mina shivered and tugged on her hand again. "Hunter Orion, I presume." He smiled and nodded. Mina knew two things in that moment, the first, Orion was not human he was a vampire. The second was she woefully unprepared to deal with him, and this sent a shiver of pleasure and fear rushing though her. He looked passed her at Lothario. The werewolf glared at him defiantly and he smirked. "Leave us" Mina found herself abruptly deserted as his eyes returned to hers. "Shall we find somewhere private to talk?" Mina found her lungs had frozen and instead nodded, dropped her eyes from his, turned and led him back toward the family entrance to her home.


	26. Forsaken

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by David Drahman

* * *

Forsaken

Mina led Orion up to her room, as it was the only one where they could be assured of complete privacy. He followed behind her silently and Mina found it disturbing that she could not hear him as she could everyone else. As a result she glanced over her shoulder frequently to find him. She felt herself quake every time she did this, as his green eyes seemed to remain on her. It was disturbing to feel so hunted and yet so calm at the same time. He had her completely disoriented and they had only been together for maybe twenty minutes. When she reached her room she opened the door and immediately transfigured her muggle clothes into the robes that were much more concealing and comfortable to her. As calm descended over her she turned watching him. He smiled at her in amusement as she glided closer to the balcony, and away from him.

"I'm not here to kill you, Mina." She nodded. "I know." She waved her hand to the sofa before the fire. "Make yourself comfortable." He smirked then and glided over to the sofa and sat gracefully. Mina followed him, unaware that she had wrapped her arms around herself, as she sat as far away from him on the couch as possible. For a long time he just watched her. When he spoke again Mina felt sure that he was intent on her in away she had not expected, his voice was soft and caressing. "You must have questions." Mina blinked and looked over at him. "Why did you want to meet?" She was not prepared to find herself in his lap but in the blink of an eye that is where she was. He raised his hands to cup her cheeks as if she were a flower. His green eyes seemed to have brightened as he spoke. "We are alike, you and I."

Mina tried to move away but he slipped one hand from her face and slid it around her holding her close to him. "You are born, as I am born, not made, as so many of the pretenders. Even your Drago knew I would want to meet you as soon as I learned what you were." Mina could not hide the shiver that slid down her spine. It suddenly occurred that this unsettling blend of fear and desire was what most humans felt in regards to her. He eased his arm from around her and sent it tracing over her torso as he murmured. "So soft, so new, still learning your way." The hand still holding her face tilted it back and to the side as he lowered his mouth to her throat. Abruptly fear surged as she felt his fangs pierce her skin. The fear vanished as she let her head fall back and a pleasure filled moan fell from her lips. She immediately relaxed against him and as she yielded he raised his mouth from her neck.

Mina lifted heavy eyelids and found herself entranced in the pure silver of his gaze. He smiled as her red orbs met his and then he kissed her. Mina found the taste of her blood on his tongue was quite as delectable as tasting her blood on Severus'. She kissed him back and felt his instant approval and arousal as he cut his tongue on her fangs. His blood was lightening where Drago's had been fire, and Severus' had been chocolate. She drank from him, via the kiss for several minutes before he pulled his mouth from hers. Mina groaned and leaned closer intent on capturing his lips again but his voice stopped her. "No Mina, you are not ready for this yet." Her eyes opened slowly and she met his gaze, her voice falling like bells when she spoke. "How can you say that?" He shifted his hand from around her and cupped her cheeks again. "What about Severus Snape?" Mina stiffened immediately as she felt the equivalent of ice water drop over her.

Her eyes dropped from his and she realized he was right. Then she realized that she was straddling him and that somehow her robes were open, her chest bared to his eyes. Horror surged through her and she scrambled backward covering herself at the same time before she fell right out of his lap onto the floor. He laughed. "O you will be a delight when you get older." Mina felt her temper flash and deftly got to her feet turning from him. "You…You... I… you're …" She turned her robes done up again. "Why would you do that and then bring him up?" He laughed and rose much to gracefully to his feet. "I wanted to taste you." His eyes drifted over her. "I wanted to touch you, and so I did." Mina glared then. "You can't just do that to people." He laughed again and was an inch from her in a second. "I can Mina, and you can too, we are gods compared to all others. You could even take your little human and bathe him in our sacrament if you wanted to." He raised a hand to her cheek again.

"Listen well, my sweet impressionable little vampire. You will love the human until he dies. But you will be tired of waiting for him to love you well before then. He will break your heart even as he steals your love from you." Mina blinked furiously and he dropped his lips to hers. "Then I will find you, I will make you what you should have been in the beginning." His eyes traced over her face. "I will give you the sunlight back." He kissed her again, and stole her breathe in the process before flicking his tongue against her fangs and letting her animal taste once more of his own. The he moved away from her abruptly and was gone. Mina blinked as her bloodlust filled mind tried to calm itself. A knock on her door and then it opening with out her invitation had her turning to glare at the intruder. Drago stood before her, his eyes taking in her state. He muttered a curse and then raised his wrist, offering it to her. Mina was on him in seconds and she took everything he offered. By the time she was her self again she realized several things at once.

First was how easily he stole her mind; the second was she was in bed with a very nude and nearly drained Drago. The third was she was also very nude and the last was that that power could be hers, was hers, if she chose to employ it. She dropped her eyes to her sire and immediately regretted what she had done. She had not left him enough blood to heal. She climbed over him then and slit her wrist using a lengthened nail. She allowed her blood to drip on his wounds. Wounds that she had given him. Slowly they closed over and then she offered him her wrist. He took what she offered and she felt his strength return. When he had had enough he sat up beneath her and Mina glared before whipping tears she had not known she had shed from her cheeks leaving blood trails in their wake. "Why would you offer yourself like that you foolish man?"

He grinned at her much as Sirius would have. "Better me then the patrons of your club." Mina narrowed her eyes but he continued. "He is… magnificent isn't he?" Mina's brows puckered. "You know him." Abruptly irritation surged. "I hate him." Drago chuckled as she climbed from the bed and started snatching her clothes from the floor. "You hate him now, but I promise you if he holds true to his words, you will be unstoppable one day." Mina turned and glared at him "You want him to make me his bride?" Drago watched her. "I couldn't stop him if he wanted to, so it's easier just to let things happen. You can never kill the one who sired you Mina, you know this." Mina froze and then looked over at him. "That is who sired you." He nodded and followed her from the bed. "I was a hunter once. I could still be one if I wanted to." Mina returned to dressing. "Lothario will be worried."

Drago laughed, "Orion would have made certain you were very far from your thrall's mind." Mina sighed and tuned to find him dressing as well. "You knew he would want me." Drago nodded. "I had to have his permission to try to make you. He was amused by my ambition but said if it worked he would eventually come for you." Mina scowled. "And I suppose the protection for Severus doesn't work against him." Drago snorted. "Not likely, but he doesn't have to be jealous, your human is not a threat to him as witnessed by last night." Mina stomped across her room. "He wont find me as receptive the next time he shows." Drago followed after her. "Mina, like calls to like, and he has tasted your blood. You two are special. He will return and he will make sure you won't want to resist." He glanced to the balcony seeing the sun was down. "I have to go my sweet." Mina turned back to him and nodded. He crossed the room kissed her softly and then left. Mina turned and found herself amazed, she was already different, she realized as she raised her hand to where he had bitten her. She already felt stronger. Mina turned from her reflection and went about cleaning up.

A week later, Mina was called to the Dark Lord who gave her a series of instructions that sent her flying, immediately from his side to the headmaster's office even as the sun was rising over Hogwarts. She used the floo and arrived in time to find herself blinded by the morning sun. She threw her hands wide and the shutters slammed shut the curtains dropping in front of them. She sighed and plopped down on the carpet in front of the fireplace, heedless of the fact that she came to the school in death eater robes. Realizing what she had done she drew her wand and climbed exhaustively to her feet and began transfiguring her clothing. She had not expected Severus to come into the headmaster's office at this time and was putting the finishing touches on her death eater mask, having turned it into a crown. She was raising it to her head when his voice sounded. "Mina."

She jumped, dropping the crown and turned her eyes landing on him with an intensity he had not expected. "Where is the headmaster?" He paused his eyes trailing over her. "Not the greeting I was expecting but he will be here shortly." Mina felt a blush crawl over her cheeks and she ignored it. "The Dark Lord knows where they are." Severus felt the color drain from his face. "Who?" Mina rolled her eyes. "Honestly Severus, I would think you had forgotten your heart. The Potters." He just stared at her and she opened her mouth to repeat what she said but the Headmaster entered at that moment. He seemed to sense that something was wrong as his eyes flitted between the two of them. Mina gave him no chance to ask and blurted out immediately. "He has found the Potter's he plans to capture and then kill them in two days time, you have to move them, and forbid their friends from contact." Dumbledore studied her and nodded.

He crossed to the floo and put his head through it. He spoke for a few minutes and then pulled back. The fire flared green and mere seconds later James and Lily Potter stepped into the headmaster's office, with their baby son in their arms. Mina sensed the turmoil flood through Severus and so; pushing aside her own heartache Mina glided over to him and threaded her fingers through his. He gripped her hand harshly but other then that, no trace could be seen of his pain. Mina felt her own pain again and stamped it down dropping her eyes to the floor. As soon as he recognized them James hissed. "Albus, why are they here?" Lily looked in their direction and gasped. Mina lifted resentful eyes to the headmaster and he sighed drawing the attention of the inhabitants of the room.

"James, Mina and Severus, have been acting as spies for me. It was Mina who warned that you have been discovered." James scoffed and Lily spoke then. "Is it true Severus?" She felt him quake and shot a glance at him before returning her eyes to the floor. Silence reigned and she could only assume that he nodded as James scoffed, clearly in disbelief. Lily moved towards them and Mina lifted her eyes to her onetime friend. Lily was studying her, clearly realigning what she had known in school and reconciling it to what she saw here. Mina attempted a smile but knew that it fell flat. This was the source of all her heartache; she could not smile and pretend it was aright. Green and gold eyes held for several minutes before Dumbledore spoke again. "Severus, Mina." Mina shifted her eyes to him and he tried to smile comfortingly. "Thank you for the warning, but now I must speak with the Potters alone." Mina opened her mouth to assure them that she understood and moved to head toward the fireplace intent on returning to Abaddon.

Severus' grip tightened and she knew he wanted her to stay. She switched directions and the two left the headmaster's office. The door closed with a snap behind them and Severus continued to hold her hand tightly and tugged her after him as he made his way through student filled halls, heedless of the stir they were causing and led her down to his private chambers. When they reached the familiar shadows of her old room he released her hand and crossed to his liquor cabinet. He pulled a bottle from the cabinet and threw back half a bottle before turning to her. Mina watched all this in silence. A silence, which carried on until he finished the bottle and slumped into a chair; "Thank you for saving them." Mina grimaced then. "I only delayed it Severus, if Peter gets their new location there is nothing I can do to help. I'm to be awaiting word from Bella. And have the immortals ready to take the ministry." He looked at her with liquor-blurred eyes.

"It must be hard for you, loving me." Mina dropped her eyes to the ground. "It was never going to be easy, I came to terms with that ages ago." he nodded and leaned his head back resting it on the chair. "I'm sorry I could not love you better, Mina." Mina sighed and glided towards him. "It doesn't matter, I… well lets just say I have found ways of coping." He scoffed. "Who is your new distraction, Mina?" Mina blushed as the image of Orion flashed through her mind and continued to his fireplace. "Abaddon Sanctum has been my distraction." She heard him shift and assumed he was watching her. "No new lovers." Mina snorted. "No, though several are willing to take the position on." She turned back to him. "Why the sudden interest?" His eyes opened a bit and he watched her. "You don't seem to need to see me anymore." Mina looked back at the fire and replied callously. "You have no idea, what I need Severus." She felt his amusement and heard him get to his feet.

She was not prepared to find him behind her, and when he turned her to face him she sought his eyes. He had that lidded look of a bird of prey again and Mina shivered in awareness. His mouth twitched and he lowered his lips to hers stopping just shy of touching hers. "I know what I need right now." Mina opened her mouth to say she couldn't do this but Severus gave her no chance to reply as his lips captured hers. Mina tired really tried to stay firm and not give in to him. It was no surprise that she failed. He kissed her passionately and as she felt herself yield to him he pulled her closer molding her body to his. The familiar passion surged then and Mina bit his tongue and moaned as his blood flooded her mouth. He lifted her then and carried her to his bed and laid her down. Two hours later, Mina slipped form his arms. And fought the mortification that even as her heart lay shattered, she could not refuse him. She drifted around the room, found her clothes and got dressed, tears skating down her cheeks the whole time. She made her way blindly back to the headmaster's office and slipped inside, startled to find Sirius was there, apparently waiting for her. "Mina."

She turned from him and raised her hands to her cheeks whipping the tear tracks away as she asked with an emotion laden voice. "What do you want Black?" As she finished whipping her cheeks his voice sounded. "Dumbledore has gone to hide the Potter's again. He asked me to tell you that in the end it will work out and asks that you don't contact him again until we know Voldemort's next move." She laughed sarcastically and turned to the fireplace grabbing the floo. "Oh I wont return until I know something new, he's going to realize it was me, anyway, unless he told someone else." She threw the floo powder into the fire and stepped into the swirling flames as he spoke again. "He's a fool Mina." She lifted her eyes to his and entered his mind long enough to whisper. '_So am I_.' before she called out clearly; "Abaddon Sanctum." Before vanishing in a swirl of green flame.

A week following that Mina knew instantly that something had happened. She had been asleep at the time and jerked awake her arm flaring in intense pain. This was different from being summoned and as such she rose form the bed and crossed to the room to her balcony. October 31 1980, was a day that changed many things for Mina. The first was, the mark on her arm vanished. She turned from this to find that Bellatrix had appeared on her balcony. She opened the door and a distraught Bella threw herself into Mina's arms wailing that the Dark Lord was gone, that they were all forsaken. Mina allowed her former mentor to cling to her for several long minutes before the women regained control of her emotions. She pulled out of Mina's arms and Mina met her gaze resolutely. "What should we do Bella?"

Bella's eyes darkened and she pulled out her wand. "We go to do what we would have done tonight anyway." Mina nodded and with a wave of her own wand she was in her death eater clothes. Bella nodded in approval and linked their arms before apparating the two of them to a grassy knoll. Several Minutes later Barty crouch Jr, Igor Karkaroff, and the Lestragne brothers joined them. In the time they had waited Mina realized that the knoll on which she stood, over looked the house that the Longbottoms owned. She knew then what they had come here to do. Bella began pacing in front of them her eyes glaring at the house below them. "The Dark Lord will be avenged, and when he returns to us, we will be rewarded for our deeds this night." The others cheered and Mina held her wand behind her back as Bella continued. "We may be captured before we go, but I can assure you that we will take our victims with us." Mina wordlessly sent her patronus to Dumbledore warning what was about to happen. Her works was unnoticed and Mina glanced over her shoulder watching the snake circle around several times and then vanish.

Bella continued "Our Lord will be pleased with our accomplishments." Speech ended Mina fell inline with the others and they made their way down to the house. Mina played her part well, battling with both the Longbottoms with a ferocity that pleased even Bellatrix. She hated herself every minute but followed their lead as they simultaneously cast the cruciatus on the two order members. She allowed the darkness that she had thought gone, surge through her and realized her spell was stronger now. By the time the aurors arrived Mina was wondering how much longer she could play the act as she knew Bella would expect her to feed before it was over. She could not help her relief as the battle shifted from their clearly mad victims to the battle with aurors. Mina allowed herself to be easily taken down and knew it would be assumed that she was out of practice. She fell down alongside Alice and fought hard not to show her regret as the babbling women reached out and touched the end of her fangs. Abruptly Alice was pulled away from her, a spell muttered over her and everything went black.

When she came too, she found herself in a cell and felt a surge of relief that it was dark. A glance at the top of her cell, however had her flinching as it was early morning, the sky a vibrant pink with the beginning of the day. She hoped that Dumbledore would come for her soon and wondered briefly if the Potters had survived. Since Bella had said that the Dark Lord was gone. She wondered if Severus was ok, if he had been called into a battle or was he still at Hogwarts. Slowly the sun began inching up and Mina sought the darkest corner knowing that soon she would die, if no one came for her. Mina kept her eyes on the little window and light for several hours. Her cell was nearly full of light when the door behind her opened. She fell back and found herself blinking up at Remus Lupin. He held a long black cloak in his hands. "Your to be questioned now, vampire."

Mina flinched at the coldness in his eyes but nodded and got gracefully to her feet. He flung the cloak around her and bound her wrists and feet. She stared demurely at ground in front of her and followed where Remus led. She was not sure what he thought and did not try to find out either. They reached the exit of Azkaban and he turned abruptly jerking the hood of the cloak over her face. Blindly, Mina followed him as he walked her outside she felt a flash of heat and then the squeeze of apparation as well as the relieving coolness of the indoors. Still her hood stayed up and she guessed it was so she could not see where she was being led. An elevator ride later and Mina found her self on the tenth level and knew she was to be tried before the Wizengamot.

When she was led in the courtroom Remus jerked the hood down from her face and led her to the center of the room. He chained her into the chair and with his wand drew a circle of fire around her. She understood then, that if they found her guilty she would be burned alive. Lesser rights because she was a being, before a witch. The trial started with the requirement of an oath; which she gave with no issue. She was peppered with various questions surrounding her three year tenure with the recently named death eaters. She gave a true account of every thing she had done as arranged with Dumbledore ahead of time, including the killing of Marlene McKinnon. She heard Remus' gasp as that came out but would not look at him as she continued her accounts of service to the Dark Lord.

She explained his ranks, how her punishments were carried out, How she convinced Peter Pettigrew to spy on the order. She continued with how not long after that, she turned against the Dark Lord. How she became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. She went into the explanation of Abaddon Sanctum as well as her contact with the Hunter Association. (leaving out that the head was a vampire) She even listed various other Death Eaters that they could find and question. She held nothing back except her reason for it all; the fact that she loved Severus Snape. When they had finished questioning her they called the headmaster in and he testified over her work for the last year. Severus was called in and gave his account as well. Mina fought the urge to look at him, even as she badly wanted to as she might very well die. Eventually all other accounts were given and Mina felt grateful that Remus confirmed that she had helped him escape. After that she was thrown for a loop as one more question, was directed her way. "Mina Chakano." She looked at the women whom had spoken and nodded. She continued. "Sirius Black betrayed the Potters to He-Who-Must-not-be-Named. Where would he flee to afterwards?" Mina blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry madam under secretary, but Sirius Black would never had done this, he worked with the Order, not with you-know-who."

A smattering of whispers started and Mina looked at Remus who refused to meet her gaze, She turned and looked at Severus who brushed her mind. "Black betrayed them and killed Peter in the process.' Mina shook her head. 'He didn't do it Severus. He loved James like a brother.' Severus glared at her and closed his mind to her. Feeling even more hurt then she had before she dropped her eyes to her lap and awaited her punishment. Eventually silence returned and Mina maintained eye contact with the ground. "Mina Chakano, you have been found guilty of crimes against the ministry, but we have concluded that you balanced them by becoming a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. We cannot, however, grant you amnesty to its fullest extent. There fore your wand will be taken, and you will be granted your establishment, Abaddon Sanctum. You can not leave there once you return for a period of seven years. Do you understand?" Mina nodded "Yes Minister." The court was dismissed and her shackles removed. She looked at Severus who studied her hard; for several long minutes before he stepped forward and led he out. They left the Ministry in silence.

He apparated her to her balcony and she darted inside quickly. He followed her and closed the stained glass. Mina looked around and realized she had been gone fore several days, as a stack of letters told her. She looked back at him. "How long was I in Azkaban?" He just watched her for long seconds in silence before answering. " Two weeks." Mina nodded and pushed aside her own pain as she had always done to help him. "Severus, are you going to be alright?" He narrowed his eyes and quickly crossed the room to her grabbing her shoulders roughly. "Don't pretend to care Mina, I know you're just thrilled that she's gone. Going to try and make me love you now? Don't be foolish. What we had would never be love you foolish girl, move on from this crush because I will not be your play toy any more. I have my own problems to deal with." He ended this with and abrupt shove that sent Mina to her knees. He glared at her and the turned stalking across the room and back out onto her balcony. With a loud pop he was gone. Mina waved her hand and the door shut closing the sunlight out.

She then curled into herself and cried for several long hours. This was how Lothario found her, curled on the floor dirty and crying. He knew instantly who could do this to her and growled even as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He put his anger aside and did what he had wanted to do since he started serving her. He kissed her then and swiftly cut his tongue on her fangs. He knew she hadn't fed and found himself rewarded as her attention shifted from her broken heart to tending to her hunger. That afternoon her werewolf thrall made love to her and lost himself in the pleasure of her feeding from him. As the sun went down Mina jerked awake, soul empty but hungry again. She turned her eyes to him and, assured that she hadn't killed him by his deep breathing she climbed from her bed. She slowly gathered her clothing, intent on throwing it all away as it stank of her cell, when a quite laughter sounded from in front of the fire. Mina spun crouching her nails lengthened and her eyes red as they landed on a slowly rising Orion.

"He would have been a great vampire Mina, I see now why you love that human." Mina blanched as his eyes shifted to her sleeping thrall. "Its too bad he got to you first. I would have loved being your rebound." Mina hissed but stood slowly as he drifted closer to her. "Still angry, I see." He reached for her but she slipped back from him. He chuckled and in a blur of movement he had her against him in a second. She struggled but he just sent his hands tracing over her. "You are a wild cat, sweetness, I can't wait to have you." He suited action to words as his mouth closed over hers. He bit her tongue and cut his own, as their mingled blood welled between them Mina growled and took what he forced on her. He brought the kiss to an abrupt halt and smiled at her. "I'll give you time to recover, but don't make the werewolf a permanent thing. I plan on having his place soon enough."

Mina growled again and he moaned before taking her lips in a furious kiss and vanishing before she could react. Mina fought to regain control when a shifting on her bed drew her lust filled attention. Lothario was sitting up and watching her. She moved toward him and paused. If she went over there she would kill him. She struggled with her beast for several minutes before saying. "Leave Lothario, I need to be alone." Her voice was all bells again and her thrall forced himself to comply, he knew she could kill him. When he left Mina drifted out onto her porch and glared at the half moon above her. "I will kill him the next time her comes. I swear it." She eventually realized she was still very naked and so slipped back into her room. She showered and then sat where Orion had and closed her eyes. It had been a long day.


	27. Vampire Heart

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by H.I.M

* * *

Vampire Heart

Time is a funny thing. It teaches, grows, expands, diminishes, reveals, brings life, and takes it away. Time is an illusion, an endless prison when one cannot die. Three years after her trial and break up with Severus, time had done much for Mina Isadora Chakano, vampire, former death eater, and spy for the order. She stood out on her balcony watching as time sent patrons to and from her club frequently. She sighed and reentered her room, where she spent most of her time, as she was not needed to do anything else. It was refreshing and boring for her. Straight out of school, her life had been colored with things to do, people to see, masters to serve. Now she was a prisoner in a prison of her own design. Her only escape was dream crafting.

This she did on a near daily basis, as she had nothing else to do. Occasionally, Drago would visit but as he was now the head of the council in Chandrala he could not come as often as before. Jessinia also visited on occasion but she too had things to tend to. Gitana never came, as she was something of infamous, in London, for a slew of things she had done when she was younger. Those that lived with her in Abaddon were grateful for her work, earning them a sanctuary in the English countryside, and the sanctuary had grown. Societies change, as time had proven. And with the fall of he who must not be named, several beings found they would have no welcome anywhere, for deeds done during the time the Dark Lord ruled. Mina, able to sympathize with this, had set about building a commune on the 200-acre lot that came with her home.

As such she now found herself and her close friends running a veritable city with in the now, all encompassing commune. Mina was a favorite with all beings and some beasts as well, as when they arrived with nowhere to go they found themselves welcome among the immortals. Mina had support from Hogwart's, the ministry, and the hunters association as well. The last forced her into a close working relationship with her sire's sire Orion. While she bickered a lot with him, nothing gave her more pleasure then his company as he had nearly as much time to do nothing as she. The result was a friendship laden with tension that could be cut with a spoon. Orion was very clear in that he intended to have her. As a result Mina constantly kept in public with him, as opposed to meeting him in private. When he did manage to finagle her into a private place he would strike like a hawk taking his prey. The startling ferocity with which he was able to posses her, always left Mina feeling the need to be more cautious when next he would visit.

It also drove home the point that Mina, while alone, could not bring herself to let her heart be taken by another. She had not seen or heard from Severus in the three years since her trial. She made no effort to force this, having hoped that the distance would help her move on from him. In some regards she had. The first year after their fight, Mina had tried, valiantly, to move on from him by starting a relationship with her thrall. The problems rose between them whenever Orion would posses her senses, as he enjoyed proving he could, to the werewolf often. Then there was Drago, while he never competed with his sire; he never let Mina or Lothario forget that she belonged to him. He did not assault her senses as Orion did, but he made it known in a thousand other ways. The way he would touch her, or keep her close to him. As a result, a year later she and her thrall agreed that anything more then the previous mistress servant relationship was nearly impossible.

The two years following that Orion became a frequent guest and often Mina found him in close attendance as if he were waiting for the perfect time to strike. Drago retreated as soon as his sire became more prominent in her life and Mina felt her frustrations mount when she realized that her sire only interfered if her attention was garnered by anyone other then his own sire. As a result she hid her passions behind coldness, something she had been doing since before her embrace. She was a friend to everyone but loved no one. This seemed to stem the tide of all her romantic tangles until Remus Lupin came to Abaddon. Apparently, Dumbledore thought that the two should work out their differences, and those three years had been enough time to let issues be as they were. Mina could only find herself grateful that Orion was away on business when he presented himself outside her house.

Lothario had been extremely displeased when she had decided to meet with her one time friend and some kind of lover alone. She fought her instinctive panic when his scent wafted into her room. It was disturbing that he smelled so much like his alpha, her one time torturer, Fenrir Greyback. "Mina." She turned and found herself startled with the changes in his appearance. Four years had not been kind to her lupine friend. He carried more scars, and based on the condition of his robes, employment had been difficult to keep. Mina stood slowly her own, navy robes swishing softly with the movement. "Remus." Silence settled between them for several minutes before he dropped her gaze. "You have hardly aged." Mina felt her lips twitch but crossed to her liquor cabinet, a gift from the few blood exchanges with her pure blooded seducer, she could imbibe food and drink again, though only in small amounts.

She poured two large glasses of Ogman's fire whiskey and turned gliding towards him, offering the glass. "Theoretically, I should not be aging at all." He lifted his gaze to her and took the glass. "And drinking?" Mina fought her smile. "A gift given to me, by a comrade." He studied her. "Someone like you." Mina nodded and crossed over to her sofa. She sat and looked at him. He had moved closer and sat in the chair angled to her couch; an addition that had added itself to her collection in an effort to keep distance from Orion. Mina studied him and took a deep breath. "I am sorry about Marlene, Remus." His eyes darkened. "You were quite adept at pretending you hadn't been there, Mina." Mina dropped her eyes to her glass and swilled the drink. "At the time, I was… sure of where I stood, I had no shame." She raised her glass to her lips and drank. Movement beside her told her that he did the same.

"I am not sure I can forgive and forget, Mina." She nodded and looked up at him. "I know, I don't expect you too, Remus." The corner of his mouth twitched. "I want to try and be friends again." Mina's eyes widened. "Really?" He nodded and she smiled. "For what its worth, I could use some more friends." He nodded. "I had heard you keep a wall between you and the masses, why is that?" Mina grimaced. "Not feeling is easier then feeling, and much less complicated, given certain circumstances." He raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "Orion and Drago seem set on keeping romantic entanglements from growing beyond the immediate and physical." Remus drank again before asking. "Orion?" Mina grimaced. "A long story, he's the hunter association's head." Remus nodded and Mina knew before he opened his mouth what he was going to say, but she let him ask anyway. "What about Severus?"

Just the sound of his name was like a dagger in her heart but she fought the pain and responded. "What about him?" Remus studied her for a long time. "You don't see him?" Mina shook her head and looked back at her glass. "I haven't had any contact with him since my trial. It has been made very clear to me that there is never a chance of that happening, as I had hoped." Her tone held with it finality that Remus was sympathetic enough to realize meant she wanted to move passed it. "Mina, would it be possible for me to find work here, in your Abaddon?" Mina felt relief wash over her and looked back at him. "I don't see why not, there is always something new popping up that's needs tending. What kind of work are you interested in?" Remus smiled. "I'd do anything, honestly." Mina nodded and waved her hand to her desk. Several folders rose from the top and floated over to her. Remus raised an eyebrow. "They took my wand, they didn't bind my magic."

She started looking through the folders and smiled. "There's a primary school teaching position open." She lifted her eyes to him. "I'm sure I could get you on there." Remus could not help the smile that crossed his face and then it abruptly fell from his lips. Mina read his expression and felt confused. "I thought you liked teaching Remus, you tutored all through our school years." Remus sighed. "I am a werewolf, Mina." Mina studied him. "You said in your letter that Dumbledore told about Abaddon." Remus shook his head. "He told me to meet you here as it was your prison." Mina rolled her eyes. "Remus there isn't a person in Abaddon that isn't at least part being, and most are full-fledged. We even have a couple of beasts here. They actually work in the police force." Remus studied her. "You're saying that there are others like me here." Mina smiled. "Plenty, and since Severus' development of Wolfsbane we have had others join us. There is even a special area for wolf kind to change during the full moon." Remus opened his mouth to reply but her bedroom door opened then and Mina fought extremely hard not to react when the voice of their interrupter sounded.

"Mina, I just heard that you have ordered that my hunters allow all disciplinary actions to pass through the courts here. I know I upset you with that take down of Marius but we are-" He fell silent when he caught the scent of Remus. Remus studied the red headed, green eyed man that had crossed her room as if he owned it. Mina sighed and stood setting her glass and papers on the coffee table. Her movement drew the green gaze back to her. "Hunter Orion." His lips twitched as she gave him her customary half bow. Mina narrowed her eyes warning him to behave before gesturing and turning slightly to Remus. "Remus this is the association head Orion, I believe I mentioned him earlier." Remus felt his eyebrow rise as he looked back at her and he got gracefully to his feet but did not bow. Mina looked back at the hunter. "Orion, this is Remus Lupin, a friend of mine. He was just seeking to relocate to Abaddon and we were reviewing employment options." Orion smirked then and glided over to her capturing her hand with his.

"Indeed." He raised her hand to his lips, typical with how he greeted her. "And where is your lupine friend trying to work?" Mina narrowed her eyes and tried to snatch her hand away from his, his grip tightened and he pulled her closer to him. Mina fought extremely hard not to respond to his possessive attitude. "The teaching position in Zachabry Primary." He nodded and slipped his other arm around her before looking at Remus. Mina followed his gaze and scowled as she read the amusement in his eyes. Remus smiled at her and fought not to laugh, he understood now why she found the hunter so difficult to deal with, Sirius Black couldn't hold a candle to him. "I think that would be a good use of my talents, Mina, who should I see about finding a place to stay?" Mina used the distraction of her friend to twist out of Orion's arms. "You can stay here, we have room in the guest wing, and you are, after all, a friend. I'll walk you to your room." She made to move towards him but Orion wrapped his hand around her wrist. "Have Lothario do it, Mina, I need to speak with you privately."

Mina's eyes flashed red and she turned to Remus. She contemplated fighting against Orion but she knew he would just highhandedly make her yield in a far too outrageous way. She sent her mind searching and less then a minute later Lothario entered her room. "My Lady?" His eyes flicked from Remus to Orion and then landed on her. "Remus will be staying in the blue room, could you show him the way, and introduce him to Lyra as well?" Lothario bowed and then glanced at Remus. Remus smiled and followed his fellow pack brother out of her room. When the door had closed she swung her red gold gaze back to the hunter. Orion smirked down at her and tugged her to him. Mina hissed and he ignored her protest instead kissing her. Several minutes later when he was sure he had her where he wanted he ended the kiss. Dazedly, Mina's eyes slowly opened and he chuckled. Mina having become accustomed to this tactic regained control of herself sooner then she had in the past.

"I hate when you do that." He smiled darkly and shifted one of his hands from her waist. "You hate it, but you love it too. You have spent to long being an ice princess sweet, its time to wake that passion up again." Mina growled and attempted to get away from him. "You don't get to decide that, Orion." He laughed and then captured her lips again, this time nipping her tongue and cutting his own. Mina moaned as the exchange began as it always did, and she knew he was winning in this battle of slowly stealing her body and mind. Never her heart, Severus had that, not that he seemed to care but it was his. _Do I really mind anyway?_ This was her last thought for a long time as she lost herself in his kisses and caresses. She did not realize, until much later, as she climbed naked from her bed, that somehow he had her exactly as he wanted, and while she still loved Severus, she wasn't sure she was willing wait for him any longer. She glanced back at the sleeping Orion. _What would it hurt to give into him, if nothing else I wouldn't be lonely anymore?_

This then, saw the start of her relationship with the association hunter, Orion. Three years later, Mina found herself excited, as this was the end of her sentence. She apparated to the ministry at the appointed time and froze when her eyes landed on two very unexpected people. Severus Snape stood with his back to her and so missed the hitch in her breathing. The icy blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy, however, did not. His attention focused on her and Mina was somewhat glad that she wore her hood up. She dropped her gaze from him, and hoping to avoid both the love of her immortal life and his mentor she crossed the atrium intending to make her way down to the courts, so that her case could be reviewed. She did not get so lucky as Malfoy's voice sounded just behind her. "Mina, is that you?" Mina froze and taking a deep breath, she turned her eyes meeting his as she deftly lowered her hood. "Lucius, it's been to long." He smiled at her and moved closer to her. She fought not to shift her gaze to Severus as he walked with Lucius.

The two reached her and Lucius reached for her hand, guiding it to his lips and smiling. "It has indeed, I confess I am surprised to find you out of your hidey hole." Mina felt her lips twitch. "Today marks the end of my confinement, I was just on my way to get my wand." Lucius held her gaze and she felt him try to enter her mind. She raised an eyebrow as he found himself blocked. His mouth twitched and his eyes cut to his comrade. " But you remember Severus. I believe the two of you were in school together." Mina fought to keep her features blank as her gold eyes shifted to his stormy ones, Mina felt her airway close up and she swallowed dropping her eyes from his. "Yes, we used to be great friends." Somehow her voice had gotten softer and she felt rage flow through her veins, even now, seven years later he still affected her. She lifted her gaze back to his in defiance and when she spoke next her voice was coldly emotionless. "But you'll have to excuse me, I don't wish to be late." Mina snatched her hand from Malfoy's abruptly and turned gliding away from them. She felt Severus' mental brush, but she ignored it and made her way down to the tenth floor, and her hearing review.

The ministry returned her wand to her and she was granted her freedom. It was a relatively painless experience and Mina swiftly left the Ministry Atrium. Her first stop was her old cottage. She slipped inside and paused realizing someone had been there in her absence. She followed the somewhat stale scent to her bedroom and felt shock still over her; her room smelled of Severus. She stood in the middle of her room confused for several minutes. Shaking her head she turned and left the small cottage and then made her way to some of her former haunts. She stopped at a feed house or two and reunited with some of her old acquaintances and then made her way to Hogwarts. She apparated just outside the gate to the school and sent her patronus to Dumbledore. She realized ,as the silvery form floated towards the castle, that her snake was no longer a basic on but a long fanged cobra. Idle she wondered if it was because of her relationship with Orion. She kept her attention behind her to make sure she was not followed and so found herself shocked when it was Severus that let her through the gate. His voice was gruff when he spoke. "We expected you earlier." Mina cut her gaze to his and then turned forward and made no reply.

It seemed, as they made their way to the headmaster's office, that Severus was lost as with how to deal with her now that she had closed herself off from him. Several times he brushed her mind, and each time she ignored it. He felt his heart clinch and he stopped abruptly. Mina moved several steps ahead of him before she realized he wasn't with her and stopped herself. She turned to look at him then. Severus had aged well; his hair was still the blue black that she remembered. His eyes were still sharp, though they carried bags beneath them. She wondered if he had been sleeping well but still she said nothing. He still wore the many button frock coats he favored before and he still wore black. Mina raised an eyebrow as he just studied her in silence. Finally she relented. "What, Severus, what can you possibly want to know?" Severus took a deep breath. "I… we…you..." Mina scoffed. "You dismissed me, Snape, I have respected that, I have even found some peace in my life. Trust me when I say I will not be making a cake of myself over you again."

She turned from him then and continued on her way to the headmaster's office all the while feeling the silent gaze of her love on her back. She felt a flicker of amusement when she realized she had never dealt so coldly with him in her young life. When she reached the headmasters staircase it was already open to her and she glided silently up the stairs. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and smiled when she entered. "Ah Mina, the years have been kind to you." Mina smiled softly but did not preen. "It was a surprise to find that the years have an effect at all, Headmaster. You'll have to forgive the late hour, I was followed for a time and had to throw them off." He nodded and she glided forward taking a seat before him. "How is Remus settling in?" Mina smiled. "Well enough, he seems to enjoy teaching." Dumbledore's lips twitched. "I am glad to here it. He mentioned that you were involved with a hunter now."

Mina felt irritation flash before her eyes turned red and she tried hard not to glare at the headmaster as she had felt the shock shoot through her former lover. "Yes, I didn't realize my love life was so important." The Headmaster smiled. "I like to see me allies happy. Abaddon is thriving and your sire mentioned his concern that you had not been involved with anyone for a while. I am sure he is relieved to see that you have moved on." Mina narrowed her eyes. "Moving on is relative, when you live forever." She felt the headmasters amusement. "To true, but lets' move on. I hear you ran into Lucius Malfoy today." Mina nodded and shot a glance at Severus. He had his back to her and so missed her somewhat accusing stare. She looked back at the headmaster. "It was a brief meeting." He nodded. "One you terminated some what rudely I am told." Mina's eyes narrowed and shot to Severus' back. "Much like another termination, that comes to mind, though a lot less painful, I imagine." She felt a moment of pride as he stiffened.

"Mina" Her eyes returned to him. "I have to ask you to start laying the ground work to re-strengthen your former ties should anything arise in the next few years." Mina blinked. "You think he will return soon." He nodded "Eventually and I will need my spies in place before then." Mina took a deep breath and dropped her gaze. "You know you can rely on me." She sensed his pleasure. "I never doubted for a moment. Now, I am sure you would like to return to your hunter." Mina stood and headed for door. "Severus, you should escort her out." Mina stopped and turned back to both men. "That wont be necessary headmaster; I'm sure he has other things to tend to and I move faster on my own." Severus' voice cut over hers. "It's no trouble." Mina's eyes shifted to his and the two seemed to stare each other in a silent battle of wills. Mina felt Dumbledore's amusement and sighed. "Fine."

She turned and did not wait for Severus but was very aware that he followed her. They walked for a long time and Mina wondered why he had insisted on walking her out. She wondered what Orion would do when he scented Severus and could not hide the amusement that flitted on her lips. "Do you love your hunter?" Mina froze and looked at him. Severus studied her and waited for an answer. "Love is not a prerequisite for immortals." He smirked. "So your hunter isn't human." Mina felt her temper rise and she reached out her hand snapping harshly around his wrist. "You don't get to ask me these questions Severus Snape." He smirked and shifted closer. "I can ask what I want, Mina Chakano, you don't have to answer." Mina realized he was only trying to get a rise out of her and she narrowed her eyes before letting his wrist go. She glided back from him but did not make it far as his fingers threaded with hers.

This action caused Mina to freeze again and he pulled her closer to him. She went without resistance as his dark eyes held hers. He rested the back of her hand against his chest and it was then that Mina realized how close she was to him. Her eyes widened with awareness and she looked at him. His eyes gleamed and then dropped to her lips. "You don't love him." Mina closed her eyes and looked down at her fingers, laced with his. "Let me go, Severus." He raised his other hand to her cheek and lifted it so her eyes met his again. "Why?" Mina blinked ad slipped her hand from his. "Because you wanted me gone, you don't get to have me back. Orion is good to me, regardless of everything else." She turned from him then and stopped looking back at him over her shoulder. "Tell me you have gotten over Lily." Severus choked and Mina faced forward again, eyes on the ground. "This is exactly why I moved on to Orion. Waiting for you is like an immortal waiting for death…" She looked back at him, her eyes full of sadness. "Pointless and disappointing." She glided passed the great hall and out of the castle. The gate was open when she got there, and with a spin she apparated home.

She immediately made contact with Chandrala to find out if the safe house for her people had been finished yet. It was and she felt satisfaction shift through her as she sent the blanket announcement of what was to come out to her community. She had made a point of making it clear that, if and when the Dark Lord returned, anyone still in Abaddon would be asked to act as a double agent. She knew some would leave, but most were firm in their belief in her being able to keep their homes safe. As such, not many relocated to the American safe houses, she expected that to change if times changed, but she wanted them to have as much time as possible to move on if needed. She also accepted several invitations from those she had known to be Death Eaters as they seemed to flood in after her release was granted. These parties were not nearly as dark as they had been when the Dark Lord was present, but she could scent the repressed hopes of several who wished to take their master's place. Several times she crossed paths with Severus, but neither he nor she made an effort to repair their broken friendship. Mina knew it would have to change, but she wanted him to be sure before she took that step.

Three years later, the summer before Harry Potter was due to start at Hogwart's Mina did something she had not done in nearly eleven years. She entered her dream realm which was common and then visited Severus' dreams which was not. She found it curious that he dreamed that she had moved on from him to the embrace of the Dark Lord. Her doppelganger had just raised her wand when Mina dismissed the image. Confused, Severus got up from where he was on the floor and then shrank back when he saw her. Mina sighed. _'This is the dream realm Severus; if you honestly believed that I could love the Dark Lord after what he did to me, you are a fool. ' _She turned from him. '_Come with me, I have a gift for you.'_ She formed the stairs she had used to lead him from his mind into hers before. She felt him come with her. She entered her dream shop and did not change it for him as she walked behind the counter. She opened the door to her undercroft and turned to him. '_This is the gift from my embrace, Severus, I swear this is not a joke.'_

He followed her as she went down the stairs. '_Where is this Mina?_' She did not reply until she stood before the urn of the girl she had befriended and resented. '_This is the in-between Severus._' He studied her. '_You can contact the dead._' Mina turned to him. '_Yes, I can, my gift to you, is time to say your goodbyes before you must face her son. Make your peace Severus, when you are done, come up stairs and find me._' She pulled Lily's urn from the shelf and opened it. A gold mist pored out and Lily solidified before her. Mina held Lily's gaze for several minutes before she turned and looked at Severus. He seemed very shocked that Lily stood before him. Shocked but not, enthralled anymore. Mina did not know if she was relieved or not. She glided up out of the room and left him to it. Mina spent the time waiting for Severus crafting her own dreams. A pastime that gave her both peace and heartache; sometime later Severus touched her shoulder.

Mina turned to him and he held her gaze. '_She wants to see you._' Mina nodded and glided passed him pausing at the door to her shop. '_Do you want me to take you back first?_' He shook his head. '_I'll wait. I want to talk to you as well._' Mina sighed and nodded before making her way down to Lily. The redhead smiled when she entered. '_I have cost you a lot, haven't I?_' Mina shook her head. '_My heart cost me a lot._' Lily nodded. '_You still love him then?_' Mina nodded '_Always._' Lily sighed. '_I am glad he has your love.'_ She moved closer to Mina. _'He will realize he loves you, eventually.'_ Mina snorted. '_He doesn't.'_ Lily smiled and cupped her cheek. '_He does Mina, and he will prove it to you eventually. Can I ask you something?'_ Mina nodded. '_Will you help him protect Harry?_' Mina nodded. '_I followed him to the Dark Lord Lily, I would follow him into the gates of hell._' Lily nodded and misted returning to her urn. _'Thank you.'_

Mina glided out of her dream shop to find Severus sitting amid her field of flowers. She moved over and sat beside him. '_What did you want to discuss?_' She was not prepared for him to slip his arm around her shoulders or force her to lay back. He balanced over her and captured her mouth. Shocked, it was several minutes before she returned his kiss. When she did he pulled back from her. '_I was wrong, and I am sorry'_ Mina opened her eyes slowly. '_I can't give myself back to you that easily, Severus.'_ He nodded and kissed her again. '_I can dream._' Mina's lips twitched and she rolled them over and got to her feet. '_The day should be starting soon.'_ She turned and Severus found himself back in his mind before he had gotten to his feet. _'Mina, wait, please'_ Mina paused and looked at him. '_I will always love you Severus, but right now, I belong to someone else. He had to work for four years to get me, and even now he doesn't have what he wants._' Mina turned and reentered her own mind before turning to face him. Severus stood and just watched her, his features clouded with loss and pain. _'I am sorry I was not worthy Mina.'_ She laughed then and spoke. _'You aren't dead yet, Severus.' _The door slammed shut between their minds and Mina knew her time away from him would be ending soon. She could not help the smile she woke up with the next night.


	28. Turn the Page

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Metallica

* * *

Turn the Page

It took Orion seconds of taking in her features to know she had seen his true competition. He growled and glided from her bed. "You went to see him." It was not a question. Mina climbed from her bed as well and felt a blush steal across her cheeks. "You knew I would reunite with him eventually, Orion." Swiftly he was in front of her his arms around her waist. "Have I not been good to you Mina, can you not love me in his place?" Mina sighed and dropped her eyes to his chest. "This was always a game for you, Orion, yes you have made me happy, you have returned a level of normalcy to my life. But you have known since before we started that Severus had my heart." He raised her face so his eyes could read hers. "I suppose you want me to leave then." Mina shook her head. "I am not dismissing you, nothing is confirmed and I did tell him he cant just have me back freely, but you know there are things on the rise that will put he and I in the same orbit often." Orion raised his hand to the back of her head and she followed his silent direction and rested her head on his chest. He rested his chin on her head.

"If he hurts you, I will kill him, your oath only works on vampires that are less then us." Mina nodded. "I don't anticipate anything happening for awhile but you know that if the Dark Lord returns you and I will have to return to a strictly professional relationship anyway. I have commitments sworn on my blood." He sighed and then placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her lightly back from him. "I am going to leave now then." Mina felt her eyebrows rise. "Why?" He lifted a hand from her shoulder to trace just beneath her bottom lip. "Practice, Mina, I need to distance myself now or nothing will stop me later." Mina was surprised at the sadness that surged through her and she felt tears well. "I'm sorry, Orion." He gave her a crooked smile and lowered his lips to hers, a parting kiss. "I have forever and so do you, your human does not. Take the time you have because when your duties are done I will take you back from him." He did not give her a chance to speak and misted circling her and then drifting from her room. Mina regretfully dropped her eyes to her hands. Once again she wished she did not love him so much.

She was not given long to spend time regretting her parting with Orion. As Harry Potter started at Hogwart's Mina found herself slowly sucked back into the life she had led before. Often she was away from her home because she spent a lot of time reconnecting with the vampire covens. She had kept some contact but now she was systematically recruiting her kindred for Dumbledore under the guise of recruiting for the return of the Dark lord. Older then she was before, and endowed with the strength given to her from Orion's blood she found she had more pull over them then when she had first been embraced. During this time she realized that Orion was right, she was a god to them and they flocked to her in waves. Most begged to swear blood rights to her and she delayed saying that perhaps in time, she did not want the ministry getting suspicious. Her efforts in recruitment gained strong approval from her dark brothers and sisters and she found herself nightly engaged with one side or the other.

It got to the point that Dumbledore felt moved to give her a room in the dungeons should she find herself at Hogwarts to late to arrive safely at home. She was careful not to be seen as this would have caused no small amount of suspicion and she was asleep more often then not. As such she never sighted Harry, not that she was certain she wanted to, when one heard Severus' description of the son of his rival. Mina was astute enough to know his descriptions were colored but she had her own issues with the boy that stemmed from his mother. Issues that seemed to fade as she spent several day times in her undercroft talking with her one time friend. Lily, it seemed, was actually waiting to see how this would end. It was interesting to note that even the undead knew the Dark Lord would return. Which strengthened Mina's belief that change was on the way. She confessed once, to her ghostly counterpart, that she looked forward to the return of Voldemort, as she wanted to see him fail.

While she remained out of sight of most, it was interesting that she frequently crossed paths with Professor Quirrel. Interesting and uncomfortable as she felt he knew much more about her then she would have preferred. A couple of times she searched his room during the day time while he tended his classes as she was certain the smell of death followed him. Severus also shared her concerns about the defense teacher and both expressed this to the Headmaster, who would merely gloss over their concerns. He seemed to believe that they were so worried because of the sorcerer's stone. Several times, Severus asked Mina to trail the professor and she willingly agreed as their concerns were similar. By the end of the year, Mina was convinced that there was something off about the man but as she could find no proof and was unable to keep track of him twenty four seven because of other duties she was forced to let matters take their course.

She was actually out of the castle on the night that Harry battled Quirrel in the stones chamber. She found herself concerned that she had been unable to help and she found herself furious when Snape told her that they had been right. This was quickly replaced with fear when he informed her that it was the Dark Lord whom had possessed the defense against the dark arts professor. As a result she entered her dream realm undercroft set to find out how Quirrel had crossed paths with the dark lord and was dismayed to find that his soul was destroyed, or at the very least, not available to her. When she told Severus he seemed concerned and told her to mention it to Dumbledore. The head master did not spend to long in concern over it and Mina let the matter die. She was to busy laying the groundwork for her return to spydom. Which threw her last assignment from the Dark Lord into the spotlight and along with it, all the emotions that came with the issue.

The summer before Harry's second year Mina had returned to her house in Abaddon full time in an effort to maintain her position there. Not many had fled to Chandrala, but most of what happened at Hogwarts was only known by those involved; she had not expected anything to happen. She also had not expected to find Orion waiting for her. He embraced her and then possessed her as he had done long before she had given herself to him and as she fought desire she pulled away from him with heaving bloody lips. "What are you doing?" This seemed to give him pause and he watched her. "I missed you, you have hardly been here all year." Mina nodded and put more distance between them. "What about needing to part ways sooner rather then later?" He scowled. "Has he won you back already Mina, I find it most unfair that he doesn't have to work for your affections like I do." Mina hissed her temper rising. "I have hardly seen him, I've been laying the pieces I need to lay."

He growled and was on her instantly. Mina was prepared for it and as such her nails embedded themselves in his arms as he kissed her commandingly. More blood was exchanged and built up passions surged. Somehow Mina and Orion were wound around each other in quite intimate and violent ways when a loud pop on her balcony announced the arrival of a wizard. Mina tried to disengage but Orion kept her pinned beneath him and sank his fangs deeply into her neck. Mina gasped and arched against him control sliding into his hands again. A cough sounded near the door to her balcony and both her beast and the hunters surged as they recognized the scent of a human. Seconds later, Mina realized it was Severus. She pushed Orion off her abruptly and, heedless of the fact she was naked and dripping blood she darted in front of him. "Severus…" His eyes flicked over her then and she felt heat rush through her as his eyes returned to hers. She saw it then, his desire for her. A dark chuckle sounded behind her and Mina whipped around raising her hand to summon a robe as she looked at Orion.

He had found his clothes while she was distracted and was glaring passed her at Severus. She slipped the robe around her and realized that between her desire for Orion and his blood and her desire and love for Severus she was quite a sight. "Orion." Her voice echoed with bells again, the effect of his blood. His eyes dropped to hers. He studied her and then smiled his fangs stained with her blood. "Alright, Mina, I promise not to do anything." Mina growled and he held his hands up. "I'm going, I have a few rogues to catch in America anyway, this was supposed to be my goodbye." Mina nodded and he reached out tracing her bottom lip again. "Don't forget me pet." Mina backed up a step and nearly into Severus and he laughed and raised his hand to his hair before misting and then vanishing all together. Mina sighed and turned. Abruptly she realized what he must have witnessed and he confirmed her fear by reaching out to her neck.

He traced over her already healed bite mark. "I did not realize, Mina, how violent you liked it." Mina blushed but did not drop his gaze. "Passion is not love Severus, you know this." His eyes darkened and he stepped closer to her. "If I were a vampire, that is how it would be, wouldn't it?" Mina felt her breath seize. "I can't for sure say, Orion is… well he's a born vampire, everything is different with him." Severus scowled. "I don't like him." Mina felt her lips twitch. "Of course you don't, he's like Sirius Black all over again, but much better at the games he plays." Severus growled and Mina felt amusement surge. "You are acting like a jealous lover, Severus." His eyes flashed and then he snapped his arm around her, pulling her flush against him. Mina's eyes widened and he seized her lips, heedless of the blood smeared on them. Mina gasped and he took full advantage of her open mouth cutting his own tongue on her teeth. As his blood filled her mouth Mina moaned and returned his kiss. For several minutes they devoured each other much as they had when they were students. As his blood flow slowed he ended the kiss and Mina opened her ruby eyes. He smiled down at her smugly before replying. "Perhaps, I am."

This launched a kind of reunion between the two of them. Love was never professed by either of them, but it seemed to her, that Severus had been starved when it came to passion. As such, he eagerly reinstated their former physicality and left Mina with little choice but to accept it. For her, it was heady to be in his arms again, and a luxury that they didn't have duck and doge anyone in order to continue it. Especially as her assignment had been to seduce him. When the time came she would have no trouble convincing that Dark Lord that Severus wanted her, and the Dark Lord already knew she wanted him. As the summer wound to a close Mina found that she would miss her time with him, as she would be abroad for most of the school year. He was not pleased, but Dumbledore had asked that she travel the mainland and the continent in an effort to rally covens from other nations. She had the time and the resources so she would do this; all of course, in the guise of serving the Dark Lord. She promised to visit his dreams though, as they had done in their time between sixth and seventh year.

Through dreams Mina was kept appraised of Harry's second year. She could not help but feel concerned that the Dark Lord sought to come back via a child's secrets. It also proved to her that he really had no idea about what vampires could have done for him. She had half expected him to find her and demand she supply him with blood or a body. She could not hide the disappointment she felt when she discovered that she had no idea how to trace him. In regards to the other nation's covens and beings, she found her results less then satisfactory. Most of the covens selfishly demanded all sorts of rights and did not believe she was a born vampire, as they thought this was a sorcerer's trick she had no way to prove them otherwise. As the summer following second year drew to a close Mina returned to England at the behest of Dumbledore, feeling largely like a failure. She was shocked to discover that Dumbledore wanted her at Hogwarts full time for Harry's third year.

She stopped in Abaddon only long enough to check in and see how Lyra, whom she had left to run things in her absence, was doing before moving into her room in the dungeons. She was amused to find that her room was linked to Severus' chambers and the headmaster said he thought the location would send the message to the right people that she was doing as she had been bid. She was also surprised to find that Remus was to teach Defense that year. She had barely unpacked when Severus entered her rooms and took her lips in a desperate kiss. Thrown off her stride Mina returned his ardor and as he drew back to breath she studied his eyes in concern. "What is it Severus?" He slipped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. "Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban." Mina stiffened, this statement made everything clear. It explained why she was back in Hogwart's as well as why Remus was there.

Mina eased from his grasp. "Has he been sighted?" Severus shook his head. Mina nodded and took a deep breath. "I am here to function as a night time guard." He nodded. "You must be careful Mina, he may try to come for you." Mina's lips twitched. "I may look like I have just graduated but I assure you, Sirius Black will find that I am more then prepared to deal with him. I am not a school girl any more." He snorted and gave her a once over. "No, you are not." Mina felt her self heat and would have responded except a knock sounded at Severus' door. He raised a hand to silence her and then crossed the room to open it. He scowled and Mina knew it was Remus. She smiled and glided across the room slipping passed her lover to embrace her friend. "It's been so long Remus, you should have told me in your last letter that you were going to be teaching here." Remus smiled and then lifted his eyes to a glaring Severus.

He cleared his throat and his arms dropped from around her as his eyes found hers again. Mina read his amusement and could not help her blush. "Isn't the welcoming feast about to begin?" He raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, in a couple of hours or so, I just wanted to say hello before students take over the corridors." He smiled again and raised his hand to flick her cheek. "I'll see you tonight after the students are in bed." Mina smiled and slipped back into Severus' rooms. Severus glared for a second longer before shutting the door in Remus' face. When he turned Mina sighed as she read the rage in his face. "There hasn't been anything other then friendship since sixth year, Severus." He scowled and crossed the room catching her to him possessively. "See that it doesn't change." He gave her no chance to reply and took possession of her mouth again. Two hours later and he was rushing to climb from his bed and get ready without looking like he had been involved in what he had been. Mina smirked as he strolled stiffly from the room his hair still mussed.

That night, and every night that followed for three months Mina paced through the halls and around the grounds late at night. She could swear she was being followed on several occasions and then she remembered that Sirius was an animagus. She had spent this time looking for a human, not an animal. She smirked and made her way to the kitchens. She found herself surprised to find Dobby was working in Hogwarts, as Harry had arranged his freedom at the end of the previous year. She had Dobby put together a basket of food and then slipped out onto the grounds. She glided into the forbidden forest confidently and found a remote clearing deep in the forest on the other side of the black lake. She sat and pulled out a small bottle of elf wine mixed with blood. It was a discovery she had made early on when she realized that Orion's blood gave her the return of her taste buds. She did not have to wait for long.

She had expected him to appear to her as a dog, but he strolled into the clearing boldly, his wand trained on her. She didn't even lift her wand and froze him as he opened his mouth. Gracefully she got to her feet and glided closer to him the basket in her hands. "Listen carefully Black, I want you to know that I don't believe for a minute that you are a death eater. I also refuse to believe that you would hand James and Lily over to the Dark Lord. However, I am going to bite you because blood cannot lie. I am going to unfreeze you now but if you attack me I will be forced to kill you." She suited actions to words and Sirius stumbled clearly surprised to see the changes in her. He lowered his wand and offered her his hand. Mina raised an eyebrow in amusement but took his hand in hers. "You are very trusting Black." His lips twisted into a shadow of his former cocky grin. "You know you are my favorite Ravenclaw, Mina. I would never deny you."

She rolled her eyes and sank her fangs gently into the center of his palm. She watched his eyes as they glazed over in pleasure before sipping from his hand lightly. She used her own blood to heal him and then straightened. She had not seen him for nearly thirteen years and Azkaban had not been kind to him. She knew then that she would help him find Peter. She handed him the basket of food she had brought for him. "Sirius, I will help you." He blinked. "Snivelly will be so disappointed." Mina gave him a crooked smile even as her eyes flashed red. "Yes and so will Remus, until he learns the truth." His face fell. "Tell them about Peter, Mina." She sighed. "I will try, Sirius, but you didn't see them at my trial when I told them all there was no way you were guilty." He nodded. "Don't say anything then, just, try to catch the rat." Mina nodded and then froze her eyes flaring brightly as she turned in a slow circle. "You should go hide, Sirius." When she turned back to him she found herself alone. She smirked and then turned heading back into the castle.

For weeks after that she searched for ways to catch Peter Pettigrew. The problem was, she had to do it in away that would not draw attention to her self. She did meet with Dumbledore and pass on Black's message and he insisted that while he had suspected this he could not move prematurely. Mina had scowled and he had asked why it mattered so much. She had hissed that the longer this took the greater the chance Sirius would be caught and have his soul sucked out. He had sighed and told her to do what she could to help him. So that's what she did. As often as she could she brought him food and when she helped him into the castle she would then conveniently not be around for a number of reasons, each different and valid to an extent. Then there was the hippogriff accident. Mina found herself annoyed with her lovers' mentor's son. The child was talentless and not nearly as Slytherin as his father had been.

She had no time to worry about him, however, as she was much more concerned with catching the rat. Several times she had almost had him, which was frustrating and royally pissed her off when he escaped outside. What was worse was that, by the time she had located him again, Sirius got to him first. Well saying it that way was putting lightly. Mina had been in the forest, the early evening sun beat down on her but she kept her hood up and continued to follow the rat. This was mildly irritating but no longer fatal to her as Orion's blood had indeed given her back the sun. (It came out that if he had embraced her as opposed to Drago then she never would have lost the ability to go out in daylight at all.) Then Sirius had grabbed the Weasley boy's foot and dragged him through the passage under the willow. She could not move to help him as Harry, the boy looked just like his father, and his bushy haired friend followed. She was nearly on top of the entrance when Lupin arrived and begged her to stay out in case 'the traitor' escaped, she could catch him then. Mina wanted to argue but relented knowing that she could not interfere.

That didn't stop her when Severus appeared. He spotted her easily as the sun was below the horizon and she had thrown her hood back. He moved to go passed her but Mina tried to stop him. Twenty minutes of arguing later she relented and said she would stay to catch the traitor if he escaped. Severus seized her lips in a kiss and then immobilized the willow. He entered the passage beneath and Mina fell to waiting, come what may. Time stretched and she began pacing as the wind, changed directions flowing towards her. That's when she smelled them. She turned in their direction and was on them before they could react. She had been prepared to stop nosey students. She was not prepared to find herself staring into Lily's eyes. Harry stared at her, his eyes searching hers. "Who are you?"

Mina took several steps back from him. "I'm no one Harry, forget you saw me." This was the wrong thing to say and she realized it as soon as she had said his name. She dreaded the look in his eyes, the look so similar to James' when he figured out something. She sighed and would have deflected his inquiries when commotion by the Willow drew her gaze. She watched in horror as Remus began to transform. In the blink of an eye she was back where she had been and trying to help Sirius deal with his friend when the werewolf lifted and threw Sirius away. She took no time to hesitate when suddenly Severus was calling her name and pulling her attention from distracting the werewolf. In response she was flung in the opposite direction her temple smacking a tree. This just pissed her off and she surged to her feet when she saw Peter transform. Without thought she was after the rat. At least until the human howl rent the night.

Peter had vanished as she had rolled her eyes and looked off in the direction Remus' wolf form had taken. She knew then that Harry and his friend had distracted said wolf from their other selves, with no thought with how to protect them selves. As she flew in their direction forcing every bit of speed she could from her self she wondered why Harry couldn't have been a nice and quiet Ravenclaw instead of a Gryffindor. Then she remembered that _she_ was to have been a nice quiet Ravenclaw. She reached them just as Buckbeak reared and bashed Remus in the head. She felt her heart lurch as he fell back but she didn't spend too much time on it as the wolf smelled the air and turned his attention on her. She lengthened her nails and drug them along her arm, knowing the scent of her blood would keep Remus busy. She looked up to make sure she still had the wolf's attention when she found Harry gaping at her. She smiled her fangs glinting and then darted away occasionally dragging her arm along a tree or a branch. Remus followed her blood trail.

It was well after Midnight and nearly dawn when he caught her. She had nearly overstepped a cliff when he barreled into her sinking his teeth deep. She cried out as they both went over the side and she didn't hesitate to use Aresto Momentum; as they slowed before lightly thumping to the ground the sun rose. Mina could not help her surge of relief when she realized that by the time they had got to the bottom Remus had returned to himself again. He had propped himself on his elbows over her and he stared at her in pain and regret. Mina smiled but it turned into a grimace as the pain in her shoulder reached her. Remus rolled off her and lay flat on his back. Mina jerked up when he started laughing. Mina sat and stared at him in confusion. Remus finally calmed and smiled at her. "Some night, eh?" Mina smirked and got to her feet slowly. "Something like that." Remus followed her example and then swayed. Mina wrapped her arms around him and sighed, Remus spoke. "You knew." Her eyes lifted to his. "What?"

He rolled his eyes, "About Sirius, you knew, all along." Mina paled and slowly began the trek towards the school. "I'm the one that turned Peter traitor." Remus jerked away from her and then stumbled. Mina sighed and wrapped her arms around him again. "You can't fight me right now Lupin, but I don't know why you're surprised, it came out in the hearing." They continued in silence for several minutes before he replied. "I stopped listening after Marlene." Mina nodded and continued on slowly. She was tired, and she had wasted a lot of energy and blood trying to protect Harry. Remus seemed to fare about the same and it was a struggle filled trek back to the castle. They eventually found a path leading back to Hogwarts. The high noon sun was well and up by the time they reached the school. They stumbled in through the entrance, both bloody and battered. Severus was glaring but she registered the worry in his gaze as he swooped down upon them. Madame Pomfry and Dumbledore were also with them and Mina felt a massive relief when Remus was taken from her. She turned to find herself enveloped in Severus' arms as he hissed. "Black escaped." She could not tell weather he was happy about this or not and she tried to smile before grimacing. "So did Peter." Her head swam and then everything went black as she collapsed into Severus arms.


	29. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by cage the elephant

* * *

The summer before Harry's forth year was layered with difficulties. Sirius was still on the run and so Mina put him up with her in Abaddon. Severus was not pleased but as she knew he was innocent and that Peter had handed Lily to the Dark Lord she felt it was owed to him. None of her people would hand him to the ministry as most never saw him. Mina kept him in a room transfigured in between hers and Remus'. Sirius spent the first three weeks of the vacation trying to persuade Mina to hook up with him. This failed dramatically as she was very involved with Severus again. Well that and the fact that Drago decided to visit that summer. When the two met, Mina found her self greatly amused, as Drago used her room when he visited. Mina had just welcomed her sire, which in typical fashion captured her lips and forced a blood exchange and was bringing the kiss to the end when Sirius entered her room.

"Mina, I'm bored can you please not have anything-" Abruptly he realized what he was seeing and found himself glaring up at Drago. Drago smirked and slowly let his gaze travel over Sirius. "This is the one you refused for the Dark Lord's servant?" He was laughing and Mina twisted from his arms glaring. "Not everything is based on looks Drago." Drago raised his eyebrow but did not stop the eye battle with Sirius whom had puffed up his chest in an effort to be intimidating. Mina scowled and crossed over to Sirius and forcefully drug his face to hers. "He's my sire, not that I owe you an explanation, but he is… don't get possessive I don't belong to you." This drew laughter from behind Sirius who pulled back from her and turned glaring at his friend. Drago's laugh sounded behind her then and Mina glared at all three men in her room.

Remus had just approached Sirius and nodded a greeting to Drago, as the two were familiar with one another now and he glanced at her in amusement before looking back at his friend. "Padfoot, you should meet her hunter." Mina growled. "He doesn't need to meet Orion, and Orion doesn't belong to me..." Drago laughed from behind her. "She's right, out of the two if one has to belong to the other she belongs to him." Mina hissed and turned back to Drago. "I don't belong to any of you, and you Drago, should know this as well as those two." What ever would have been said next was compounded into a much worse situation when Orion's voice cut across the group as a whole. "That was so cold, Mina, I feel most heartbroken that you don't think you belong to me." A fanning sensation and she knew he was behind her. Mina stiffened resolutely and glared at her other three companions before turning with red eyes to her most recent lover.

"What… Do… You… Want?" Each word was spoken coldly, as if she were stabbing them with ice shards, her temper climbing to its peek. Orion just met her gaze evenly and smiled amusement in his gaze. Remus started laughing and Mina shot a glare at him, which silenced her lupine friend. Drago shifted and Sirius just stared opened mouth before turning back to Mina. "That is your hunter?" Mina narrowed her eyes and glided away from all of them her temper not cooling but growing steadily colder. When she had enough space from all of them she turned, her voice sounding of melodious bells when she spoke. "Let me make it clear. I belong to one person, and he is not in this room." She did not notice that she had made three of the four men in the room shiver with a level of fear; she had been poked and nettled too much since she had brought the marauders here and she was fed up.

Sirius had never truly feared her until that moment. Even as she held her wand over him and tortured him with the cruciatus, he was still sure she would not kill him. This was not the Mina he had known all his life. This was something infinitely more powerful. He suddenly understood what the Dark Lord had meant when he had said she failed. If this was the Mina he had first recruited no wonder he had wanted her. Remus found that he had never really understood the darkness in her. Everything else he had seen before this was a prelude. Mina had come into her own over the last fourteen years. She was something while she was at school, dangerous as soon as she got out, and beautiful in her capacity for good and evil. This was terrifying, for the first time Remus feared all of her not just a piece. Drago realized at this point, that his child had exceeded even him, when it came to fear inducing. This was what the Dark Lord had desired. This was what she would embrace if the Dark Lord returned. His eyes cut to Orion who stood calmly seeming to have expected this change. Orion felt his gaze and glanced at his child. "Drago, take Mina's guests to the next room please."

Drago nodded and crossed to her friends. Remus seemed more aware and less entranced and so turned grabbing his friend's arm and pulling a still entranced Sirius from the room. Mina just glared at them. When the door snapped shut she turned her vermilion stare to Orion. Orion just studied her for a long time before finally speaking. "I apologize Mina, I did not realize that you were so bothered." He raised a hand, Mina's eyes flicked to it and she saw that he had several tickets. "I had intended to give these to you and your friends, they're for the world cup." Slowly he moved towards her. Mina had remained silent but aware that she was at the edges of her temper. When Orion reached her he held the tickets to her. Mina took the tickets and as she did her temper eased. Orion smirked and kissed her lightly. "You have grown up much, Mina Chakano. You're a power in your own right now." Mina raised her eyebrow and answered, her voice a cross between its normal sultry cadence and the clear bells that she gained after having his blood.

"I think my friends just pissed themselves." Orion laughed and then sighed. "You should see your human soon, take some time away from your friends." Mina nodded and he kissed her lightly again before calling across the room "Come with me, Drago." The door to Sirius' room opened and Drago glided out. When he reached Orion the two misted and drifted out into the night. Remus stood looking at her cautiously and she sighed, realizing that they were truly aware of what she was now. "Orion brought tickets to the world cup." She dropped them and sent them floating to Remus and continued to speak. "I had planned it as a surprise for Sirius, make sure he is disguised if you go." Remus took the tickets from the air. "What about you?" Mina smiled darkly. "I have other roles to play, I'll be there but you can't talk to me if you see me." She crossed to her closet and grabbed a bag that she had already packed and by the time she re entered her room Sirius was back. "Where are you going?" Mina stopped and looked at him. "Away for a while. I need space." Her voice was slightly cold again and Sirius fought not to shiver. She smiled darkly and then misted herself, leaving Abaddon, her destination Severus.

Before long time had bought with it the World Cup. Mina was a guest of Lucius' and she had not anticipated Harry sharing the minister's box with them. She had followed behind Narcissa, on the arm of Severus when her eyes were swallowed in green. He was as forward as his father and had just opened his mouth to say something to her when Lucius cut across all conversations. "Good Lord, Author, what did you have to sell to get these seats?" Mina mentally sighed when Harry stiffened and shifted his gaze to Lucius. She felt Severus' mental brush and knowing she had to tell him opened her mind to his. '_He has seen you._' The accusatory tone of his mind voice caused Mina to turn to him and glare as she answered. '_Last year, they had a time turner, which you might have mentioned to me, as I spent a large part of my time sneaking around._' He huffed and caressed her with his mind before closing the communication. '_We will talk about this later_.' Mina pursed her lips and looked back out over the field.

She was not happy with the brightness as it did make her stand out as unusual amongst the crowd. She could only be grateful that there were so many other immortals at the game that she was not so out of place, as it would seem. She was sat between Severus and Lucius, his wife and son sitting in front of him. Frequently, she felt she was being watched and she would let her eyes pass over to Harry. She felt relief that he was facing forward as opposed to paying attention to her. The game was violent and wonderful in its sporting form. Mina had never been a particularly big quidditch fan and she knew it was the same for Severus but they could not refuse the invitation as they had to keep up appearances. The game as the game ended Mina rose to her feet and turned to leave when her eyes caught the empty seat in the back of the box. Empty was a relative turn as her eyes met those of Barty Crouch junior's. She blinked and he smirked a bit at her and she realized that he was obviously not visible to anyone else. She turned and left the box with Severus on her heels.

They returned to Hogwarts early, as that was where Severus was staying due to preparation for the Tri-wizard tournament and had just settled into bed when Severus asked her about how Harry had seen her. She explained about how it had fallen about and he scowled as he realized that the boy would have seen them kiss. Mina had smirked and told him that Harry was more concerned with that fact that she knew him but he didn't know her. Severus had scowled at this and then Mina remembered the junior Crouch. She darted from the bed and immediately headed for the headmaster's office. It was only to find that he had been called away. Mina scowled and returned to Severus. He demanded to know what that was about and she explained and then the two spent the rest of the night, with just each other, pushing the outside of the world away. The next day Mina forgot what she had meant to tell the headmaster because of the daily prophet's article. She could not believe that her dark allies had not called her as she would have loved being able to identify them, and then realized they would not have as she was supposed to be a spy for the Dark Lord and the risk of capture would have destroyed her supposed work. These thoughts were over shadowed when she felt the mild stinging on her arm. She lifted her sleeve and gasped, the beginnings of her dark mark were showing clearly.

After that there wasn't as much time given to consider the growing dark mark on her arm. She began wearing tapered sleeves again as she didn't want anyone noticing at the Ministry. A recent development caused by both Dumbledore and Lucius, she had taken a job in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. Due to her work in Abaddon Sanctum she was an ideal candidate for the Being Division. It was not as much fun as being an unspeakable, but enabled her to move more freely amongst the Ministry. As a result she had put Lyra in charge of the Sanctum, and only dealt with a few matters pertaining to her work. She did not return to her rooms there however, instead choosing to take up residence in her cottage again. This was ideal as it gave her privacy from the still interred Marauders' and enabled her to deal with all levels of her life quietly. The next school year started and Mina found herself working in her new department when the invitation to help regulate the Tri-Wizard tournament arrived.

She smirked in amusement at seeing how both sides manipulated her into this position and she took it with alacrity. As such she was present when Harry's name came out of the goblet. This was an interesting situation as she was seated between Severus and Igor Karkaroff, a fellow death eater and now head master of Durmstrang. The entire situation was made even more uncomfortable because Dumbledore had gotten Alastor 'Madeye' Moody to teach defense for the year. Mina found that she was often being watched by the auror, but not in the way she had expected. Moody had been the one to capture her the night of the Longbottom's torture and as such she had expected him to watch her in suspicion. On the surface, that's how it appeared but she caught him staring at her in other, intensely personal ways. As though he knew the darkness inside her. Harry also spent a lot of time staring at her, and she wondered what Sirius had said when the boy asked about her. She realized that to the students she looked much younger then she was.

The fact that she was often found on Severus' arm must lead to some interesting conclusions from the youth at Hogwarts. Severus, now 34 years old, looked it. Mina in comparison looked about 25. Both she and Severus tended to ignore any odd looks they received but they received few out side of Hogwarts. As out side they were known, in their own ways to be near the same age. As a result Mina found a great relief whenever she was not at the school. This did not stop her from coming to the Yule Ball. For this event she decided to remind Severus what he had and chose an emerald long sleeved Lolita dress. This was her witty tribute to a number of things in their history all rolled into one. When she entered the great hall she found Igor at her side before she could react. This followed with a dance that led her around the room gracefully. Several times she found Severus watching her, and she was tempted to brush his mind but did not. She knew he would get her messages. Dumbledore danced with her as well and found the whole ensemble amusing an only commented saying. "You do nothing by halves do you?" Mina had felt her lips twitch but did not reply and she found herself handed off to Lucius.

Malfoy peppered her with questions in regards to Severus and she knew he was trying to find out what they had been up to. She answered only a few of these saying that as, there were signs, she was making sure the right people would be pleased. She also danced with the Minister and several other officials that were present. She was taking time to mingle when she found herself behind Harry and his friend Ron. "Do you see her?" Harry snorted. "I am more interested in the women Sirius said was a vampire." Mina froze where she was and slipped into the nearby shadows and Harry continued. "This is the forth time I have seen her, and I cant tell anything about her. One minute she is with Malfoy's ilk and the next she is dancing with Dumbledore. Sirius said she was helping him out yet every time I see her she's with Snape." Ron scoffed. "She's a women mate, they are all impossible." Harry sighed, clearly annoyed. "She knows my name and Sirius said they went to school together. She drew Remus Lupin away from us that night using her own blood and she wants me to forget her. Professor Lupin said she was a good friend but made the hard decisions early on in life and that she used to be a friend of my mothers. Yet every time I try to approach her she moves away."

She found herself so lost in listening to Harry that she was startled when Severus breath fell on her neck. '_It's rude to eavesdrop Mina._' Mina jumped as he had spoken in her mind but he kept her still with his hands on her waist. '_An impressive dress sweetheart, though I notice you have yet to try and dance with me._' Mina shivered and leaned back into him '_I did not think you would want to dance._' He chuckled in her head and his thoughts led Mina to blush furiously as he turned her to face him. He placed one hand on her waist and the other captured and raised one of her hands. He looked at her with heated eyes and Mina smiled softly her eyes lighting with joy as she raised her other hand to his shoulder. As the ball was coming to an end, Severus whisked her out onto the floor smoothly. She heard a gasp and assumed Harry had realized the direction she came from, or perhaps he was shocked that Severus could dance. As the dance drew to a close Mina realized that this would probably be the last lighthearted moment they were going to have.

Mina returned to the Ministry and her various other duties and did not see Severus again outside of dreams until she was due to show up for the second task. The day before the second challenge, however, she had arrived well after dinner and was making her way down to the dungeons when her path crossed that of Moody. He limped toward her and stopped an arms length away his eyes trailing over her slowly, as though he were trying to peer through her clothes. Almost absentmindedly his tongue skated across his lips. Mina cleared her throat and his eyes returned to hers. "Still just as pretty as before." Mina raised an eyebrow at his growled compliment. "Is that so, I didn't realize my kind appealed to you, Moody." He smiled roughly and moved closer to her. Mina studied him for several seconds before he replied.

"Your kind appeals to my kind a great deal, Mina Chakano. It's a wonder the Dark Lord didn't try to find you when he vanished." Mina blinked confused and stepped back fro him. "Trying to trap me Moody, I'm afraid you'll have to do better then that." She raised a hand to her temple where the scar of his spell had caused her to loose consciousness. "Though I am surprised you are talking to me at all, seeing as how you deal with Severus and Igor." He leered at her but Severus broke the moment. "Mina." She looked up at him and tried not to smile. "Sorry Professor Moody and I were just having a small chat." She glided around the auror and made her way to his side. "Shall we go?" Severus looked passed her and nodded briefly before turning and striding back towards the dungeons. Mina followed in his wake feeling Alastor's eyes on her the whole way. The second task came and went smoothly. Or as smoothly as a task can go with the pall of a murdered ministry official following it can.

Mina returned to her work in the Ministry and found herself mired the evolving politics. She found herself exhaustively falling into her bed every day but after only a few hours of sleep she was up again. She could feel it, in her gut she knew that the peace was ending. This was made clear as several; long absent vampires that had followed the Dark Lord slowly shifted back into their places among their kindred. Mina found that with each day more of the individuals of her passed made appearances. Several times she crossed paths with werewolves whom had served under the Dark Lord and as her mark continued to become darker she grew increasingly aware that the tides were changing. As the Last task approached Mina felt as if the earth was holding its breath. The calm before a storm; Mina arrived early the day of the third task and helped with the placing of several creatures with in the maze. She could not shake the feeling that she should leave after the task started as she was almost certain she would be called.

She shared her worries with both her fellow death eaters and while Igor had paled and bustled off Severus had pulled her to him and kissed her temple. "I have instructions for you from Dumbledore." Mina nodded and he lowered his lips to her earlobe. "If he calls for you, you must go to him. I have placed and apparation point for you behind the stands." Mina rested her head on his chest and brushed his mind with her. He opened the communication as his hands slid softly around her waist. '_What about you?_' Severus arms tightened. '_If he calls me I won't be arriving until late, you must go on time because your job was to recruit other immortals._' Mina nodded and turned her face to his chest. '_He will punish you._' He kissed the top of her head. '_Life is not supposed to be easy, Mina._' She lifted her eyes to his and his lips twitched. '_Our road is going to get harder before its over Mina. You have time to flee._' Mina narrowed her eyes as they flared red. '_You are an idiot Severus Snape, I followed you to the Dark Lord I'm not about to flee him without you._' Severus sighed and lowered his lips to hers. This kiss was one of desperation, as if he too knew things were about to change. A cough behind them had both Mina and Severus looking.

The headmaster raised an eyebrow and both Mina and Severus blushed as they moved apart. "It's time for the third task." Mina dropped her eyes to the ground and nodded before gliding out from behind the stands, where they had been talking. The third task started as planned and things seemed to run smoothly for a long time. The first set of red sparks shot up about an hour into the challenge. Fleur Delacour was recovered then, unconscious. An hour after that, Victor Krum was discovered, also unconscious. After that, tension began to mount as time began slipping into the night. Mina jumped when she felt the searing burn on her arm and glanced at Severus before slipping off the back of the stands and apparating to her lord. As soon as she hit the ground she bowed, as had been her standard greeting to the Dark Lord. As he began talking Mina lifted her eyes to see him.

She found herself in a graveyard, and not ten feet from her Harry Potter stood, held in place at his throat by the scythe of a statue of the grim. She felt him staring but knew he could not recognize her and so turned her attention to the Dark Lord. He did not look how she expected. He was white now, paler the Orion, and he had several snake like features. His nose was nonexistent, replaced instead with the nostrils of a reptile. His teeth were no longer gleaming, were dark, rotten, and pointed. She noted that they were not as sharp as hers, but they would not have an issue if he wanted to eat flesh. His eyes were a clear blue and he was very bald. He stopped in front of her. "My little Vampire, I see you return with out your heart's desire. Stand." Mina stood and he removed her mask. "You did not try to find me." Mina shook her head; "No my lord, but I knew you would return." He studied her for a long time before turning and gliding away. What followed after was, amusing even as it had her heart in her throat. The Dark Lord forced Harry into a duel that ended quite magnificently with the boy's well-timed escape. The Dark Lord was not pleased.

Following the Dark Lord's return, Mina's life abruptly shifted into the patterns from before. She had little time to visit Abaddon but she did keep in contact with Lyra. She was not surprised to find that roughly half of the residents there fled to the safe houses in Chandrala. Remus and Sirius both left and rejoined the order nearly as soon as Severus appeared before the Dark Lord. She had thought she had escaped her lord's displeasure but found that in this she was quite wrong. He made her punish Severus with several of her torture techniques. This naturally caused the darkness in her to surge, as she had not used such dark spells in such a long time. She had trouble not getting swept up in the temptation to do more then just punish. Severus seemed to have expected this as he took what she dealt to him. When he lay unconscious on the floor Mina found the Dark Lord was quite pleased with her work as he delved into her mind.

She was careful to keep all information pertaining to her true work locked away and the Dark Lord seemed pleased that she and done as she was bid. He was also pleased when he read Severus' mind after her love had woken. He dismissed them both, and Mina helped him to the apparation point and took him to her cottage. She tended to his wounds and he watched her in silence. Finally she lifted her eyes to him. "I'm sorry, Severus." She fought to keep the tears from her voice as she gently rubbed in the bruise healing paste but stopped when his fingers wrapped around her wrist and he tugged her up to him on the bed. "You did what you had to do, and you did it well enough that the Dark Lord does not suspect you." He removed the paste jar from her hand and dropped it on the floor before capturing her face in his hands and kissing her. Mina lost herself in his kiss and soon the two were bare, skin against skin and lost in the love that they shared.

Afterward, while Severus was asleep, Mina watched him. Neither of them had spoken of love, yet the last few times they had been together, things were… different. She sighed and crawled from the bed to go and make her report to Dumbledore. She found him in his office, pacing in a panic, as Severus had not returned. Mina told him everything that had happened and that Severus would return here as soon as he woke up. The headmaster seemed to calm with the news and then cautioned her about coming to Hogwarts this next year. While the Daily Prophet had been busy slandering both he and Harry; the Ministry had forced the headmaster to take a person of their own choosing to fill the defense post at Hogwarts. Mina realized as he told her that Delores Umbridge would be teaching at Hogwarts, Mina would probably not be welcome. He then proceeded to give her access to the Order of the Phoenix and told her to make her reports there. Mina nodded and left, making her way back to Severus.

She found him halfway dressed when she entered the room. He lifted his gaze to hers and she gave him a crooked smile. "I reported to Dumbledore for you." He nodded and fell back on her bed. Mina climbed in beside him and allowed her nails to lengthen. Severus watched her beneath heavy eyelids as she explained. "I had told myself I was not going to do this, but as I have done some marvelously dark work on your body, I am going to give you the means to recover quicker." His eyes opened a bit wider as she lowered her wrist to his mouth. He followed her silent directive and drank from her wrist for several minutes. Mina could not help the red glint her eyes took on as she watched him. He licked his lips cleaned and then reached up pulling her down to him, his lips taking hers again. When he ended the kiss he watched her eyes open slowly. "Turn me Mina." Mina shook her head. "I can't, Severus you have too many things to do still." He groaned and she silenced him with a kiss. "And I wont continue feeding you my blood either, I don't want you as a mindless thrall." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her before falling back asleep.

Mina found, as time progressed, that she was not sure if she was happy or sad that she could not visit Severus at the school. Delores Umbridge was a nightmare. She was kept up to date on all the happenings at the school via dreams and order meetings. She was also kept up to date about other details at the ministry as she worked there. She was never given the job of guarding the prophecy, though she wished she were still an unspeakable as she could just destroy the thing then. The Dark Lord did not call her too often and she realized it was because he was making an effort to lay low. The things he sought out were done so quietly. Infiltration into the Ministry was key. Mina could not help the flash of rage she felt when she realized that the Minister of Magic was inviting the Dark Lord to take power. Naturally she could only vent this the few times she was at headquarters. One such time was near Christmas holidays. Shortly after it was realized that harry had a connection to the Dark Lord's mind.

Mina was talking with Remus about how to slip into the Ministry when Sirius burst into the room excitedly saying that Harry would be arriving shortly. Mina rose, intending to leave when Sirius' hand snapped around her wrist. "Not this time, Princess, you have to talk to him." Mina glared but he did not release her. "I don't want to." Sirius scoffed and then stepped up and over the dinning table to the side where she was and jerked her closer to him self. "Then I will just tell Harry how you hated his mother because Snivelly was too blind to see what you offer. Still is as far as I'm concerned." Mina narrowed her eyes. "That's only part of the truth, Sirius." He smiled and slipped his arm around her. "Then I guess you have to be here to set the record straight." Mina growled and tried to get away but failed spectacularly as Harry appeared in the kitchen at that moment. Mina nearly barreled into him and as she skidded to keep from colliding, Remus broke out into a laugh. Harry watched her with wide eyes. Mina, crash averted, stepped back several paces and shot a fuming glance over her shoulder at Sirius, who stood there proudly.

Mina narrowed her eyes and turned offering her hand to Harry. "Hello Harry Potter." He took her hand cautiously. "And your name is?" Mina released his hand. "Mina Chakano, I went to school with your mom." His eyes held hers. "Yet you are friends with Snape." Remus laughed and Sirius scoffed. Mina shot another glare at her some kind of friends and turned back to him. "Yes, we all went to school together." Harry let his eyes drift over her. "You saved me and have been avoiding me." Mina nodded and sighed. "I'm a spy, Harry, just like Severus." Harry's friend Ron decided to draw attention to him self by stating. "You're a death eater too." Mina shifted her gold eyes to him. "I was young and made poor decisions. Not unlike a couple of other people in this room." She turned back to Sirius and raised her eyebrow as if to say happy and then walked around him. Sirius seemed to realize that he messed up and grabbed her wrist. She paused and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." Mina would have replied but her mark began to burn. She snatched her wrist from him with a murmured. "I have to go." She did not give them time respond and took off.

She stepped onto the pavement outside of headquarters and raised her hand summoning her mask and apparating away. She found herself in the familiar scenery of Malfoy's gardens. She knelt her eyes on the ground. "My lord?" She heard him shift around her. "Mina, do you still dream craft?" Mina tried not to smile. "Not as much but yes." She felt him pause behind her and shivered as his breath caressed her ear. "You can take people with you." Mina nodded. "I have in the past my lord." He shifted again and traced his fingers along her neck opposite the side he was leaning over. "I need to get a message to your brethren in prison. I want you to help me enter their minds." Mina nodded. "When?" He straightened and reached down gripping her wrist and tugging her to her feet. "Now." Mina nodded and he pulled her after him into a luxurious bedroom. He crossed over to a set of couches clearly placed in the room for this purpose. The Dark Lord released her and sat on one of the couches. Mina took the one beside him.

She removed her mask and lowered the hood of her cape. "You will have to sleep my lord, I have tried to reach a meditative mind and was unsuccessful." He nodded and raised a hand. Footsteps behind her had Mina turning. Her eyes met the dark ones of her lover and she could not help the blush that crossed her cheeks. Especially as she had just been with Sirius and his childlike attempts to gain her favor again. She looked back at her lord and he watched her in amusement. She felt him searching her mind and allowed a fleeting glimpse of the last time she and Severus had been together, her cheeks flushing a darker red. He laughed and took the potion Severus offered him. It wasn't long before he was lying back asleep. Mina sighed and lay back on her own couch and closed her eyes. It did not take her long to find her dream realm and she thought carefully about how she wanted to present it to the Dark Lord.

A wave of her hand and the shop she had favored most of her life shifted. All muggle minds were placed in a separate prison like tower. The undercroft stayed as it was meant to. The rest were sorted by their house allegiances with Slytherin being the most opulent cases. Pleased with her work she approached the mind of the Dark Lord. His box was the grandest of the lot and set on its own pedestal protected by a curio. Severus' was like wise in a special place not as protected but clearly important. Work completed she opened her lords curio and eased the lid of his mind open. She slipped into his dreams as delicately as possible. She found herself arrested by the site of him standing on a balcony with Bella at his side. She tried to be as subtle as she could so as not to anger her lord. Eyes downcast she murmured politely as she knelt. '_My Lord, when it is your pleasure.'_ He turned having expected her. '_Why do you bow to me, Mina?_' She looked up at him. '_You are my lord._' He smiled. '_You don't bow to Drago, or his Sire.'_ Mina nodded and slowly got to her feet. '_I don't serve them._' He nodded and waved his hand.

'_Lead on fair Mina_.' She nodded and turned forming similar stairs as she had done for Severus. She shifted up them and back into her mind offering her hand to her master as he got to his own door. She swallowed feeling almost shy at this point as she looked up at him again. '_I have to take your hand._' He seemed amused and held his hand out. Mina took his hand and tugged, he steeped over the threshold and into her mind. She let his hand go and gave him time to adjust to her shop. His eyes were an unsettling mix of red and blue as they shifted around. _'You can enter all these minds._' Mina could not help the rush of her pride. '_As many as I desire, and I can change them as I please. I can…_' She paused realizing she was delaying her assignment. '_Forgive me. I'll take you to the others now.'_ He studied her. _'This is the thing you love the most.' _

Mina shook her head and dropped her eyes to the ground. _'No my lord, this is fun, a game, but I would trade it all for the love of Severus Snape.'_ She turned then and located the death eaters who were in Azkaban. She lined them all up and then waved her hand linking them. She turned back to him and smiled. '_You need only enter one dream, and it will link to them all._' He nodded and crossed to stand beside her. He lifted the lid to Bellatrix's dream and then Mina grabbed his hand and entered her dark sister's mind. Bella, it turns out, was dreaming of her lord. Mina adverted her eyes as he merged with his own doppelganger and spoke to his followers. He planned to have them released by the end of the month. They were to prepare to escape. When he was finished he gave Bella what she desired and then looked at Mina. '_This is a useful gift my little Vampire, return me to my mind, you and Severus have pleased me today. I think you both will enjoy the reward I have for you._'

Mina did as she was bid and then awoke before her lord. Severus was waiting with his wand at the ready to wake his master. Mina met his gaze and blushed again. He raised an eyebrow and with a silent spell, the Dark Lord awoke. He nodded at both of them and stood. "Come with me, my faithful children." He led them into the dining hall. Mina took only a moment to glance around and found Lucius and Narcissa quickly getting to their feet, and Peter Pettigrew bowing. "Wormtail, bring me Greyback." The pudgy man bowed and waddled the room. Minutes later he returned scampering quickly to stay ahead of the werewolf. He knelt to the Dark Lord and he waved his hand gesturing Mina and Severus forward. "Greyback, I am most displeased with your lack of progress with the werewolf clans. As such today you will receive your punishment." He glided back and sat in his throne. "Mina, Severus… enjoy your reward." Mina looked at the werewolf before her and felt the darkness in her swirl.

This would be the first time she had dealt a dark spell to anyone since she had to use them on Severus. She would not fight it this time. She glided in front of her lover and he seemed content to let her have the first shot. She raised her wand and smiled darkly before whispering like a lover. "Crucio." As soon as she shot the spell she was swept up in it. Greyback was not prepared for the pain that she brought to bear on him. This was a silent retribution for everything he had put her through. At some point Severus used several of his own spells and the result was a somewhat bushy and slightly blood covered lump on the floor. Greyback flinched as Mina drew closer. Hand in hand with dark spells came the urge to feed; a throwback to her conditioning. She knelt beside the wolf and purred over him. "How does it feel to be so helpless puppy?" Her voice held all the mockery he had turned on her before. He flinched away from her and a quiet applause sounded.

Mina looked up shocked that she had forgotten she had an audience. "Well done Mina." Slowly she got to her feet before bowing low. In the after math of curse casting Mina felt a heady release. It was like a violent homecoming and even as she felt the aftereffects of such dark magic surge thirsting for more. The applause stopped and the Dark Lord dismissed both Mina and Severus with the hopes that they found their reward pleasing. Mina and Severus left in a swirl of black smoke as they apparated back to head quarters. When they arrived there was an order meeting under way. Mina kept her eyes on the ground and tried to keep her blood lust at bay as they slipped into the dining room. Severus reported his bit and Mina told how there would be a breakout soon. Everything was said in an emotionless bell like voice. Mina forced it all away in an effort to control her self and so she sounded more empty then Severus. Reports continued and the meeting ended.

Mina turned and walked blindly from the room, she had to get out of here before she lost control. She kept her eyes resolutely on Severus and just as they reached entryway, Mina's wrist was taken. She swung around abruptly and had her hand on the perpetrators' throat before she realized she had acted. She froze as her fingers flexed on Sirius Black's throat. As if she had been burned she released him and stepped back. "I've told you before Black, following me is dangerous." He chuckled a bit as he calmed his breathing. "Yes, but then I wouldn't see that wild passion that I am so addicted to." Mina's eyes held his as they glazed over in red. "You keep playing this game, Sirius, it will end fatally for you." He laughed and moved closer to her. "Would you regret it and grant me an immortal life?" Against her will her eyes dropped to his neck and then flicked to his eyes again. He smiled and leaned closer his lips nearly touching hers. "I would not deny you Mina." She never got to answer as Severus had turned back and found her not with him. He growled and reached out lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her against him.

He glared at Sirius beyond her. "Are you really still trying Black?" Sirius smirked. "Are you still blind, Snape?" His eyes darkened and his hand tightened one hers Mina's attention had shifted to him, he could feel how badly she wanted his blood in that moment. "I haven't been blind for a few years now, Black, hadn't you heard?" He gave his enemy no chance to reply. "Oh that's right, you have been locked up." Sirius opened his mouth to reply but Snape ignored him dropping his eyes to his vampire. Mina held his eyes desperately and his lips twitched before he lowered his them to hers. Mina sighed into the kiss and he cut his tongue on her fangs, as his blood welled he felt Mina's attention shift as her kiss became harsher. He carried the kiss to its natural ending and realized he had given too much to the moment. His other hand cradled her cheek and the one that had been laced with hers had found its way around her waist.

Mina drew her bottom lip into her mouth and slowly opened her glowing ruby eyes. He raised an eyebrow as if asking silently if that was enough. Mina blinked and nodded before easing back from him. He kept his arm around her and looked back up to find a shocked Sirius Black, at a loss with what to do. Mina turned her red gaze to look at him and he felt the blow as if to his chest. He knew then that he never stood a chance. He shook his head as if to deny it and took several steps back clearly stunned. Severus smirked before turning and steering her out of the head quarters. A week later the rest of the Dark Lord's circle was free from Azkaban. Mina was called several more times to give the Dark Lord access to dreams of various individuals.

It seemed that he had several things he was trying to obtain. Eventually, Dumbledore was driven from the school and Umbridge became the Headmistress appointed by the ministry. Severus was forced to try and teach Harry occlumancy but the boy was very, unappreciative of the effort. The boy snuck into the penseive that Severus had been using to store some of his memories and with that the lessons ended. Dumbledore asked her to have a go at teaching the young Potter and she obliged, devoting as much time as possible to it by sneaking into the school and over the entirety of spring break. It was after one of these lessons at headquarters that Mina found herself cornered in the room with the family tapestry, by Sirius Black. She growled that she had to go but he wouldn't let her. "He still doesn't love you, you know that right?" Mina sighed and pushed him back from her.

"Love is not a requirement for immortals Sirius." He narrowed his eyes. "Then be with me instead, at least I would appreciate you." Unbeknownst to either of them, Harry was eavesdropping. "Sirius, you honestly have no idea about anything between me and Severus." Sirius growled and gripped her upper arms. "I love you Mina, I always have, and yet you deny me for someone who doesn't love you. Give me another chance." Mina raised her hands and gently pried his fingers off her shoulders. "Sirius, I wont be with you because I don't love you, I have always loved him, and no he may not love me back, but right now, he wants me. That's enough for me. Please stop pursuing me. We are in the middle of a war, you have a god son to care for." Sirius glared at her. "Kiss me." Mina rolled her eyes. "A kiss is nothing Sirius." He smirked. "Then do it." Mina rolled her eyes again and leaned in lightly pecking his jaw. "Now release me, I have to go."

Sirius shook his head. "That is not a kiss, Mina." He gave her no chance to reply and took her lips with his own. Mina tried to stand firm for a long time but Sirius Black was very good at kissing, and he knew it. Eventually, Mina sighed into his kiss and he delved his tongue into her mouth cutting his tongue on her fangs. Mina's eyes flew wide and she really tried to fight her animal. That is not how it works for vampires and soon Mina gave him the kiss he sought. They carried on for several long minutes and then Sirius ended the kiss. "Tell me you didn't enjoy that, Princess." Mina opened her red, red eyes and studied his silver ones. "You are very good at kissing Sirius, but a kiss is just as kiss unless there's more involved with it. You don't love me, you just don't like to loose. You know who I want, have always wanted, and now you can't stand that I have it. Especially because you hate him." She misted then and glided passed him and out into the hall behind Harry before she solidified. "Its rude to eavesdrop, Potter." With that she left Grimmald Place and headed for her cottage.

Several weeks later she was startled awake by a frantic mental brush. Immediately she followed it and found an irritated Severus. '_Potter has left the school and headed for the Ministry. He's taken six students with him and believes he is off to play hero and rescue Black. I need you to alert the order, but remember you cant go._' Mina got to her feet and with a wave of her wand she was clothed. '_I wont forget, I am coming to you when I am done._' He caressed her with his mind and she caressed him back before closing the link and darting out into the afternoon light. She narrowed her eyes against the brightness and apparated to head quarters. She entered and found several order members present. She told them what was happening and they immediately jumped into action, Sirius included. She tried to stop him but he shook his head, seized her lips, and was out the door before she could react. She shook her head and followed out behind them and apparated to Hogwart's. Severus led her inside and they waited to see what would happen. The blow came when Dumbledore returned a nearly dead looking Potter in his arms. Mina and Severus fell in behind him as he told them what had happened at the ministry.

Mina felt herself stumble when it came out that Sirius had died and she was surprised at the pang she found in her heart. She pushed it away and listened as they were given the rest of the facts they needed. After they were updated Severus led her to his chambers. "I did not think it would bother you so much Mina." Her eyes shifted to his. "There were times, Severus, when I wished I could have loved him instead." He watched her for a long time. "Mina, I…" She raised an eyebrow and he sighed crossing over to her and lacing his fingers with hers. He drew her to her feet and slipped his arms around her. "I have to tell you before its to late." Mina looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" His lips twitched. "Nothings wrong, Its just that I-" He was cut off by his arm burning. Mina sighed as the burn echoed in her own arm. She stepped back from him and turned to the exit onto the grounds. "We should hurry." She felt his eyes on her as she stepped out into the cool night and twined his fingers with hers as they apparated to their dark master.


	30. When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Powerman 5000

* * *

When Worlds Collide

The summer before Harry Potter's sixth year was a tightrope of possible disasters for Mina. The Dark Lord was plastered everywhere since he had been caught at the Ministry. As such, he sent his death eaters out with a vengeance, almost as if he desperately needed to make up for lost time. Mina was set to trailing several member orders while at the same time asked to participate in several raids ranging throughout London. While she had no trouble with this the Headmaster also asked her, to delve into her dark master's dreams. This was a dangerous prospect, especially as the Dark Lord was a very talented legilimens. She had been caught the first time she entered Severus' dreams, and that was back in second year. Since that time the Dark Lord had fallen and returned. While he was gone, Mina had had plenty of time to develop her own abilities.

As such she was careful in her application and some successes had been accomplished. She had retrieved several marks from the Dark Lords dreams; people from his past. She had no idea why the head master required the targets, but she was not often asked to find them after she passed on their names. It was interesting, how her dark master was haunted; his dreams were chaotic and scrambled almost in a torn not all-together kind of way. It explained why the Dark Lord hardly slept as well. Between her two masters and their seemingly endless list of requests she had little time to devote to anything outside of their bidding. As a result, she quit her job at the Ministry and handed over complete control of Abaddon Sanctum to Lyra. This last she kept from the Dark Lord, but any of the immortals that had not fled to Chandrala when the Dark Lord's return was revealed made short work of their escape when it had become known. Anyone else who remained understood that they would be walking a tightrope between good and evil. Drago was kind enough to send her communications from the safe houses but these were few and far between. Mostly, she didn't have time to read them, and therefore she never responded.

A week into the summer term Bellatrix was sent out with a team to find and murder several order members. Member's whose locations, Mina had discovered. As the wild beauty's former apprentice, Mina was apart of both groups. She was not forced to do any direct damage and the few spells she cast were enough to appease her mentor. She had been given several safe targets to hand to the Dark Lord... She gave them over sparingly, especially as several order members were watching her in suspicion. Never mind the fact that Dumbledore assured them that she was a spy. It seemed that Severus got the worst of distrust from the order, however, as when he was around they were openly hostile towards him. This led to Mina being the one to hand information over to the order, often alone. It was exhausting and infuriating beyond belief. No one seemed to understand or want to sympathize with the roles they played. Remus took to watching her with dark eyes and always drew closer to Nymphadora Tonks, almost as if he expected her to attack. This raised no amount of heartache for her, as Remus had been her most constant companion up until the night she and Severus had kissed in the hall, and broke the heart of his now deceased friend.

In her heart, Mina knew he blamed her for his friend's death. As a result, Mina only went to order meetings when she had something to share. Which was less often then when she had reports to make to the Dark Lord. He was forever pleased with her progress, especially as he employed her dream skills in much the same way as the headmaster. The difference was that with the Dark Lord, she was sent to plant nightmares as opposed to retrieving information. Other occasions she was employed to find and track traitors of their cause. These were less then ideal jobs, mainly because she was often paired with Greyback. Her dark lupine counterpart seemed set to seduce her away from Severus. He was very clingy and often tried to be more physical with her. This was so repulsive to her that often she would scrub for hours in an effort to remove his cloying scent from her skin.

Eventually both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord set their sights on the same target and Mina was asked to find him. It was a great relief to find that she got to do this assignment alone. Her mark was wanted alive; something that Greyback did not handle well. It was far easier with out the clout of a werewolf with her. He was clumsy and had no sense of subterfuge or stealth. Never the less, it took her four months to track the former potion's master location. He frequently up and moved on a whim, clearly afraid for his life. This was aggravating for her, and disappointing to both her masters. She ran the walrus like man to earth in the small muggle village, Budleigh Babberton. With a huge sigh of satisfaction she immediately sent her patronus to Dumbledore, as had been arranged and then apparated to her Dark Lord. Her greeting was a curciatus curse. She had just touched down in the gardens when it hit and she found herself writhing on the ground for several long minutes before it let up. Her head spinning, form its contact on the ground, Mina slowly opened her eyes and moved to kneel before her master to hear what she had done wrong.

The Dark Lord turned to her and then blinked. "Forgive me, Mina, I was expecting Greyback, he's late." Mina released the breath she had not realized she had even holding and looked up. "I came to report that the potions master is in a muggle house in Budleigh Babberton. If you would like I could return and have him tonight." The Dark Lord glided closer to her and offered his hand to help her up. "That isn't necessary, Severus informs me that Dumbledore has arranged to meet him there so that avenue is no long open to us. I can not risk your capture." Mina had risen and then dropped her eyes to the ground. "Forgive me, my lord, not catching him sooner." He chuckled. "I have kept you very busy, my little vampire, and you have performed exemplary in everything I have asked." He stopped as a pop heralded the arrival of Greyback. A wave of his hand and the werewolf was on the ground thrashing about as she had been. He kept the curse on until the werewolf fell unconscious before turning his attention back to her.

"To that end, Mina I want you to relocate to Malfoy Manor. Severus has relayed to me, that your cottage is no longer secure." Mina bowed her head. "My lord is generous to seek my security." His raised his hand and lifted her face recapturing her eyes. "You are a valuable asset to me, and your value has grown over time." Mina felt her cheeks heat and she sensed his amusement. "He has not told you?" Mina's brow crinkled in confusion. "He who? About what?" Mina could not fight the nervousness that surged through her and the Dark Lord studied her before murmuring softly. "I would have been wise to take you as my own." Mina felt her confusion grow and she was suddenly reminded of Rabstan Lestrange. The Dark Lord continued. "After you relocate here you will be spending your time watching the Malfoys, I feel their loyalty wavering. You will remain here until Dumbledore brings you to his school. Where you will reside until such time as Severus tells you otherwise, any calls effected during that time, you are to ignore."

Mina felt her heart leap, time with her lover had been haphazard as the summer wore on, and neither had the time to seek out the other unless they were assigned together. Mina knew how exhausting their lives had become, and as such she was content with brief caresses and mental brushes. The Dark Lord dismissed her and she left to pack up her cottage. She was surprised to find that Remus was waiting for her. She slipped into her house, and her friend followed. She waved her wand hand and her house began packing up her belongings. "Where are you going Mina?" Mina turned and studied him. "The Dark Lord requires that I move in with the Malfoy's apparently my home is no longer safe." Remus scowled, it was such a surreal expression that Mina felt her lips twitch. "What is wrong Remus?" He moved closer to her. "You've been very busy with your _Dark Lord_ haven't you Mina?" Mina just watched him and he moved closer, she could smell his anger.

"Remus, I have been just as busy for Dumbledore, their uses of me are surprisingly similar." Remus paused before her his eyes watching her alertly. Mina realized, in that moment, that he was no longer her friend. He saw her as the enemy. She wished she had kept Lothario with her, but as he had formed a relationship with Lyra she had given him leave to remain with his love. She took a step back from him, suddenly fearful of where this would lead. "What have I done, that makes you distrust me so?" He scowled. "I hesitated to distrust my friends, and then Peter handed them over to your master." His eyes glinted. "Peter, the one you turned spy. The one I am sure you see daily, and yet you do nothing about him. Much like many of your Death Eater friends." Mina shivered and regretted that she was here, in this position. "Remus, I was a girl, I was in love and foolishly sought to make him love me by being his equal." Remus slowly lifted his wand arm, his wand on her. "Yes you did love foolishly, and you still do, how can I trust that the Tonks' aren't next?"

Mina glided back further, up the stairs. "Remus, Please don't make me the enemy. I have been doing everything I can to help." He scoffed. "And handing us over like lambs to your master's puppets." Mina hastened to assure him. "Remus I swear to you that Dumbledore has approved every member I have handed to the Dark Lord." His eyes narrowed and he shot a stunning spell, she glided out of its path and he shifted to block her attempt to run down the stairs. "Dumbledore would never sacrifice his own, that is what your master does." Mina again dodged his spell. "Remus you are talking crazy, we all make sacrifices, and Dumbledore makes as many as the rest of us. He is human, you make him sound like a god." This was, apparently not the thing to say as he shot another curse at her.

Lashes wrapped around her legs and soon Mina was on the ground. Remus moved up the stairs to stand over her. Mina raised her hands and hit him with a wandless and silent levicorpus. Quickly she was on her feet and down the stairs. Remus had hit the back of his head on her ceiling with considerable force. She took several minutes to heal the gash on the back of his head. She raised her wand summoned and shrunk her now packed things and then fled into the night, heedless of the tears that ran down her face. She did not go to the Malfoys, directly; instead she apparated to Spinner's End. She paused in an effort to clear her tears, as she knew that Pettigrew was there. She sent her mind forward and found a cold wall, laced with fury, as her greeting. She realized then, that Severus was angry. She took a deep breath and, with an assumed familiarity she opened his front door. She froze her eyes widened as she realized he had guests. She let her eyes flick around the room, and she registered that, as Severus and Narcissa had clasped hands and Bella had her wand out, she had just walked in on an unbreakable vow. Bella smirked as she greeted her.

"Ah, Mina I did not realize that you would be coming today. We would have waited for you but..." She glanced at her sister. "Our business is concluded." Mina let her eyes trail over the three glowing marks around the others joined hands and nodded before speaking. "I did not realize I would be interrupting anything, forgive my intrusion." She lifted her eyes to Severus and she was sure he understood she was in turmoil. "I'll come back another time." She began to turn when Narcissa spoke. "It's done now, Mina, we were just leaving." Mina shifted her gaze to the blond women before nodding and moving away from door. Narcissa passed her gracefully and Bella followed in her sister's wake. She stopped as she drew level with Mina. "Be careful, Little Sister, for you love to well…" With this confusing parting Bella left the house and with a wave of his hand, Severus closed the door behind them. Mina turned back to him. "I need to speak with you." He nodded and turned heading towards his room. Mina silently followed, aware that Peter was lurking somewhere in the house.

As she turned from closing the door behind her, Severus swept her up into his arms and kissed her lightly before cradling her head to his chest. His mind brushed hers and she opened her mind to his. '_What's happened?_' His words opened the damn that had been holding her sadness at bay. Abruptly her memories of what happened with Remus assailed him. She did nothing to stem the flow and as they both relived what had happened, including her most recent interview with the Dark Lord. As it ended Mina found herself split between their mental connections and the physical world. Severus was kissing her, and she was wound up in kissing him back. For several minutes both planes were awash in ferocious sensations and before long they were joined together on his bed. It was a surreal experience and nothing like their other times together, while at the same time being exactly the same. Several hours later Mina awoke remembering that she was to go to the manor. She slipped from his bed and found that he was awake, and watching her. She paused reaching midway to her robes and turned her red eyes to his dark ones.

"What was the vow for?" Severus slowly sat up, his black silk sheets falling from his chest and held out his hand to her. Mina laced her fingers with his and he jerked her to him on the bed. Mina fell into his arms with no resistance and he pulled her into his lap and then released her hand to cup her face. Briefly he kissed her before lifting his head to study her eyes. "I am not supposed to tell you." Mina blinked and attempted to ease back from him but he stopped her by not releasing her face. He brushed her mind with his again and she opened her senses to his. '_Mina, I love you._' Mina felt her heart jump when she sensed his surety and he continued. '_I love you, and if I do not help Draco kill Dumbledore or, should he be unable, kill him myself, I will die._' Mina froze, realization slipping through her and she felt abrupt anger at Bellatrix. Her mentor distrusted her lover, and disliked him because Mina loved him. '_This is why I am to be placed at Hogwart's with you. When the time comes I'm to act as your protector._' He nodded his eyes solemn. '_You understand that I am meant to do it?_'

Mina realized why he was asking and in response kissed him as she answered. '_I would love you even if you killed Harry, I have no one but you._' He ended the kiss and held her gaze. '_Remus will not forgive this Mina._' Mina felt her temper surge. '_He has already marked me as the enemy, more so because I chose you over Sirius. He blames me for Black's death._' Severus nodded and closed his eyes resting his forehead against hers. '_Dumbledore means for me to kill him as well._' Mina stiffened and pulled back rage surging through her. '_He knew it would come to this._ _He is __**sacrificing**__ you_' Severus nodded his eyes closed in an effort to hide his own turmoil. '_He says I must do it and that the reasons will become clear when it happens. Dumbledore also wants you there to ensure that I escape.'_ Mina felt suddenly cold and she seized his lips again furiously before she pulled back and climbed from his bed. '_The Dark Lord wishes me to spy on the Malfoys until such time as we return to Hogwarts. He has moved me into the manor.'_ She put on her clothes and turned back to him. '_Be safe Severus, I have nothing with out you._' She turned then and eased his bedroom door open. Peter knelt at the keyhole and Mina felt her temper surge. She had him by the neck her fangs bearing down on him when Severus put his wrist between her mouth and the rat.

Mina froze her teeth resting on her lover's wrist. Severus' other hand had slipped around her waist as he scowled down at Peter. "I suppose I have to report to the Dark Lord that you don't even respect the privacy of his favorite vampire." Peter struggled and Severus slid his hand up her side, distracting the animal within her. Mina understood his silent directions and dropped the sniveling man on the ground. She hissed at him, turned to Severus and seized his lips harshly in a kiss before she turned and glided from his house. Mina reached the Malfoy's Manor just as the dawn was approaching. She had been expected and Bellatrix greeted her at the door. "We had thought to see you earlier in the evening, Little Sister." Mina steeped inside and lowered her hood as she turned her red eyes glinting. "I was ravenous." Bellatrix nodded and turned leading the way up stairs. "The Dark Lord wishes you to have any room of your choosing, and Narcissa suggested the green room." Mina followed her mentor up to the designated room and found herself frozen on the threshold. This was the room Severus used when he stayed here. She fought the instinct to inhale deeply and glided into the room

"As always, Narcissa has exquisite taste." Bellatrix snorted and Mina turned her eyebrow raised. Bella pursed her lips. "You act just like him sometimes. It's almost disappointing how controlled you have become." Mina raised her hand and she pulled her trunk from her pocket before enlarging it. "Control keeps me from killing the wrong people Bella. Blood lust is very… encompassing." Bellatrix laughed. "But you do enjoy letting it run your decisions." Mina shrugged with as much indifference as she could muster before waving her hand again and sending her things floating to where they should be. "Evey now and again it's nice to just be… but other times the subtle game is much more fun." Bella sighed. "You enjoy the mind games, don't you? I wish you had the tastes you had when you were younger." Mina laughed. "But Bella, my tastes haven't changed, I have just learned some new tricks" Bella glided closer to her. "If your lover fails, he will die." Mina turned to look at her mentor her eyes blank. "Fails what?" Bella's mouth snapped shut as she realized that Mina didn't know. Abruptly she turned and flounced out of the room.

That night, at dinner Mina asked the Dark Lord what Bella had been talking about. He glared at Bella before answering. "I have asked Severus to ensure the death of that mud blood loving fool should Draco fail in his assignment." Mina forced herself to appear surprised. "I see, is there a chance that Draco is not capable." The Dark Lord studied her. "For his case, I should hope not, failure is not an option." Mina nodded and sipped her blood wine. "Severus would not fail you my lord." He nodded as if this were a fact before entering her mind. '_I am counting on it._' He left just as quickly as he entered and then exited the dining room. Mina remained at the table mindful of Bella staring at her, angrily and Narcissa watching her in fear. The night continued and soon everyone settled in. The next several weeks passed by boringly. Narcissa begged Mina to help her son, but Mina refused to make a second vow as Severus had already been forced into it. She realized that the Dark Lord was right, the Malfoy's excluding Bellatrix, were loosing their faith. Lucius was still in Azkaban and his son looked proud even as he looked sick. Narcissa seemed desperate to find ways to save her son and Mina felt pity for the older women.

Eventually, it was time to go to Hogwarts. Mina, whom had been instructed to support Severus, went with him to school. Dumbledore seemed surprised but his eyes lacked the mischievous glint that Mina had become accustomed to. It was then that she noticed his hand. She realized that the flesh was dead. Dumbledore nodded a bit and asked her to take on nighttime patrol on the grounds. Mina, having done this before, readily agreed. Her days were spent in Severus' chambers, which had been moved nearer the Defense against the Dark Art's room, as it was now Severus' position. Slughorn seemed surprised to see her, and then he realized who she was and went out of his way to become friendly with her. Mina kept her distance from the potion's master, but was not so lucky in her avoidance of Harry Potter. For the first three months every time she turned around the boy was near and she found her security detail being hindered. In her annoyance, it didn't take long for Mina to acknowledge that the boy was intentionally trying to talk with her, and as such she relented when he had appeared near her in the library.

"What do you want, Mister Potter?" He moved over to sit near her, and she kept her eyes on her book waiting. "You were not at the Ministry." Mina closed her book and looked up at him, her gold eyes glowing in the shadows of the library. "My orders were to steer clear of there that night. I am a spy Harry I can't be at every battle." He moved closer to her his eyes narrowed. "Remus says you were at head quarters that night." Mina sighed and stood before taking his upper arm. "We should find a private place to talk since you want to know what doesn't involve you." She strolled briskly from the library and headed off towards the room of requirement. Snapping much as Severus would have. "Your father was equally brash, you must learn when and where to address things." She slipped inside and waited for Harry to follow her. When the door closed she turned to him. "Yes I was at headquarters. Severus contacted me so that I could warn the order. You would have been on your own otherwise." Harry, now nearly as tall as she, paced towards her. "You could have stopped Sirius." Mina narrowed her eyes. "Is Remus being blamed for his death too Harry, or has he convinced you that I am the enemy?"

Harry continued to pace. "Remus was there, you were not." Mina sighed, "You do understand that a spy works behind the scenes, yes?" He stopped and glowered at her. "Do you think I felt nothing when I heard? Do you think that Sirius meant nothing to me?" Harry had stopped walking and glared, Mina glared right back. "I spent years wishing I could have loved him Potter, did you know? When they told me he had handed your mom and dad to the Dark Lord I knew, with not a shred of doubt, that there was no way he could have done this. Remus didn't believe until they crossed paths here in your third year. And it took a blasted map to prove it. I kept faith when everyone else turned on him." Mina took to pacing then. "That whole year I helped your god father, and the year after I put him up in my house to keep him safe." She turned and paced the other way. "This is only happening because, you eavesdropped on a private moment between us." Harry spoke then. "Why couldn't you love him, if you had he would have stayed at headquarters and would still be alive today."

Mina froze and swung toward him, her eyes flaring red. "Nothing I could have said or done would have made a difference that night Harry James Potter. Remus was not there to see me try to stop him from leaving. Do not assume that you know everything about your impetuous godfather. You knew him for three years. I knew him for 27. I will admit that for half of that I hated him, he was the bane of my existence, but for the better half, I loved him. Not the way he wanted me to, but I did. Do not assume you know anything about me." With that she left the room, a shocked Harry Potter watching before the door slammed behind her. She returned to Severus' room and let herself vent. Tears poured down her face for several minutes before she climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she sought her dream realm. She entered her shop, which she had left in the same lay out she used for the Dark Lord. It was easier then trying to change it each time she had to bring him in.

She bypassed all the dreams and headed immediately to the stairs of her under croft. She opened the door and headed down into the catacomb like structure and reached for Sirius' urn, which came to her easily. She opened it and a fiery red mist poured out. Two minutes later she was facing Sirius Black. He smiled at her but she read the pity in his gaze. '_Tell me it wasn't my fault._' He studied her for a long time. '_In the end it wasn't, but I did want you, and having you might have made it easier._' She blinked several times before looking to the ground. '_Remus hates me now, he blames me, I think._' Sirius sighed. '_He's in as much pain as you, though he will find out in the end. It was a shock to find out what we are waiting for Mina. You'll be the last to know, Princess._' Mina lifted her blurry eyes to his. '_To know what?_' He shook his head. '_All I can tell you love is that before the end, you are going to have to be what you pretend you are. When the time comes, embrace it._' Mina nodded and turned to go but Sirius' voice stopped her. '_Mina, you know loving him is fatal._' Mina turned back to him and smiled through her tears. '_The same could be said about me._'

He smirked and she turned leaving the under croft. She sighed and allowed herself to wake back up. She was startled to find Severus petting her. She blinked at him and he studied her puffy eyes. "Potter has interesting thoughts" Mina sighed and sat up. "He is forever sneaking out trying to waylay me." Severus nodded. "Are you ok?" Mina smiled sadly. "Are you Severus? Knowing what it is you have to do." He held her gaze silently for a long time before leaning over and kissing her. "It's easier to bear with you here." Mina smiled and kissed him back. "Then I had better make sure I don't vanish on you." His lips twitched then and he climbed from the bed. "I have to return to classes, try not to dwell, Mina." Mina nodded and he glided from the room. She watched him until he was gone and sighed before summoning a bottle of her blood-blended whiskey. She took a hefty gulp and then fell back staring at the ceiling. Soon, even whiskey would not help.

The school year continued much as it had while she attended school. She did her rounds every night and returned to Severus in the early hours to do nothing but curl herself around him. Outside the school desperation and fear increased. Mina found her self often wishing she could go out and help someone but knew that to do so would destroy her cover. A cover she wasn't sure she needed, as the order grew steadily more hostile towards her since her battle with Remus. He had to put it around that she had attacked him without warning. This induced no small level of rage as far as Severus was concerned, the result being he was intentionally harsher with the order member's children. It was a perverse and exhausting cycle that continued and steadily increased as the year wore on. It was late, one evening, near the end of the year, sometime after finals but before students final grades were received, that Severus came storming in angrily.

This was made clear when he seized Mina by the shoulders and thrust his mind against hers violently. She immediately jumped on the defensive and lashed back at him mentally. The two held the stand off for several minutes before Severus confused the situation by taking her lips in a punishing kiss. He deliberately distracted her by cutting his tongue on her teeth and she immediately took the bait. As they shared this passion driven kiss Severus slipped through the cracks in her mind. Mina felt his entrance and continued to devour his mouth as he caressed her in a dark fury that danced dangerously between lust and violence. '_We have been used Mina, like dolls lined up to await the perfect slaughter.'_ As his blood flow slowed Mina focused on his words. '_We are the sacrifice?_' She felt his fury roll but it was deeper then just that. '_You, Me, And Potter._' Mina stiffened and he continued. '_The attack is tonight, our cover will be blown. I am to kill Dumbledore and we are to do everything we can to ensure the boy is killed at the right moment._' He had sent his hands wondering over her and Mina pulled back abruptly from his kiss her eyes bright red as she was caught in the tempest.

'_The right moment?_' He nodded. '_He wont tell me when it is or what I am looking for, he doesn't want to give me all the keys and so I am forced to rely on a sixteen year old brat that has no idea about the danger he courts._' Mina held his gaze and jumped a bit as cool air caressed her skin. "Severus… what are you doing?" He lifted his eyes to hers and she saw the predator beneath his skin, the seductive darkness that he hid so well. "I am going to take you as I should have been doing all these years as this is the last time I can do so as an honest man." He suited actions to words and the two were soon consumed in a violent passion. Mina, having become quite accustomed to such a mix, embraced it as she always had. By the time it was finished Severus was bleeding from several bite marks and had tasted her blood more times then was wise. As they lay together in blood stained sheets Mina studied him. His dark eyes held hers and she licked her blood stained lips before asking. "Its time to let the animal free to consume as it pleases, isn't it?" He nodded and she sensed his sorrow as he whispered. "We must embrace the darkness." Mina crawled over him and took his lips again before whispering. "The great thing about vampires is in darkness, we thrive." Again they came together and as their passion ebbed they both became aware of the screams not far down the hall.

They both darted from the bed and were quickly robbed and out in the halls. The battle that followed brought a level of relief in its violence. Severus entered the fray first and Mina followed behind him protecting his back as he forged their way through the battle. Mina found that it was not hard to allow the darkness to take control. She found a relish in dropping the students and teachers that sought to harm them. Several of their death eater fellows seemed entranced as she and her lover made heir way to the Astronomy tower. It seemed as if most had forgotten how dangerous she could be when she was invested in the battle. By the time they got to the tower she could not wait for her next victim. As they reached the top Mina heard Dumbledore attempting to talk the situation down and she paused outside the door leading inside, her intent to ensure they were not followed. She was not there to see the light leave Dumbledore's eyes but she felt Severus' heart stop for several seconds as the deed was done. She was engaged with Professor McGonagall as Severus, pushing Draco before him, stepped back inside. Mina wasted no more time playing and with her vampire speed, she was behind Minerva in a flash. She sent the older witch spinning into a wall hard enough to keep her down long enough for them to go. As she fell in between Severus and Bellatrix she felt her darkness surge. For the first time sense she was a girl learning what the Dark Lord expected. She enjoyed the carnage she wrecked.

They made it out of the castle occasionally firing off curses when a target presented itself. They wasted no time on violent battle and it was with no little surprise that they reached the forbidden forest with ease. Harry came chasing after them yelling about this and that and Severus ordered the others on. Mina did not follow her brothers and sisters as she was meant to guard Severus. An auror approached from the side and she wasted no time in catching him. She drained the unsuspecting wizard as Severus made quick work of the boy. She let the wizard fall to the ground with a thump after snapping his neck and lifted her red-red eyes to her lover. He smiled but it was the smile of a man who loved the dark. Mina crossed to him and he threaded his fingers with hers as they made their way into the forbidden forest. They found Bella and Draco waiting and as a group they crossed the point where they could apparate and spun off into the night.


	31. Seven Nation Army

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by The White Stripes

* * *

Seven Nation Army

The Dark Lord was pleased. When Severus and Mina arrived they were welcomed as if they were great champions. There followed a grand feast and macabre ball, at which the featured entertainment was the torture and murder of several muggle born witches and wizards. That night Mina found herself consumed by her darker aspects. The games she had played with Marlene all those years before were just that, when compared to the actions she took that night. Severus was equally as dark, though his actions were much less bloody and far more mental in the application. Bellatrix found herself out flashed by her apprentice even as Severus was glorified in carrying his mission through. Amid this celebration there was a shift in prestige, among the death eaters. Snape gained a level of favor that most would envy him for, seconded only by Mina.

As the celebration wound to its natural end, the Malfoys were thrust into the center of attention due to the younger Malfoy's failure. The Dark Lord seemed quite intent that they should bear their punishments and therefore the mother and son found themselves on the painful end of several curses. It was made clear that night that the Malfoy's were to be held in disgrace. With punishments dolled out, the Dark Lord turned his attention to his favorites. Mina and Severus knelt before him, each kissing the hem of his robes, as had been their custom even when they joined his ranks as little more then children. "I am pleased, I feel sure that you both understand the great accomplishments you have achieved this night passed. To that effect I have decided to reward you both for your loyalty. It is with some regret, however, that I must ask you to remain here until several other things fall into place. I can not risk my most loyal subjects to the probable fury of our misguided blood."

Mina lifted her red eyes to her lord and could not fight the smile that spread across her lips. The Dark Lord continued. "Next year, I plan for you, Severus, to be headmaster at Hogwarts. A position that I am sure you can appreciate. Mina, you will go with him, as I know your desires above all else are for his safety." Mina nodded and she heard Severus shift beside her. "Severus, you are to keep Mina near at all times, I am sure this will not bother you in the least. We will discuss further plans closer to the time. You are dismissed. Mina bowed her had again and got gracefully to her feet. Severus followed her example and the two glided from the dining room with their heads held high. Out of the Dark Lords sight Mina fell in beside her lover and he laced his fingers with hers. The two silently made their way up to the green room, that Mina had used the summer before. That night, the two fell into each others embrace and let their grief and regrets flow through their actions.

Two weeks into the summer Mina was asked to lead a group of death eaters to Azkaban to spring Malfoy senior. Mina planned carefully choosing several of her lord's followers that were known to be more refined and less chaotic in their methods. Rabstan made the list, as did Crouch Jr. She did not take Severus with her and he was not happy to be left out of the mission, but as she knew he would also be running a mission that night, one that required more stealth then hers, she was confident in running the mission. That Saturday she and seven others were to assist several of their brothers and sisters from the water surrounded prison, she rose in the early evening. Her intent to run a last minute refinement of her plan; sure that she had covered every possible angle she called for her group spared a moment to kiss her love farewell and then departed blending in with the shadows.

Her mission developed a hitch nearly immediately, upon their arrival at the prison. Angrily she found herself face to face with Remus Lupin. She knew he knew who she was, simply because of their blood connection. She was surprised to find he did not have a team of aurors or order allies. When her dark siblings entered to find their marks she stood wand out and met Remus' gaze as she lifted her mask. "You knew I would be here." He shook his head. "How could you Mina?" Mina snorted and flicked her wand, her eyes turning red as her darkness rose within her. "I would tell you but you would not believe me." She gave him no chance to reply and he was quickly on the ground and crying out in pain. Several wounds bled slowly from his chest, a refinement of Severus' favorite curse, and she glided to stand over him. She startled him and sat on his legs her eyes glowing in the dark as she began lapping his blood. He tried to struggle but every time he tried to move, Mina wandlessly cast the cruciatus on him.

She continued her leisure filled feeding when the others returned. She lifted her bloodstained face to her allies and grinned, her scarlet stained teeth gleaming. Malfoy paled considerably and she chuckled "Don't worry Lucius I am not here to deliver you your death." She dropped her eyes back to the unconscious werewolf and sighed. "I had intended this to take longer then it is. She entered his mind and searched. There was no new information to report and she climbed off him and raised her wand. The sound of apparation behind them alerted her that it was time to leave. She grabbed Lucius and ordered the others to leave. She turned Lucius' wrist gripped tightly in her blood stained hand as she faced the new arrival. Nymphadora cried out as she took in the scene and Mina gave a high-pitched laugh, much as her mentor would have done, before sending the younger girl flying across the courtyard and into the wall. She didn't waste any more time on them and apparated with Malfoy back to her Dark Lord.

Mina strolled ahead of Lucius proudly; Remus' blood still coating her hands and lower face when she made her bow to the Dark Lord. She reported to him on the fact the Lupin was there, and alone. He was disappointed that she hadn't killed him but he understood the sadist in her and therefore she escaped the punishment she would have received otherwise. Severus was equally successful and a plan was formed for when the boy would be moved. Lucius made his bow to the Dark lord and was greeted with a cruciatus. It seemed that his stint in Azkaban had done nothing to earn any level of forgiveness from their dark master. That night Greyback found her after dinner and sought to try his luck with her again.

"You left my pup alive, I hope you didn't do it thinking I would care." Mina snorted. "He was only left alive because I was interrupted." The werewolf shifted closer to her. "You know, if you took more missions with me, you would not be denied the blood you desire." Mina snorted and met his gaze levelly even as her skin crawled. "I am not kept wanting, Greyback, I am quite satisfied on a regular basis." He shifted lifting a hand to trail over her arm. "I meant no insult Mina, I mean only that you and I are a natural compliment. I do so miss our times together." Mina would have shifted from him but his nails bit into her arm, keeping her in place. "You are an animal Mina, and you enjoy the hunt as well as the kill, no human can give you what I can." Mina rolled her eyes and raised her hand to the one biting into her arm.

She allowed her own nails to lengthen and gripped his wrist sinking her own nails deep. He was forced to release her but she held him still her eyes red. "There is nothing you could offer me, that would make me inclined to spend anymore time then is necessary with you. Understand that if you touch me again I will be forced to take harsh action." He growled and she flexed her fingers and hissed in response. "I am a taken women, find someone else." Her multi-belled voice seemed to carry over the room and several occupants fell silent as the Dark Lord glided over to them. "What is this?" Mina shifted her eyes to her master and bowed. "Your Alpha, does not comprehend that my affections are engaged elsewhere, my lord." She lifted her eyes to his but he was glaring at Greyback. "I see. I do believe I had told you, in the past that Mina is not for you." The werewolf bowed. "Yes my lord, it is only my baser instincts. One can not help but desire such a beauty as your vampire, my Lord."

The Dark Lord raised his hand and Severus glided over to them. "Indeed, but since you seem to forget who she belongs to, I shall have Severus decided how you are to be reminded. As she belongs to him." His eyes shifted to her and Mina understood the silent command. She glided over to her lover and stood just behind him. She felt Severus' rage lap at her and could not help how pleased she felt knowing it was his desire for her that roused it. Severus raised his wand and silently cast several spells consecutively. Greyback was hanging in the air by his throat bleeding from several gashes and trying to cry out as the cruciatus took its toll. For several minutes this continued until the Dark Lord singled that it should end. Severus released the spells and the bloody lump of Greyback fell to the ground and lay still. The Dark Lord chuckled and moved away. Severus turned slipping his arm around Mina and glided out of the room. They barely made it inside their room before they were consumed in the violent passion that seemed to have become a standard for them since they had embraced their darkness.

Barely two weeks after Lucius and his group were released from prison; Harry Potter was moved. This night proved to be more disastrous then could have been anticipated. The Dark Lord and his inner circle arrived, each member but a few, floating on broomsticks. The Dark Lord himself was able to fly with no instrument other then his wand. Mina was there, forming a protective mist as she drifted lightly around her lover. When Harry Potter left the protections spells of his aunt's house mass confusion struck as five other Harry's each with their own Order escort quickly followed him. Mina stayed with Severus as he shot off after the Harry with Remus. Mina wasted no time in trying to catch the wolf as she made it seem like she wanted to succeed in bring him down in an effort to please the Dark Lord, for nearly and hour they battled on brooms and in air. She failed, somewhat purposefully, but Severus had managed to take the ear of the doppelganger Potter before it became clear he was a fake, by the Harry's slowly returning red hair. They switched their directions in an effort to find another Harry and escort.

That was when they cam across the body of Alastor Moody. Mina glanced around and, sure that they were not seen she cast a protective shield around the body in an effort preserve it until she could find away to give it to someone in the order, with out being caught by her supposed enemies. They returned to the fray and on the sly, Mina cast several stunning charms as opposed to killing curses in an effort to help the order. Each was carefully aimed so as to appear as if they were heading for members of the order. Several times she passed Bella whom was in a desperate fury to catch her niece, the newly married Dora Lupin. This was in an effort to prove to her lord that she served only him. Mina could not help but roll her eyes in amusement over it but continued her careful work. She knew that if Sirius had been alive he would have caught her act, especially as he had caught her doing the same to protect Lily. Yet, there was no one there, that night, aside from her lover, that knew where her true allegiance laid, and as such it was furious battle.

It was maybe two weeks later that the Ministry fell to the Dark Lord. Mina and Severus were a part of that battle. Severus was actually quite brilliant, when it came down to all out wand work. Something that could be easily dismissed when one considered that he was first a potion's master. Mina was equally gifted in this way and the two entered their assigned level at the Ministry and incapacitated the entire Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in a nearly ballet like waltz. Their grace and control showing with each spell they cast. This was amusing for Mina, as she had, at one point, worked there. It was a quick job, but not the only one as nearly immediately after, the Dark Lord sent them all to the newly accessible Burrow. Mina knew then, that in this she would repeat her work on the night they tried to capture Harry. She would spare whom she could.

This was a much less graceful battle, as it was a surprise attack that seemed as if it had been prepared for. By the time Mina was actually engaged in a battle with one of the order, more then half the occupants were gone. Mina never sighted Harry but she was not intent on looking for him. In fact her attention was consumed by Remus who set his sights on her in revenge for the night at Azkaban. Dueling with Remus was not nearly as fun as dueling with Sirius had been. It was nearly as challenge as dueling with Severus. She was saved from capture only by her vampire speed. She used it to get behind him and wrenched his head to the side sinking her fangs deeply. He flailed about for several minutes in an effort to get her off his back, but she was forced to release him as she was hit with the blasting curse to the back of the head. She fell then, to the ground and tried to regain her feet but failed as darkness claimed her. Days later she awoke to find herself bound to a chair in a barn.

Outside she could here arguing. "I'm telling you, talking will do no good Remus." Mina became alert as the familiar name drew her attention. "I can't explain why I have to talk to her Dora, please don't make it seem as though I am doing something I am not." The metamorphagus snorted. "She is a Death Eater Remus, the enemy, if Sirius were alive he would not stand for this." There was silence for several minutes before Remus replied. "Sirius would have insisted we talk to her, he loved her, you know that." There was a huff and the sound of stomping and then Mina heard the door to her prison open. She lifted her red eyes and found Remus not far from her. Mina just stared at him and he entered the barn and closed the door. "You can't escape here Mina, I have an anti-apparation charm in place." Mina remained silent and he scowled but moved closer to her. "Are you going to make this easy, or hard?"

Still Mina maintained her silence, she knew this would aggravate him, but he was not the Dark Lord. He sighed and sat on a barrel across from her. "I need information Mina, what are the Dark Lord's plans?" Mina laughed then her voice sounding of melodious bells. "You aren't very good at this Lupin. But I'll relent. The Dark Lord is seeking some kind of wand. That's all I know for sure, it's supposed to be powerful." She had never been so grateful to her darkness as she was in that moment. She misted and Remus looked startled, as though he hadn't known she was capable of this. She solidified behind him. "Interrogation requires torture, or something to hold over ones head." She laughed darkly as she removed her wand from his pocket her other hand covering his mouth as she leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "I will have to show you how it's done sometime." She licked the back of his neck and then misted again drifting out of the barn. She stayed in this form until she reached the burrow, as she was not kept far from it. There she solidified and apparated back to her Dark Lord. She landed and swayed to her knees in front of her master. It was more required then not as her head pounded somewhere between trying to leave her skull and trying to leak from her mouth.

A panicked; "Mina" was all she heard before darkness took her again. When next she woke, her head no longer pounded, and she felt supremely well rested and sated. This last surprised her, as usually after such an injury, a vampire would require a lot of blood to recoup what was lost. Mina sat up but did not make it far as a head rested on her stomach. She looked down and found Severus asleep. She reached out to ruffle his hair when Orion's voice sounded behind her. "Your human was quite desperate to see you safe." Mina glanced over at him and softly smiled. "It seems so, what are you doing here?" Orion glided closer to her and cupped her face. "Did you think I would not realize you were injured, Mina?" Mina half smiled and shifted a bit. "I had not imagined that you would find your way to me, giving how things stand right now." He dropped his eyes to her lips and answered. "I was in the area, and you needed me, but I have to go before your human wakes or your master checks in on you. Apparently you are very important to them." Mina found herself blushing and he chuckled before leaning over and taking her lips. "Be care, Mina Chakano, I will be watching." He misted then, vanishing into the night.

This could not have come at a better moment as Severus awoke then. He blinked up at her and as she opened her mouth to speak he sat up and took her lips with his. This progressed into a much more physical expression of his love for her and they were quite engaged when the Dark Lord entered the room. "I am glad to see you are so through in your assignments Mina." They both froze as they were, on the bed." Slowly Mina made to disengage when the Dark Lord laughed. "Please, don't let me stop you. After all I did tell you to seduce him, and it seems you have done a marvelous job." Mina felt Severus tense where he was and cautiously shifted her eyes to his. She felt shock at the rage she glimpsed and fought not to shrink away from him as the Dark Lord continued. "I am glad you are awake, and doubly so that you were able to return to me before the two of you go to Hogwarts. I'll return when you are less engaged." Mina held Severus gaze as the Dark lord left the room.

As soon as the door was closed Mina spoke. "Don't assume it Severus, remember I loved you long before I served the Dark Lord." He scowled and moved from her, and then from the bed. A wave of his hand and his clothes were returning to him. Mina shifted from the bed as well. "Severus please, please don't make me out to be that kind of girl." He turned then his eyes dark. "I should have known, always yielding to me. Is it another game Mina, a trick to play with my heart?" Mina hastened to assure him "Severus I loved you before I knew where I was destined to end up. It was just convenient that the Dark Lord wanted me to get your affections. I always wanted them, I spent the better part of my school life wanting you." He scoffed. "So you say, but then you had no issue with dating Black, after he tried to kill me." Mina found herself getting angry. "I agreed to it because you were always playing head games with me and I knew you wanted Lily. For the longest time I was just a diversion to you. Something for you to gain relief from." He paced back to her and gripped her upper arms. "And, am I not just a job to you? Though I shouldn't be surprised every one else uses me, so why not you?"

Mina felt as if she had been stabbed when he turned from her and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Mina dropped to her knees and cried. Much as she had when Severus had thrown her love for him in her face after her trial. The sky was a light pink when she crawled back into her bed. That day she sought comfort in her under croft. It was interesting to have the spirits of Lily and Sirius trying to console her. Especially as neither could touch her they talked for what felt like hours then. Mina venting all that she had had to do since Dumbledore died. She regretted the games she played and felt daily more consumed by the evil in her. Both Lily and Sirius tried to make her see it was necessary but her guilt stayed with her. She hated what she had become, and now it had cost her Severus, just as she had finally gotten him to love her in return. She awoke as the sun went down, feeling relief, if not peace and resolved to continue her role. Severus avoided her for the rest of the summer. As a result Greyback tried again, to gain her favor. Several times she considered it, but in the end she could not bring herself to even fake a relationship with the werewolf whom had tortured her when she was younger.

By the time they got to Hogwarts, all of the Dark Lord's followers knew that Mina and Severus had parted company. They did not know why, but Mina realized that this was her punishment from the Dark Lord for being captured. She was sent with Severus and the Carrow siblings. Alecto was to take over Muggle Studies and Amycus took the post of '_Defense Against_' the Dark arts. Mina served as guard to Severus, even as he coldly ignored her. Mina did not try to bridge the distance between them, even as her heart twisted in pain. Mainly because she was tired of trying to love him; especially as he was so quick to throw her love away. It was, in fact, several long weeks before either of them spoke. Mina resided in an extra bedroom attached to the Headmaster's office. She was lying on her bed, several months into the year, when a polite cough from a portrait drew her to the bedroom door. She found that Albus Dumbledore's portrait was inhabited and he was looking in her direction.

Mina glowered at the dead Headmaster for several minutes before she realized that Severus was gone, probably at the welcoming feast. Mina scowled, as he had not told her he was leaving and made to leave the office when the headmaster spoke. "He misses you terribly." Mina froze and then slowly turned to the portrait. "And whose fought is it, that he is so quick to dismiss what I have gone through for him?" Albus studied her. "You would have forgiven him anything a year ago Mina." Mina felt her heart twist. "Yes well, perhaps I am tired of being pushed away." Blue and red eyes held each other in silence for several long minutes. "Remind him of your love, Mina, he is sure that he has lost you." Mina narrowed her eyes. "When he comes to me, I will relieve him of his burden. Though he doesn't deserve it." Mina turned to leave again when the portrait stopped her. "Still wishing you could have loved Sirius?" Mina spun again. "Stop meddling, old man, you are dead, so don't pretend to understand what it feels like to be rejected by the one who you love every time someone makes you doubt. Don't pretend to sympathize with what I feel." Angrily she turned and froze as her eyes met those of Severus Snape.

He watched her with dark eyes. Mina let her gaze flick over his face noting that he had clearly not been sleeping well. As her eyes returned to his she gasped, he was watching her with the bird of prey look again, and she stepped back from him, her own eyes glowing dimly. "I am supposed to guard you, Snape, I cant do that if you leave without telling me." Her voice was waspish as her frustration and heartache simmered just beneath her skin. She turned to reenter her room when his fingers threaded with hers. She froze and he tugged her backwards to him. She had intended to resist him when his arms slid around her. His lips caressed her ear as he spoke. "I am sorry, Mina." His voice sent a shiver of awareness down her spine and she fought to keep her emotions in check. "Good, because you are a fool to believe that it was the Dark Lord that started my interest in you." He kissed the point where her neck and shoulder met and continued to speak. "I have to deliver something Mina, and I need you with me tonight. What I have to do will probably cause you more heart ache." Mina sighed and, against her will leaned back into him. "What must we do?" He turned her then and held her gaze for a long time before his eyes shifted to her lips. Mina licked them and he groaned before taking them roughly. Mina gave into his kiss and soon her hands were in his hair and his were coasting over her. A cough had them freezing and both sets of their eyes shifted to the portrait. Severus sighed and released her. "We are going to the forest of Dean." Mina nodded and raised her hand summoning her cloak. Severus did likewise and the two steeped through his balcony windows and out into the moonlight. Severus laced his fingers with hers and the two apparated in the night.

The forest of Dean was a forest, just like any other. It was bitterly cold and Mina silently cast a warming charm over her love's cloak and then her own. For several silent hours they walked cautiously and Mina realized it was because they were searching. She kept on alert in an effort to make sure they were not followed. Eventually Severus stopped moving and took out his wand. Instantly alert, Mina followed his lead. She understood what he had meant by heartache when he cast his patronus. Mina felt her lungs seize as pain crashed through her. A doe gleamed against the night. Mina took a deep steadying breath and shifted her gaze away. Even now, after all this time, Lily still meant more. Several minutes later Severus passed the sword of Gryffindor through several inches of ice and then cast a disillusionment spell over both of them. They stood, waiting in the dark for several long minutes. Mina's attention was taken when she scented a human nearby. She shifted her eyes around and they landed on Harry Potter. The boy, no the man, was following Severus' patronus. Mina watched as Harry stripped and cut a hole in the ice, and then slipped into the cold water. There was a struggle of some sort under the ice and Mina moved forward to help when pounding feet passed not two feet from her. Mina watched as Harry's friend Ron dived into the water to save his friend. When the two boys had surfaced, Severus tugged Mina back with him.

She turned dropping her eyes to the ground and followed as Severus led them away from the young Gryffindors. Eventually Severus reached a spot he thought was good and pulled her to him before apparating them back to Hogwarts. Upon their return Mina had darted away from Severus as though burned and he paused watching as she fought to cool her pain. She lifted teary red eyes to his stormy grey ones, she read the pain there, the regret, but it did not ease her own. Nor the resentment that rose with in her. "You have a lot of nerve, Severus Snape." He grimaced but said nothing. She continued. "To accuse me, when I have always held my heart true for you, and then to have a representation of her, as your patronus…" Words failed her and she lifted her wand casting her own patronus. A silvery snake slithered from the end of her wand and she glared at him even as the snake slithered around her and them him. "I have always loved you, and I am a fool because I still do." After that she had fled, and took to the halls late at night to avoid being in the office with him. This carried on for several weeks before Severus cornered her just outside his office.

"Stop avoiding me." Mina glared up at him from the darkness of the hall. "Funny, three months ago we were in the reverse situation, weren't we." He growled and seized her lips cutting his tongue. This took its usual course for several minutes before he ended the kiss. "I had to make it a doe, Mina, the boy would not have followed otherwise." He slid one of his arms from around her and pulled out his wand. He cast the charm again but this time there was no doe. Instead Mina felt shock shoot through her as a raven glided around them. She understood then, that Severus could cast two patronus'. Mina turned her eyes back to him and he nodded before pulling Mina deeper into the shadows and up the stairs to his office. "I do love you, you know that right?" Mina studied his eyes for a long time before she nodded and his answer was to kiss her again.

That night spawned a return to their previous habits of always being together, and while this was a wonderful development, life at Hogwarts was steadily growing more difficult. The members of Dumbledore's Army were set on making things less then ideal. Graffiti and refusal to obey the Carrows saw an influx of old disciplines. Students would not conform to the death eater regimen and as such Severus was forced to become stricter. This made everything more difficult for him as he had to appear harsh and punishing while at the same time trying to protect the students. As such he set Mina to trail the known members of the club in an effort to disguise their actions. Several times she caught Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley causing havoc. She helped them as best she could until Luna found her with the Grey Lady. "I had a dream of colored shadows." Mina turned from talking with the Ravenclaw ghost and found Luna watching her intently. She let her sense stretch in silence. Certain that they were alone she sighed. "Is that so?"

Luna nodded and moved closer to her. "You are not what you pretend to be." Mina blinked. "You have no proof of that Luna." The blond smiled a bit and nodded. "I do actually, I am still standing, you see." Mina scowled. "I suggest you forget your theories Miss Lovegood." She glided passed the younger Ravenclaw but was stopped when the girl spoke again. "It is a thin line you walk, and your balance will shift soon." Mina turned back but the blond had moved up to her dormitory. Mina scowled and left her former common room. Several days later, alarms were triggered in Hogsmeade. Mina had been in the corridors outside of Ravenclaw tower when she saw both Luna and Harry under an invisibility cloak. She intercepted them quickly and hissed. "Alecto is in there, I can't help you." Harry gaped at her and she smiled before hissing in his ear. "I told you, a spy Harry, now hurry I have to be elsewhere." She took off like a light and paused breathing deeply before she made he way up the stairs. As she entered his office Severus turned from the penseive he had just set out and studied Mina as she paced. "The battle is about to begin." Mina stopped and turned to him. "Then I suppose I am dropping my guise." He shook his head and crossed pulling her to him for a ravenous kiss. "Not yet Mina Chakano. Not just yet." His lips caught hers again but the moment was ended as both their arms alerted them that the Dark Lord was on the way.

Severus hissed and moved away from her. She fell in behind him as they made their way down to the Great hall; Severus froze when their paths crossed that of Professor McGonagall. What followed was a conversation both truthful and yet very painful. The conversation did not last nearly as long as it should have as Minerva shot a curse at him. Mina's shield was stronger then she expected and not a moment to soon as the situation quickly escalated into an all out duel four on two as several teachers joined the fray. Minerva seemed set on defeating them both but Mina hissed harshly as she tried to protect and not do damage at the same time. This was more difficult then she had expected and soon Severus was fleeing through a window. Mina continued fighting until his mental brush told her he was safely landed and she sent him a hectic message. _'Be safe, my love.'_ She closed her mind before she got his reply and then just stopped fighting. Three daggers and a binding spell hit her before they realized she had just handed herself to them.

There followed a furious conversation and then the arrival of the rest of Hogwarts staff. A plan was made and the attention returned to her. "We will have to wipe her mind, can't have the vampire giving information to the enemy." Minerva raised her hand to cast a stunning spell when Luna Lovegood darted in front of her. The older witch froze as Luna defended her and it wasn't long before Harry revealed himself as well. "Luna's right, She saw us before we entered Ravenclaw tower, she could have caught us and handed us over. Instead she warned us that Alecto was inside." McGonagall studied her and lifted her binding spell. Slowly Mina sat up and pulled the daggers out of her stomach. Her transfiguration teacher sighed. "All this time Mina?" She nodded and got to her feet. "If you allow me I can contact my kindred as they are expecting to help defend the school." The older witch nodded and Mina made her way to the room of requirement with the others. She sent her message to the sanctum and smiled briefly when they confirmed they were ready. She froze when she turned, as she had not expected to see Remus. As soon as he saw her, his wand was out.

He had not prepared to find Neville and Luna defending her. As the story came out he watched her cautiously. "And Snape?" Mina grimaced. "It's to hard to tell, one minute he is helping the order and the next he is the enemy." She kept her face carefully blank, as she could not give away his true allegiance. From there more plans were laid and it wasn't long before the battle for Hogwarts began. It was a furious battle and Mina found that wasting time on duels was much less effective then sinking her fangs and ripping out the throats of her dark brothers and sisters and their underlings. Lothario arrived and the two found one another amid a body-strewn field. They had just reunited when Greyback's voice sounded behind them. "Well... Well, if it isn't the little Vampire, covered in our family's blood I see." Mina turned but he lunged and Lothario threw himself between them. Alpha and pup battled furiously and Mina's attention was forced away as she fought several snatchers at once. Sometime later in the midst of battle, her blood shot through with a searing pain. She was given no time to register what was happening was immediately jerked away from the battle.


	32. Rain

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it. Title borrowed from a song by Steve Conte lyrics by Tim Jensen

* * *

Rain

Mina knew, as she misted passed the Dark Lord and his snake, that her love was at deaths door. She solidified just inside the shrieking shack door and froze as she witnessed Harry take the memories that Severus had mentioned the boy needed. Voldemort's voice sounded but she ignored it and pushed Harry aside as gently as she could and knelt beside her lover. She could just barely hear his heart beat and heedless of her young audience, she sank he fangs into wounds on his neck. She drained him as close to death as possible and then pulled back, her eyes leaving streaks in the blood on her face. She bit her wrist harshly and tried to get him to swallow. His eyes looked up at her emptily and as anguish shot through her she cried before lengthening her nails and cutting deeper into her arm. As her blood flowed freely she angled her arm so the blood would pour into his wounds.

For several minutes silence reigned in the shrieking shack; silence and Mina's cries as she realized that he was well and truly gone. She lowered her head to his chest and wept for a while before she remembered that the war wasn't finished. She left the shrieking shack and as her eyes landed on several death eaters she let the cold rage of her loss surge through her. Blindly she set about attacking all death eaters in her path. She wasted no time trying to spare any one and in her blind grief she found herself whisked deeper into the forbidden forest and away from the school. Mina fought for several minutes before her fangs sank into the arm of her apprehender. As Orion's blood flowed into her mouth she forced herself back from her rage. She lifted her red eyes to his.

"Let me go Orion, Severus is dead, and I want my revenge." Orion's held her gaze for a longtime before slowly shaking his head. "I want you with me, Mina, I am sorry you could not save your human, but now he is gone, let these wizards finish their battle. Come with me." She realized, then, that he loved her, and she tried to ease back from his hands. His grip on her shoulders tightened. "Mina please, there is so much more that can be accomplished, you have lifetimes to try again." Mina stared at him numbly and he panicked. "Mina please, please don't throw your life away for a human that wasted his life loving a dead women." Mina's eyes shifted and she shoved him away as Greyback came into the clearing. "The Dark Lord is displeased, Mina, he has sent me to enact your punishment." Mina laughed hysterically then and Greyback shot a spell at her. It hit her and she stumbled two steps before lifting her own wand. With a side spell she cast Orion was forced away as several stray spells shot in his direction.

Mina and Greyback dueled for several long minutes. It was a nothing like the graceful duels she had shared with Severus, Sirius and Remus. This was a dirty fight that nether was willing to give up. Greyback goaded her several times over the loss of Lothario and Severus. He even took hits at Sirius and Remus. The battle waged on as the dawn approached. She ignored Orion as he called for her to flee. She was intent on the death of her counterpart. He caught her with the killing curse. She had expected death but it did not succeed beyond knocking her off her feet. He moved over her and knelt down beside her his free hand gripping her scalp. "You were a decadent creature Mina, how could you throw it all away?" Mina scowled at him and her hand shot to his throat her nails ripping deeply into the tender flesh. He tried to struggle but she was punishing in her grip. She read it in his eyes, the moment he realized he was dying; and he pulled her closer to him and cast fiendfyre around them. He cackled as the wolf shaped flames consumed them his blood flying across her face. She did not release his throat and her eyes left his to find those of a helpless Orion. She read the pain in his eyes and smiled somewhat sadly when her chest tightened with regret as the flame consumed them both.

When she awoke she found herself in a field. Slowly she got to her feet, and realized everything about her felt different. She was lighter then air and…free. Her eyes flitted around the field and froze when they landed on Severus. He looked younger here, in this place, and happy. He smiled and crossed to her as if he had been waiting for her arrival. Mina moved towards him. "Where are we?" He smiled and laced his fingers with hers. "We are in the in-between. I wanted to wait for you." Mina studied him and he continued. "Lily was here waiting for me, but I told her I had to wait for you." Mina felt her eyes widen and he smiled pulling her with him. "They are waiting for you too." Mina blinked. "Who?" Severus turned and her eyes fell on the Marauders and Lily. Lily drifted forward. "The end is nearly here, do you want to watch the end before you move on?" Mina nodded and fell in with Severus as they reached the group. "Did we win?" Sirius scoffed. "We don't know yet... lets take a look."

They all turned and Mina found she was standing on one side of a veil. Mina and Severus watched as the others shifted through the arch when Harry called them. They talked for a bit and then Harry moved on leaving behind the resurrection stone. They watched as Harry gave himself over, as the battle continued and how Voldemort was defeated. At this point the marauders returned to them and as a group they passed through the field until they reached a massive gate. James and Lily went through first. Remus waved before following and Sirius paused looking at her and Severus for several minutes before saluting them and following his friends. When Mina and Severus reached the gate she paused her fingers laced with Severus'. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What happens now?" He smiled and kissed her briefly before releasing her hand. "We find out on the other side." Severus stepped back from her, through the gate and vanished. Mina paused and looked behind her. Everyone that she had loved had already moved on. She took a deep breath and glided forward passing through the ticket booth to whatever awaited beyond.

The other side consisted of nothing. There were no memories, no sounds, and no substance. There was no feeling and no weight. Everything that could be viewed or labeled was absent and then there was darkness. Darkness and warmth, a sense of protection or rightness. Then there were sounds, a woman's voice and a man's rumble; there was something there, but nothing at the same time. Then there was the loss of warmth and bright lights again. A loud cry sounded, _where had that come from_? The women's mummer of comfort and then there was taste. Something warm and filling, it immediately brought back the warmth and protection. As the warm taste left there was coolness. Then things began to come clear. A women looked down, red hair framing her blue eyes full of love and devotion. Her mouth moved and sound came out. There was another sound and some shifting before everything went dark as sleep came.

* * *

Rose Malfoy held her baby girl against her chest and looked up at her husband. "Scorpius, she has such silver eyes." The blond man smirked. "A throwback to the Blacks, probably. I am sure Carina will be a wonderful daughter. Nothing like the twins Teddy and Victorie had." Rose laughed. "You make it sound as if they are wild or something." Scorpius sighed. "They are, not as wild as the Longbottom clan though." Scorpius reached over and took his daughter from his wife. "When it is all said and done, she will be as she will be, much like what my mother said about me." He placed the baby in her bassinet and then returned to his wife's bedside and kissed her. Victorie sighed and laid back. "Her brother will be excited." He studied her, "so will her cousins." He snuggled to her and they drifted between being awake and asleep when he murmured. "I hope she's like the oldest Weasley boy, he's on his way to becoming a potions master, something like the Headmaster Snape, or so my father says." Silence fell as sleep claimed them.

The End

* * *

A/N: So there it is people. My first ever completed and publicly posted Fan Fic. It was wild how quickly I wrote this. I hope to see some reviews eventually. It would be nice to know how the story was received. I do plan on writing fics for Sirius and Remus at some point, and I also have a slew of ideas for other fics pertaining to other stories and some games. But I have to wait for the Muse to strike. She likes to come and go in a flash, which is why I was surprised to finish Wicked Game. So yeah.. that's that.. R&R people R&R!

Peace

DJR

UPDATE: I think I may have misled the readers. There are no more chapters for this story.. There isn't even a sequel.. I keep getting people asking for me to continue to post.. Theres nothing left here just thought I would clear that up


End file.
